Love From You
by angels0410
Summary: Kehidupan dua cewek SMA yang berubah karena keputusan orang tua mereka masing-masing. Bersekolah di tempat baru dan bertemu orang baru yang terkait geng ternama. Bagaimana hari-hari yang mereka lalui? Pair: NARUSAKU dan SASUHINA Harus menikah mudah (Sakura)/Menaklukan hati Sakura tampak mustahil(Naruto)/Menjadi pacar seorang ketua brandalan(Hinata) /Menjaganya dari tatapan(Sasuke)
1. Chapter 1

**Teman-teman kalau nemu ada typo(s) tolong kasih tahu aku ya, biar diperbaiki.**

 **Jujur aku kesulitan nemu kata-kata yang salah.**

 **Jadi mohon bantuannya.**

 **^.^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You©Angels0410**

Chapter 1

.

^.^)?

.

Hari tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya, matahari sepenuhnya ditutupi oleh awan pekat yang akan berubah menjadi tetesan air hujan. Seolah tidak menyadari hal itu, seorang perempuan bernama Hinata –Hyuuga Hinata- berambut indigo panjang dengan mata _amethyst_ terus berjalan sambil menunduk. Hari-harinya begitu sangat menyedihkan, bukan karena kehidupannya miskin ataupun karena keluarganya, tapi karena penindasan yang dialaminya setiap hari. Dan puncaknya ketika neji –kakaknya- mengetahui hal tersebut dan memilih untuk memberitahukannya kepada sang tou-san yang akhirnya memutuskan memindahkan Hinata ke sekolah lain.

Sekedar informasi saja, Hinata adalah putri dari salah satu pejabat di Konohagakure, gadis yang ramah dan disukai banyak pria di sekolahnya. Namun hal itu menimbulkan keirian pada sebagian gadis di sekolahnya.

Di dalam kelasnya Hinata tidak memiliki teman, semua takut untuk berteman dengan Hinata karena ancaman dari salah satu teman sekelas Hinata yang iri pada Hinata. Namun yang membuatnya lebih menderita ketika sahabatnya sendirilah yang menyiksa dirinya.

Semua bermula ketika Kiba –salah satu cowok popular di sekolahnya -menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata di depan semua murid di halaman sekolah mereka dan diterima oleh Hinata. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Yumi –sahabat satu-satunya di sekolah- ternyata menyukai pria tersebut dan tidak memberitahukannya. Mulai dari sinilah semua penyiksaan semakin parah. Biasanya setiap Hinata dkaa-sanlly selalu ada Yumi yang menolongnya, namun sekarang tidak ada. Semua orang hanya bisa memandang menghina, bersedih bahkan tertawa tanpa berniat menolong Hinata.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Di koridor sekolah Hinata berusaha mengejar Yumi yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu –tepatnya setelah Hinata berpacaran dengan Kiba- Yumi sahabatnya selalu menghindarinya dan tidak menolongnya lagi. Hal itu membuat Hinata bingung dan berniat menanyai mengenai hal itu kepada Yumi. Bukan karena tidak ditolong tapi karena Yumi yang tidak pernah berbicara lagi padanya.

"Y-Yumi-chan tunggu… dapatkah kita berbicara sebentar. Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanya Hinata masih mengejar Yumi dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal dan tidak ditanggapi.

"Y-Yumi-chan, sebenarnya kau kenapa? A-apa aku berbuat sa-salah?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Kali ini Yumi mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, ia pun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Melihat Hinata yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Yumi terdiam dengan wajah yang marah pada Hinata dan kemudian berkata, "Kau tidak merasa bersalah hah!? Kau sebenarnya teman macam apa?"

Mendengar hal itu membuat Hinata semakin bingung, dan teman-teman sekelas mereka hanya memandang diam dan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka secara serius. Hinata dan Yumi adalah sahabat baik dan tidak pernah terlihat bertengkar sebelumnya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Hinata lirih.

"Apa!? Kau bertanya apa!?" Kata Yumi dengan suara meninggi dan raut wajah semakin marah, "Hahaha… kau memang sahabat busuk!" Kata Yumi sambil berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan menunjuk Hinata dengan tatapan jijik.

Hinata yang mendapat tatapan itu hanya menunduk dan menahan tangis. Sahabatnya ini tidak pernah bicara dengan intonasi seperti itu dan menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata. Mereka sempat terdiam selama tiga menit dan tidak seorang pun yang melerai pertengkaran mereka.

Hingga terdengar suara Yumi yang sangat sedih "Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat seperti itu Hinata-chan? Bukankah aku selalu membelamu?" Yumi meneteskan air mata.

Mendengar itu Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Yumi dan berkata "M-maaf." sambil memeluk Yumi.

Namun Yumi mendorong Hinata hingga terjatuh dan menghapus air matanya. "Untuk apa meminta maaf jika kau tidak sadar!" Ucap Yumi.

"Y-yu-"

"Stop! Akan kuberitahu. Aku sudah lama menyukai Kiba-kun dan aku bahkan selalu bercerita mengenai Kiba-kun padamu, tapi mengapa kau yang menjadi pacarnya!?" Kata Yumi.

Mendengar hal itu Hinata bagaikan disambar petir dan seketika air mata yang dibendungnya pun terjatuh. Hinata tidak menyadari selama ini Yumi menyukai Kiba, walaupun Hinata selalu mendengar Yumi menceritakan Kiba setiap hari. Semua orang yang mendengar pengakuan Yumi hanya bersedih dengan nasibnya dan semakin membenci Hinata.

' _Bodohnya aku tidak menyadari hal itu.'_ Batin Hinata.

"M-ma-"

"Berhenti bicara! Aku tidak ingin mendengarmu bicara! Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi sahabatku. Akan kubuat kau lebih menderita dari pada yang kurasakan saat ini."

Semenjak itu tidak ada lagi yang menatap Hinata, mereka seolah-olah menganggap Hinata tidak ada. Dan karena perkataan Yumi yang tidak mau mendengar suaranya lagi, Hinata hanya diam saja jika berada di sekolah. Walaupun guru menanyainya atau mengajaknya bicara di dalam kelas Hinata sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Dia benar-benar menjadi gadis bisu. Guru yang melihat perubahan Hinata mencari tau penyebabnya dan memberitahukan pada kakak Hinata yang merupakan alumni terbaik sekolah tersebut yang kebetulan datang ke sekolah untuk menjemput Hinata.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Sudah satu hari ini Hinata terus berjalan kaki hingga kakinya menuntunnya ke sebuah sekolah yang akan 'menampungnya' besok. Sekolah yang tidak kalah keren dengan sekolahnya dulu –fasilitas (ok), pembelajaran (ok), penampilan murid (ok), anak-anak orang ternama dan dengan prestasi yang ok juga pastinya. Namun ada pembicaraan di muka umum bahwa sekolah itu dikuasai oleh salah satu geng ternama yang bukan berkuasa atas sekolah saja, tapi juga beberapa wiltou-san di Konohagakure.

Hinata yang terlalu trauma dengan hal-hal di sekolah lamanya, membuatnya semakin takut menghadapi orang lain. Hanya dengan menyapa saja, Hinata sudah semakin gugup dan terbata-bata. Kasihan Hinata… hiks… hiks…

Hinata terdiam menatap sekolah itu dengan pandangan kosong, hingga ada seorang perempuan yang mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Hinata yang di dorong meringis sakit dan segera berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari tanah yang menempel.

"M-maaf." kata Hinata sambil membungkuk dan kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Makanya kalau berdiri jangan di sembarang tempat." Kata perempuan itu ketus dan pergi berlalu begitu saja. Padahal bukan Hinata yang salah melainkan anak perempuan berkacamata, berambut merah panjang tergerai yang menabraknya tadi.

Tanpa disadari ada anak laki-laki yang melihat kejadian itu dan setelahnya segera pergi.

-0o0o0-

Di sebuah kediaman bernuansa klasik terjadi perbincangan yang sangat serius. Sepasang suami istri saling melihat anak mereka yang berwajah tidak suka dengan pembicara mereka.

"Kaa-san… tou-san… aku sudah bilang tidak setuju dengan keputusan ini." katanya marah.

"Sakura…" kata kaa-sannya lembut.

"Kaa-san aku tidak ingin. Kenapa tou-san dan kaa-san menjodohkanku dengannya. Aku saja tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Pokoknya aku tidak setuju." Kata Sakura

"Tou-san sudah memutuskan hal ini Sakura dan apa kau ingin membuat tou-san dan kaa-san merasa malu?" Kata ayah Sakura.

"Tenang saja Sakura, kaa-san dan tou-san telah bertemu dengannya. Dia anak yang sangat baik. Tou-san dan kaa-san yakin dia dapat menjadi suami yang baik bagimu." Kata ibunya menerangkan.

Haruno Sakura ingin sekali menolak hanya dapat terdiam karena melihat wajah orang tuanya yang terlihat sedih dengan tindakan Sakura.

Sebenarnya perjodohan ini sudah diatur jauh-jauh hari oleh kedua orang tuanya. Hal itu disebabkan oleh sebuah insiden kecelakaan pada kedua orang tua Sakura. Waktu itu sepulang orang tuanya berbulan madu, mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Pada saat itu tidak seorang pun yang berani untuk menolong orang tua Sakura karena posisi mobil yang terbalik.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat ternyata ada sepasang suami istri yang berbaik hati untuk menolong mereka sebelum ambulans datang. Mengeluarkan mereka dan segera membawa mereka ke rumah sakit. Untung saja ibu Sakura segera dibawa kerumah sakit karena ternyata ibu Sakura sedang mengandung selama tiga minggu –mengandung Sakura. Sejak itulah orang tua Sakura menjadi sahabat dekat dengan keluarga tersebut dan bertekat menjodohkan anak mereka.

"Baiklah kaa-san." Kata Sakura pasrah.

Orang tuanya yang mendengar itu hanya berpelukan senang dan segera memeluk Sakura "Kau akan bahagia bersamanya Sakura."

"Tapi." Kata Sakura membuat orang tuanya bertanya bingung.

"Tapi apa?" kata ayah Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin segera pernikahan, aku ingin lebih mengenalnya terlebih dahulu." Kata Sakura.

"Baiklah kami akan segera mengurus kepindahanmu secepat mungkin. Jika kau tidak ingin menikah, kami dapat terima. Asalkan kau bertunangan saja terlebih dahulu." kata ibunya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi Sakura, itu hal yang terbaik bagimu" Kata ibu Sakura.

"Baiklah bu."

Orang tua Sakura sebenarnya akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Sakura saat ia telah selesai sekolah. Namun seminggu yang lalu terjadi hal yang membahayakan saat Sakura hendak pulang ke rumah dan menunggu di halte yang sepi. Saat itulah beberapa orang preman datang dan menyeret Sakura ke tempat yang gelap. Untung ada sorang pengendara yang lewat dan berteriak minta tolong. Pada saat itu para preman ketakutan dan melarikan diri meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah terkejuk dan dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Mendengar itu kedua orang tuanya setuju untuk mempercepat perjanjian mereka agar ada seseorang yang menjaga anak mereka itulah pemikiran orang tua Sakura.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai aku datang lagi dengan cerita lain…**

 **Kali ini dengan tokoh utama yang berbeda dari cerita 'LOVE SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL'.**

 **Ini demi beberapa orang yang kecewa karena ff ku yang dianggap PHP in mereka.**

 **Semoga kali ini tidak ada yang kecewa lagi ya…**

.

.

 **Maaf ya, jika sudah baca dan tidak menarik.**

 **Review kalian adalah semangatku**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **.**

.

THANKYOU


	2. Chapter 2

We... Makasih banyak untuk semua **'** _ **pendapat dan sarannya'**_ terutama yang memberi review _**tanpa membaca**_ cerita.

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! #semangat '45 - ish.. ish… bo'ong.

Untuk kesalahan yang aku lakukan _**'maafkan aku…'**_ #ala-ala memohon gitu - palsu!

Oke….!

Agar semua jelas, cerita **'LOVE FROM YOU'** ini pair nya…

" **NARUSAKU DAN SASUHINA"**

Oke udah deh basa-basi nya, selamat membaca ya we…

.

.

 **Teman-teman kalau nemu ada typo(s) tolong kasih tahu aku ya, biar diperbaiki.**

 **Jujur aku kesulitan nemu kata-kata yang salah.**

 **Jadi mohon bantuannya.**

 **^.^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You©Angels0410**

Chapter 2

.

^.^)?

.

Pagi ini Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya lebih awal. Dia terlalu gugup untuk memulai hari pertama di sekolah barunya. Hinata yang merupakan gadis pemalu dan gugupan ditambah lagi dengan ketakutan berlebihannya –semenjak bully yang terjadi di sekolah lamanya- menambah rasa gugupnya. Menjadi murid pindahan di tengah proses tahun pembelajaran membuat Hinata tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak dan lebih memilih untuk mempersiapkan hal yang diperlukannya.

Hari pertama Hinata berangkat diantar oleh ayahnya untuk menemui kepala sekolah. Banyak yang harus ditandatangani oleh Hinata dan ayahnya. Pada saat ini saja Hinata harus menunggu perbincangan kepala sekolah dan ayahnya sampai selesai.

"Hiashi-san kenapa kamu memindahkan Hinata kemari?" Tanya kepala sekolah pada ayah Hinata yang ternyata adalah teman lamanya.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi tapi lebih baik kau tidak ikut campur." Kata ayah Hinata yang membuat Hinata tidak enak hati terhadap kepala sekolah barunya karena perkataan ayahnya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Tenang saja Hinata, aku dan ayahmu adalah teman lama." Kata kepala sekolah. Ayah Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya diam tidak ingin berkomentar.

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang aku akan bertanya Hinata akan dimasukkan ke kelas apa?" Kata ayahnya.

"Aku beri saran untuk ke kelas B saja." Kata kepala sekolah.

"Kenapa tidak kelas A? Bukankah itu kelas unggulan." Kata ayah Hinata yang mengetahui dengan jelas pembagian kelas menurut kemampuan murid tersebut.

"Aku yakin bahwa anakmu berprestasi tapi permasalahan pada anak-anak A adalah sifat mereka dan kelakuan yang dapat dikatakan bebas. Apakah anakmu dapat beradaptasi dengan hal itu?" Kata kepala sekolah yang melihat tingkah Hinata yang canggung dan pemalu.

"Apakah kau meragukan seorang keturunan Hyuuga, Anko!?" Katanya memandang sengit pada kepala sekolah yang ternyata bernama Anko.

"Bukan begitu Hiashi-san… Tapi-," Kata Anko terhenti ketika melihat tatapan ayah Hinata yang sangat menakutkan "Baiklah, Hinata Hyuuga akan saya masukkan ke kelas A." katanya sambil menyerahkan formulir untuk murid baru yang harus segera diisi.

"Kalau begitu urusan saya di sini telah selesai, saya harus segeri pergi karena masih ada urusan lainnya." Katanya sambil berdiri

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya sambil berdiri memberi hormat.

… **..**

"Ayo cepat Sakura." Kata ibunya yang mengantar Sakura untuk mengurus kepindahannya.

"Iya kaa-san." Kata Sakura yang mengekori ibunya di koridor sekolah menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Saat ini sekolah tersebut sudah memasuki jam belajar hingga tidak ada seorang pun siswa yang berlalu-lalang di koridor tersebut.

"Rapikan penampilanmu Sakura, kita sudah sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah."

Sakura pun merapikan pakaiannya dan mengikuti ibunya yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut setelah mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

"Anko…" Kata ibu Sakura sambil memeluk kepala sekolah.

"Mebuki… Bagaimana kabarmu dan kizashi?" Kata Anko sambil menarik ibu Sakura untuk duduk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami semua baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan pembicaraan kita?"

"Baiklah aku bisa mengurus itu. Tapi apakah dia anakmu?" Kata Anko.

Sakura berdiri di belakang ibunya yang memandang ke tempat duduk kepala sekolah dan melihat anak perempuan berambut indigo. Ia kembali menatap orang tuanya yang mendapat pertanyaan itu dan membungkuk memberi salam.

"Ya. Dia anakku namanya Sakura. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan?" Tanya ibu Sakura pada Anko.

"Cukup isi ini saja setelah itu Sakura resmi menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Dia akan berada di kelas A. Kelas yang sama dengan calon tunangan anak dari Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Kalau tidak salah nama anak itu Naruto Uzumaki kan?" Tanya Anko memastikan.

Dia tidak ingin membuat suatu kekeliruan karena salah menempatkan Sakura. Bukan apa-apa hanya Anko sedikit bingung kenapa orang tua Sakura mau menjodohkan anaknya dengan anak 'seperti itu'.

"Ya." Jawab ibu Sakura dengan senyum yang mengembang, pasalnya orang tua dari calon menantunya merupakan sahabatnya dan merupakan orang terpandang di Konohagakure.

"Sakura bagaimana apa kau sudah selesai mengisinya?" Tanya Anko.

"Belum sensei." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah kamu dapat menyerahkannya nanti, lebih baik kalian sekarang masuk ke dalam kelas. Saya akan mengantarkan kalian?"

"kalian?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Oh iya, kau dan gadis itu. Kalian dapat berkenalan nanti saja di dalam kelas. Sekarang lebih baik kita ke kelas kalian. Hinata…" panggil Anko.

Yang dipanggil pun berjalan mendekat dan berkata, "m-maaf sensei, saya belum menyelesaikannya."

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti kamu dapat mengantarnya bersama Sakura. Dia juga merupakan murid baru dan berkelas sama denganmu Hinata."

Mereka berpandang, tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti kepala sekolah menuju kelas baru.

-0o0o0-

Di dalam ruangan terlihat murid dalam proses pembelajaran namun lihatlah kelas itu. Setiap orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing walaupun masih ada juga yang mendengarkan penjelasan guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan. Kelas ini merupakan kelas A, kelas yang memiliki nilai tertinggi setiap ujian dilakukan –dengan kata lain kelas dengan murid-murid berprestasi. Namun sifat mereka sangat susah untuk diatur oleh guru-guru di sekolah itu.

Terkadang guru-guru juga curiga dengan hasil yang mereka dapatkan dan melakukan ujian ulang terhadap kelas tersebut. Guru-guru beranggapan mereka melakukan kecurangan saat ujian, tapi hasil yang di dapatkan tetap sama saja. Kelas itu tetap mendapat nilai yang sangat tinggi dibandingkan kelas lain. Sejak itu guru-guru tidak terlalu memikirkan sifat mereka di dalam kelas selama mereka tetap bertahan dengan julukan **'kelas preman berprestasi'**.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru apa kalian mendengarkan penjelasanku?" Tanya guru mereka –Iruka-sensei.

Mereka yang dipanggil hanya mengeluh dan menjawab asal pertanyaan guru mereka itu.

"Jika kalian bertiga masih saja seperti itu, sensei akan membawa kalian bertemu kepala sekolah."

"Ah sensei cepat sekali marah, kamikan sudah mengetahui pembelajaran itu." Kata Naruto sambil nyengir gak jelas, Shikamaru hanya menguap dan Sasuke hanya memandang malas ke depan.

"Huh.." Hanya hembusan nafas saja yang terdengar dari Iruka-sensei. Ia mengetahui bahwa ketiga murid berprestasi tersebut sudah jelas pasti mengetahui materi yang diajarkannya, karena materi tersebut sudah dibahas beberapa kali.

Ketika pembelajaran akan dilanjutkan terdengar suara ketukan pintu, mendengar itu Iruka membuka pintu dan keluar. Semua murid bertanya-tanya hingga menimbulkan keributan di dalam kelas. Tidak biasanya kelas mereka mendapatkan tamu, apalagi guru yang mengajar harus keluar dalam waktu cukup lama.

"Semuanya harap tenang." Kata Iruka-sensei dengan suara sedikit berteriak karena kelas yang sangat berisik. "Sensei akan memperkenalkan dua murid yang akan belajar bersama kalian di kelas ini." Kembali kelas menjadi berisik.

"Harap kalian dapat membantu mereka dalam mengenal sekolah tercinta kita. Sensei akan-"

Penjelasan Iruka dipotong oleh Naruto, "Kalau perempuan aku saja sensei tapi kalau laki-laki sensei saja."

Perkataan Naruto membuat kelas penuh dengan suara tawa. Anko sensei hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak-anak unggulan mereka.

"Naruto apakah lebih baik kamu bertemu kepala sekolah yang berada di depan kelas?" Pandang Iruka pada Naruto yang duduk dengan wajah takut.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah murid baru kita. Ayo masuk." Kata Iruka.

Setelah guru di kelas itu memperbolehkan dua murid baru itu masuk, mereka pun permisi kepada kepala sekolah yang telah mengantarkan mereka ke depan kelas dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Sebagian besar murid-murid di kelas itu hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan kagum, tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi malas menanggapi pembicaraan di dalam kelas tersebut merasa bingung dengan keheningan di dalam kelas. Oleh karena itu dia pun memandang ke depan dan kemudian terdiam sesaat melihat salah satu gadis yang ada di depan kelas. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya datar sesaat berubah namun kembali seperti biasa.

Dua gadis dengan penampilan yang memesona. Satu berambut merah muda sepunggung yang tergerai memakai bando berwarna merah dan senyum yang terukir indah. Dan satu lagi perempuan dengan rambut indigo panjang dengan sepasang mata _amethyst_ yang sedikit menunduk. Namun tetap saja kedua anak baru tersebut menarik perhatian terutama pada kaum adam.

"Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian." Kata Iruka.

"Perkenalkan saya Haruno Sakura pindahan dari Star High School." Dan kemudian menunduk hanya memberi salam.

"Dan kamu?"

"S-saya Hyuuga Hi-Hinata dari Moon High School," katanya dengan tergagap dan membungkuk memberi salam.

"Hal-Hallo se-se-selamat datang di-di Ko-konoha high s-school." Kata salah satu murid berambut merah berkaca mata yang ditanggapi dengan tawa lepas teman-teman sekelasnya.

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan kepala dengan wajah menahan tangisnya. Namun Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya merasa jengkel dengan kelakuan anak perempuan tersebut.

"Wah… hebat. Apa dia itu benar-benar gagu? Atau dia memang tidak mempunyai sopan santun dalam menyambut orang baru?" Kata Sakura sambil menatap geram pada perempuan itu, orang-orang di kelas tersebut hanya diam melihat ada orang yang berani pada gadis merah itu. Perlu di ketahui bahwa gadis merah itu adalah Karin anak dari salah satu pejabat di Konoha.

"Apa kau bilang!" Kata Karin dengan suara lebih keras.

"Hentikan itu Karin, kau tidak boleh menghina murid lain. Bersikap lebih ramahlah pada orang lain." Nasehat Iruka hanya mendapat tatap tidak menyenangkan dari Karin namun tidak terlalu ditanggapi oleh guru tersebut.

"Sekarang kalian boleh duduk tapi di mana ya lebih baik?" pikir Iruka.

"Sensei… lebih baik Sakura duduk dekatku saja. Shikamaru kau pergi duduk di belakang saja." Kata Naruto sambil mendorong Shikamaru.

"Naruto… ka-"

"Biarkan saja sensei, aku juga lebih suka duduk di belakang." Potong Shikamaru sebelum Naruto mendapat teguran kembali.

"Baiklah Sakura kau dapat duduk di samping Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura pun duduk di samping Naruto dan memandang Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Aku memang tampan." Kata Naruto bersamaan dengan senyum lebarnya namun Sakura hanya diam dam memalingkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang masih setia berdiri di depan menunggu instruksi Iruka.

' _Jadi dia yang akan menjadi tunanganku sebulan lagi, apakah ibu dan ayah tidak salah memilih orang?'_ batin Sakura.

"Baiklah, Karin kau pindah dari bangku itu dan duduk di sebelah Shikamaru dan Hinata kau duduk di tempatnya bersama Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sensei aku tidak mau pindah." Kata Karin marah.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terima kasih semuanya atas semua saran-sarannya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baiklah, Karin kau pindah dari bangku itu dan duduk di sebelah Shikamaru dan Hinata kau duduk di tempatnya bersama Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sensei aku tidak mau pindah." Kata Karin marah.

.

.

 **Teman-teman kalau nemu ada typo(s) tolong kasih tahu aku ya, biar diperbaiki.**

 **Jujur aku kesulitan nemu kata-kata yang salah.**

 **Jadi mohon bantuannya.**

 **^.^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You©Angels0410**

Chapter 3

.

^.^)?

.

Mendengarkan perkataan teman sekelas barunya –hanya menurut Hinata, Karin sih ogah jadi teman Hinata- membuatnya merasa tidak enak hati.

"Se-sensei lebih ba-baik a-aku saja yang duduk di belakang." Kata Hinata yang melihat tempat duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

Tempat duduk Shikamaru itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu ke belakang –urutan ketiga dari enam baris- dan sejajar dengan tempat duduk Karin dan Sasuke, namun entah apa yang dipikirkan sensei yang satu ini. Keputusannya yang menyuruh Karin untuk pindah mengundang ketakutan pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Pasalnya tidak seorang pun yang diizinkan untuk duduk di bangku itu walaupun hanya sebentar. Semua orang mengetahui sifat Karin yang selalu ingin memonopoli Sasuke dan yang melanggar akan mendapat 'pelajaran' dari Karin.

"Tidak bisa Hinata, kau tetap duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Itu akan baik bagi prestasimu."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa se-sensei a-aku tetap bi-bisa mengikuti pe-pelajaran dengan b-baik." Kata Hinata yang semakin terbata-bata dan akhirnya lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepala karena ketakutan pada Karin yang menatapnya tajam.

"Sensei dengar sendirikan apa yang dikatakannya. Jadi lebih baik dia yang duduk bersama Shikamaru si pemalas itu." Katanya sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara Karin yang cukup keras.

"Pemalas? Mendokusai. Kau tidak sadar pada dirimu sendiri. Kau bukan pacar Sasuke tapi kau memonopolinya dan membuat seolah-olah dia adalah milikmu." Kata Shikamaru yang sudah lama tidak menyukai kelakuan Karin karena kejadian yang melukai kekasihnya.

"Apa katamu hah!?"

Tapi Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan lagi perkataan Karin, kalimat yang diucapkannya cukup untuk membuat Karin marah besar.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau Karin tidak menerima keputusan sensei, segera laporkan saja pada kepala sekolah."

"Tapi sensei kenapa harus di bangkuku?"

"Karena akan lebih baik mereka duduk di sebelah anak-anak yang dapat membantu mereka dalam pelajaran yang tertinggal."

"Shikamaru dapat membantunya."

"Dia akan sulit melakukannya karena sifat pemalasnya. Sudah. Sudah. Sensei tidak ingin berdebat lagi, kalau tidak setuju segera ke ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi sebelum itu, Karin pindah dari bangku itu dan Hinata duduklah di sebelah Sasuke."

Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar sambil menundukkan kepala akhirnya hanya dapat menuruti perintah Iruka untuk duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke pun sejak tadi hanya diam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa, dia tidak mempedulikan siapa pun yang akan duduk di sampingnya selama orang tersebut tidak mengganggu dirinya.

Keheningan terjadi di dalam kelas itu, semua orang hanya menatap Karin dan Hinata yang berpindah tempat duduk. Saat Hinata ingin berjalan ke bangkunya dan melewati Karin, Karin menjegal kaki Hinata hingga ia terjatuh. Semua orang hanya tertawa melihat kejadian itu namun Sakura segera menolong Hinata yang tidak jauh dari nya.

#bangku merekakan dekatan depan,belakang.

"Ma-maaf…" Kata Hinata yang membuat Sakura bingung, kenapa harus Hinata yang minta maaf padahal Karin yang salah.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf Hinata, aku lihat kalau Karin yang menjegalmu." Kata Sakura.

Namun tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menahan air mata yang sudah mulai menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Sakura kembali karena melihat Hinata yang ingin menangis.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya sambil mencoba berdiri, dia memang menunjukkan wajah yang menahan sakit karena pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit tapi untung saja dia masih bisa berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan."

"Hei kau!" Kata Sakura menatap Karin.

Sepertinya akan sering terjadi adu mulut di ruangan kelas mereka. Iruka-sensei yang melihat itu malas untuk menanggapi kejadian itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kelas itu melakukan hal 'seperti itu' tapi asalkan tidak sampai menggunakan kekerasan.

"Siapa? Aku…" Kata Karin menunjuk dirinya dengan wajah polos.

"Hentikan wajah polosmu itu, kau kira aku tidak melihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" Katanya sengit. "Lihat wajahmu itu, kau kira kau dapat menyembunyikan perbuatanmu itu dengan wajah polosmu itu? Ah… tidak, bukan polos tapi IDIOT!" Kata Sakura dengan penekanan pada kata idiot.

"Apa kau bilang!"

Semua orang sudah menatap Karin dan Sakura yang bertengkar di dalam kelas tidak terkecuali Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto selalu memperhatikan Sakura yang tidak jauh darinya dan Hinata menunjukkan wajah khawatir yang sangat ketara. Dia selalu tidak menyukai pertengkaran seperti itu, hal yang membuatnya mengingat kejadian di sekolah lamanya. Ingin rasanya dia melerai mereka tapi kakinya tidak dapat bergerak dan air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Saat matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening itu, Sasuke melihat wajah Hinata dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Hinata yang menyadari itu segera menghapus air matanya dan menunduk dalam.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura, Karin tidak terima dan membuat emosinya sampai pada puncaknya. Berlahan tangannya bergerak cepat ke arah wajah Sakura dan seringai jahat muncul di wajah Karin. Tapi…

Belum sempat tangan itu membentur wajah Sakura, ada tangan lain yang menahan tangan Karin. Suara ringisan keluar dari mulut Karin, pandangannya kabur akan air matanya sendiri. Semua orang terkejut dengan hal itu, tidak seperti biasanya pria itu dengan suka rela menolong orang lain.

Sakura yang terkejut dengan hal itu, menoleh dan melihat siapa orang yang menahan tangan Karin. Pria yang menahan tangan Karin adalah pria berkulit tan dan bermata _sapphire_ yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, tunangannya. Terlihat dengan jelas tatapan marah dan emosi di wajah Naruto, yang menimbulkan pertanyaan pada benak teman-teman sekelasnya. Kenapa Naruto harus semarah itu?

"Jangan coba-coba berbuat kasar pada Sakura. Dan lebih baik kau duduk sekarang Karin." Kata Naruto dengan pandangan sengit. Setelah menyatakan itu Naruto melepaskan tangan Karin yang sudah tampak merah, Karin pun sudah tidak membuka mulut lagi.

' _Kenapa dia mau menolongku, apa dia sudah mengetahui soal pertunangan itu?"_ Batin Sakura.

"Kalian bertiga lebih baik duduk kalau tidak keluar dari jam pelajaran sensei. Dan tolong tetap menjaga sopan-santun di jam pelajaran saya." Kata Iruka yang sudah marah melihat kelakuan mereka yang tidak peduli dengan ke beradaannya.

Segera setelah itu mereka bertiga pun duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Kau lebih baik tidak mengganggunya Sakura, dia itu berbahaya." Kata Naruto sambil melihat wajah Sakura yang tidak memandangnya.

"Itu tidak bisa, dia terlalu bertindak sesukanya dan kasar. Aku tahu pasti dia itu orang yang tidak baik."

"Tapi saku-"

"Sudah kau tidak perlu membantuku, itu urusanku dan prinsipku."

Setelah pembicaraan itu tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Kelas kembali pada situasi yang sepi tanpa ada yang berbicara. Namun jangan harap itu akan menjadi diam yang selamanya, pasti akan ada pembalasan dan pembicaraan atau gosip yang akan menyebar luas dan cepat.

Sekitar setengah jam pembelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang, tapi bukan karena fokus pada pembelajaran. Di kelas ini setiap siswa-siswi saling mengerjakan urusannya meski sesekali masih melirik ke arah Hinata dan Sakura yang benar-benar fokus dengan penjelasan sensei mereka. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada orang yang terus memandangi mereka sampai akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi.

Setelah selesai menyalin catatan di papan tulis, sekarang Hinata harus mengisi formulir data yang diberikan kepala sekolah. Hinata yang sibuk mengisi data tersebut tidak menyadari Sasuke sudah berdiri untuk keluar dari kelas. Tapi posisi duduk Sasuke yang dihapit tempok dan Hinata yang masih menulis membuatnya sulit untuk keluar dari tempat duduknya sendiri. #bangkunya bukan kayak bangku di universitas ya di cerita ini satu meja dengan dua kursi.

"Eh.?" Terlihat wajah terkejut Hinata saat melihat Sasuke berdiri. Hinata hanya terdiam tidak mengerti apa maksud lelaki itu.

"Hinata, bisakah kamu membiarkan Sasuke keluar? Kami ingin pergi ke kantin." Kata Naruto ramah. Naruto hapal betul sifat Sasuke yang tidak terlalu ingin banyak menjelaskan atau berbicara pada orang lain.

"Ahh. Ba-baiklah Naruto-san." Katanya sambil mencoba berdiri. Lihat saja cara jalannya tampak sedikit dipaksakan karena terjatuh tadi. Walaupun begitu Hinata tetap mencoba berdiri dan berjalan dengan susah payah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah pucat Hinata.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Naruto-san" Kata Hinata yang sudah bergeser sehingga Sasuke dapat keluar.

Ternyata rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hinata lebih hebat dari awalnya, hingga saat ingin kembali duduk di bangkunnya Hinata terjatuh. Untung Sasuke yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya dapat memegang bahu Hinata sebelum Hinata benar-benar jatuh ke lantai.

"T-te-terima kasih Sa-Sasuke-san" Kata Hinata yang sangat gugup dengan rona merah karena Sasuke yang masih memegangnya agar tidak terjatuh dan menuntunnya kembali ke bangkunya. Dan setelah itu melenggang pergi bersama Naruto menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah pasti berada di kantin sekolah.

Saat jam istirahat begini Sasuke, Naruto, dan Shikamaru pasti selalu pergi ke kantin. Mereka akan dapat makan secara gratis di kantin, bukan karena tidak bisa membayar tapi karena kedudukan yang mereka punya. Siapa yang tidak mengetahui mereka bertiga, terkenal sebagai preman di hampir seluruh wilayah Konoha. Berani berhadapan dengan mereka berarti bersedia untuk babak belur ataupun masuk rumah sakit. Dan di kantin mereka dapat mengobrol sepuasnya dengan teman mereka yang berbeda kelas dengan mereka bertiga.

Setelah itu Hinata berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya dan rona merah pada wajahnya. Ini adalah kali pertama Hinata ditolong oleh orang yang bahkan belum pernah berbicara padanya. Mengenal namanya saja karena Iruka sensei yang memberitahukannya. Kemudian setelah perasaannya kembali tenang ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya –mengisi data.

"Hinata." Panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

"I-iya, A-ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata yang pekerjaannya terhenti untuk mengisi data dirinya karena panggilan Sakura.

"Apa datamu sudah selesai?"

"Se-sedikit lagi Sakura-chan. Apa Sakura-chan sudah selesai?"

"Ya, aku sudah selesai."

"Apa Sakura-chan ingin mengantarnya duluan."

"Ahh, tidak. Lebik baik kita mengantarnya bersama tapi sebelum itu kita ke UKS saja. Aku tau kalau pergelangan kakimu terkilir." Kata Sakura.

"Ti-tidak perlu Sakura-chan, aku baik-baik saja." Hinata berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa sakit pada kakinya setiap ia menggerakkan pergelangan kakinya.

"Aku tadi melihat kau hampir terjatuh Hinata jadi jangan berbohong lagi dan aku tidak keberatan membantumu ke UKS. Sudahlah cepat lanjutkan formulirmu dan kita segera pergi." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan." Katanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

-0o0o0-

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di UKS. Saat Sakura membantu Hinata berjalan menuju UKS yang sedikit jauh dari kelas mereka, ternyata mereka mendapat banyak 'perhatian' murid-murid lain. Gosip mengenai Sakura dan Hinata telah beredar di seluruh sekolah. Banyak siswa yang memandang intens pada mereka berdua.

Merasa diperhatikan membuat Hinata tidak nyaman dan ketakutan, tatapan mereka seperti tatapan teman-teman di sekolah lamanya. Hinata yang merasakan itu pun hanya menundukkan kepala dan mencoba untuk tenang agar Sakura tidak mengetahui kekhawatirnya. Berbeda dengan Hinata, Sakura memandang biasa pada mereka semua dan terlihat tidak mempedulikannya walau di dalam hatinya ingin sekali menghajar anak yang menyebarkan gosip tersebut.

"Hinata kamu istirahat saja di sini, aku akan mengantarkan data kita berdua ke ruang kepala sekolah." Kata Sakura.

Sakura melihat raut wajah Hinata yang berubah mendengar hal itu, "Tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali secepatnya."

Sakura pergi begitu saja tanpa mau mendengarkan penolakan yang dilontarkan Hinata. Hinata merasa bahwa Sakura sangat baik pada dirinya dan itu mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya dulu. Hinata takut suatu saat nanti kejadian itu terulang kembali padanya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang, sampai orang tersebut tepat berada di depannya dan mengejutkannya. Terlihat rasa ketakutan pada wajah Hinata melihat orang yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"A-ada a-apa?" Tanya Hinata ketakutan.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku senang banget saat buat ff ini dan rasanya gak bisa berhenti.**

 **Tapi pas lihat wordsnya yang udah lebih dari 1,9 terkejut we…**

 **Pasalnya ini hanya untuk satu chapter.**

 **Jadi kuputuskan untuk ngelanjut ke chapter selanjutnya…**

 **Hehehe…**

 **Dan diharapkan para pembaca senang dengan chapter nih.**

 **Dan bersediah meninggalkan jejak pada kolom review**

 **MAKASIH YA WEEE…**


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang, sampai orang tersebut tepat berada di depannya dan mengejutkannya. Terlihat rasa ketakutan pada wajah Hinata melihat orang yang sekarang berada di depannya.

"A-ada a-apa?" Tanya Hinata ketakutan.

 **Teman-teman kalau nemu ada typo(s) tolong kasih tahu aku ya, biar diperbaiki.**

 **Jujur aku kesulitan nemu kata-kata yang salah.**

 **Jadi mohon bantuannya.**

 **^.^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You©Angels0410**

Chapter 4

.

^.^)?

.

Hinata dikejutkan oleh Karin yang berada di depannya. Karin datang tidak seorang diri, dia datang bersama teman-temannya. Tapi Hinata tidak mengenal satu pun dari teman-teman Karin. Keheningan melanda di dalam ruangan itu sejak Hinata menanyakan maksud kedatangan Karin namun hanya senyuman angkuh yang ditampilkan Karin. Hinata yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk berusaha untuk berdiri dan kembali ke dalam kelas. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena Karin yang langsung menahan bahunya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Karin sambil menahan bahu Hinata.

"A-aku ingin ke kelas." Jawab Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar ya..." Kata Karin sambil memberi isyarat pada salah satu temannya yang berada di belakang.

"Ada apa Karin?" Kata salah satu temannya.

"Shion segera tutup jendela dan pintu UKS dan jangan lupa suruh seseorang untuk berjaga di depan pintu. Agar tidak seorang pun yang masuk." Perintah Karin.

Mendengar hal itu seketika peluh berjatuhan dari tubuh Hinata. Dan sekarang semua jendela dan pintu sudah tertutup. Di dalam ruangan hanya ada Hinata, Karin dan perempuan yang dipanggil Shion oleh Karin.

"Ka-Karin..." Kata Hinata gugup.

"Diam!" Suara Karin yang tadi pelan kini berubah menjadi keras. Hal itu membuat Hinata benar-benar ketakutan dan tidak mampu lagi mengeluarkan suara. Hinata teringat kejadian dulu.

 **Flashback On**

Saat ini Hinata berada di dalam gudang yang gelap dengan sebuah penerangan lilin. Ia sangat ketakutan saat dirinya diseret oleh beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya hingga menyebabkan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Dan saat ini dia diikat di sebuah bangku kayu.

"Si-siapa ka-kalian?" Tanyanya dengan tangisan yang tertahan.

"Hahahaha... Kami hanya suruhan dari orang yang membencimu." Jawabnya sambil tertawa keras.

"To-tolong le-lepaskan aku… hiks… hiks…"

"Diam! Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang membayar kami melakukan ini." Kata pria lainnya.

"Kau tidak perlu semarah itu Kakuza. Kau ingat kita mendapatkan bayaran yang besar dengan menyeretnya kemari." Kata pria berambut kuning.

"Diam saja kau Deidara. Dia itu terlalu berisik." Kata kakuzu.

Sekitar tiga jam mereka menunggu orang yang membayar mereka melakukan itu. Sampai tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang perempuan yang sangat dikenal oleh Hinata. Perempuan itu datang bersama dua orang laki-laki berambut putih yang sepertinya akrab dengan laki-laki yang menyeretnya ke ruangan ini.

"Hei Hidan lama sekali kalian datang." Kata Deidara.

"Ini karena ketua menunggu perempuan itu." Katanya berbisik malas.

"Siapa dia?" Kata Deidara pada Hidan.

"Dia adik ketua."

"Apa!?" Suara keras keluar dari mulut Deidara.

"Tidak bisa kau memelankan suaramu dan Hidan mana bayaran yang kami dapatkan setelah membawa perempuan itu?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Hidupmu itu tidak bisa selain uang ya, sesekali kau pergi ke kuil untuk meminta pengampunan." Kata Hidan sinis namun tetap memberikan bayaran untuk pekerjaan mereka.

"Sudah cukup kau yang memintakan pengampunan untukku dan aku akan mencari uang." Kata Kakuzu sambil berlalu keluar gudang tersebut bersama Deidara.

Disisi lain Hinata masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada perempuan yang berjalan mendekat padanya. Semakin dekat semakin jelas pula wajah perempuan itu.

"Yu-yumi-chan…" Katanya lirih.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak ingin mendengar suaramu!" Kata Yumi sambil menampar pipi Hinata keras. Pandangan Hinata berkunang-kunang dan telinganya pun berdengung.

"Jika kau membuka mulutmu dan mengeluarkan suara menjijikkan itu maka akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berbicara lagi."

Hinata menatap Yumi sedih dan ketakutan, bagaimana bisa sahabat satu-satunya melakukan hal itu. Di mana Yumi yang dulu baik, ramah dan penyayang? Hanya itu pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Hinata.

Selama beberapa jam Hinata mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak layak dari Yumi. Dirinya ditampar, dipukul, ditendang, dimaki dan disiram air es padahal cuaca hari itu bersalju. Hinata yang diperlakukan kasar tidak lagi membuka mulutnya untuk meminta tolong atau mencoba memohon pada Yumi, percuma. Hanya di dalam hati Hinata dapat meminta tolong dan berharap agar perlakuan kasar Yumi padanya segera selesai.

Tapi semua itu sia-sia saja, karena Yumi terus memperlakukan Hinata kasar hingga Hinata kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh pingsan. Yumi yang telah puas melampiaskan kemarahannya pun segera menyuruh orang-orang yang membawa Hinata, melepas ikatannya dan membiarkan Hinata di ruangan itu dengan pintu yang terbuka.

Lokasi yang jauh dari rumah penduduk membuat tidak seorang pun menyadari bahwa di gudang tersebut ada perempuan yang tidak sadarkan diri. Entah kenapa Hinata dapat bertahan melewati malam yang sangat dingin dengan pakaian yang basah.

Keesokan siang Hinata terbangun dengan memar-memar di sekujur tubuhnya, dia mencoba untuk berdiri namun kakinya seakan tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya. Sesaat dia terdiam untuk mngumpulkan tenaga agar dapat segera berdiri dan pulang. Tapi saat akan mencoba berdiri kembali, Hinata memperhatikan ada yang berbeda pada pakaian yang dipakainya, ada sebuah jaket dan sarung tangan yang terpasang. Hinata mencoba mengingat hal terkait pakaian itu tapi tidak ada sedikit pun bayangan mengenai hal itu.

Karena masih saja tidak mengingatnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Ayah Hinata pasti akan marah jika mengetahui keadaan putrinya yang penuh dengan memar. Untung saja ayahnya sedang bertugas di Sunagakure dan kakaknya yang tidak lagi tinggal di rumah melainkan di asrama kampus. Jadi Hinata dapat beristirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhnya tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahui tentang hal tersebut.

 **Flashback off**

-o0o0o-

Sesegera mungkin Sakura kembali ke ruang UKS untuk menjemput Hinata karena jam istirahat telah selesai. Namun bukan Hinata yang ditemuinya melainkan anak laki-laki dengan ramput putih dan gigi-gigi runcing yang sedang bersandar pada pintu UKS yang tertutup sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Permisi..." Kata Sakura pada laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa?" Kata laki-laki itu tetap pada keasyikannya.

"Aku ingin ke dalam." Kata Sakura.

"Ke dalam?"

"Ya."

Laki-laki itu segera menghentikan permainan pada ponselnya. Dan memandang Sakura penuh selidik. Laki-laki itu mencoba membuka pintu di belakangnya, tapi pintu itu sama sekali tidak terbuka.

"Kau lihat, UKS sudah dikunci." Kata laki-laki itu.

"Oh... Kalau begitu terimakasih." Kata Sakura sambil berlalu pergi.

' _Apa Hinata sudah kembali ke kelas?'_ batin Sakura.

Setelah itu Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dan sudah ada sensei yang masuk terlebih dahulu ke kelas itu. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Kau pasti murid yang baru masuk ke sekolah ini. Segera duduk dan saya peringatkan untuk tidak terlambat masuk ke kelas saat jam pelajaran saya. Dan di mana murid baru lainnya?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura terkejut, pasalnya dia juga tidak menemukan Hinata di ruang UKS. Hal itu membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya jadi dimana Hinata sekarang? Karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya Sakura sampai tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan sensei yang ada di depannya dan suara teman-temannya yang menyuruh Sakura untuk segera duduk.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Sakura yang masih saja diam tidak bergerak atau pun menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sensei tersebut. Teman sekelasnya menyuruhnya segera duduk, tapi Sakura bagaikan tidak mendengar apa-apa. Geram melihat hal itu, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menarik Sakura ke bangkunya.

Naruto maju ke depan dan menarik Sakura, hal itu otomatis membuat semua orang di ruangan itu memandang mereka dengan tatapan bertanya. Sakura mencoba melepaskan genggaman Naruto, tapi semakin ia ingin melepas genggaman itu malah semakin erat Naruto menggenggamnya.

"Hei Naruto, apa-apaan sikapmu itu?" Tanya sensei tersebut.

"Maaf Orochimaru-sensei jika dia tidak ditarik kembali ke bangkunya, maka ia akan berdiri terus dan menghalangi jalannya pembelajaran. Apa sensei ingin aku mengembalikannya ke depan?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik dia duduk."

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!?" Bisik Sakura marah.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau malah bengong di depan?" Kata Naruto yang juga berbisik.

"Apa kau melihat Hinata?"

"Tidak. Emang di mana sekarang anak itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tadi aku pergi mengantarnya ke UKS dan meninggalkannya sebentar tapi saat aku kembali ke UKS seorang laki-laki menyatakan UKS telah ditutup. Kupikir dia sudah kembali ke kelas." Kata Sakura menjelaskan.

"Sepengetahuanku UKS di sekolah ini tidak pernah di tutup dan Hinata juga tidak kembali ke kelas. Aku heran kenapa Karin juga tidak ada di kelas?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sakura sadar bahwa sekarang Hinata pasti bersama Karin.

"Bagaimana ini?" Pertanyaan itu hanya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri tapi Naruto yang ada di sampingnya mengetahui perasaan Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Hinata tidak akan mengalami hal buruk. Karin tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk melukai murid baru di sekolah ini." Kata Naruto santai.

"Naruto! Jangan berbicara di saat jam pelajaran saya." Kata sensei yang dengan tampang menyeramkan.

"Baiklah sensei yang super duper killer." Kata Naruto dengan santai dan hal itu dianggap biasa oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, nampak dari pandangan teman-temannya yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Naruto.

"Jaga ucapanmu Naruto." Kata Sakura.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura.

-o0o0o-

Karin yang berteriak menyuruh Hinata diam ternyata benar-benar ampuh. Tidak sedikit pun terdengar suara dari mulut Hinata padahal jelas-jelas dari luar ruangan terdengar suara Sakura yang mencarinya. Tapi apa yang dapat Hinata lakukan saat Karin berada di dekatnya sambil menjambak rambutnya dan memegang gunting. Jika sepatah kata saja keluar dari mulutnya, mungkin saja Karin langsung menggunting rambutnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Kata Karin sambil melepas tarikkan pada rambut Hinata saat sebuah sms masuk ke ponsel Karin memberi informasi. "Apa karena temanmu yang tidak mengetahui kau di sini?" Kata Karin kembali sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Hanya suara isakan yang terdengar dari Hinata yang membuat Karin benar-benar jengkel, "Diam! Kau sadar kenapa aku di sini?" Tanyanya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeleng sambil mencoba menahan isakannya.

"Karena kau berani mendekati Sasuke ku."

"Kau kira aku tidak melihat kejadian tadi, saat kau berpura-pura jatuh. Ahhh! Dengar baik-baik Hinata-chan. Kali ini aku hanya memperingatkanmu, jika kau berani mencoba merayu Sasuke ku. Akan kubuat kau benar-benar menderita." Kata Karin dengan suara mengerikan.

"Jika kau mengerti kau dapat pergi sekarang dan jangan sampai ada orang lain tahu mengenai hal ini. Jika kau membuka mulut dan menceritakannya maka kupastikan wajahmu ini akan berubah menjadi buruk rupa." Kata Karin sambil memukul pipi Hinata pelan.

Hinata yang sedari tadi mendengar dengan ketakutan hanya menunduk dan mengangguk mendengarkan ancaman Karin. Setelah itu Karin pergi bersama teman-temannya meninggalkan Hinata yang sangat ketakutan. Lima belas menit lebih Hinata hanya terdiam hingga dirinya tersadar dengan bel yang berbunyi, ternyata dirinya telah meninggalkan satu les mata pelajaran. Hinata yang sudah mulai tenang kemudian bergegas kembali ke kelasnya dengan menahan rasa sakit pada kakinya.

Sampai di depan pintu ruang kelasnya Hinata mengetuk pintu dan berlahan membuka pintu yang tertutup itu setelah sensei yang mengajar mengizinkannya.

"Kau murid baru, tapi sudah mencoba bolos jam pelajaran saya." Kata Orochimaru-sensei dan Hinata hanya menunduk mendengarnya.

"Ma-maaf sensei, ta-tadi saya be-berada di UKS."

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan tapi jika hal ini terulang maka kau akan kuhukum. Kau dengar itu?" Kata sensei itu dengan geram. Entah kenapa saat jam pelajarannya banyak murid yang terlambat masuk, apakah jam pelajaran kimia begitu tidak menyenangkannya bagi mereka?

"Ba-baiklah sensei."

Setelah diperbolehkan duduk barulah Hinata duduk di bangkunya. Saat menuju bangkunya Hinata mendapat tatapan tajam dari Karin yang sudah duluan masuk ke dalam kelas. Hinata hanya tertunduk dan duduk tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata seakan menelisik wajah Hinata yang tampak habis menangis. Jika ada yang melihat raut wajah itu, maka mereka akan berpendapat bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai wajah Hinata yang saat ini. Tapi kenapa?

Sakura yang tidak jauh dari Hinata bertanya "Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?"

"T-ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan." Kata sambil melihat Sakura sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan mencatat apa yang dikatakan sensei di depan kelas. Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Hinata tidak mencurigai apa-apa.

Waktu berlalu begitu lama bagi seluruh murid saat mata pelajaran yang satu ini. Semua murid sangat tenang tanpa suara dan diluar perkiraan guru lain, itu karena para murid terlalu takut terhadap sensei yang terkenal selalu menghukum murid dengan sadisnya.

Sadis bagi para murid namun bagi guru-guru itu biasa saja jika melihat dan menilai dari tingkah murid-murid A. Hukuman yang diberi berupa membersihkan kamar mandi di sekolah dengan sikat gigi, mengepel koridor dengan sapu tangan, menggunting rumput dengan gunting kecil, menyiram taman dengan gelas. Siapa coba yang gak takut dengan hukuman aneh namun tergolong sadis juga.

"Hinata-chan apa kau ingin pergi ke kantin?" Kata Sakura ramah. Sedari tadi merekakan belum makan apa-apa.

"I-iya Sakura-chan."

"Kalau begitu ayo, biar kubantu kau berjalan."

"Ahhh… Sakura bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama juga." Kata Naruto secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa-apaan kau ini. Kenapa kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" Tanya Sakura judes.

"Aku tidak menguping Sakura, kau saja yang bersuara terlalu keras. Jadi bukan salahku kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Huffft… Baiklah. Lagian kami tidak mengetahui letak kantin di mana." Kata Sakura menyerah karena malas meladeni Naruto yang selalu ingin menang.

"Oke ayo kalau begitu kita jalan bersama." Kata Naruto dan menggandeng Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto, lepaskan tanganmu. Kau tidak melihat semua orang memandang kita?" Kata Sakura sambil menghempaskan tangan Naruto.

"Apa peduliku dengan mereka biarkan saja." Katanya sambil kembali mengandeng tangan Sakura.

"Naruto kukatakan lepas." Kata Sakura meninggikan suaranya, "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Jadi jangan coba-coba menggandengku." Tambahnya.

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi menyeramkan, Hinata yang sedari tadi memandang hal itu saja sudah ketakutan. ' _Kenapa Sakura sangat berani terhadap cowok itu'._ Batin Hinata dan beberapa teman sekelas mereka yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Apa-apaan tingkahmu itu, hah!"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara dari pintu kelas yang membuat semua orang memandangnya termasuk orang-orang yang berada di luar kelas. Sudah biasa anak kelas A membuat onar, tapi kenapa ada murid kelas lain yang ikut campur. Hal itulah yang mengundang pertanyaan banyak murid. Apa lagi jika anak yang ikut campur itu adalah primadona sekolah mereka.

Gadis itu mendekat kemudian menarik rambut Sakura dengan keras hingga terpaksa Sakura mengikuti arah tangan gadis yang menjambaknya. Terdengar suara Sakura yang berteriak kesakitan "Ahkk."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya teman-teman kalau aku lebih lama update-nya.**

 **Itu karena aku memiliki tugas-tugas yang menumpuk dari kampus.**

 **Kalau kuperkirakan dua minggu ke depan pasti bakalan lebih lama lagi.**

 **Karena tanggal 26 aku udah mulai mengikuti UTS selama dua minggu.**

 **Waktu yang lama kan tapi jangan tinggalin ff aku ya…**

 **Wow… ngomong2 soal ff nih, aku kesulitan buat musuh dari pihak cowoknya.**

 **Jadi aku masih mikirin ada yang punya saran?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Makasih buat teman-teman yang sempatin untuk review**

 **Review kalian adalah semangatku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKYOU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf ya wee…**

Aku harap kalian bisa lebih menghargai orang lain.

Jujur , aku kesal saat ada salah satu guest yang berkata aku lebay.

Ingat ya, aku membuat ff ini **bukan untuk dikata-katain** kayak gitu.

Jadi tolong **jaga sikap** masing-masing.

Kalau merasa **tidak suka** dengan cerita aku, ya… kamu bisa **gak baca** kok.

Saya **lebih menghargai** orang-orang yang **berkomentar** mengenai **cerita saya** biarpun

" **baik atau buruk** ", dari pada hanya mengomentari sifat saya.

 **MAAF YA…**

 **AKU TIDAK SUKA ADA YANG BERKOMENTAR MENGENAI SAYA…!**

Oke!

Ini sekedar mau ngasih tau aja.

 **TERIMA KASIH**

 **Happy reading…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu mendekat kemudian menarik rambut Sakura dengan keras hingga terpaksa Sakura mengikuti arah tangan gadis yang menjambaknya. Terdengar suara Sakura yang berteriak kesakitan "Ahkk."

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You**

Chapter 5

"Berani sekali kau melakukan itu! Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat berbuat seperti itu!" Kata gadis itu. Sakura tidak dapat melihat wajah orang yang 'menarik' rambutnya.

"Sa-sukara chan…" Kata Hinata dengan wajah panik. Ia ingin membantu Sakura namun terhalang oleh Sasuke yang memegang tangannya, "T-tapi Uchiha-san, S-sakura-chan…"

"Biarkan." Tatapan Sasuke dingin dan mengintimidasi hingga ia sama sekali tidak dapat berkutik.

"Lepaskan!" Kata Sakura sambil tetap mencoba melepaskan rambutnya dari genggaman gadis itu.

Memang kedatangan dan kelakuan gadis itu sungguh diluar dugaan, mana kalah tidak seorang pun yang dapat mencegahnya. Naruto yang berada di dekat Sakura pun tidak menyangka hal itu, mana kala dia sendiri memang mengetahui tabiat gadis pirang di depannya.

"Lepaskan rambutnya…" Pinta Naruto santai sambil memegang tangan gadis yang menarik rambut Sakura.

Gadis itu menatap marah pada Naruto, "Tidak akan sebelum dia meminta maaf."

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf padanya." Kata Sakura garang, dia merasa bahwa dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Laki-laki itu lah yang terus saja mengganggunya.

"Aku bilang lepaskan." Kali ini Naruto tidak suka sifat gadis itu terhadap 'teman barunya'.

Gadis itu hanya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit melunak saat melihat Naruto yang tidak suka dengan perbuatannya. Dia pun melepaskan rambut Sakura. "Harusnya onii-chan tidak membelanya." Kata gadis itu dengan muka merengut dan memalingkan pandangan pada objek lain.

"Sudahlah Naruko hal ini tidak perlu diperbesar." Kata Naruto sambil melirik Sakura yang sedang menatap mereka –marah. Sambil tertawa Naruto berkata "Memang aku yang terus menggangunya."

Naruko memandang tidak percaya pada Naruto yang mengucapkan hal itu. Tidak biasanya kakaknya yang merupakan saudara kembar beda beberapa menit ini mengganggu seorang perempuan yang baru dikenalnya.

"Onii-chan jangan bercanda, apa kau tidak malu dengan perbuatanmu?" Tanya gadis itu seolah melupakan kelakuannya yang juga dapat dikatakan memalukan.

"Hahaha… kau sendiri tidak malu berbuat kasar pada orang lain?" Tanya Naruto mengingatkan kelakuan adiknya.

"Nii-chan taukan aku tidak suka melihat orang lain berlaku kasar seperti tadi terhadap nii-chan."

Mereka berdua asyik berbicara seolah melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sakura memandang marah pada kedua orang tersebut _'Bagaimana bisa mereka dalam waktu sekejap melupakan perbuatan mereka dan sekarang malah berbicara seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?"_

"Sakura-chan kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinta, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, aku sudah malas melihat tingkah aneh mereka." Kata Sakura sambil melirik dua orang dihadapannya. _'Lebih baik aku pergi saja daripada harus menghadapi mereka berdua terutama Naruto yang selalu membuatku kesal"_

Hinata pun menggangguk dan berjalan bersama Sakura dengan sedikit tertatih. Mereka berjalan menuju kantin, sesekali mereka bertanya pada siswa di lorong sekolah hanya untuk menanyai letak kantin di sekolah ini.

"eh? Mereka sudah dimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling dan diikuti oleh Naruko saudara kembarnya –adik.

"Mereka sudah pergi." Kata Sasuke.

Terlihat wajah kecewa tercetak jelas dan itu mengundang pertanyaan adiknya, "Kenapa kecewa begitu onii-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah sana kembali ke kelasmu saja dan kau harus meminta maaf pada Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Ya Sakura, gadis yang kau perlakukan kasar tadi."

"Tapi nii-chan…"

"Naruko tadi itu aku sengaja membuatnya marah." Kata Naruto sambil nyegir kuda.

"Sengaja?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi ke kelasmu dan kau harus meminta maaf padanya jika kalian bertemu." Kata Naruto menepuk bahu adiknya dan berjalan pergi bersama Sasuke.

Sambil bercerita Hinata dan Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku kantin menikmati hidangan yang telah mereka pesan. Mereka memang mendapatkan banyak 'perhatian', mungkin ini karena mereka berdua adalah murid baru di sekolah. Ketenangan mereka terusik dengan suara-suara siswa yang saling berkata-kata mengangumi sekelompok pria yang baru duduk di salah satu bangku.

Hinata dan Sakura akhirnya melihat ke arah bangku tersebut dan mendapati empat orang pria yang sedang duduk santai. Mereka berdua mengetahui tiga orang yang ada di sana. Ada yang aneh dengan suasana kantin tersebut, setelah kedatangan mereka.

"Hinata bukannya tadi di meja itu yang duduk bukan mereka?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-chan aku tidak memperhatikannya." Jawab Hinta.

' _Mengapa siswa lain terlihat menghindari mereka?'_ Batin Sakura.

"Sa-sakura-chan lebih baik kita ke-kembali ke kelas."

"Ah baiklah, lagian sebentar lagi waktu istirahat."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang kantin tanpa memedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang mengagumi mereka. Mereka hanya sesekali tersenyum menanggapi sapaan beberapa orang, belum satu hari mereka di sekolah ini mereka sudah 'diperhatikan' banyak siswa. Mereka sangat cantik dan mencolok diantara siswi lainnya dengan rambut berwarna indigo dan merah muda.

Saat jam pelajaran, Sakura sama sekali tidak berbicara atau pun menatap Naruto. Dia masih marah karena kejadian tadi, karena kelakuan Naruto yang membuatnya kesal sampai akhirnya dia mendapat perlakuan kasar dari orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Naruto memang meminta maaf padanya, tapi kekesalannya masih belum redah. Saat pulang pun ia tidak menanggapi pembicaraan Naruto.

Saat Hinata sampai di rumahnya dia mendapatkan banyak pertanyaan dari kepala pelayannya mengenai luka di kakinya. Ini adalah hal biasa bagi Hinata mengingat kepala pelayan ini sudah seperti ibu bagi Hinata, menggantikan ibunya yang sudah sejak lama meninggal. Hinata yang melihat kekhawatiran di wajah kepala pelayannya hanya berkata, "Tenang saja Shizune-san, aku baik-baik saja. Tadi aku hanya tersandung saat berjalan."

"Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan?" Tanya kepala pelayan dengan wajah yang penuh selidik.

"Tidak Shizune-san." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, syukurlah… Kau taukan Hinata kalau aku sangat menyayangi kau dan Neji, jadi aku tidak ingin kalian terluka. Seperti pesan ibumu padaku sebelum dia pergi untuk selamanya." Kata Shizune dengan penuh ketulusan dan memeluk Hinata.

' _Maafkan aku Shizune-san karena berbohong, aku hanya tidak ingin kalian terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku.'_ Batin Hinata.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Tiba-tiba saja mereka dikagetkan oleh saudara Hinata yang baru saja datang.

"Ti-tidak ada Neji-nii." Jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Neji kembali dan dibalas anggukan, "Tapi kenapa kakimu memar seperti itu?"

Hinata segera saja menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dengan jawaban yang sama dengan jawabannya terhadap Shizune, "T-tadi aku hanya tersandung saat berjalan."

Sejenak Neji terdiam menilai perkataan adiknya itu, "Baiklah, tapiku harap kau sedang tidak berbohong Hinata. Jika ada yang mengganggu di sekolah itu maka aku ak-"

"Ti-tidak ada yang menggangguku onii-san, mereka semua baik terhadapku" Kata Hinata menutupi kejadian hari ini dari kakak sepupunya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus lebih berhati-hati dan jangan terlalu ceroboh."

Kepala pelayan yang sedari tadi di dekat mereka hanya mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ini sudah biasa terjadi, dimana Neji akan menanyai Hinata jika ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi terhadap adik satu-satunya dan itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa oleh seluruh orang di rumah tersebut.

Apalagi sejak Neji mengetahui kejadian bulli yang terjadi pada Hinata. Pada saat itu ia sangat marah pada pihak sekolah yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Karena hal itu pula Neji mengusulkan kepada ayahnya untuk menghentikan semua dana bantuan yang selama ini ayahnya berikan di sekolah itu. Memang keluarga mereka bukanlah donatur utama di sekolah itu, tapi tetap saja akan memberikan dampak pada sekolah tersebut. Dulu dialah yang selalu menjaga Hinata tapi sekarang akan sulit melakukan itu karena kegiatan Neji sudah kuliah dan memiliki kesibukan tersendiri.

"Neji-nii akan menginap di rumahkan?" Kata Hinata.

"Tidak bisa Hinata, kau taukan aku harus mengikuti aturan asrama." Hinata mengangguk mengetahui perkataan kakakya. Sejak kakaknya pindah ke asrama kampus, dia jarak dapat berbincang-bincang dengan kakaknya dan ayahnya sendiri pun sibuk dengan urusan di pemerintahan.

Sakura pulang ke rumahnya dengan suasana hati tidak senang, saat tiba di rumah ia langsung masuk kamar tanpa menyapa orang tuanya yang duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu." Kata Ayahnya.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dulu dia seperti itu, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sekolahannya." Kata Ibunya.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita bertanya padanya?"

"Untuk sekarang biarkan dia sendiri dulu, agar dia dapat memikirkan masalahnya sendiri."

Hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan untuknya, baru kali ini dia mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari orang lain. Dan sebenarnya Sakura tidak terlalu marah pada Naruto hanya saja dia sedikit kesal karena mengingat perjodohannya dan di tambah lagi dengan anak perempuan yang 'menarik' rambutnya. Dia sangat tidak suka ada orang yang membuat rambutnya rusak, sudah susah payah dia merawat rambutnya tapi dalam sehari rambutnya rontok oleh anak perempuan itu.

Sepulang sekolah mereka tidak langsung kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing, namun berkumpul di depan gerbang sekolah. Kali ini bukan hanya mereka berempat tapi juga beberapa anak laki-laki lainnya.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Naruto tampak terburu-buru.

"Sebagian masih mengikuti jam pelajaran tambahan." Kata pria lainnya,

"Suruh mereka menyusul ke markas, kita harus berangkat sebe-"

Omongan Naruto terpotong oleh panggilan seseorang, "Onii-chan." Gadis itu langsung saja berlari menuju arah Naruto sambil berlari, "Nii-chan aku ikut."

"Naruko lebih baik kau pulang saja." Kata Naruto.

"Onii-chan aku ingin ikut…" Kata Naruko dengan wajah memohon dan tampak imut bagi teman-teman Naruto.

"Tidak bisa." Kata Naruto dengan tegas.

"Kalau onii-chan tidak membolehkanku maka akan aku adukan pada okaa-san." Pinta Naruko sambil memalingkan wajah, agar tidak melihat Naruto yang tampak frustasi.

Adiknya ini memang sangat sulit untuk dilawan, dia akan selalu memiliki ide-ide untuk mengalahkan Naruto dalam berdebat, "Baiklah kau boleh ikut asal kau tidak banyak berkomentar."

"Baiklah. Nii-chan memang yang paling mengerti Naruko deh." Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas.

"Sekarang kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sai.

"Kita akan pergi ke markas ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa lagi yang harus kita bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke malas.

"Sudah nanti saja kita bahas di markas." Balas Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Dia sibuk menjaga adiknya dari mata orang-orang yang menatap adiknya tidak pantas. Inilah alasan Naruto tidak mengizinkan Naruko untuk ikut, "Mata kalian!" Kata Naruto kesal.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju markas untuk membicarakan hal-hal berkenaan mengenai geng mereka.

-0o0o0-

Sakura sudah berpakaian rapi untuk menuju sekolah, tapi entah kenapa hari ini perasaannya tidak enak. Dia sempat memikirkan untuk tidak bersekolah dulu hari ini, tapi tidak mungkin jika memikirkan bahwa dia baru masuk satu hari.

"Sakura ayo sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah." Kata Ibunya yang sedang menata piring di meja makan.

"Aku lebih baik berangkat sekarang okaa-san." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah ibunya.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ibunya yang sekarang dengan jelas melihat wajah pucat Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja kaa-san." Ini terjadi karena semalaman dia tidak dapat tidur karena terus saja memikirkan mengenai perjodohannya. Dan setelah pulang sekolah dia pun tidak memakan apapun.

"Tapi lebih baik kamu isti-"

Belum sempat mendengarkan perkataan ibunya, dia langsung saja pergi setelah mencium pipi ibunya. Ia bergegas menuju bagasi untuk mengeluarkan mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya menuju ke sekolah. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sakura langsung menuju kelas.

Sesekali dia memijat kening kepalanya dan menghapus keringat di dahinya. Entah kenapa hari ini Sakura benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan. Di koridor sekolah dia juga beberapa kali menabrak siswa lain. Sakura sekarang sedang duduk di bangkunya, kepalanya bertumpuh pada tangan yang dilipat di atas bangkunya.

Knock Knock Knock

"Hinata-sama…" panggil salah satu pelayan dari luar pintu kamarnya.

Hinata yang masih tertidur pun mengerjapkan matanya karena mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Hinata-sama…" Panggil pelayan itu lagi.

"Masuk saja." Pinta Hinata yang mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

Pelayan itu pun masuk membawakan seragam sekolah Hinata, "Hinata-sama anda sudah kesiangan."

Hinata segera melihat jam di atas meja, "Be-benar."

Setelah dalam beberapa menit Hinata bersiap-siap, akhirnya dia pun menuju ke ruang makan.

"Shizune-san, aku berangkat sekolah dulu." Kata Hinata terburu-buru.

"Hinata, tunggu sebentar."

"Eh? Ada apa Shizune-san?"

"Neji hari ini pergi membawa mobil untuk mengurus sesuatu. Apakah kamu tidak masalah jika berangkat sendiri?" Tanya Shizune.

"T-Tidak apa-apa Shizune-san, aku bisa menaiki bus saja. Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi ya Shizune-san…"

Hinata berjalan lebih cepat untuk menuju halte yang cukup jauh, sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya. _"Kalau seperti ini aku pasti terlambat sampai di sekolah."_ Pikir Hinata.

Dan pemikiran itu terbukti, sekarang Hinata berdiri bersama gerombolan murid yang juga sama dengannya, terlambat. Hinata cukup gugup karena ini adalah kali pertamanya terlambat datang ke sekolah dan dia yang juga tidak mengenal seorang pun murid-murid itu. _"kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu?"_

"Kenapa hanya wajah-wajah kalian yang selalu terlambat?" Kata seorang guru kepada beberapa murid laki-laki. Murid-murid itu hanya tertawa dan tidak peduli dengan ucapan guru itu. Kemudian guru itu berjalan sambil mencatat nama semua murid.

"Kamu?" Tanya guru itu bingung.

"H-Hyuga Hinata sensei."

"Ah, ternyata kamu murid baru itu. Ku harap kamu tidak akan melanggar aturan sekolah ini lagi" Katanya tegas dan kemudian pergi menuju murid lain.

"Sebagai hukuman untuk ketidakdisiplinan kalian maka sepulang sekolah kalian wajib membersihkan seisi sekolah. Sensei sudah membagi tugas kalian, silakan lihat di mading sekolah. Dan sensei peringatkan **jangan ada yang tidak melakukan tugasnya.** " Kata sensei itu tegas.

Setelah diberi nasehat oleh sensei yang belum Hinata tau namanya itu, ia pun diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke kelas. Sebelum ke kelas Hinata pergi ke toilet wanita yang tidak jauh dari lokasi berdirinya sekarang. Ketika ia keluar dari toilet, ia sempat melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan sensei tadi, _'apa Sasuke-san terlambat juga?'._ Tapi ia tidak bisa lebih lama berdiam, karena Hinata sudah melewatkan satu les jam pembelajaran.

Saat ia tiba di depan kelas, ia mengetuk pintu. Semua murid melihat ke arah pintu yang diketuk, begitu juga sensei yang mengajar. Wajah sensei tersebut tampak tidak senang dengan keterlambatan Hinata.

"M-maaf sensei…" Kata Hinata.

"Hyuga kau berani sekali terlambat di jam pelajaran saya. Apa kau menganggap pelajaran saya sangat gampang?" Kata sensei itu dengan nada sindiran.

"Bu-bukan begitu sensei."

Semua murid hanya diam melihat hal itu, mereka sangat diam tidak seperti biasanya. Ini karena sensei satu ini sangat tidak suka dibantah, apalagi jika terbukti bahwa siswa itu memang melanggar peraturan.

"Wah… jadi apa hyuga?"

"Be-"

"Sudah jelas kamu melewatkan jam pelajaran saya. Apa lebih baik kamu tidak usah masuk jam pelajaran saya saja, sampai orang tua kamu menghadap saya." Kata sensei itu tegas.

"Maaf sen-"

"Lebih baik kamu keluar sekarang!" bentak sensei itu.

Teman sekelas Hinata hanya melihat prihatin namun ada satu gadis yang tampak senang dan sudah pasti itu adalah Karin. Hinata hampir menangis di tempat karena terkejut dibentak, namun sebelum air matanya turun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"Berhenti!"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk buat ff ini lebih sulit karena waktu yang gak ada. Kadang muncul ide-ide yang wow tapi karena gak langsung ditulis akhirnya menguap gitu aja idenya. Pas mau belajar untuk UTS godaan yang paling besar itu dari ff ini tau… Aku diam sebentar terus mau rasanya langsung ngelanjutin ff ini, tapi bisa-bisa aku lupa waktu.**

 **Sampai akhirnya bisa juga curi waktu sampai chapter ini selesai.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Thanks to (review) :**

 **Mata Ara, Yoshimura Arai, Tha-tha852, Lawchan-Ai, HyperBlack Hole, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, NurmalaPrieska, Siiuchild, Rohimbae88, Hyacinth Uchiha, Baby niz 137, MysteriOues Girl, Arcan'sGirl, Oormiwa, CallistaLia, Arisankjm, ChintyaRosita, Miiko Mimi, Aw Hatake, SR not Author, Miss Lily Lavender,** **Clareon** **,**

 **Terima Kasih juga buat yang gak login:**

 **HyugaRara, Mikyu, Hikari Chan, Isteri Gaara, HipHipHuraHura, Nurul, Yuuchan, Clarin, NamikazeRael, dan yang gak sebutin nama.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Makasih buat teman-teman yang sempatin untuk review**

 **Review kalian adalah semangatku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANKYOU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Maaf ya…**

Bukan tidak ingin membalas review kalian… Hanya saja saya sulit cari waktu untuk login.

Tapi janji dech, kalau gak ada kendala, lain kali **pasti** bakalan aku balas satu persatu.

Janji jari kelingking!

OKE!

 **TERIMA KASIH**

 **Happy reading…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf sen-"

"Lebih baik kamu keluar sekarang!" bentak sensei itu.

Teman sekelas Hinata hanya melihat prihatin namun ada satu gadis yang tampak senang dan sudah pasti itu adalah Karin. Hinata hampir menangis di tempat karena terkejut dibentak, namun sebelum air matanya turun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"Berhenti!"

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You**

Chapter 6

"Hebat sekali kamu Uchiha Sasuke, kamu berani mengabaikan perkataan sensei. Kukatakan sekali lagi silahkan kalian keluar dan jangan masuk kelas saya lagi sebelum orang tua kalian menemui saya." Tegas sensei itu sambil membukakan pintu ruangan.

Suara perintah itu terdengar sangat nyaring di dalam ruangan itu, suara itu membuat kedua orang tadi berhenti dan kemudian melihat ke arah sensei tersebut.

"Berani sekali kalian tidak menuruti perintahku. Keluar dari kelas ini, sekarang!" Kata sensei itu.

Kedua orang tersebut hanya memandang sensei tersebut dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Hinata memandang sensei tadi dengan takut sedangkan Sasuke malah memandang sinis.

"Untuk apa kalian tetap berada di ruangan ini?" Sensei tersebut maju kehadapan Sasuke dan Hinata, "Apa kalian tidak ingin keluar?"

Yang ditanya pun tidak bergeming sedikit pun, "Sepertinya kalian memang keras kepala, baiklah kalau begitu saya yang akan keluar dari kelas ini. Apa itu yang kau inginkan Uchiha Sasuke yang 'terhormat'."

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, sebagai balasan atas pertanyaan sensei itu. Sensei itu segera melangkah keluar kelas namun tiba-tiba ia berbalik, "Tapi tunggu dulu…"Semua anak di ruangan itu menatap sensei itu penuh ketakutan karena suasana yang semakin lama semakin menegang.

"Saya akan senang hati keluar kelas ini, tapi…" ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum sensei itu melanjutkan ucapannya, "kupastikan kalian semua tidak akan lulus dalam mata pelajaran saya. Apakah itu sebanding Hyuga Hinata?" Kata sensei itu dan menatap Hinata penuh makna.

Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu tiba-tiba merasa tegang, hanya karena keterlambatannya seluruh murid di kelasnya mendapat hukuman. Sudah jelas Hinata tidak menginginkan hal itu dan merasa sangat bersalah, tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke yang santai malah bisa dikatakan Sasuke tidak peduli.

"Orochimaru-sensei mencoba mengancamku?" Sepi, sangat terasa diruangan itu karena tidak adanya jawaban dari mulut sensei itu, sampai Sasuke kembali berbicara "Tidak ada gunanya sensei mengancamku, aku sama sekali ti-"

"Sa-sasuke-san lebih baik ki-kita keluar saja."

Ucapan Sasuke ternyata dipotong oleh Hinata yang sekarang menatap Sasuke dengan penuh harapan. Saat Sasuke melirik sensei tersebut ada sebuah senyum kemenangan terukit di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"S-sasuke-san…" Sangat terlihat jelas bahwa Hinata tidak menyukai situasi ini.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa akhirnya Sasuke memilih keluar dari ruangan itu dan menarik tangan Hinata. Seluruh kelas hanya melongok melihat peristiwa itu terutama Karin. Baru kali ini Sasuke kalah dengan Orochimaru-sensei, ini benar-benar sejarah besar. Naruto yang melihat itu pun tersenyum dan membatin, _'Sepertinya Hinata memiliki efek yang besar terhadapnya, hahaha.'_

"Tunggu." Langkah Hinata dan Sasuke terhenti, "Karena kalian masih mengikuti perkataanku, maka kalian hanya kuhukum membersihkan lab kimia sepulang sekolah dan tidak perlu memanggil orang tua kalian."

Di dalam hati Hinata merasa lega karena dia tidak harus merepotkan ayahnya yang sudah pasti memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting. Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada sensei itu namun tidak bisa karena Sasuke yang langsung menariknya. Hinata pun hanya mengikuti Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun.

"S-sasuke-san kita mau kemana?"

Langkah Hinata terhenti tepat sebelum dia menabrak punggung Sasuke. Saat mata Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam, Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya ke belakang sekolah. Ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang dan terkejut melihat Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan Hinata. Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan…

"S-sasuke-san untuk apa kita ke mari?" Tanya Hinata bingung melihat mereka yang telah berada di belakang sekolah.

"Kita akan keluar." Kata Sasuke santai dan mulai berjalan menuju gerbang yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Hinata terdiam di tempat dengan wajah terkejut, "Maksudnya? K-kita akan meninggalkan sekolah saat jam pelajaran?"

"Hn"

"T-tapi itu tidak baik Sasuke-san" Kata Hinata yang masih enggan mengikuti Sasuke dan sedikit menarik tangan Hinata hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat. Deru nafas Sasuke sangat terasa di wajah Hinata. Hingga ia harus menunduk karena malu dengan keadaan tersebut.

Jawaban dan tindakan Hinata jelas-jelas membuat Sasuke kesal. "Apa kau baru saja menyatakan aku **tidak baik…** "

"Bu-bukan b-begi-" Hinata menjawab tergagap karena perasaan gugupnya.

"Sudahlah." Sasuke seakan tidak mempedulikan wajah Hinata yang sudah sangat memerah .

Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke pun melepaskan genggamannya dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

 **-(^-^)-**

Setelah kejadian yang disebabkan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata, seluruh murid tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Mereka menyimpan semua pertanyaan mereka di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing karena sekarang masih jam pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei. Tapi setelah jam pelajaran itu selesai dan anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas, sudah dipastikan bahwa cerita itu akan menyebar ke seluruh kelas.

"Naruto sepertinya ada peristiwa menarik yang terjadi." Kata Sai sambil menikmati pesanan makanannya.

"Ya… Kau pasti sudah taukan." Kata Naruto.

"Lebih baik aku mendengar cerita dari kalian yang melihat kejadian itu bukan…" Ucap Sai sambil menunjukkan senyum palsunya. Naruto pun menceritakan seluruh kejadian sambil tertawa lepas.

"Benarkah Sasuke berbuat seperti itu?"

"Ya."

"Sekarang dia sedang dimana?"

"Ntahlah"

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam tidak berkomentar kemudian berkata pada Naruto dan Sai, "Sekarang dia berada di markas."

"Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat ponselnya sebagai jawaban.

Hal itu membuat pertanyaan pada Sai dan Naruto, _'untuk apa dia dimarkas?'_

"Hei bukankah itu…" Kata Sai.

"Sakura." Kata Naruto memotong.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia tampak tidak sehat." Kata Sai.

"Sai aku pergi dulu." Kata Naruto bergegas menuju ke arah Sakura yang berjalan tidak jauh darinya. Namun Naruto hanya mengikuti Sakura dibelakang dan memperhatikanya. Dia tidak ingin gadis itu marah padanya seperti tadi pagi lagi.

 **Flashback On**

Naruto berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan melihat Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa Sakura benar-benar sakit. Entah kenapa Naruto ingin sekali menjahili gadis pink itu. Dia pun berjalan pelan dan kemudian mengejutkan Sakura dengan menjatuhkan tasnya ke atas meja sehingga mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras. Sakura yang kaget segera saja terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Sakura yang saat itu melihat Naruto yang tertawa, segera mengetahui siapa pelaku yang membuatnya terkejut. Langsung saja ia berdiri dengan tenaga yang dia miliki.

"Apa mau!" Ucap Sakura penuh emosi.

Naruto yang melihat amarah Sakura terdiam di tempat, ini kali pertamanya mendapat ucapan sekeras itu dari seorang perempuan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat dia terdiam melainkan raut wajah Sakura yang pucat dan keringat di sekitar wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku hah!?" Sakura menarik napas, "Tidak bisakah hari ini saja, kau tidak menggangguku." Setelah berucap itu Sakura mulai mengatur nafasnya yang tampak berat. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pandangan teman sekelasnya dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya diatas meja. Naruto pun hanya diam dan tidak lagi bersuara, ada rasa khawatir saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto terus mengikuti Sakura dari belakang dan terhenti saat Sakura masuk ke dalam toilet. Karena tidak mungkin Naruto masuk ke dalam toilet wanita, akhirnya dia menunggu di depan pintu. Sudah lewat dari setengah jam Naruto menunggu di depan pintu toilet namun Sakura tidak juga keluar. Dia ingin bertanya pada perempuan yang masuk atau keluar namun tidak seorang pun yang lewat.

Karena Naruto yang merasa sangat khawatir akhirnya ia pun memutuskan masuk ke dalam toilet itu. Dan benar saja, saat ini Sakura telah tergeletak di lantai. Tanpa menunggu lama langsung saja Naruto membawa Sakura ke UKS dengan menggendong ala bridal style. Untuk menuju UKS sudah pasti melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi karena sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Kelakuaan Naruto jelas-jelas menarik perhatian seluruh siswa yang dilewatinya.

Segera dibaringkannya Sakura di atas tempat tidur ruang UKS itu. Iya melihat sekeliling tapi tidak ada sensei yang biasa menjaga ruang UKS, melainkan seorang gadis yang jelas Naruto kenal.

"Naruto-kun?" Kata gadis itu saat melihat Naruto.

"Ah… hai…"

"Tumben kamu ke sini, apa Naruto-kun sedang sakit?"

Naruto menjawab dengan senyum yang sedikit canggung, "Tidak."

' _Jadi untuk apa Naruto-kun kemari?'_ batin gadis itu. Seakan dapat membaca pemikiran gadis di hadapannya ini Naruto berkata lagi, "Aku hanya mengantar Sakura karena tadi dia pingsan."

Gadis itu hanya menatap wajah khawatir Naruto dan melihat Sakura yang masih belum sadar. Gadis itu tampak sedikit sedih melihat Naruto yang tampak sangat khawatir pada gadis itu bukan pada dirinya, setahu gadis itu Naruto akan berwajah seperti itu jika menyangkut adik kembarnya, Naruko. Mereka terdiam sejenak karena tidak ada yang mau membuka topik pembicaraan baru. Naruto pun hanya duduk di samping Sakura sambil menghapus keringat yang terus saja muncul dari dahi Sakura.

"Saara apa kau tau dimana Tsunade-sensei sekarang?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat ke orang yang ditanya.

"Tsunade-sensei sedang menemui kepala sekolah."

"Bagaimana ini? Sakura masih juga belum sadar dan suhu badannya sangat tinggi."

Kekhawatiran yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto, benar-benar membuat Saara sedih. Namun dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto terus seperti itu. Akhirnya Saara mencoba membantu Naruto.

"Naruto-kun… agar suhu tubuhnya turun lebih baik kompres kepalanya menggunakan ini." Kata Saara sambil memberikan wadah berisi air dan sebuah handuk kecil. "Oleskan ini juga di sekitar hidungnya agar ia lebih cepat siuman. Setelah itu berikan dia obat ini."

Naruto menatap gadis itu dan menerima semua saran darinya. Ada perasaan yang sedikit sedih melihat raut wajah gadis itu. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat dia perbuat untuknya apalagi mengingat Saara adalah teman terdekat Naruto. "Maafkan aku Saara…" tutur kata Naruto penuh penyesalanan, "dan terima kasih telah membantu Sakura."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, tidak ada yang salah. Dan aku menolong Sakura karena aku ingin melakukannya saja." Saara terdiam untuk menarik nafasnya, entah kenapa hanya untuk menarik nafas saja terasa sangat menyesakkan. Dia harus pergi sebelum dia benar-benar menangis di depan Naruto, "Naruto-kun aku harus pergi." Katanya sambil berlari keluar.

Naruto tau bahwa ini semua membuat Saara terluka, tapi ini sudah terjadi dan tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukannya. Bagi Naruto ini adalah kesalahan terbesarnya dan dia menyesali hal itu.

 **Flashback On**

Terlihat Naruto baru saja memasuki sekolah barunya bersama ketiga temannya. Sebagai murid baru di Konoha High School mereka benar-benar menarik perhatian para gadis di sekolah tersebut. Padahal ini adalah hari pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di sekolah itu di tahun ajaran baru.

Sebagai tradisi di sekolah tersebut untuk menyambut siswa-siswi baru, maka para senior mengadakan acara-acara yang membuat para siswi baru saling mengenal dan semakin akrab. Disinilah awal dari keempat siswi itu –Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Sai- mengenal Saara. Berbicara dengannya sangat menyenangkan dan melihat semangat gadis itu seolah-olah membuat mereka bersemangat juga.

Selama hampir satu tahun mereka berkenalan mereka kemudian sangat dekat, terutama Naruto dan Saara. Entah sadar atau tidak, Saara mulai menyukai Naruto akan tetapi Naruto hanya menganggapnya teman saja.

"Naruto kau semakin dekat dengan Saara ya?" Tanya Sai.

"Tidak, biasa saja." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir lebar.

"Tapi sepertinya Saara menyukaimu." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu Sasuke, tidak ada yang menyukai di sini, dia maupun aku."

"Kau berani bertaruh?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto percaya diri.

"Naruto kau tidak harus mempertaruhkan perasaan orang lain." Nasihat Shikamaru.

"Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu benar. Kau tidak ingat kejadian yang menimpa Shikamaru dan menyebabkan semua permasalahan ini." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau nyatakan perasaanmu dan kita lihat reaksi dari Saara. Jika dia menerimamu maka kau yang kalah dan jika dia menolokmu maka aku yang kalah."

"Itu mudah."

"Tapi ingat apapun jawabannya kau harus menyatakan bahwa ini semua hanya main-main saja. Kau setuju?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum licik. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka semua dan sudah memberi efek yang sangat besar pada Shikamaru, tapi tetap saja Naruto dan Sasuke melakukannya.

Sedikit keraguan di dalam hati Naruto, tapi akhirnya dia tetap saja menyetujuinya. "Aku setuju, palingan dia hanya akan memukulku seperti biasa."

Setelah jam istirahat Naruto pun melakukan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Mereka semua terdiam menunggu jawaban Saara, begitu juga para siswa yang melihat kejadian itu.

Tiba-tiba Saara mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Baiklah Naruto-kun aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

Semua orang tampak bertepuk tangan atas jawaban Saara, namun wajah Naruto sudah tampak sangat kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa jawaban itu yang akan dikatakan Saara. Naruto mendapat senggolan dari Sasuke yang tersenyum menang dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang dialami oleh Naruto. Dia harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke untuk syarat terahir. Bagaimana Naruto menghancurkan senyum Saara saat ini dengan menyatakan bahwa ini semua adalah permainan, kepura-puraan, taruhan. Tapi sebuah taruhan tetap saja taruhan.

"Saara…" sejenak Naruto terdiam dan melihat wajah Saara, "Aku ha-" sangat sulit untuk Naruto menyatakannya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

"A-aku Hanya be-bercanda dengan perkataanku. Hahahaha." Kata Naruto sambil tertawa namun tawa itu terhenti saat melihat air mata Saara. Saara hanya terdiam dan tak berkata apapun dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan semua orang di sana.

"Sudah kami katakan untuk tidak melakukannya Naruto. Kau urus sendiri masalahmu." Kata Shikamaru dan pergi.

"Kau telah menyakiti hatinya Naruto, seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu. Dan mengingat bahwa ibu dan adikmu adalah perempuan, tidak pantas rasanya kau seperti itu." Kata-kata Sai memang tidak keras tapi itu benar-benar membuat Naruto merasa menyesal.

"Aku tidak memaksamu mengikuti ini, kau yang menyetujuinya Naruto." Kata Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu mereka tidak lagi mengobrol dengan Saara, Naruto memang meminta maaf tapi tetap saja hubungan mereka tidak seperti dulu lagi. Dan tetap ada penyesalan di dalam diri Naruto.

 **Flashback Off**

Karena terus menunggui Sakura, Naruto pun tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran. Setelah lama menunggui Sakura dan terus mengompresnya akhirnya Sakura bangun juga.

"ngh" Sakura mulai membuka mata tapi kepalanya tetap saja terasa pusing.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kata Naruto dengan senyum yang lebar. Dia melihat Sakura kesulitan untuk duduk, akhirnya dia membantu Sakura.

Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, ia ingin mendorong Naruto tapi dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. Ia pun hanya diam tanpa menolak bantuan dari Naruto.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan perasaan aneh, saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura yang panas dan menghirup wangi strawberry dari tubuh Sakura. Wajah Naruto memerah karena posisi mereka saat ini, sangat dekat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya, kalau chapter ini sangat lama di update.**

 **Ini karena aku lagi suka baca ff lain daripada nulis ff sendiri.**

 **Hehehehe #peace**

 **Tapi ini udah kulanjut kok, maafkan aku ya…**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **aku tunggu interaksi SH yang lebih banyak lagi** gimana interaksi di chapter ini, udah banyakan kan... **Ahh reviewny gak dibalas** maaf ya, lain kali saya bakal balas kok. **Kalau gitu request Gaara Naruko** akan saya pikirkan **besok-besok update kilat y** oke akan saya usahakan :) **Yang narik tangan Hinata.. Sasuke yaa?** sudah jelaskan di dalam cerita **kalo bisa capter depan tambahin words nya** ini udah di tambahin kok **romance narusaku dan sasusaku belum muncul ya?** maaf ya adegan romantis yang muncul pasti bukan itu, tapi narusaku dan sasuhina. **tolong baca ulang dan perbaiki tulisan author** oke.., ini saya udah baca ulang dan perbaiki.

 **Thanks to (review) :**

 **Hyacinth Uchiha, Rohimbae88, NurmalaPrieska, Oormiwa, Nurul851 II, , Miiko Mimi, Chiharu Kazawa, Furi Tsuyoko, Hyuuhi Ga Ara.**

 **Terima Kasih juga buat yang gak login:**

 **Clarin, NS, temandarkangel**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Makasih buat teman-teman yang sempatin untuk review, follow atau favorite.**

 **Review kalian membantu saya semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH**


	7. Chapter 7

Nonton Naruto itu gak ada bosan-bosannya loh…

Apa lagi pas episode Sakura yang mutusin untuk membunuh Sasuke.

Bukan hanya karena SasuSaku nya sih, tapi lebih kepada Naruto dan Sasukenya.

Dengar kata-kata Naruto pas episode itu mengharukan banget…

Greget di episode ini benar-benar dapat banget-banget-banget. #kebetulan nonton pas tayang ulang lagi di TV

Ah udah dulu dech cuap-cuapnya…

 **Happy reading…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan perasaan aneh, saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura yang panas dan menghirup wangi strawberry dari tubuh Sakura. Wajah Naruto memerah karena posisi mereka saat ini, sangat dekat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You**

Chapter 7

Entah apa yang dilakukannya hingga dia sekarang berakhir di ruang salah satu sensei tertua di sekolah tersebut. Padahal niat hanya ingin menolong Sakura namun niatan itu dipandang berbeda oleh sensei yang satu itu. Lihat saja sekarang dia sedang mendapatkan ceramah dari sensei itu.

"Kau dengar itu Naruto-" Kalimat itu terhenti saat melihat Naruto tidak sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataannya, "Naruto! Kau dengar apa yang baru saja ku katakan?"

"Aku mendengarnya sensei." Naruto membalas dengan pandangan kesal namun dia mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya dan mendengarkan.

"Ah, sudahlah sangat sulit untuk menasehati anak sepertimu. Lebih baik pergi ke kelasmmu segera. Dan ku peringatkan jangan berbuat hal tidak sopan di sekolah ini. **Ingat itu!** " Sangat sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya itu. Secara tiba-tiba tatapannya akan menjadi kosong seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah Kabuto sensei…" Naruto hendak beranjak membuka pintu, namun terhenti karena ucapan Kabuto.

"Apa yang diajarkan oleh orang tuamu, apa mereka terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan anaknya." Kabuto mengetahui bahwa orang tua Naruto selama ini selalu bepergian keluar desa hanya untuk mengurusi masalah desa-desa yang terlantar –ini sudah kewajiban orang tuanya sebagai pemimpin di Konoha.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kabuto langsung menutup pintu dan kembali menuju meja Kabuto dan berkata "Tau apa kau mengenai orang tuaku hah?!" Naruto yang marah kemudian menarik kerah baju senseinya, "Sekali lagi ku dengar kau bicara seperti itu, akan ku rontokkan semua gigimu." Katanya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

(^.^)*)

Seluruh jam pelajaran sudah selesai dan siswa-siswi berhamburan meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Tidak butuh waktu lama sekarang sekolah tersebut sudah sepi, hanya terlihat segelintir orang saja yang masih betah berlama-lama di sekolah itu.

Di antara segelintir orang itu ada pula Hinata. Dia baru saja keluar dari sebuag ruangan sambil memegang sebuah kunci di tangannya. Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Hinata merogoh salah satu kantong roknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang sedari tadi bergetar.

"Hallo Neji-nii"

"…"

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Neji-nii."

"…"

"Ah… Neji-nii aku akan pulang lebih lama."

"…"

"Ti-tidak Neji-nii, aku hanya mendapat tugas dari sensei."

"…"

"Baiklah Neji-nii, aku akan segera pulang jika sudah selesai."

 _Tut.. tut.. tut…_

Setelah selesai menerima telpon Hinata tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia segera menuju lab kimia. Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Orochimaru-sensei bahwa ia harus menyusun semua peralatan-peralatan pada tempatnya, menyapu dan mengepel ruangan tersebut. Ia melirik jam pada lengannya lalu memulai pekerjaannya. _'Aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini dan tugas lainnya agar aku tidak pulang malam.'_

Hinata mulai membersihkan satu persatu peralatan dan meletakkannya pada tempatnya. Walaupun ia baru pertama sekali masuk ruangan ini, tapi tidak sulit untuk menyusun semuanya. Karena ada petunjuk berupa gambar atau nama yang tertempel pada setiap tempat menyimpanan, hingga mempermudahnya untuk mengetahui tempat peralatan itu.

Tak terasa setelah satu jam sudah terlewatkan untuk membersihkan lab kimia. Hinata pun melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat dan masih ada tugas untuk membersihkan gudang belakang sebagai hukuman keterlambatannya. _'Aku harus bergegas, sebelum malam tiba.'_ Batin Hinata.

Saat Hinata sedang mengunci pintu lab, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Sebagai respon dari keterkejutannya Hinata langsung berputar dan memukul orang tersebut. Bukan pukulan yang dapat melumpuhkan orang lain, tapi hanya pukulan yang membuat orang tadi mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hei. Hei. Hentikan itu Hinata ini aku Naruto…"

"Ah Na-Naruto-san m-maaf a-aku-" Wajah Hinata sudah menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, ini juga kesalahanku kok." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Naruto-san sedang apa?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat sekeliling bahwa ternyata tidak ada lagi orang di sekitar lokasinya.

"Ah… Aku sedang menunggu Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Ya, dia masih tertidur di ruang UKS, hari ini dia kurang sehat." Naruto menunjukkan senyum, "Kamu sendiri sedang apa Hinata? Tidak baik gadis sepertimu pulang terlalu sore…" Kata Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Ah, A-aku baru selesai membersihkan lab kimia"

"Sendirian? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejut, pasalnya Naruto mengira Hinata akan mengerjakannya bersama Sasuke.

"Ya aku kerjakan sendiri. Sasuke-san tidak tau dimana. Dari pada menunggu lebih lama aku lebih baik mengerjakannya sendiri." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh… Sekarang kamu akan pulang?"

"Ti-tidak Naruto-san, aku masih harus membersihkan gudang belakang."

"Apa kamu datang ke sekolah ini sebagai tukang bersih-bersih?" Tanya Naruto dengan candaan namun Hinata yang mendengar itu merasa sedih. Melihat wajah Hinata yang seperti itu, Naruto merasa tidak enak, "Ma-maaf Hinata aku tidak bermaksud un-"

Hinata pun menggelang "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-san, sekarang aku harus pergi."

"Baiklah… jangan pulang terlalu malam dan berhati-hatilah di gedung belakang. Banyak hal-hal tidak terduga di gedung itu Hinata."

"Maksudnya ap-" Ternyata Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Naruto tidak sedang bergurau dengan ucapannya, memang banyak hal tidak terduga di gudang itu. Selain kotor, gudang itu juga banyak sekali di tempati oleh hewan-hewan dan letaknya yang berada di belakang sekolah membuat tidak ada murid yang pergi kesana.

(^.^)*)

"Sakura kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sakura sedang duduk di tempat tidur. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab, sangat jelas di mata Naruto bahwa Sakura tidak mendengarkan perkataannya. Ia pun segera meletakkan tas Sakura yang baru diambilnya.

"Sakura…" Kata Naruto dengan mengambil bangku untuk duduk di samping tempat tidur tersebut. Kini Sakura sudah merespon Naruto dengan menoleh terhadapnya namun masih enggan untuk menjawab sapaannya.

"Sakura, lebih baik kau makan dulu sebelum kita pulang." Kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak Styrofoam berisi bubur, "Segeralah makan wajahmu sangat pucat, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Naruto masih menunggu Sakura untuk mengambil makanan yang ada ditangannya. _'Apa dia tidak mau kalau aku ada di sini?'_

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin aku di sini, aku akan pergi. Dan makanlah sedikit agar kau memiliki tenaga. Aku akan menunggu di depan." Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto pun pergi namun sebelum itu.

"Naruto…"

"Ya?" Terlihat Naruto sangat senang saat Sakura memanggil namanya. Ia melihat ke arah Sakura tapi tidak berjalan menuju Sakura.

"A-apa kau mau menemaniku?" Tanyanya sambil melihat kotak makanan di tangannya.

Naruto dengan diam duduk di tempatnya tadi tanpa sedikit pun berniat untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan kemudian menelpon seseorang di tempatnya. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya yang ditelpon pun segera menjawab Naruto.

"Hello Shikamaru apa sekarang kau ada di markas?" Kata Naruto kesal dan Sakura hanya memandang penuh tanya.

"…"

"Aku masih di sekolah. Apa ada Sasuke di sana?"

"…"

"Aku perlu bicara padanya."

"…"

"Untuk sekarang aku tidak akan ke markas."

"…"

"Tidak."

"…"

"Kenapa kau tidak membantu Hinata membersihkan lab kimia?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"…"

"Malas!? Kau tau itu hukuman untuk kalian berdua. Kenapa Hinata harus mengerjakannya sendiri?"

"…"

"Sasuke… kau-"

"…"

"Sasuke kau harus kemari dan membantunya membersihkan gudang belakang. Kau taukan kalau dia pulang terlalu larut malam akan bahaya."

"…"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"…"

"Sasuke itu juga tugasmu dan kalau kau membantunya, dia tidak akan terlalu lama pulang."

"…"

"Sudahlah, sulit untuk memerintahmu. Tapi jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi, kau akan menyesal."

Tut..tut..tut…

Naruto segera memutus sambungan telponnya, sangat sulit untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke.

(^.^)*)

Shikamaru dan Sai yang baru saja sampai di markas, segera saja memposisikan dirinya di sebuah bangku yang terlihat nyaman. Tempat itu tampak ramai dengan anak laki-laki yang sibuk berbicara.

"Kalian terlalu lama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kami datang setelah jam pelajaran selesai, tidak seperti mu yang membolos." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Setelah menyatakan hal itu Sai pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang saat ini sudah terlelap ditidurnya terganggu oleh dering ponsel Sasuke.

"Angkat telponmu." Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya.

Setelah itu terdengar dering telpon lagi, kali ini bukan ponsel Sasuke namun Shikamaru. Tanpa menunggu lama dia pun menjawab telponnya.

"…"

"Ya, sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"…"

"Ya."

"…"

Kemudian Shikamaru pun memberi ponselnya pada Sasuke dan mellanjutkan tidurnya.

"Kalau ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan datang saja ke markas." Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut.

"…"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"…"

"Jadi?"

"…"

"Aku malas." Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi malas.

"…"

"Biarkan saja."

"..."

"Sudahlah. Apa kau berbicara hanya untuk itu."

"…"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Sasuke mulai kesal saat mendengar perintah-perintah Naruto.

"…"

"Ya sudah biarkan saja."

"." Sasuke pun tidak dapat berkomentar apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"…"

Sedikit terlihat wajah kekhawatiran Sasuke setelah Nruto memutuskan sambungan ponselnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sai.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil melihat jam di ponsel tangannya yang bergetar lagi.

Ternyata sebuah pesan masuk _Sasuke aku sudah pulang dari sekolah dan harus pergi mengantar seseorang dulu. Aku hanya mau menyatakan Hinata masih berada di sekolah seorang diri. Naruto._

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa? Wajahmu tidak seperti biasanya." Kata Sai.

"Sai aku pergi dulu."

"Apa kau akan kemari lagi?" Tanya Sai namun terlambat karena Sasuke sudah keluar.

(^.^)*)

Di koridor sekolah Naruto dan Sakura sedang berjalan menuju parkiran. Wajah Sakura tidak terlalu pucat lagi namun Sakura masih harus dibantu oleh Naruto. Karena kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura?"

"Hmm.."

Setelah sampai di tempat parkiran Sakura langsung menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam miliknya. Naruto masih ragu apakah Sakura dapat mengendarai mobil pada saat seperti ini. Akhirnya Naruto pun mengambil kunci mobil Sakura dari tangannya.

"Sini biar aku yang mengendarainya." Katanya sambil membuka pintu di samping pengemudi agar Sakura duduk di sana.

"Tapi Naruto kendaraanmu?" Sakura tau bahwa Naruto membawa mobil juga saat berangkat sekolah. Karena dia sempat berpapasan pagi tadi dengan Naruto.

"Sudah biarkan saja di sini, aku akan berbicara pada penjaga sekolah. Kau tidak bisa membawa mobil saat sakit, bisa-bisa kau menabranl orang lain."

Sakura hanya mengikuti perkataan Naruto karena apa yang di katakan Naruto adalah benar. Sebelum Pergi Naruto sempat mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya dan setelah selesai ia langsung melajukan mobilnya.

(^.^)*)

Hinata sudah tampak seperti anak yang baru saja bermain di tanah, wajahnya dipenuhi oleh debu, tangannya berubah warna menjadi coklat, rambutnya pun tak luput dari debu. Selama dua jam lebih Hinata membersihkan gudang tersebut, akhirnya selesai juga. Gudang itu sudah lebih bersih jika dibandingkan dengan saat awal Hinata masuk tadi.

Hinata yang melihat hasil kerjaannya segera tersenyum dan berkata, "Akhirnya selesai juga." Ia melihat jam di tangannya. "Sudah jam enam, aku harus segera pulang. Pasti sudah gelap."

Hinata segera memukul-mukul pakaian, tangan dan rambutnya untuk membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel. Ia tidak berniat untuk membersihkannya di kamar mandi karena ia melihat lampu di sekolah yang baru saja padam. Ia segera berlari menuju luar gerbang karena disana ada lampu penerangan dan untuk saja ia berlari menuju gerbang. Karena saat ia sampai di gerbang, penjaga sekolah sedang menutup pintu.

"Maaf ojii-san, jika ingin menunggu bus di sekitar sini dimana ya?"

"Nona jalan saja lurus, tidak jauh dari sini ada halte. Tapi hati-hati, pada jam segini di sana banyak preman."

Tampak wajah Hinata ketakutan dan itu sangat mudah terbaca oleh orang lain.

"Apa perlu saya antar?" Tanyanya dengan senyum.

"Ti-tidak perlu ojii-san, saya bisa sendiri. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu dan terima kasih." Katanya sambil memberi hormat pada kakek tersebut dan berjalan pergi. Hinata sangat segan untuk meminta bantuan atau menerimanya bantuan dari kakek itu karena kakek itu sudah tua dan berjalan menggunakan tongkat.

Hinata sudah berjalan dan benar apa yang di katakan oleh kakek tadi. Ternyata halte tersebut cukup dekat dengan tempat premen-preman tersebut. Hinata mencoba tidak peduli dengan hal itu dan berusaha untuk tetap berjalan menuju bangku halte. Memang sangat sulit untuk tidak terlihat atau pun tidak menarik perhatian.

Lihat saja saat Hinata berjalan banyak laki-laki yang tersenyum terhadap Hinata. Hal itu jelas-jelas membuat Hinata mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia ingin sekali mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang namun terlambat. Ponselnya sudah diambil oleh satu dari orang-orang tersebut dan saat ini jalan Hinata sudah dihalangi oleh beberapa orang.

"M-Maaf to-tolong kembalikan ponselku…" Gugupnya benar-benar tidak dapat di tutupi lagi. Karena rasa takut, Hinata ingin pergi tanpa mempedulikan ponselnya. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya 'terlambat'.

"Tidak usah takut cantik." Kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan. Ah!?" Kata salah satu laki-laki yang datang dari belakangan kerumunan itu. Ia memakai seragam sekolah tapi bukan seragam sekolah seperti Hinata. Laki-laki itu sangat berbeda dari gerombolan lain. Pemuda itu tampan dengan kulit pucat, rambut putih acak, dan mata dingin-biru dengan pupil biru.

Di dalam hati Hinata bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau menolongnya. Ia bernafas lega saat pemuda itu membuat laki-laki yang berkerumun di samping mulai menjauh. Namun pikiran Hinata salah besar, benar-benar salah besar.

"Hai aku Toneri Otsutsuki." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia ingin berkenalan.

Ia agak ragu untuk membalas jabatan tangan itu, namun tangannya sudah dulu dijabat oleh Toneri, "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Kau ingin pulang?" Masih tetap tersenyum dan Hinata memberi anggukan.

"Kalau begitu ayo biar ku antar pulang." Walaupun masih dengan senyum yang sama, tapi kali ini Hinata merasakan perasaan buruk. Apalagi keluarganya selalu mengajarkan pada Hinata untuk tidak langsung menerima ajakan orang yang baru dikenal.

"T-tidak, terima kasih Toneri-san. Aku bisa menunggu bus."

Ketika menyatakan itu tampak sebuah bus yang berhenti di dekat halte.

"Toneri-san aku harus pergi sudah ada bus yang datang." Ia langsung berjalan menuju halte tapi tangannya dipegang oleh laki-laki hingga bus itu betul-betul pergi.

"Berani sekali kau menolak perkataanku. Kau anggap aku ini apa?" Katanya dengan wajah seram.

"To-toneri-san… le-lepaskan." Katanya takut dan gugup.

"Tidak akan!" Seluruh laki-laki di sekitar Hinata tertawa dan tersenyum dengan pemikiran-pemikiran mereka. "Ayo ikut!" Toneri lalu menarik tangan Hinata dengan keras tanpa peduli pada Hinata yang sudah menangis.

"Le-lepaskan." Katanya dengan isakan, "To-tolong le-lepaskan aku."

"Kami akan melepaskanmu setelah kami 'selesai' dengan mu Hinata." Katanya dengan senyum yang membuat Hinata ngeri.

Saat Hinata akan dibawa pergi, ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka. Semua orang melihat mobil tersebut saat seseorang keluar dari mobil itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut raven masih dengan seragam sekolah ditambah sebuah jaket biru donker.

"Wah ada apa ini… kenapa seorang ketua _**geng devil**_ ada di sini?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku ada urusan dengannya." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk pada Hinata. Saat melihat ke arah Hinata tampak dengan jelas wajah Hinata yang kelelahan dengan wajah sedikit kotor ditambah air mata yang membekas dipipinya, walaupun pencahayaan di tempat itu sedikit.

"Sekarang dia sedang ada urusan denganku. Kau bisa menemuinya di lain waktu." Kata Toneri dengan kembali menarik tangan Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke-san tolong.." Katanya dengan wajah memohon dan menarik tangannya.

"Toneri kau memang selalu membuat masalah. Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin melepasnya?"

"Aku tidak akan melepasnya. Jika kau tidak senang, silakan ambil sendiri. Hajar dia." Perintah Toneri pada anak buahnya.

"Baiklah kau menyuruhku, aku tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab jika salah satu dari kalian akan mati." Balas Sasuke.

Sasuke pun maju dan dihadang oleh teman Toneri, saat itu Toneri tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu ia segera menarik Sakura memasuki mobilnya dan menancap gasnya. Saat ini Sasuke sedang melawan sekitar sepuluh orang laki-laki yang merupakan anak buah dari Toneri. Baku hantam pun terjadi namun tidak terlalu lama, dan saat ini orang-orang yang melawan Sasuke sudah terjatuh terkapar di tanah.

Sasuke mengejar mobil Toneri dengan sangat cepat, ia menginjak pedal gal dalam-dalam. Hingga mobil itu sekarang berada di belakang mobil Toneri, mengikuti. Sasuke mencari waktu dan tempat yang cocok untuk memotong jalan mobil Toneri.

Toneri sedikit kesulitan untuk menjauhkan jarak mobilnya dan Sasuke karena saat ini ia dapat melihat dari kaca spion bahwa Sasuke tepat di belakangnya. Ia semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Hinata yang berada di samping Toneri hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan memegang seatbell yang dipakainya. Di dalam hati ia hanya memanjatkan doa pada _Kami-sama_ , agar ia selamat dalam perjalanan ini. Hinata sudah mulai sulit bernafas dan peluh sebesar biji jagung berjatuhan. Ia belum pernah erkendara dengan kecepatan sekencang ini, hal itu membuat jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, nafasnya sesak dan badannya semakin lemas.

Akhirnya Sasuke dapat memotong mobil Toneri dan memaksa mobil itu untuk menginjak rem hingga berhenti. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menghajar Toneri yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya. Toneri pun sekarang tidak dapat bergerak lagi dan hanya diam melihat Sasuke yang membuka pintu mobilnya.

Saat ini Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat pucat, matanya tertutup dan tangannya masih memegang seatbell yang terpasangan padanya.

"Hinata… Hinata…" Katanya sambil mendekatkan diri pada Hinata.

Sasuke sangat syok saat melihat Hinata yang sama sekali tidak sadarkan diri. Saat itu juga ia segera menggendong Hinata dan memindahkannya ke mobilnya. Ia menghapus peluh di wajah Hinata dengan tangannya dan memasang seatbell pada Hinata.

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai pada sebuah bangunan dengan gerbang bersimbol kipas. Ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan bergerak ke bangku sebelah dan menggendong Hinata menuju kamar.

"Cepat sediakan pakaian ganti untuk gadis ini dan panggilkan dokter." Perintahnya pada salah satu pelayan di rumahnya.

"Tapi tuan, tadi It-" Kalimatnya terhenti saat Sasuke memandang marah.

"Segera kerjakan yang ku perintahkan!" Ucapnya dan lalu membawa Hinata pada sebuah kamar yang tertulis nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa lagi yang kau perbuat kali ini!"

Terdengar suara yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya ampun… gak sangkah banyak yang nunggu bagian SasuHina.**

 **Bukannya gak mau buatin yang lebih, tapi lebih ke arah susah buatnya.**

 **Gimana coba cewek pemalu digabung dengan cowok cuek-dingin?**

 **Pasti mesti mikir lebih, biar ceritanya gak terlalu ngaur.**

 **Beda kalau ceritanya SasuSaku, Sakura pasti lebih aktif deketin Sasuke kan…**

 **Tapi aku tetap berusaha buat ceritanya biar lebih romantic kok.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Kapan adegan romantisnya SH, kayanya banyakan tentang NS** maaf ya, saya kesulitan membuat adengan romantis SHnya dan soal NS memang lagi rezekinya tuh hehehe.. **Sasuke luluh juga** kayaknya terlalu cepat kalau dibilang luluh **Kapan adegan romantic SH** mohon sabar ya… **Kalau boleh tambahin interaksi SH** baiklah… **Lanjut kak…** oke **Tambahin wordnya** oke… **Mulai ada benih-benih cinta** sudah pasti… **Oh ya apa Hinata ikut bolos sama Sasuke** dia gak mungkin ikut, Hinata kan anak baik-baik… hehehe **tolong buat juga scene keluarganya** oke, saya akan buatkan. **Kalau bisa updatenya dipercepat** oke. **Demi kebaikan author, aku menyarankan agar ff ini segera saja di hapus** maaf… permintaan anda tidak dapat saya turuti karena kalau anda tidak suka SH maka lebih baik anda jangan lihat ff saya. Masih banyak orang yang mau ngehargai cerita saya. :p **Lanjutin dong ceritanya bagus** terima kasih, bakal saya lanjutkan

 **Thanks to (review) :**

 **Nurul851 II, Rohimbae88, Oormiwa, Arcan'sGirl, Hyacinth Uchiha, HipHipHuraHura, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, SR not Author, ChintyaRosita, NurmalaPrieska, Chiharu Kazawa, Aoi, Mysterioues Girl, Hinatachannn2505, Haters Sasuhina, Hyugaalavender12, .29, Guest-Guest…**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Makasih buat teman-teman yang sempatin untuk review, follow atau favorite.**

 **Review kalian membuat saya semangat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH**


	8. Chapter 8

Ya,,, Jahil banget nih teman-temanku…

Siapa bilang aku gak fokus kuliah hanya karena nulis ff..

Aku kan tetap membagi waktu antara kuliah dan buat ff

Kenapa aku masih ngelanjut..?

Soalnya aku seneng kalau ada yang suka ama ff ku..

Itu cuma curcol aja ya, jangan terlalu dipikirin.

 **Happy reading…**

 **J** **J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Segera kerjakan yang ku perintahkan!" Ucapnya dan lalu membawa Hinata pada sebuah kamar yang tertulis nama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa lagi yang kau perbuat kali ini!"

Terdengar suara yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You**

Chapter 8

Suasana di dalam kamar seakan dipenuhi oleh kilat-kilat putih. Para pelayan yang tadinya ada di sana sekarang entah sudah lari kemana. Saat ini tidak ada suara yang terdengar kecuali suara jam besar yg terus berdeting.

Sasuke hanya memandang malas terhadap sosok di depannya yakni Itachi sang kakak. Itachi sangat marah oleh kelakuan adiknya yang baru saja pulang ke kediaman Uchiha dengan membawa seorang gadis. Kali ini kelakuan adiknya ini tidak dapat ditoleransi lagi, kalau hanya sekedar berkelahi, bolos dari sekolah atau bahkan membantah omongannya itu masih bisa dianggap biasa saja, tapi tidak dengan yang satu ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha apa-apaan sikapmu ini!?" Tanya Itachi dengan tetap bersabar memandang adik yang masih menggendong gadis yang belum Itachi ketahui siapa namanya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu." Katanya sambil meletakkan Hinata pada tempat tidur dan memanggil seorang pelayan. Setelah memberi sebuah perintah Sasuke pun pergi keluar kamar.

Itachi yang masih meminta keterangan tentang hal itu pun tetap mengikuti sang adik, Sasuke. "Sasuke kali ini kau tidak bisa hanya diam. Siapa dia dan kenapa kau membawanya dalam keadaan tak sadar?" Terlihat sekarang kesabaran Itachi sudah di ujung tanduk.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dan malah mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi. Namun sebelum itu Itachi sudah menahan langkahnya.

"Jika kau tidak menjawabku, maka besok aku akan mendatangi sekolah dan mengeluarkannya dari sana." Itachi tau betul seragam yang dipakai gadis itu sama seperti yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Ku peringatkan jangan coba-coba melakukan itu!" Katanya marah dan kemudian pergi tanpa mempedulikan segala umpatan kakaknya. Tapi sebenarnya Sasuke tidak perlu semarah itu, karena Itachi tidak mungkin mengeluarkan gadis itu hanya karena kesalahannya. Tapi respon Sasuke yang berlebihan membuat Itachi curiga.

"Sasuke-sama?" Panggil seorang pelayan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar itu.

"Dia sudah pergi. Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Gadis yang dibawa Sasuke-sama baru saja sadar." Katanya sambil menunduk pada sang majikan.

"Baiklah, kalian semua bisa keluar. Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Perintahnya dan disusul anggukan semua pelayan.

Itachi masuk dengan tetap membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dia mendudukkan diri pada sebuah sofa yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut dan memandang ke arah gadis itu. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke?" Tanyanya to the point.

Hinata masih kesulitan mengerti dengan pertanyaan laki-laki di depannya. Dari wajahnya tampak bahwa ia sedang bigung. Tidak lama ia mulai teringat dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Dan ketakutan melihat sosok Itachi yang tidak dikenalnya dan keberadaannya yang ada di sebuah kamar dan ia yakin itu bukanlah kamarnya.

"Di-dimana a-aku?"

"Kau berada di kediaman Uchiha?" Jawab Itachi datar.

"Uchiha." Ucapnya terkejut dan teringat bahwa semalam dia berjumpa dengan Sasuke, "Sasuke-san?"

Itachi menyerngitkan kening saat mendengar gadis itu menyebut nama adiknya. "Kenapa kau bisa bersama Sasuke dengan keadaan pingsan?"

Hinata sebenarnya tidak mengenal siapa laki-laki di hadapannya ini tapi sebagai sopan santun Hinata pun menjawab "Sa-Sasuke-san menolongku dari sekelompok preman saat pulang tadi."

 _'Jarang sekali adikku itu menolong orang lain. Pasti gadis ini mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke.'_ Batin Itachi bersorak girang mengetahui hal itu.

Ia kemudian memandang gadis itu dan memperkenalkan diri, "Perkenalkan aku kakak Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha. Bolehkah aku tau namamu?" Tanya Itachi dengan senyum.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Hyuuga? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu? Tapi dimana ya?" Tanyanya lebih terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"M-maaf... Ano, Itachi-san...?"

"Ya?"

"Se-sepertinya aku harus pulang." Kata Hinata saat ia baru sadar bahwa sekarang sudah lewat dari jam 10 malam.

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, saya akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarmu." Setelah itu Itachi pun mengantar Hinata menuju pintu keluar.

Sebelum Hinata memasuki mobil yang akan mengantarnya, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"E-eh? Sasuke-san?"

"Dari mana saja kau Sasuke? Hinata akan segera pulang." Ucap Itachi yang masih menunggu Hinata.

"Ayo ikut." Perintah Sasuke dengan menarik tangan Hinata. Segera setelah itu Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk memasuki kursi penumpang mobil miliknya. "Cepat masuk!"

Hinata hanya pasrah mengikuti perintah Sasuke walaupun masih ada rasa takut pada diri Hinata jika melihat raut wajah Sasuke saat ini.

"Sa-sasuke-san... ki-kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat jalan yang sama sekali tidak diketahuinya.

"Pulang." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Pulang...? Maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

Sasuke menghela nafas karena Hinata yang tidak langsung mengerti maksud perkataannya, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tapi... a-"

Belum selesai Hinata bicara, tapi Sasuke sudah bicara kembali, "Apa kau ingin pulang sendiri? Lalu diganggu oleh orang-orang seperti tadi?" Katanya dan menghentikan mobilnya. "Kalau kau ingin itu, silakan keluar."

Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Ia ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga. Membayangkan kejadian tadi sudah membuat nafasnya sesak ditambah lagi mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Namun ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan air matanya di depan Sasuke.

Saat ini mata Sasuke hanya menatap jalan di depannya dan menunggu pergerakan Hinata. "Kenapa tidak keluar nona?" Tanyanya lagi.

Hinata kali ini benar-benar tidak kuat, ia ingin pergi dari mobil itu, namun rasa takutnya benar-benar mengendalikannya. Rasa takut dengan gelap, preman, dan banyak lagi, entah kenapa setiap dia memaksakan diri bayang-bayang hitam itu muncul di kepalanya, seakan mengejar dan ingin membunuh Hinata.

"T-tidak." Jawabnya sangat pelan tapi suara itu masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Bagus." Keluarlah seringai iblis milik Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-san..."

Wah... belum lama Hinata mengucapkan kata 'tapi', sekarang aura hitam Sasuke seakan ingin menelannya. Sebelum menerima cacian atau kata-kata Sasuke, Hinata segera berkata lagi, "Ja-jalan menuju rumahku bukan ini."

What...! malu banget dech Sasuke, sok tau dimana rumah Hinata... Hihihi..

Sasuke pun segera memutar balik mobilnya setelah Hinata menyatakan alamat rumahnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan Hinata dan Sasuke diam tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing.

Segera dihentikannya laju mobilnya ketika samapai di depan rumah Hinata. Sasuke memandang gadis di sebelahnya yang tidak kunjung keluar dari mobilnya, "Ada apa lagi? Ini tempat tinggalmu bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan berkata, "Sasuke-san... Te-terima kasih karna mau menolongku."

"Hn." Hanya itu ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Setelah itu Hinata masuk setelah seorang pelayan membukakan gerbang. Sasuke sempat mendengar percakapan antara Hinata dan pelayan itu. Sikap pelayan itu yang khawatir terhadap Hinata dan sikap Hinata terhadap pelayan itu sangat sopan dan lembut. Sangat berbeda dengan situasinya.

(^.^)

Di dalam perjalanan mengantar pulang Sakura, Naruto mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

"Naruto sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sakura penasaran dengan aktifitas lelaki pirang di sambingnya,

"Aku hanya sedang membalas pesan dari Saara." Jawabnya.

Sakura memang tidak mengetahui siapa Saara, tapi yang pasti saat ini Naruto sedang tertawa membalas setiap pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. "Naruto hentikan kegiatanmu itu." Ucap Sakura memerintah.

Naruto heran dengan sikap gadis di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba terlihat kesal, "Eh?"

Perilaku Sakura itu jelas salah besar, "Ah… itu… kau sedang menyetir kau mau kita mengalami kecelakaan."

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu kita berhenti sebentar."

' _Apa-apaan dia ini… Tapi untuk apa aku harus mengurusinya.'_ Batin Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja aku tak peduli."

Perkataan Sakura yang jelas-jelas terlihat kesal membuat Naruto memandangnya, tapi saat itu Sakura sudah menutup matanya. _'Ah lebih baik aku segera mengantarnya pulang, sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan.'_ Pikir Naruto, namun sebelum itu dia membalas pesan yang masuk,

 **Saara soal tugas yang diberikan oleh sensei itu besok saja kita bahas di sekolah. Sekarang aku harus mengantar Sakura pulang, dia masih butuh istirahat.**

Saat sudah sampai pada tempat yang dituju –kediaman Sakura- Naruto pun membangunkan Sakura. "Sakura kita sudah sampai." Ucap Naruto beberapa kali sampai Sakura benar-benar terbangun.

"Eh..?" Sakura memandang keluar dan benar mereka sudah ada di depan gerbang. "Kalau begitu tekan saja klaksonnya nanti akan ada yang membukakan gerbang."

Naruto hanya menuruti perintah Sakura dan benar ada seorang penjaga yang membuka pintu dan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Setelah selesai dengan urusan mengantar Sakura, Naruto pun berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Kau akan pulang menggunakan apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menggunakan bus saja, tapi halte bus dimana ya Sakura?"

"Halte bus di si-"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh kedatangan ibu Sakura, "Sakura kenapa lama sekali pulangnya? Ibu kira kejadian buruk terjadi padamu." Ucap sang ibu dengan memeluk Sakura dan tidak memperhatikan orang lain yang berdiri di sanan dengan senyum mengembang. "Sakura! Badanmu hangat… Kau sakit…" Ibunya bergerak memegang dahi Sakura dan berkata panik.

"Okaa-san… Aku tidak apa-apa. Tolong jangan seperti ini, di sini ada temanku." Kata Sakura berusaha melepas pelukan ibunya.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura, segera ibunya melihat Naruto. Ada rasa terkejut sekaligus senang pada wajah ibu Sakura. "Naruto?" Tanya ibu Sakura memastikan apa yang dilihatnya adalah sang menantu.

"Bagaimana kabarnya okaa-san?" Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk ibu Sakura.

"Okaa-san? Dia Okaa-sanku Naruto bukan kau?" Sakura yang melihat itu benar-benar mendapat serangan jantung.

Tapi ibu Sakura dan Naruto tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan, "Baik… Ayo masuk… masuk, okaa-san ingin menanyakan prihal perkenalan kalian…"

Naruto tampak berpikir dan berkata "Seperti saat ini aku tidak bisa okaa-san." Ada raut kecewa di wajah ibu Sakura dan Naruto tau itu, "Bagaimana kalau besok saja okaa-san?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi kau akan pulang naik apa? Seperti okaa-san tidak melihat kendaraan lain?" Ucap ibunya sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Ah itu.."

"Okaa-san tadi Naruto mengantarkanku pulang, mobilnya masih ada di sekolah." Perkataan Sakura menjelaskan.

Ibunya semakin tersenyum lebar, "Ternyata kalian sudah sangat dekat ya…"

"Tidak juga. Okaa-san salah menilai." Setelah berkata begitu, Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan mereka. Pasalnya benar seperti dugaannya bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang ditunangkan dengannya.

"Maaf ya Naruto, Sakura memang sselalu begitu tapi dia itu baik kok." Ucap mamanya dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Naruto kamu pulang pakai saja mobil Sakura."

"Apa okaa-san tidak salah? Bagaimana kalau Sakura marah?"

"Tidak. Ini kuncinya bawa saja, besok pagi kamu datang menjembut Sakura untuk pergi ke sekolah. Bagaimana?" Wah betul-betul bagus banget pemikiran ibunya Sakura.

"Baiklah okaa-san, saya pamit pulang dulu."

(^.^)

Keesokan harinya terjadi kegemparan di sekolah mereka karena kedatangan Sakura dan Naruto. Laki-laki yang selalu menjadi idaman setiap kaum hawa di sekolah tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan mereka semua?" tanya Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Lihat mata mereka semua, memandang seakan ingin memisahkan kita." Ucap Sakura tampa sadar.

"Memisahkan?" Naruto menatap Sakura yang sedikit merona setelah benar-benar mengetahui maksud perkataannya sendiri. "Tenang saja mereka tidak akan memisahkan kita. Sakura kan 'calon istriku' tidak akan ada yang berani melakukan itu." Ucap Naruto sengaja mengecilkan suaranya pada kata calon istriku.

Mata Sakura membulat setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto. "Naruto jaga ucapanmu, bagaimana kalau orang lain sampai tau?"

 **Flashback On**

Sakura berlari menuju lantai bawa dengan panik karena tidak melihat mobilnya di halaman, "Okaa-san apa yang terjadi dengan mobilku? Kenapa tidak ada di hala-" Perkataanya terhenti saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang dikenalnya sedang duduk di meja makan bersama kedua orang tuanya. "Naruto?"

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Sapa Naruto saat melihat Sakura turun dengan seragam lengkap dan tas sandang yang dipakainya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu."

"Ayo Sakura kita sarapan bersama." Kata ibu Sakura.

"Terima kasih kaa-san tapi aku makan di sekolah saja, kami harus pergi." Ucap Sakura sambil menarik Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tidak bergeming melainkan hanya melihat jam tangannya. "Lebih baik kau sarapan Sakura, waktu kita masih banyak."

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau kau masih ingin di sini, ya sudah aku pergi dengan bus saja." Ucapnya dan berjalan keluar pintu sendiri.

Saat Sakura sudah ingin keluar pagar, Naruto langsung menghentikannya. "Sudah ayo kita pergi sekarang." Sambil menunjuk mobil Sakura.

Di salam mobil mereka hanya diam sampai Naruto membuka mulut, "Kau seharusnya tidak seperti itu Sakura."

"Apa?" Tanyanya malas.

"Sikapmu tadi itu tidak baik, Okaa-san telah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu tapi kau malah memilih makan di luar."

Sakura hanya diam tidak tau harus menjawab apa, sampai sebuah kotak bekal diletakkan di pangkuannya. "Ini okaa-san tadi menitipkan bekal untukmu. Ku harap kau tidak bersifat seperti itu lagi Sakura." Nasihat Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Untuk perlakuan dan senyum yang diberikan Naruto, Sakura pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

 **Flashback Off.**

"Biarkan saja." Perkataan Naruto yang santai tapi dengan wajah serius membuat Sakura tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi namun tangannya sudah memukul kepala Naruto, "Sakit Sakura."

"Biarkan saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan kemudian melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi. Tapi untuk yang selanjutnya Naruto pun menangkap tangan Sakura. Tingkah laku mereka yang seperti itu malah membuat orang lain, bertanya-tanya.

"Naruto-kun…" Kegiatan mereka diintruksi oleh sebuah panggilan.

Mereka sekarang melihat kearah perempuan yang seakan bertanya akan hal yang dilihatnya –Naruto dan Sakura saling berpegangan tangan. Seakan sadar dari lamunannya Sakura pun melepas tangan Naruto.

"Saara… ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Aku ingin membicarakan prihal pesan yang kau berikan semalam." Ucap Saara.

Kalimat Saara tersebut membuat Sakura bingung, namun raut wajah Sakura juga bercampur dengan kesal. Pasalnya ia mengingat bahwa Naruto membalas pesan gadis dihadapannya sambil tertawa. "Lebih baik aku pergi, sepertinya kalian sibuk." Kata Sakura tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa dia memang seperti itu. Lebih baik kita ke perpustakaan saja" Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Saara.

Apa Naruto tidak sadar bahwa saat ini gadis di sebelahnya itu sudah melihatnya dengan wajah tersenyum dan rona merah di wajahnya. _'Apa aku masih boleh menggharapkannya?'_

(^.^)

Saat ini jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung.

"Hei Shikamaru, lagi-lagi kau tidak jam pelajaran sensei. Naruto kenapa kau hanya tersenyum memandang Sakura. Sasuke hentikan kegiatan dengan ponselmu. Sekarang ini saya telah mengajarkan." Seperti biasanya ketiga murid itu mendapat teguran dari sang guru, namun seakan sudah terbiasa mereka hanya memandang Iruka.

"Kalau kami terus memandang Iruka sensei terus mata kami bisa rusak, malah jangan-jangan kami bisa buta…" Ucapnya histeris dan membuat teman-temannya tertawa.

"Iruka-sensei selalu mengajarkan materi yang sudah saya mengerti, itu sangat membosankankan" Ucap Shikamaru untuk membela dirinya.

"Dan saya masih memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting dari pada mendengarkan pelajaran yang jelas-jelas sangat mudah dimengerti." Tambah Sasuke.

"Kalian memang anak-anak pembuat onar. Kalau kalian sudah mengerti lebih baik kalian ti-"

"Waktu istirahat sudah tiba, pelajaran Iruka-sensei sudah selesai dan sekarang waktunya untuk memesan makan di kantin." Ucap Naruto memotong pembicaraan senseinya, ketika dia mendengar bel berbunyi.

Akhirnya Iruka keluar, begitu juga dengan murid-murid lainnya.

"Sasuke, Naruto ayo ke kantin." Kata Shikamaru.

"Naruto." Panggil Sakura.

"Ah, kalian duluan saja." Padahal tadi dia anak yang paling semangat menuju kantin tapi karena Sakura memanggil membuat ia melupakan keinginannya. "Ada apa?"

Dari awal pelajaran Sakura sudah penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto dengan gadis bernama Saara itu, "Tadi kau dari mana saja? Kenapa terlambat masuk jam pelajaran Iruka-sensei?"

"Perpustakaan. Ada tugas dari Kabuto-sensei yang harus kami kerjakan."

"Oh begitu…" Ada napas kelegaan di dalam diri Sakura.

"Masih ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi Sakura?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku ke kantin."

"Tunggu Naruto." Langkahnya dihentikan lagi oleh Sakura namun kali ini sudah ada Hinata di sampingnya.

"Ya?"

"Hinata ingin menitipkan sesuatu." Kata Sakura.

"Na-naruto-san a-aku ingin…" ada jeda tarikan napas, "menitipkan bekal i-ini untuk S-Sasuke-san." Wajahnya sudah merona.

"Kenapa tidak kau berikan sendiri?" Ucap Naruto namun kemudian Sakura melotot pada Naruto. "Baiklah." Ucapnya sambil mengambil bekal tersebut dan pergi.

(^.^)

Dari tadi Karin sudah memandang tidak suka pada Hinata yang menitipkan bekal makanan pada Naruto. Ia ingin mengambil bekal itu dan kemudian membuangnya namun niat itu dihentikannya karena dia masih sanyang terhadap nyawanya.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Karin pun mendatangi Hinata dan mengambil bekal Hinata. Ternyata sudah menyiapkan dua bekal, satu untuk Hinata dan satu lagi untuk Sasuke.

"Ka-karin… ke-kembalikan bekal itu." Sakura yang tidak jauh dari Hinata jelas mendengar keributan yang dibuat Karin.

"Karin. Hentikan itu! Berikan bekal itu."

"Tidak!" Karin kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu tong sampah dan menumpahkan isi bekal itu. "Nah sekarang aku kembalikan." Kata Karin sambil tertawa.

"Kau…"

"Sudahlah Sakura tidak apa-apa, kita ke kantin saja." Kata Hinata.

Mereka pun berjalan ke kantin untuk membeli makanan. "Semoga masih ada makanan di kantin." Kantin sekolah ini selalu kehabisan makanan sebelum jam istirahat selesai, entah karena mereka menyediakan makanan yang sedikit atau karena banyak murid yang memesan makanan.

(^.^)

"Shikamaru kenapa kalian tidak menyediakan makanan untuk ku?" Tanya Naruto kesal saat melihat tidak ada makanan untuknya dan juga memesan makanan juga percuma karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang sesuai selera Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin memesan makanan yang pedas, bisa-bisa pencernaannya bermasalah.

"Kau tadi dia menyatakan ingin dipesankan makanan, sudahlah aku juga tidak memesan apa-apa." Balas Sasuke.

"Lagian kau bawa bekal kan?" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk bekal di tangan Naruto.

"Ini bukan milikku. Ini bekal untuk Sasuke dari Hinata." Naruto pun meletakkan makanan itu di atas meja di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam tidak meyentuh makanan itu dan hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak ingin? Biar aku saja yang makan." Kata Naruto dan berniat untuk mengambil bekal tersebut. Tapi sebelum tangan Naruto menyentuh bekal itu, Sasuke sudah melotot pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengerti maksud dari pandangan Sasuke, "Tidak usah seperti itu Sasuke. Bisa-bisa matamu berceceran di lantai, dattebayo."

"Itu bukannya Sakura dan Hinata?" Tanya Sai yang selalu bersama mereka bertiga jika sudah jam istirahat.

"Sakura." Suara Naruto membuat semua murid yang berada di tempat itu menoleh dan melihat ke arah mereka.

Sakura dan Hinata sekarang sedang memegang dua buah jus pesanan mereka dan berjalan menuju meja Naruto. Dan tentu saja Naruto sudah menyiapkan dua bangku buat dua cewek tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ke kantin? Bukannya Okaa-san sudah menyipkan bekal buatmu?"

Teman-teman Naruto hanya memandang aneh pada Naruto tanpa ingin bertanya.

"Naruto… Perhatikan kata-katamu."

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir kuda.

"Tadi kami memang tidak ingin ke kantin, tapi tadi fans nomor satu Sasuke mengganggu Hinata." Pandangnya pada Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Maksudmu siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja Karin. Gadis gila itu membuang semua isi bekal Hinata dan sekarang kami malah tidak mendapat apa-apa di kantin kecuali jus tomat dan strawberry."

"Kami-Sasuke dan Naruto- juga begitu." Kata Naruto.

"Karena kau yang membawa bekal ini, aku ingin membagimu, tapi Hinata bagaimana?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, Sakura chan makan bersama Naruto-san saja." Kali ini Hinata berbicara karena merasa tidak enak membeni orang lain.

"Sasuke. Kau berbagilah dengan Hinata, kasihan bekalnya dibuang fans mu." Ucap Naruto begitu saja.

"Te-terima kasih Naruto-san, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku minum jus ini saja." Katanya sambil menunduk.

Sasuke tanpa bicara apa pun kemudian memasukkan ponselnya dan membuka bekal yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Bekal itu adalah onigiri yang tampak sangat imut –seperti wajah emoticon- dengan aneka hiasan dari sayuran. "Makanlah" Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata sangat canggung dan malu, tangannya di mainkan di atas meja. "Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tidak suka menerima penolakan." Ucap Sasuke kembali. Sasuke kemudian memegang tangan Hinata dan memberikan satu onigiri dan menggerakkan tangan yang berisi onigiri itu ke mulut Hinata. Setelah itu ia pun memakan onigiri yang baru saja diambil dari bekal.

Semua orang hanya tabjuk memandang hal itu dan membuat suara bisik-bisik. Saat ini Hinata yang menerima perlakuan itu benar-benar merona. Sakura dan Naruto hanya memandang sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan memakan bekal Sakura bersama-sama.

"Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih, apa kalian sudah menjalin hubungan?" Tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar hal itu Hinata langsung terbatuk -tersedak- karena terkejut dengan perkataan Sai. Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya langsung menyodorkan minuman dan berkata, "Kau sangat mudah terkejut."

"Aku dan Sakura sebentar lag-" Hampir saja Naruto membongkar rahasia mereka di depan umum, untung Sakura langsung menyumbat mulut Naruto dengan sebuah Onigiri.

"Sudah cepat habiskan makanan kalian sebentar lagi bel istirahat selesai. Kalian terlalu banyak membuat gosip di sekolah ini." Ucap Shikamaru yang baru terbangun.

"Ya itu karena kamu terganggu saja kan. Lagian ini bukan masalah besar Shikamaru." Balas Naruto.

"Memang saat ini bukan masalah, tapi lihat di dekat belakang kalian." Mereka menoleh dan ternyata ada beberapa orang yang memandang benci dan kesal dan Sakura tau itu siapa, Karin.

"Emang ada apa?" Naruto benar-benar bodoh.

"Mereka akan mengganggu mereka Naruto, terutama kau Hinata." Ucap Sai memberi penjelasan dari perkataan Shikamaru.

Sasuke tidak menyatakan apa-apa tapi dia tau Hinata memang sangat mudah untuk dibulli. Dan entah apa tindakan yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Coba saja mereka mengganggu Sakura, ku pastikan dia akan menderita." Balas Naruto.

"Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi apa lagi Shikamaru?"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jalan cerita ini diusulkan oleh salah satu teman saya.**

 **Maaf kalau cerita ini gak sesuai harapan kalian dan terima kasih atas usulan-usulannya.**

 **Hanya itu kata yang bisa ku ucapin…**

 **Maaf ya wee, kali ini aku gak bisa balas satu-satu melalui PM.**

 **Jadi aku buat semua bls review di bawah, biar pun kalimatnya pada aku potong-potong.**

 **Mohon maafkan aku…**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Biar author gak kesulitan buat scene romantic SH, coba baca FF SH** baiklah, ini aku udah coba baca. **Gak perlu ngungkit sasusaku, agak eneg sasusaku diungkit di fic sasuhina** baiklah, maafkan aku. :'( **Kayaknya di ch ini ada kesalahan deh thor dan tolong diperbaiki** bukan kayaknya, memang salah. maaf y **Ngikut Author aja lah** boleh-boleh… **apa sasuke sudah atau memang suka sama Hinata?** Kasih bocoran nih… kayaknya… dia… #ikutin aja cerita selanjutnya y. J **Dibuat balance dong thor soalnya kalau cumin adegan NS doing.. mending pairingnya jangan ada SHnya.** Ah gitu maaf ya, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. **Lanjut jangan ceritanya keren** maag saya kurang paham maksud kalimat ini, tapi thx udah review **Lanjutin dong ceritanya bagus jangan lama2 updatenya** oke, ini udah diupdate. **Ditunggu romantic moment SHnya** ya. **Adengan (SH) yg WAW pun muncul, next ya, jgn lama gak sabar sama kelanjutannya** makasih dan oke. **Keren pake banget** Thanks pake bingo **Lanjut thor** **banyakin scene SHnya ya thor** Oke. **Suka banget sama scene SH disini, kirain Toneri baik ternyata jahat, chap depan banyakin scene romantic SHnya y, jgn ungkit-ungkit sasuhina dan sasusaku (bandingin)** Terima kasih dan oke. **Kapan nih akan berlanjut lagi** Ini dah dilanjut, paling lama satu kali seminggu. **Akhirnya Itachi bakalan muncu** l kok kamu tau? Peramal ye… **Sudah pastikan nanti hina hime sama sasu?** Semua cerita saja akan happy kok, tapi gak tau mau happy sama siapa. Makanya baca terus LFY. **Terus semangat** oke. **Next seru** terima kasih **cepat-cepat di update ya** oke **Good job thor** thx **Lanjut ya jgn lama-lama nanti jadi berpindah hati** baiklah. **Ceritanya bagus tapi kok ngebosenin, kalo bisa buat kisah nyata jangan terlalu hayalan** Katanya bagus tapi ngebosenin yang mana nih yg benar? Buat kisahnya… ini juga dari cuplikan kisah-kisah temanku kok. **Banyak typo. Lebih tingkatin lagi tapi lebih baik kuliahnya ditingkatin** Iya lagi malas periksa ulang dan soal kuliah masih OK kok. **Tolong jgn bahas SSlah, inikan fic SH.** Oke…oke…oke… **Suka banget NruSaku sama SasuHina di sini** Terima kasih Aoi-san.

 **Thanks to (review) :**

 **Hyacinth Uchiha, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, Oormiwa, nandasetyawan416, Wiu Chan, HipHipHuraHura, Emily20, NurmalaPrieska, Hinatachannn2505, Nurul851 II, Ayame, Ega EXOkpopers, Ihfaherdiati395, SR not AUTHOR, Megumi Amethyst, LoveAngel, myAngel, Melsyn, ronauli0410, Aoi, Guest-guest juga.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Makasih buat teman-teman yang sempatin untuk review, follow atau favorite.**

 **Review kalian membuat saya semangat.**


	9. Chapter 9

Wah... wah... ada yang review

" **Another garbage story, dull and annoying as f***!"**

Tapi tau gak kamu itu jadi org pertama yang review LFY chap 8

Jangan bilang kamu nge follow!?

Jangan membuat suasana jadi gak enak dengan komen kayak gitu.

Cukup muak aku lihat org2 kayak kau nih munafik, lagian kalau gak suka ya jgn dibaca atau di buka kali.

Kamu tuh di kasih Tuhan akal pemikiran untuk memilah sesuatu dan jangan suka ganggu in ff orang ya...

Kalau kamu berani/mau komen kayak gini lagi, login donk…

Kamu tau, aku tidak menyukai orang-orang sepertimu -pengecut..

Ah… maaf ya semua…

Ini cuap ala temanku.

 **Happy reading…**

 **J** **J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka akan mengganggu merek a Naruto, terutama kau Hinata." Ucap Sai memberi penjelasan dari perkataan Shikamaru.

Sasuke tidak menyatakan apa-apa tapi dia tau Hinata memang sangat mudah untuk dibulli. Dan entah apa tindakan yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

"Coba saja mereka mengganggu Sakura, ku pastikan dia akan menderita." Balas Naruto.

"Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya."

"Jadi apa lagi Shikamaru?"

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You**

Chapter 9

Sakura dan Hinata memandang kearah shikamaru ingin mendengarkan penjelasan darinya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Hinata san Sakura.

"Ya." Jawab keduanya.

"Kalian balik saja duluan ke kelas, kami masih ada yang harus dibicarakan."

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Setelah kedua gadis itu pergi dan berbelok di depan pintu keluar, sai pun kemudian pergi "Aku juga harus pergi ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan sebelum bel istirahat berakhir."

"Kalian tidak seharusnya dekat dengan mereka." Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Naruto langsung menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya dan marah. "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu Shikamaru. Jangan berbicara berputar-putar."

"To the point saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Shikamaru menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya secara kasar, "Kalian benar-benar melupakan perkataannya."

"Shikamaru ayolah…" Wajah Naruto kini memohon.

"Lelaki berambut merah." Ucapnya dengan wajah bersalah.

Mendengar penuturan Shikamaru membuat Sasuke dan Naruto merubah raut wajahnya.

"Lupakan saja." Balas Sakuke setelah kembali ke mode dinginnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Jawab Naruto yang mulai berlebihan. Tidak sih, Naruto patut bertingkah seperti itu. Bisa saja Sakura dalam bahaya jika si rambut merah itu tau.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kalian menjauhi mereka."

"Tapi aku dan Sa-" Hampir saja Naruto kelepasan jika dia tidak mengingat ucapan Sakura _'Naruto jangan sampai kau memberitaukan orang lain mengenai hubungan kita.'_

Terlihat pandangan bertanya dari kedua teman merekanya, tapi Naruto hanya menutup mulut tidak berbicara. "Kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini?" tambah Naruto.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang sudahlah? Sasuke kau selalu menggampangkan segala hal. Dan aku tidak seharusnya terkena imbas dari perbu-." Balas Naruto.

"Naruto hentikan itu." Ucap Sasuke dan melihat ke arah Shikamaru.

Mereka hanya terdiam dan tidak berkata lagi ketika raut wajah Shikamaru terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

(^.^)

"Hinata ada apa?" Tanya Sakura karena heran melihat gerakan Hinata yang selalu melihat ke belakang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju kelas.

"Kau jangan selalu melihat kebelakang, mereka akan menyusul kita. Kau tidak sabar melihat Sasuke ya…" Perkataan jahil Sakura sukses membuat Hinata merona.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Hinata selalu menoleh ke belakang, tapi karena seperti ada seseorang yang terus mengikuti mereka semenjak meninggalkan kantin.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ya?"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?"

"Merasakan apa?" Sekarang mereka berhenti.

"Seperti ada yang mengikuti kita." Ucap Hinata.

Sakura melihat dengan teliti tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Hinata, tidak ada yang mengikuti kita."

"Maaf Sakura-chan."

"Sudah tidak apa. Ayo lebih baik kita ke kelas."

(^-^)

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sasuke sekarang berjalan menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba handphone Naruto bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. **Naruto, aku melihat seseorang yang membuntuti Sakura dan Hinata. Aku ingin menangkapnya tapi dia sudah menghilang dan sekarang aku harus masuk ke kelas.** Ternyata pesan tersebut berasal dari Sai.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya perkataan Shikamaru benar." Ucap Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mereka sudah bergerak dan mereka mulai membuntuti Sakura dan Hinata. Sepertinya mereka mengincar mereka."

"Naruto kau belum sadar, mereka sebenarnya mengincar kita. Kau ingat kejadian saat kita pergi untuk mengerjakan tugas saat bersama Saara?"

"Yang kita mengalami kecelakaan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Tapi itu sebenarnya bukan kecelakaan melainkan kesengajaan. Setelah kecelakaan itu, aku menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menyelidikinya. Dan aku menemukan pelaku yang bertanggung jawab adalah kelompok _'wind waves'."_

"Apa maksudmu kejadian itu berhubungan dengan Gaara -Ketua _wind waves_? _"_

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa ini juga berkaitan dengan Temari?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau mengenai hal itu." Jawab Shikamaru jujur.

"Apa kau belum mengetahui bagaimana kabarnya sampai saat ini?" Tanya Naruto terkejut, bagaimana bisa Shikamaru tidak mengetahui keadaan gadis itu selama empat bulan.

"Tidak, Aku sudah pernah berniat untuk melihatnya namun Gaara dan Kankuro tidak mengijinkanku."

"Jadi kau hanya diam saja? Dia itu masih pacarmu Shikmaru." Ucap Naruto serius.

Shikamaru tidak dapat menbalas perkataan Naruto dan lebih memilih berjalan terlebih dahulu dan berkata, "Dari pada memikirkan masa lalu lebih baik pikirkan bagaimana melindungi dua gadis itu. Sudah pasti mereka akan menyerang kita menggunakan Sakura dan Hinata. Terutama kau Sasuke."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Mereka belum selesai membahas hal tersebut, tapi bel sudah harus menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

(^-^)

Sekarang jam pelajaran sudah selesai dan semua murid bersiap pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Naruto." Panggil Sakura tapi Naruto segera pergi begitu saja seperti tidak mendengarnya. Tapi Sakura yakin Naruto mendengarnya, karena murid-murid lain sudah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sakura-chan mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Ucap Hinata pada Sakura.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai ke gerbang sekolah, tapi Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-chan, sepertinya aku meninggalkan sesuatu di kelas. Aku akan mengambilnya, Sakura-chan pulang saja duluan." Kata Hinata sambil menunggu reaksi Sakura,

"Aku akan menunggu di sini saja, sudah cepat ambil barangmu yang tertinggal."

Hinata pun segera berlari menuju kelasnnya dan mencari benda tersebut.

Sambil menunggu Hinata, Sakura pun duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat tadi. Saat dia sedang asyik menikmati angin yang berhembus, matanya memandang ke arah sepasang remaja yang sedang bercerita dengan tawa dan senyum.

' _Bukannya itu Naruto tapi dia bersama siapa?"_ Dia mulai memfokuskan pandangan matanya dengan memicingkan matanya, _'Bukankah itu Saara. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?'_ Rasanya dadanya sedikit sulit untuk menarik nafas.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hinata… bagaimana apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Sakura berusaha untuk terlihat biasa.

"Ya. Ini dia." Hinata menunjukkan dengan wajah bahagia.

"Sepertinya gelang itu sangat special." Tebak Sakura.

"Ya, ini adalah pemberian ibuku sebelum meninggal. Dan aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu membawanya."

"Oh… Kalau begitu jangan pernah lepas dari tanganmu. Hei lihat bukankah itu jemputanmu?."

"Ah iya… Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Sakura-chan."

"Iya…"

Sakura menoleh kembali ke tempat ia tadi melihat Saara dan Naruto, tapi mereka sudah tidak ada lagi di tempat itu.

Ia memandang ke arah lain dan dilihatnya Karin menatapnya _'Sejak kapan gadis mengerikan itu di sana? Ah, sudahlah untuk apa aku memikirnya juga. Mau dia di mana pun itu bukan urusanku.'_ Pikirnya dan pergi menuju parkiran.

(^-^)

Cklik… Cklik… Cklik…

Naruto mendengar ada suara aneh dari balik pohon yang berada di dekat taman. Dia juga melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang berbincang-bincang tidak jauh dari lokasinya berdiri. Naruto penasaran dengan suara apa itu dan melihat sosok belakang seseorang.

' _Sedang apa dia di sana? Ada yang tidak beres.' Batin Naruto._

Saara yang melihat Naruto terus memandang ke arah pohon pun bertanya, "Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku harus pergi Saara." Ucapnya sambil berlari ke arah pohon tersebut.

Hampir saja Naruto menangkap orang tersebut, tapi seperti sebuah kesialan melandanya. Pada saat itu ponselnya berdering dan kemudian orang tadi melihatnya dan pergi kabur. Naruto sudah tau bahwa orang tersebut merupakan murid di sekolah mereka dan sedang mengambil foto-foto Sakura dan Hinata.

"Sial. Untuk apa dia mengambil foto mereka?" Ucap Naruto.

(^-^)

Di tempat lain tepatnya sekolah yang berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Apa mereka sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan?" Tanya pria berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di keningnya.

"Sudah." Pria lain dengan rambut yang hampir sama namun tampak lebih muda di antara mereka semua.

"Ah, jadi ini gadis yang sedang dekat dengan mereka. Lihatlah aku akan membuat mereka menyesal atas hal buruk yang mereka lakukan." Ucap pria bertato itu.

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan Gaara, kejadian sebelumnya sudah cukup." Ucap pria yang lebih dewasa darinya.

"Tidak Kankuro. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum Temari terbangun." Ucapnya garang.

"Tapi Gaara, kau tau apa kalimat terakhir Temari?" Kata Kankuro yang merupakan kakaknya.

"Aku tau dan aku sangat ingat itu. Ingat saat Temari menelponku dan menangis karena laki-laki berengsek itu, hingga dia harus mengalami semua ini." Ucapnya marah dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kankuro yang tidak bergeming dengan perkataan adiknya.

' _Kau harusnya mengingat kalimat terakhirnya Gaara, Temari akan menangis jika melihatmu seperti ini.'_ Batin Kankuro.

 **Flashback On**

Siang ini di kediaman Sabaku terjadi kehebohan karena Temari yang terus saja berkeliling di rumahnya. Membuat Gaara dan Kankuro bertanya-tanya, tidak biasanya Temari seperti itu.

"Temari hentikan berjalan di depan kami." Ucap Kankuro sinis.

"Diamlah." Balas Temari.

"Kau mengganggu kami memainkan game baru kami." Ucap Kankuro lagi.

"Diamlah Kankuro."

Sang adik yang sudah biasa melihat keadaan tersebut hanya menghela nafas keras. Beberapa menit kemudia Temari keluar dari kamar dengan tampilan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Melihat itu Kankuro dan Gaara menatap heran.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ucap Gaara serius.

"Kau selalu ingin tau Gaara."

"Kami harus tau kau ingin kemana Temari." Ucap Kankuro.

"Baiklah, aku ingin pergi mengejutkan Shikamaru." Wajah Temari sangat senang.

"Kami sudah menyatakan untuk tidak berhubungan dengannya. Dia kau tau pasti dia itu da-" Ucapan Kankuro membuat wajah Temari tidak senang dan sedih.

"Baiklah, kau pergi saja." Kata Gaara memotong ucapan Kankuro, ucapan Gaara membuat hati Temari senang dan berlari memeluk sang adik.

"Terima kasih, aku akan baik-baik saja. Dia adalah pemuda yang baik, suatu saat kalian akan menyadari itu." Kata Temari dan pergi.

"Kuharap begitu. Jika dia menyakitimu dan membuatmu menangis, aku tidak akan memaafkannya." Ancaman Gaara hanya didengar oleh Kankuro. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin Temari bersama Shikamaru yang merupakan salah satu bagian dari kelompok yang memang mempunyai masalah dengan kelompok Gaara. Dan semua orang sudah mengetahui itu. Tapi apa dia dapat membuat kakak perempuannya bersedih hanya karena masalah pribadinya.

Setelah lama menunggu Temari tidak juga pulang, padahal hari sudah gelap dan hujan mulai turun rintik. Ia ingin menelpon Temari tapi sebelum hal itu dilakukannya, ponsel di genggaman tangannya terlebih dahulu berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dan panggilan itu berasal dari Temari.

"Kau kena-" Ucapan Gaara berhenti saat mendengar isakan sang kakak.

"Gaara.. hiks… Gaara… hiks…"

Hanya kalimat itu yang dikeluarkan oleh sang penelpon yang membuat Gaara benar-benar marah.

"Ada apa?"

"Gaara…hiks. Shikamaru, dia telah… hiks…"

"Dimana kau sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu." Ucapan Gaara yang keras membuat Kankuro mendatanginya dan bertanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kankuro, tapi Gaara hanya berfokus mendengar Temari.

"Katakan kau dimana!" Kali ini Gaara membentaknya.

"A-aku hiks… aku berada di jalan… Ahkkk!"

Setelah teriakan itu tidak ada lagi suara isakan atau ucapan dari Temari, hanya terdengar rintikan hujan. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Gaara panic.

"Temari. Temari. Katakan sesuatu."

Tidak ada suara apa pun. Setelah mengerahkan beberapa orang bawahan dari kelompok Gaara yang bernama 'Wind Waves' akhirnya Gaara dan kankuro mengetahui bahwa Temari berada di rumah sakit. Temari terbaring lemah dengan luka di bagian tubuhnya dan yang lebih parah lagi ternyata Temari tidak sadarkan diri. Gaara memandang semua ini sebagai kesalahan Shikamaru, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kronologi kejadiannya dengan jelas. Tapi tangisan Temari sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

 **Flashback Off**

(^-^)

Sampai saat ini Naruto masih saja memikirkan kejadian di taman sekolah tadi. Memikirkan kenapa orang itu mengambil foto-foto Sakura dan Hinata. _'Kalau benar ini ada kaitannya dengan kelompok 'wind waves' berarti pria tadi adalah suruhan Gaara. Tapi untuk apa?'_ Itulah isi pikiran Naruto.

"Onii-san Kaa-san memanggilmu." Kata adiknya, Naruko.

Naruto langsung berjalan keluar pintu dan mendapati adiknya berada di depan pintu, "Ada apa?"

"Ntahlah, kaa-san hanya menyuruhku memanggilmu."

Mereka segera turun ke ruang televisi dan duduk di sana.

"Naruto, kaa-san dan tou-san ingin membicarakan masalah pernikahanmu." Ucap ibu Naruto.

"Pernikahan? Maksud kaa-san, nii-san akan segera menikah?" Wajah keterkejutan jelas nampak dari saudara kembarnya itu.

Ibu Naruto hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto kembali.

"Kaa-san ingin menyatakan apa? Bukannya aku sudah menyetujui pernikahan ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Kaa-san dan Tou-san hanya ingin memastikannya lagi. Kalau kau benar-benar setuju minggu depan kita akan pergi ke rumahnya untuk menyusun rencana pernikahan kalian berdua."

"Baiklah Kaa-san aku setuju saja." Ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tapi dengan siapa nii-san akan menikah? Aku tidak ingin perempuan sembarangan untuk nii-san. Dia harus cantik, pintar dan baik. Tapi sebelum itu aku harus menemuinya dan menilainya sendiri." Tutur Naruko membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya Naruko." Ucap Naruto.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruko lagi.

"Sakura Haruno, gadis yang kamu tarik rambutnya."

Naruko memicingkan matanya tanda tidak suka dengan berita tersebut. Ibu dan Ayah Naruto malah mempertanyakan kejadian itu. Akhirnya keluarga tersebut tertawa mendengar cerita tentang kejadian-kejadian di sekolah Naruto.

(^-^)

Pagi ini Hinata harus pergi ke sekolah sendiri lagi, karena hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini ia bangun lebih cepat hingga tidak akan terlambat menuju sekolah. Hinata sangat santai menuju sekolahnya, ia berjalan sambil menikmati angin yang menggoyang-goyangkan rambutnya dan cuaca yang tidak terlalu terik.

Tapi ketenangan itu terusik oleh perasaan Hinata yang seakan diikuti oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan mulai berfikir positif 'Tenang Hinata itu bukan apa-apa.'.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju halte bus dengan tergesa-gesa, tidak seperti awal kepergiannya tadi. Saat melihat bus yang sudah berhenti di depan halte, ia segera berlari berharap tidak ada yang akan mengganggunya jika di dalam bus.

Saat turun dari bus itu Hinata masih merasa diikuti, jarang sekolah dengan halte memang tidak terlalu jauh namun tidak dekat juga. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan sesekali melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan ada atau tidak yang mengikutinya.

(^-^)

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan santai menuju sekolah. Kali ini dia datang lebih cepat karena malas mendengar kakaknya yang selalu menasehatinya hal yang sama terus-menerus. Ketika itu ia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar, dari jarak yang jauh pun dia tau siapa pemilik rambut lavender itu.

' _Kenapa ia terburu-buru dan selalu menoleh kebelakang. Kalau seperti itu dia bisa terjatuh.'_

Belum lama setelah Sasuke berfikir seperti itu, Hinata terjatuh.

"Bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

Tapi ia melihat Hinata segera berdiri dan kembali berjalan tergesa-gesa. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?"

Sasuke mempercepat laju mobilnya dan berhenti di sisi jalan tempat Hinata yang sedang berjalan dan membunyikan klakson agar Hinata segera berhenti.

"Ayo masuk." Perintah Sasuke setelah menurunkan kaca. Hinata berfikir sejenak namun kemudian memilih masuk dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Cepat obati kakimu itu, ambil kotak P3K di sana." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk tempat penyimpanan.

Saat Hinata sedang mengobati lututnya yang berdarah, Sasuke memelankan laju mobilnya –sangat lambat. Setelah selesai Hinata mengembalikan kembali kotak tersebut dan berkata "Terima kasih Sasuke-san."

"Ada apa?"

"E-Eh?"

"Kenapa kau menoleh sepanjang berjalan?"

"I-itu…" Hinata melihat kebelakang melalui kaca spion "T-tadi aku merasa seperti sedang diikuti."

Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut mereka setelah itu.

(^-^)

Saat berada di sekolah seakan beban bagi mereka berempat. Sasuke yang memikirkan siapa yang membuntuti Hinata, Naruto yang memikirkan cara agar Sakura tidak lagi dibuntuti, Sakura yang memikirkan kejadian antara Naruto dan Saara yang dilihatnya, dan Hinata terus saja merasa diikuti. Pembelajaran di sekolah pun sangat terasa membosankan hingga jam pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Sakura-chan duluan saja." Kata Hinata pada Sakura.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura-chan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya."

Hinata berbohong dengan menyatakan tidak ada apa-apa, sebenarnya dia sedang mencari gelangnya. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah melepas gelang itu setelah peristiwa kemarin. Tapi kenapa gelang itu tidak ada di tangannya. Ia sudah mencari di ruang kelasnya dan kantin tapi tidak ada juga.

"Hinata kau mencari ini?" Ucap Karin yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di ruangan itu juga. Karin menggerangkan tangannya yang memegang gelang milik Hinata.

"B-bagaimana bisa gelang itu ada apa padamu Karin-san?"

"Benar… jadi ini yang kamu cari." Tawa Karin terdengar nyaring di telinga Hinata.

"Ka-karin-san tolong kembalikan itu padaku?" Ucap Hinata dengan wajah memohon.

"Bagaimana ya… kembalikan tidak ya…" Ia mulai berjalan masuk bersama teman-temannya.

"Itu barang peninggalan satu-satunya dari kaa-san… tolong ku mohon…" Ucap Hinata.

"Tidak akan! Kau telah melanggar aturanku. Kau mencoba mendekati Sasuke-kun. Kau kira aku tidak melihat kejadian di kantin dan juga pagi ini. Hah!?" Ucapnya emosi dan mendorong Hinata.

"A-aku tidak mendekatinya Karin-san." Hinata mencoba membela diri dengan tidak menunjukkan air matanya.

"Tutup mulutmu. Apa kau ingin benda ini?" Tanya Karin dengan seringai menakutkan. "Kalau kau memang ingin ini, lakukan apa yang ku perintahkan."

Hinata tidak berkata apapun.

"Shion mana barang yang tadi telah ku siapkan?"

"Ini. Akan kau gunakan untuk apa?"

"Lihat saja." Ucap Karin dengan seringai.

Ia mengambil sebuah botol yang berisi cairan dan menuangkannya ke atas kepala Hinata. Cairan itu berbau busuk bewarna hitam pesat.

"Sepertinya masih ada yang kurang." Ia berpikir "Ah… Aku tau, Shion keluarkan gunting dari dalam laciku." Perintah Karin.

Setelah gunting itu berada di tangannya, Karin mendekati Hinata.

"Apa kau merasa cantik dengan rambut itu, hingga kau merasa lebih cantik dari ku?"

"T-tidak Karin-san." Ucapnya sambil mundur karena Karin yang maju dengan memegang gunting. Hinata menumpahkan air mata, dia sangat takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Karin.

"Kau takut? Aku hanya akan menggunting rambutmu saja…"

Sekarang Hinata tidak dapat bergerak mundur lagi.

"Ah pasti tampilan yang itu akan cocok untukmu. Karena kau selalu berusaha menarik perhatian orang lain, maka sekarang kau tidak perlu susah payah. Hahahaha" Tawanya benar-benar menunjukkan suasana hatinya

Ucapan Karin membuat Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Ia harus melarikan diri sebelum Karin benar-benar melakukannya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin pergi tanpa gelang itu. Ia melihat Karin tidak memegang gelang itu tapi meletakkan gelangnya di meja di depannya.

' _Kau harus mencoba mempertahankan dirimu sendiri Hinata, jangan terlalu bergantung pada orang lain.'_ Itulah kalimat yang diberikan oleh ibunya sebelum meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Setelah menarik nafas yang dalam Hinata mendorong Karin hingga terjatuh dan berlari keluar setelah mengambil gelap miliknya. Namun Karin dan temannya mengejar hingga ke luar gerbang sekolah. Hinata terus berlari dengan air mata yang terus terjatuh tanpa mempedulikan kondisinya saat ini, _'Kaa-san… Tolong Hinata.'_ Ucapnya membatin.

Ia tidak dapat meminta tolong di jalan tersebut, karena jalan tersebut sangat sepi. Orang-orang yang memakai jalan ini biasanya hanya murid-murid sekolah tersebut. Itu membuat tidak ada orang yang akan menolongnya jika dia sampai tertangkap oleh Karin.

Karena berlari tanpa memperhatikan sekitar ia hampir saja ditambrak oleh sebuah mobil merah. Beuntung mobil itu dapat berhenti tepat waktu sebelum Hinata benar-benar tertabrak. Pemilik mobil langsung keluar dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kemudian ia beralih pandang pada beberapa orang yang seperti berlari mengejar gadis di depannya.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Hinata sambil berusaha berdiri namun kekuatannya benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup..

Pengemudi yang hampir menabrak Hinata itu tidak bergerak untuk membantu Hinata dan hanya menatap orang-orang yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Ia melihat gadis yang masih terduduk, tampak ia ketakutan kepada orang-orang tersebut. Mencoba untuk berdiri tapi tidak bisa.

"Apa yang kalian padanya?" Tanya sang pengemudi pada kelompok orang itu- tepatnya pada Karin yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Balas Karin.

"Sekarang menjadi urusanku."

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, jadi ku harap kau pergi saja." Karin berjalan ingin mendekati Hinata dengan masih memegang gunting di tangannya.

Pria itu menghalangi jalan Karin dengan berdiri di depan Hinata, "Jika kau mencoba mendekatinya maka kau akan menyesal."

"Siapa kau berani memerintah dan mengancamku. Hah!" Suara Karin meninggi.

"Aku ketua ' _wind waves'_." Sebuah tatapan datar dipancarkan oleh pria tersebut.

Karin tau jelas siapa kelompok itu, dan dia tau diri untuk tidak berhadapan dengan kelompok tersebut. Setelah mengetahui hal itu Karin segera mundur tanpa melontarkan kalimat apa pun.

Hinata hanya menatap kepergian Karin dan bernafas lega. Ia mencoba berdiri namun entah kenapa sangat sulit untuknya saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut dengan tindakan orang yang menabraknya itu. Pria itu tidak mempedulikan kondisi Hinata yang berbau busuk dengan pakaian yang kotok dan lengket. Sekarang Hinata digendong dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil dan dengan sekejap mobil pria itu langsung saja berbau busuk.

"Tenang saja." Kalimat itulah yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang merasa tidak enak dan ketakutan.

Memang Hinata tidak mengetahui siapa nama pria yang sedang bersamanya, tapi ia meyakini bahwa pria itu adalah orang baik karena dia dengan rela menolongnya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Hinata.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya kali ini tidak ada adegan romantic dari pihak NS atau SH.**

 **Pada chapter ini saya akan mulai memunculkan konflik yang lebih berat lagi.**

 **Ditambah lagi pada chapter ini aku membuat kedatangan pihak lawan yaitu** _ **'wind waves'**_ **–Gaara.**

 **Jadi maafkan saja jika kali ini sangat jauh dari kisah romantic.**

 **Tadi saya sempat membuat adengan keluarnya sikit.**

 **Kuharap kali ini tulisannya juga gak separah chapter sebelumnya.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Another garbage story, dull and annoying as f***!** Bisakah tidak menyatakan hal seperti itu? **Baca LFY di chap ni bikin senyum2, aku suka snece sh dan ns yg di kantin, aku harap sih sasu nolong hinata** Terima kasih pujiannya, kali ini sasunya gak muncul nolong hinata, karena ia udah keburuh pulang. Biar makin seru… Hehehe. **Seperi biasa slalu bagus** Terima kasih J **menuju konflik yang lebih keren lagi** benarkah? **Semoga saja Sasuke ngelindungi Hinata seperti Naruto melindungi Sasuke** maunya… tapi dia udah pulang duluan tuh. **Updet kilat** diusahakan. **Terus apa maksud dari ucapan Shikamaru** Ya entahlah, aya juga kurang tau. Hehehe. Tapi sedikit bocoran deh, belum semua maksud dari perkataan Shikamaru terunggap… Jadi terus ikuti LFY. **Semangat lanjutin ceritanya** ia semangat kok, kalau kalian pada sempetin waktu untuk review… **Semoga author selalu bisa menyenangkan hati para SHL dan NSL** iya… aku juga berharap begitu. **Lebih diceritanin masalah perasaannya biar greget** aku juga bermaksud begitu, tapi belum saatnya untuk itu. Nanti pasti bakalan ada kok. **Next update kilatt** oke. **Ditunggu lanjutannya** oke **Amazing kesan pertamaku… tapi mungkin author meski cek lagi chapter yang mau diupdate** iya… chap sebelumnya itu lagi malas untuk baca ulang karena tugas yang terlalu menumpuk. **Karin akan berulah lg nih, tapi NaruSakunya oke…** Karin akan tetap kayak gitu sampai dianya dapat ganjaran, soal pujian untuk cerita NS makasih ya.. **Beneran itachi yang muncul** hahaha… iya. Kamu dapat seratus karena berhasil nebak. **Lanjut thor** ini udah dilanjut kok. **Kayaknya kisah selanjutnya pasti lebih ok** aku harus juga begitu. **Penasaran gimana nanti sikap romantic Sasuke sama Hinata** ya kali ini tidak ada hal yang special kayak chapter sebelumnya. **Chap kali ini typonya lumayan banyak jadi bingung bacanya, tolong lebih teliti lagi..** iya… maafkan aku karena membuatmu bingung. **Apa lagi yang bakalan di lakuin Karin…** Seperti yang kamu baca, ngeganggu Hinata. **Penasaran perkataan shika** sengaja biar kamu lebih penasaran hehehe…Chap kali ini belum sepenuhnya Shika ungkapin maksud kalimatnya, tapi chap 10 bakalan jelas kok.

 **Thanks to (review) :**

 **Hyacinth uchiha, Emily20, SR not Author, Oomiwa, Baby niz 137, Nurul851 II, Wiu chan, Hiphiphurahura, Ihfaherdiati395, NurmalaPrieska, .29, Makaron 126, Ega EXOkpopers, Hinatachannn2505, RotuaSimbolon, Inu, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, Aoi, Sichan**

 **Guest-guest juga.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

 **Makasih buat teman-teman yang sempatin untuk review, follow atau favorite.**

 **Review kalian membuat saya semangat.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hahahaha, terima kasih atas salah satu guest yang udah nge-review,**

 **tentang tulisanku yang kurang deskripsinya, kurang diksinya, banyak yang gak enak dibaca dan belum bisa menikmati tulisanku.**

 **Jujur saja ya, saya dulu paling tidak suka disuruh buat karangan pas pelajaran bahasa Indonesia. Jadi sampai sekarang saya memang tidak terlalu tau mengenai hal-hal itu.**

 **Jadi mohon dimaklumi ya…**

 **Maaf kalau cerita saya belum dapat membuat teman-teman menikmati.**

 **#bersimpuh menundukkan kepala.**

 **Happy reading…**

 **J** **J**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria itu tidak mempedulikan kondisi Hinata yang berbau busuk dengan pakaian yang kotor dan lengket. Sekarang Hinata digendong dan dimasukkan ke dalam mobil dan dengan sekejap mobil pria itu langsung saja berbau busuk.

"Tenang saja." Kalimat itulah yang terlontar dari mulut lelaki saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang merasa tidak enak dan ketakutan.

Memang Hinata tidak mengetahui siapa nama pria yang sedang bersamanya, tapi ia meyakini bahwa pria itu adalah orang baik karena dia dengan rela menolongnya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan Hinata.

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You**

Chapter 10

Mobil yang membawa Hinata melaju pelan, tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari kedua insan itu. Mereka membisu dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Hinata beberapa kali melirik pria yang ada di samping, yang hanya fokus melihat jalanan. Hingga tidak terasa Gaara sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah taman.

"Ayo." Kata Gaara sambil membukakan pintu di samping Hinata.

Hinata sempat ragu untuk keluar dari mobil itu dikarnakan penampilannya yang kacau.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Gaara seolah membaca keraguan Hinata. Namun akhirnya mereka pun berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang berada di taman tersebut.

"A-Ano Mmm…" Ucapnya memikirkan panggilan yang tepat untuk pria yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Gaara, Sabaku Gaara."

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata. Sa-sabaku-san a-"

"Gaara, Kau cukup memanggilku Gaara."

Hinata mengangguk, "Ga-Gaara-san terima kasih telah menolongku." Ucapnya sambil mengangguk.

 **Gaara POV**

Ada keraguan saat aku mengajaknya untuk turun menuju sebuah taman, ya aku tau ini pasti karena penampilannya yang berantakan. Tapi aku meyakkinnya untuk segera turun dari mobil dan mengikutiku. Aku melihatnya hanya berjalan menunduk, apa dia selalu seperti ini –menunduk. Aku tau dia menahan perasaan malu dan ku lihat ada setetes air yang jatuh dari wajahnya. Aku melihat sebuah bangku yang di taman tersebut, maka aku pun mengajaknya menuju tempat tersebut.

Saat ini aku menatapnya yang sedang menunduk dan menahan isak tangisnya. Saat aku mendengarnya seperti itu mengingatkanku pada kecelakaan Temari. Ada rasa tidak senang saat melihatnya seperti itu, tapi ada sebuah pemikiran gelap yang memenuhi pemikirannya karena mengingat kejadian itu. ' _Aku aku akan membalas kalian terutama kau Sasuke dan lihat siapa yang akan menderita.'_

 **Flashback On**

Keesokan harinya setelah semalaman menunggu kabar dari dokter yang melakukan operasi pada Temari, akhirnya sang dokter keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok?" Tanya Kankuro dengan panik.

"Operasinya sukses tapi pasien masih mengalami koma" #gak tau aku kayak mana ngomong ala2 dokter gitu.

Setelah dokter pergi, Gaara pun beranjak pergi juga.

"Mau kemana kau Gaara?" Tanya sang kakak.

"Aku ingin menemui Shikamaru dan menghajarnya."

"Tunggu dulu Gaara, kita belum tau bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya." Kankuro maju dan memegang pundak sang adik "Kita jangan sampai membuat Temari menjadi lebih sedih lagi. Sekarang lebih baik bawa Shikamaru kemari, mungkin saja Temari akan membaik."

Setelah mendengar perkataan sang kakak, akhirnya Gaara menyetujuinya dan memutuskan untuk menemui Shikamaru. Saat sudah sampai di kediaman Nara ternyata di sana juga ada Naruto, Sai dan Sasuke yang berbincang di dekat gerbang utama –tidak jauh dari tempat berdiri Gaara.

"Wah ternyata Shikamaru si pemalas satu ini hebat juga ya, bisa mendapatkan Temari." Ucap Naruto.

Saat Gaara mendengarkan nama sang kakak disebut, ia tidak jadi memencet bel dan hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Apa kalian tidak salah menjadikan Temari sebagai mainan? Itu terlalu jahat Shikamaru." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

' _Mainan? Apa maksud perkataan itu.'_ Batin Gaara.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah, tapi Sasuke terus saja memaksa kami untuk melakukan permainan ini." Ucap Naruto berusaha membela diri dan Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak peduli, mereka sudah menyetujui permainan ini." Kata Sasuke.

"Kalian benar-benar jahat jika melakukan itu, kaliankan memiliki perempuan yang harus dilindungi." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Aku tau itu, Shikamaru dan aku juga sudah pernah untuk membatalkan permainan ini, tapi Sasuke tidak setuju." Balas Naruto.

"Kalian jangan menyalahkan aku Naruto, Shikamaru. Bukankah kalian yang setuju dengan ini semua dan aku tidak peduli dengan hal lainnya, kalian harus memainkannya dan kuharap kalian akan melakukannya. Shikamaru kau harus menyatakan perasaaanmu dan kemudian menyatakan itu hanya bercanda jika dia menerimamu." Sasuke menatap sambil menyeringai.

Gaara sungguh-sungguh marah mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke. Setelah itu dia pergi tanpa menemui Shikamaru. _'Kalian memang brengsek akan ku buat kalian menerima pembalasan dariku.'_

 **Flashback Off**

Dia terus saja terisak, sungguh menyedihkan jika aku berbuat jahat padanya tapi ini semua adalah salahmu Sasuke. Setelah itu aku berjongkok dihadapannya dan memegang tangannya yang terkepal di atas roknya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan dan segera menarik tangannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis, kau sudah aman. Kalau kau terus menangis orang lain bisa mengira aku berbuat jahat padamu." Ucapanku ini benar, lihat saja beberapa orang sedari tadi menatap ke arahku.

Ia menghentikan tangisnya dan mulai menarik nafas berlahan untuk menenangkan diri, "Ma-maaf…"

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kau bisa menungguku sebentar di sini? Ada yang tertinggal." Ucapku.

"Y-ya."

Aku segera berjalan menuju mobilku untuk mengambil sebuah jaket, sapu tangan, air mineral dan kota P3K. Sesudah mengambil barang tersebut aku berjalan kembali ke bangku taman tempat dimana Hinata menungguku.

Aku melihat sekelompok remaja yang sedang berjalan dan aku mengenal mereka. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap kearah mereka –Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto dan seorang perempuan yang membelakangiku. Melihat arah mereka berjalan pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan melewati tempat Hinata, aku harus segera bergegas dan ayo lihat bagaimana reaksinya.

Segera ku letakkan semua barang yang ku bawa tadi ke samping Hinata dan segera berjongkok di depannya. Dia menatap heran ke arah ku yang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Gaara-san? Untuk apa semua ini?" Tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya bergerak mengambil kotak P3K. Aku memegang kakinya yang terluka namun dia segera menariknya.

"Sudah sini, lukamu harus diobati."

"A-aku bisa sendiri." Ucapnya dan ingin meraih apa yang kepegang.

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang melakukannya."

Setelah itu aku membersihkan luka di lutut kakinya dan kemudian mengobati dan menutupnya dengan perban. Aku kemudian membasahi sebuah sapu tangan dan segera membersihkan rambut dan wajahnya yang kotor mungkin karena ulah anak-anak yang mengejarnya tadi. Akhirnya semua yang kulakukan selesai.

"Te-terima kasih Gaara-san." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus dengan wajah memerah.

' _Lucu'_ Itulah pemikiran ku saat melihat wajahnya yang memerah dan kegagapannya.

"Ya, sama-sama." Aku pun memberikannya jaket yang ku bawa tadi untuk menutupi pakaiannya yang kotor.

Kami tidak segera pulang, ada beberapa perbincangan yang kami lakukan. Entah kenapa berbicara dengannya tidaklah membosankan dan sikapnya yang terlihat malu-malu itu membuatku ingin tertawa.

 **Normal POV**

Tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Gaara terlihat lima orang remaja, mereka berjalan pelan sambil berbincang-bincang serius.

"Apa kalian sudah mengetahui siapa yang melakukan itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia suruhan Sasori." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Sasori? Bukankah dia saudara Gaara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, dia juga sudah menjadi anggota mereka." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya masalah yang kalian bertiga perbuat, sudah menyebabkan masalah yang lebih besar lagi." Ucap Sai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ketiga pria di depannya dan tetap mengeluarkan senyum palsunya. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, itu memang benarkan?"

Tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawab hal itu.

"Sudahlah Sai-kun, itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Sasuke-kun, Shikamaru-kun dan nii-chan tidak bermaksud berbuat seperti itu." Ucapan itu keluar dari bibir saudara kembar Naruto.

Sai pun hanya menggerakkan bahu ke atas untuk menanggapi ucapan Naruko.

 **Flashback On**

Saat Naruko berjalan seorang diri melewati gang-gang kecil menuju markas kakaknya, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang menghambat jalannya.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Naruko pada beberapa pria yang menghambat jalannya.

"Wah kau benar-benar sombong sekali, sampai tidak mengenal kami." Ucap salah satu dari pria itu.

"Sudahlah tidak usah banyak bicara, kita hanya perlu membawanya kepada ketua."

Setelah itu beberapa orang menangkap dirinya dan menyeretnya, namun sebelum sampai di depan gang yang telah ada beberapa orang menunggu di dalam mobil, Naruko dapat melepaskan diri dari pegangan pria tadi dan melarikan diri.

Naruko melihat kebelakang dan masih melihat orang-orang yang mengejarnya bertambah banyak. Naruko mencoba bersembunyi dan kemudian melarikan diri namun tetap saja mereka masih mengejar dan mencarinya. Saat tiba di sebuah tempat ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya, "Shikamaru-kun.." Ucapnya berteriak.

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke asal suara dan terkejut melihat Naruko terjatuh dan beberapa orang yang menuju ke arah Naruko. Saat itu Shikamaru tau bahwa orang-orang itu adalah salah satu anak buah dari musuh _'devil'._

Saat salah satu dari mereka ingin menarik Naruko, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Shikamaru sudah menghentikan gerakan orang itu dan menghajarnya. Shikamaru memandang malas pada orang-orang dihadapannya sambil menguap. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, mereka pun berlari kearah Shikamaru dan menghajarnya secara bersamaan. Shikamaru yang merupakan anggota dari devil sudah pasti ahli dalam bela diri dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menjatuhkan semua lawannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil membantu Naruko berdiri.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruko lemah dan kemudian jatuh pingsan ke arah Shikamaru, kala itu Shikamaru menangkapnya –seperti meluk gitu. Mungkin ini karena dia kelelahan setelah berlari.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu sepasang mata menatap Shikamaru dengan air mata berlinang –menyaksikan adengan pelukan itu. Ia datang dan melihat Shikamaru tepat saat Naruko pingsan, namun gadis yang menangis itu tidak mengetahui prihal itu.

"Shikamaru…" Ucapnya pelan namun terdengar oleh sang pemilik nama.

"Temari…" Ia terkejut melihat air mata yang jatuh dari mata perempuan di hadapannya yang kemudian berlari, "Temari, tunggu. Temari." Panggilnya.

Shikamaru yang sedang memegang Naruko yang pingsan tidak mungkin meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Akhirnya ia pun menghembuskan nafas frustasi dan mengangkat Naruko menuju parkiran.

' _Nanti aku akan menemuimu dan menjelaskan semuanya Temari."_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Namun saat sampai di kediaman Sabaku pada malam harinya, tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu. Yang ada hanya penjaga yang menyatakan bahwa seluruh keluarga Sabaku pergi dengan terburu-buru dan tidak menyatakan pergi ke mana.

 **Flashback Off**

Saat mendengar cerita itu dari Shikamaru, Naruko sangat merasa bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan yang telah diperbuatnya. Tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena Shikamaru sendiri tidak pernah lagi bertemu Temari sejak kejadian itu.

"Naruko kau mau kemana?" Kata Naruto.

"Aku mau ke toilet." Ucap Naruko dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Tunggu aku akan antar." Kata Naruto khawatir

"Sudahlah nii-chan aku hanya ingin ke toilet, nii-chan tidak perlu mengantarku." Katanya kemudian pergi.

Di lain sisi Sasuke sangat tidak suka mendengar perkataan Sai yang selalu menyalahkannya, terutama perkataan Naruto. Karena malas mendengar hal itu Sasuke lebih mempercepat jalannya.

"Sasuke tunggu." Ucap Naruto.

"Biarkan saja dia Naruto, dia hanya tidak suka mendengar perkataan Sai." Ucap Shikamaru.

Sasuke berjalan lebih cepat dan tidak memperdulikan panggilan Naruto. Iris hitam pekatnya melihat sebuah objek yang tidak asing.

 **Sasuke POV**

' _Hinata?'_ Aku berjalan lebih dekat untuk memastikan penglihatanku sendiri dan benar dia adalah Hinata, tapi dia tidak seorang diri. Ada seorang laki-laki yang berjongkok di depannya, aku tidak dapat melihat siapa laki-laki itu karena dia membelakangiku. Aku hanya terdiam memandang ke arah mereka berdua tanpa berniat untuk menuju ke sana.

Laki-laki itu sedang sibuk mengobati kaki Hinata, karena aku lihat sebuah kotak P3K di sebelahnya. Sekarang dia malah membersihkan rambut dan wajah Hinata dan kemudian memberikan sebuah jaket kepada Hinata. _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata kenapa dia sampai seperti itu.'_

Melihat itu aku merasakan perasaan aneh. Aku semakin penasaran ingin melihat siapa pria itu, tapi dia seperti tidak ingin menunjukkan wajahnya dan hanya tetap berjongkok di depan Hinata dan tidak berniat duduk di samping Hinata dan memandang wajah Hinata yang menunduk. Tapi rambut merah itu langsung membuatku teringat terhadap gang _wind waves._ Tapi dari mana Hinata dapat mengenalnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celanaku bergetar dan sebuah telpon masuk.

"Ada apa?"

" _Sasuke kau harus kembali."_

"Baiklah."

Segera ku tutup ponselku dan ku kembalikan ke saku celanaku.

 **Normal POV**

Pagi ini semua murid sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing begitu juga dengan para murid dan saat ini di kelas A sedang mengajar Iruka.

"Setelah semua tugas di kumpulkan maka sensei akan memberikan tugas lainnya." Perkataan Iruka sensei membuat murid-murid bersorak tidak suka.

"Sensei terlalu sering memberikan tugas, lihat wajah kami sudah menjadi lebih tua dari sensei." Ucapan itu keluar dari Naruto, si pirang satu ini memang selalu membuat guru dihadapannya marah karena ditertawakan oleh murid lainnya.

"Naruto! Kalau kau tidak suka dengar tugas yang kuberikan segera keluar dari kelas" Ucap Iruka.

"Sensei… jangan marah-marah dong, aku kan cuma bercanda." Cengiran khasnya dikeluarkan deh.

"Aduh!" Ucap si pirang itu dan menatap teman sebangkunya, "Sakura ada apa?"

"Kau harus sopan terhadap orang yang lebih tua." Kata Sakura.

Mereka akhirnya berdebat kecil dan melupakan sensei mereka yang menatapnya semakin marah.

"Kalian berdua keluar dari kelas saya!" Kali ini nada bicara guru tersebut tidak dapat dianggap bercanda lagi, semua murid di kelas akhirnya terdiam.

"T-ta.." Ucap Sakura terkejut, dia yang ingin membela sang guru malah dikeluarkan dari kelas.

" **Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto segera keluar."** Suara Iruka semakin menandakan amarahnya. Setiap kata yang dikeluarkannya penuh dengan penekanan.

"Baiklah Iruka-sensei." Ucap Sakura dan pergi keluar kelas.

Sakura berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang mengikutinya, "Ini semua gara-gara kau Naruto."

"Maafkan aku Sakura."

"Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu dan jangan ikuti aku." Ucap Sakura dan menghentikan langkahnya menatap garang pada Naruto. Setelah menyatakan itu dia pun pergi dan Naruto tidak lagi mengikutinya.

(^_^)

 **Hinata POV**

Seperti biasanya Naruto-san selalu membuat Iruka-sensei sebagai candaan hingga tiap anak di dalam kelas tertawa. Tapi kali ini tanggapan sensei berbeda dari biasanya, dia menyuruh Naruto untuk keluar kelas dan saat itu juga Sakura erkena dampaknya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui mengapa Sakura juga terkena namun yang pasti kali ini Iruka-sensei benar-benar marah.

Sesat aku memandang ke arah bangku Naruto-san dan Sakura-chan, entah kenapa suasana kelas berubah setelah Iruka-sensei menyuruh mereka berdua keluar kelas.

"Sampai kapan kalian terus diam, cepat kerjakan tugas kalian." Ucap Iruka sensei.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang berada di sebelahku yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Kemudian aku kembali fokus pada buku pelajaran untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Iruka sensei. Aku sudah mengerjakan beberapa soal, namun terhenti di soal ke tujuh. Beberapa kali aku membolak-balikkan buku bacaan dan catatanku tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada Sasuke ternyata dia masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya, _'Apa Sasuke-san sudah mengerjakan tugasnya?'_ Aku ingin bertanya mengenai soal yang tidak dapat ku kerjakan, tapi ada perasaan takut saat melihatnya.

"Ada apa?"

Jantungku seakan ingin berhenti karena terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba darinya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

' _Bagaimana Sasuke-san mengetahui aku menatapnya?_ Pertanyaan yang terlontar darinya membuat aku malu. Ya ampun aku tertangkap basa memandangnya. Mungkin saat ini wajahku sudah memerah.

"A-ano Sa-sasuke-kun, b-bisa beritahu cara mengerjakan soal ini?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk pada soal yang ada di buku pelajaran.

 **Normal POV**

Setelah menunjuk soal yang tidak dapat dikerjakannya Hinata menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah menunduk ketika tidak ada jawaban dari teman sebangkunya, hal itu jelas membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Ka-kalau Sasuke-san tidak mau, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Hinata pelan dan kembali membuka catatannya.

Saat itu Sasuke hanya memandang ke arah Hinata di pikirannya hanya ada pertanyaan mengenai pria yang bersama Hinata di taman kemarin. Dia sudah bertanya pada Naruto dan Shikamaru tentang anak yang memiliki rambut merah dan mereka menjawab anak itu antara Sasori dan Gaara. _'kalau benar itu mereka, bagaimana mereka mengenal Hinata? Dan apa tujuan mereka mendekatinya.?'_ Itulah yang selalu dipertanyakannya. Karena tidak menemukan jawaban, akhirnya Sasuke pun menghela napas.

Saat Ini Hinata masih membolak-balikkan bukunya dan tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh Sasuke yang menarik buku bacaan di depan Hinata.

"Nomor berapa yang tidak kau mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke datar. Ia segera memasukkan ponsel yang sedari tadi menemaninya ke dalam saku celananya, menggeser bangku yang nya agar lebih dekat pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam dan menunjuk soal yang tidak dimerngertinya. Dan Sasuke mulai menjelaskan secara rinci.

Saat Sasuke menjelaskan, Hinata tidak benar-benar mendengarkan karena kegugupannya. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah duduk sedekat ini dengan pria lain kecuali Hiashi dan Neji. Wajahnya memerah saat lengannya bersenggolan dengan lengan Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke yang seakan tidak mempedulikan mengenai hal itu.

"Sudah puas memandang wajahku?" Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat itu juga untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

Melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah membuat seulas senyum tipis melengkung di wajah Sasuke. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang seperti ada hawa panas di sekitarnya. Walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya di hadapan Hinata, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk bertingkah biasa saja saat lengannya menyenggol lengan Hinata.

"Lebih baik kia lanjutkan lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"I-iya."

(^.^)

 **Sakura POV**

' _Naruto benar-benar mengjengkelkan karenanya aku jadi harus keluar dari kelas. Mengingat kejadian di kelas tadi membuatku hanya menghela nafas. Baru pertama kali diusir dari kelas saat jam pelajaran dan itu karena tunanganku yang bodoh.'_

Setelah menenangkan diri di kamar mandi aku keluar untuk mencari Naruto, karena tadi seorang murid kelasku menyatakan bahwa Iruka sensei memanggil kami ke kamarnya. Menelusuri bagian sekolah hanya untuk mencarinya, benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Setelah mencari cukup lama akhirnya aku menemukan Naruto di perpustakan. Saat ingin mendekatinya, tiba-tiba datang seorang cewek dan duduk di samping Naruto. Mereka tidak mengetahuiku karena mereka membelakangi pintu tempat aku masuk.

Aku sudah mengetahui siapa perempuan yang ada di sampingnya dan itu adalah Saara. _Kenapa selalu saja Saara dengan dia. Apa tidak ada orang lain yang dapat ditemuinya selain Naruto?_ Melihat itu benar-benar ingin marah dan menariknya dari tempat itu, tapi aku masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak melakukan perbuatan memalukan itu.

Lihat saja saat ini dia benar-benar menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa Naruto diam saja Saara melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Naruto dan bersandar di pundak Naruto. Ini benar-benar membuatku 'mendidih'. Apa dia sama sekali tidak menganggap aku ini calon istrinya. #What! Sakura sudah mau mengaku sebagai calon istri Naruto.

"NARUTO!" ucapku.

"Sakura…" Kulihat dia terkejut dan segera melepas pegangan tangan Saara pada lengannya.

' _Aku tidak boleh terlihat kampungan di depannya, bisa-bisa aku dianggap cemburu. Tenang Sakura… tenang…'_

Kutarik nafas dan tersenyum kepada Saara, "Hai Saara." Ucapku manis.

"Hai Sakura." Balasnya.

"Saara bisa pinjam Narutonya sebentar? Iruka-sensei memanggilnya." Terangku.

Saara hanya mengangguk, "Sudah bawa saja dia Sakura." Ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Naruto ayo ke ruang Iruka-sensei." Ucapku datar dan kemudian pergi duluan.

"Sakura tunggu, aku bisa jelaskankan." Ucapnya sambil menahan tanganku saat aku hampir membuka pintu ruangan Iruka-sensei.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Tidak usah, aku tau kok kau menyukainya. Lagian itu bukan urusanku. Lebih baik kita jumpai Iruka sensei saja."

Sebenarrnya aku ingin mendengarkannya tapi ada perasaan marah jika aku mengingat kelakuannya tadi di perpustakaan. Tanpa menunggu lama respon darinya aku langsung melepas tangannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan sensei.

"Kalian sudah mereng atas kesalahan kalian?" Tanya Iruka sensei pada kami berdua.

"Ya, sensei." Jawabku.

"Kau Naruto?"

Ku lihat ke arah Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Iruka-sensei.

"Naruto!" Iruka sensei yang awalnya bicara biasa sekarang sudah marah kembali karena si bodoh di sampingku ini.

"Ma-maaf Iruka-sensei, aku tau kesalahanku." Ucap Naruto.

Iruka-sensei hanya menghela nafas dan tampak frustasi dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Oke kalau begitu, kuharap kalian tidak mengulanginya lagi. Sekarang kalian bisa pergi."

"Terima kasih sensei." Ucap kami berdua dan memberi hormat lalu keluar.

 **Naruto POV**

"Tidak usah, aku tau kok kau menyukainya. Lagian itu bukan urusanku. Lebih baik kita jumpai Iruka sensei saja." Ucap Sakura.

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataanya, Ingin sekali aku langsung menjelaskan kejadian di perpustakaan tadi tapi Sakura sudah masuk ke ruangan Iruka-sensei. Saat Iruka sensei bertanya aku sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Itu membuat Iruka-sensei marah. Untung saja kami tidak mendapat hukuman lainnya.

"Sakura tunggu sebentar." Ucapku dan menarik tangannya.

Pandangannya tidak suka saat tanganku memegang tangannya namun sama sekali tidak ku pedulikan. Malahan aku menariknya setempat yang lebih sepi. "Sakura dengar."

"Tidak perlu ada yang ku dengarkan."

Mengapa dia sangat keras kepala sih dan tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"Kau ha-"

"Sudahlah itu bukan urusanku, kalau kau suka padanya aku akan menyatakan untuk membatalkan pernikahan kita."

' _What! Ini benar-benar membuatku marah, bagaimana dia bisa dengan mudah menyatakan itu. Padahal besok orang tuaku akan datang untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahan.'_

Ia berusaha melepaskan pegangan tanganku namun aku semakin memegang keras tangannya.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Ucapku penuh emosi.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku tau dan aku sadar. Kita lebih baik memba-"

Aku menariknya mendekat padaku, ku hentikan ucapannya dengan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya –hanya menempel. Dia sangat terkejut dengan perbuatanku, aku mengetahui dari matanya yang membelalak. Aku benar-benar tidak mau mendengar ucapannya, aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya dan tidak akan ku biarkan kau pergi begitu saja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wah akhirnya selesai juga di chapter ini. Aku sih gak tau ini bagus atau tidak, menarik atau tidak.**

 **Tapi aku harapin semua berpendapat positif.**

 **Aku mau tanya ya, tolong di tanggapi**

" **Menurut kalian lebih baik begini atau kayak chapter sebelumnya -sudut pandang tokoh/POV atau sudut pandang aku aja?"**

…

 **...**

 **.**

 **Review bagi yang gak login :**

 **Kenapa dibuat Gaara yang nolongin Hinata sih. Padahal aku mau slight GaaSaku.** Hehehehe, sudah terlanjur dibuat nih. Tapi dari usulan kamu, salah satu temanku bilang _mungkin_ bisa dibuat juga tuh. **Gaara dan Saara yah? Padahal gw pengennya Ino sih buat konflik NS, tp gpp lah.** Ya, maaf aku sama sekali gak kepikiran ke Ino. Jadi mohon yang tabah ya.. Hahaha #peace. **Gaarakan hanya punya masalah ma Shika soal Temari, tp knp SN yg di incar?** Sebenarnya yang di incar mereka semua, tapi karena yang sudah and abaca di atas, Sasuke itu lebih berperan dalam hal ini. #Itu sih menurut saya. **Hinata break aja sama Sasuke. Aku lebih suka GaaHina** wah itu sangat tidak mungkin, bisa-bisa nanti banyak yg gak suka ama aku, pairnya apa isinya apa. #Aku juga penggemar Gaara juga sih. **Gaara suka sama Hinata donk** Kasihan tau kalau dia suka ama Hinata.

 **Thanks to (review) :**

 **Namikaze Fansboy, Hyacinth Uchiha, Sasuhina69, mikaze9930, Ihfaherdiati395, AyaseChihaya0503, SR not AUTHOR, NurmalaPrieska, .29, Oormiwa, HipHipHuraHura, Hinatachannn2505, Keita Uchiha, guest-guest.**

 **Thanks to (Favorite) :**

 **2015.1.10718, AyaseChihaya0503, Baby niz 137, Cappucino Chocolate, Chiharu Kazawa, ChintyaRosita, Ega EXOkpopers, Emily20, Furi Tsuyoko, GhiRiuta, HipHipHuraHura, Lavienda, Makaron126, Miss lily lavebder, Namikaze Fansboy, NurmalaPrieska, Nurul851 II, Raffie D'Rocket Rokers, Uzumaki Danty, artroye, azizaanr, .19, candybar-honey, chiwichan, hinatachannn2505, hyacinth uchiha, , keita uchiha, kuuderegirl3, kyucel,lavender bhity-chan, .29, miiko mimi, mikaze9930, minami1990, nanda setyawan416, oormiwa, pinkorangepurple, redblue2213, siiuchil, tanpopohime9**

 **Thanks to (follow) :**

 **Aileem712, AyaseChihaya0530, CallistaLia, ChintyaRosita, Emiily20, Ghiriuta, HipHipHuraHura, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, Indrikyu88, Jullianna1, Makaron126, Michishige Westwick, Missaturnus, Miss lily lavender, MysteriOues Girl, Namikaze Fansboy, NurmalaPrieska, Nurul851 II, Raffie D'Rocket Rokers,Sabaku No Aira, Uzumaki Danty, arisankjm, azizaanr, .19, candybar-honey, chiwichan, clareon, eldergrayskull,heztzander, hinatachannn2505, hyacinth uchiha, , jeenrish, keita uchiha, kuuderegirl3, kyucel, lavender bhity-chan, lighting69, liyaneji, .29, miiko mimi, mikaze9930, minami1990, mitsuka sakurai, nandasetiawan0, nandasetyawan416, ricchan's matahari, sasuhina69, tooBleez, yesicayopaf**

 **Review kalian merupakan semangat baru untuk ku.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hei… gimana kabar kalian? Mudah-mudah baik ya…

Curcol dulu ah sebelum lanjutin ceritanya.

Beberapa kali aku dapat teguran/nasehat atau apalah nama lainnya mengenai tulisanku.

Itu bukan hanya dari ff ini, tapi juga dari beberapa ffku yang lain.

Sedih tau… Biarpun katanya untuk kebaikan ffku…

Memang.

Buat ff bukan hanya persoalan alur ceritanya tapi juga cara penyampainya.

Untuk itu dibutuhkan kecakapan dalam hal menulis.

Membuat pembaca merasakan apa yang tokoh dalam cerita rasakan adalah hal yang sangat penting dan paling dibutuhkan.

TAPI… :'(

Aku susah banget buat itu… Jadi nyesal saat dulu disuruh mengarah selalu niru punya teman.

Mohon maklumi aku ya, kalau tulisannya sangat, sangat dan sangat buruk.

Dah ah dari pada mikirin itu, lebih baik aku lanjutin ceritaku.

SELAMAT MEMBACA YA…

.

.

.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan?" Ucapku penuh emosi.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku tau dan aku sadar. Kita lebih baik memba-"

Aku menariknya mendekat padaku, ku hentikan ucapannya dengan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya –hanya menempel. Dia sangat terkejut dengan perbuatanku, aku mengetahui dari matanya yang membelalak. Aku benar-benar tidak mau mendengar ucapannya, aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya dan tidak akan ku biarkan kau pergi begitu saja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You**

Chapter 11

Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga menjauh darinya. Sakura tidak tau harus menjawab apa pada sensei yang memandang merendahkan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ulang sensei tersebut.

"Ehh…" Sakura mencari jawaban yang tepat.

Namun sebelum Sakura selesai berpikir Naruto sudah menjawab, "Kami hanya melakukan hal yang biasa remaja lain lakukan Kabuto-sensei. Apakah sensei tidak pernah merasakan masa muda?"

Sakura cengong mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seolah mengejek sensei tersebut.

"Seorang siswa harusnya mengikuti tata tertib yang ada di sekolah. Namun aku tidak heran dengan sikapmu Naruto, tapi saya kecewa denganmu Sakura..." Menghela napas, "Ya, sudahlah itu terserah kalian saja." Setelah berkata begitu Kabuto pergi.

"Naruto." Sakura kini menarik lengan Naruto.

Naruto menatap tangan Sakura yang memegang lengannya, "Ya?"

"Ta-tadi…"

 _Plukk…_ Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan kepala Sakura, "Itu asli dari hatiku. Sudah ayo kita ke kelas saja."

Sebuah senyuman terlambir indah di hati Sakura. Dalam tarikan tangan Naruto, Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya dan tersenyum. _'Semoga kehangatan ini tidak akan hilang.'_

 **-0o0o0-**

Hari ini Hinata harus pulang menggunakan transportasi umum. Sebelumnya sang kakak sudah menyuruh Hinata untuk menunggu sampai Neji datang menjembutnya, namun ditolak. Hinata beralasan bahwa hari ini dia akan membeli sesuatu di pusat perbelanjaan dan itu pasti menggunakan waktu yang lama. Hinata mengetahui sang kakak yang sedang sibuk mengurus keperluan kuliah, jadi Hinata tidak ingin meropotkannya. Akhirnya sang kakak menyetujuinya.

"Hinata…" Suara itu berasal dari seorang pria yang berdiri di dekat gerbang utama sekolahnya.

"Gaara-san." Hinata mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui pria itu. "Ada apa Gaara-san?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Gaara mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan sebuah gelang.

Hinata memandang dengan seksama gelang itu, terukir sebuah nama di gelang itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata sangat mengenal gelang itu, gelang pemberian ibunya. Darimana Gaara menemukannya. Hinata saja tidak menyadari bahwa gelang itu telah hilang.

"Gelangku." Ucap Hinata dan berniat untuk mengambil gelang itu dari Gaara.

"Tidak semudah itu Hinata." Ucap Gaara dan menjauhkan gelang itu dari jangkauan Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap heran pada Gaara, bukankah gelang itu milihnya?

"Aku akan menyembalikan ini padamu dengan syarat kau harus menuruti tiga permintaanku." Ucap Gaara sambil menyeluarkan seringainya.

"Ta-tapi…" Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Bukankah dia baru mengenal Gaara, apakah ajaran yang diberikan ayahnya kurang jelas? Yakni untuk tidak terlalu percaya terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan membawa gelang ini bersamaku dan menjadi milikku." Gaara berbalik untuk meninggalkan Hinata.

Sebelum Gaara pergi terlalu jauh, Hinata menarik lengan Gaara. "Ba-baiklah Gaara-san."

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan suffix san?" Gaara menatap Hinata.

"Kena-?" Ucapannya dipotong oleh Gaara.

"Aku tidak suka." Gaara kini bertingkah seperti seseorang yang sedang merajuk, wajahnya tampak cemberut. Tidak biasanya Gaara dapat bertingkah seperti itu.

"Hahaha…" Hinata tidak dapat menahan tawanya saat memandang tingkah lucu Gaara, "Ba-baiklah Gaara-kun…" Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Hinata. Senyum Hinata seakan dapat menular pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, membuat Gaara ikut tersenyum memandangnya.

"Berikan tanganmu." Perintah Gaara.

Hinata menuruti perintah Gaara, mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata hanya melihat Gaara yang sedang memasangkan gelangnya. Wajahnya merona dengan perlakuan sang Sabaku.

"Cantik." Ucap Gaara.

Hinata menyangka perkataan itu ditujukan untuk gelang yang berada di tangannya. Namun perkataan Gaara saat itu bukan ditujukan pada gelang itu, melainkan pada Hinata yang merona.

"Terima kasih Gaara-kun…"

Senyum itu benar-benar menarik Gaara keluar dari wajah datarnya. Gaara yang seakan terhipnotis, langsung saja memeluk Hinata tanpa persetujuan Gadis itu. Perbuatan Gaara ini menarik perhatian murid-murid yang berjalan di sekitar mereka. Memandang dengan kagum dan tersenyum melihat Hinata dan Gaara yang berpelukan. Bagaikan mengumbar kemesraan hingga membuat beberapa orang juga menatap iri.

"Ga-Gaara-kun…" Hinata sangat gugup di pelukan Gaara, wajahnya kian bertambah merona ketika beberapa siswa-siswi menatapnya dengan berbagai makna, Hinata malu. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu selama tiga menit, ini adalah permintaanku yang pertama."

Apa Gaara mulai menyukai Hinata atau ini hanya sebagian dari rencananya saja? Dalam pelukan Gaara, Hinata terdiam menuruti apa yang dikatakan Gaara tanpa membalas pelukan Gaara.

 **-0o0o0-**

Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruang Orochimaru segera bergegas pulan, namun langkahnya terhenti melihat pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan padanya bagai drama romantic yang selalu ditonton oleh Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menyukai itu. Kali ini ia bukan hanya sekedar tidak menyukai tapi ia membenci drama di depan matanya. Bukan karena adegannya yang berlebihan, hanya saja ia tidak menyukai orang yang melakukan adegan itu. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, tapi Sasuke tidak mengetahui alasan itu semua.

Melihat keseluruh adegan tersebut dari Hinata yang menarik lengan Gaara, sampai Hinata yang berada dipelukan seorang pria yang sama –saat berada di taman. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya menahan emosi, saat lelaki yang memeluk Hinata melihat kearahnya dan menunjukkan seringainya. Sasuke sadar bahwa pria itu sedang memanfaatkan Hinata.

Apakah hanya sekedar memanfaatkan? Atau lebih dari itu?

"Sasuke." Ada teman-temannya (Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai dan Sakura) yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Shikamaru apakah dia yang bernama Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan, tidak biasanya Sasuke menanyakan orang lain.

"Ya." Jelas Shikamaru yang mengetahui siapa pria yang sedang berpelukan dengan Hinata. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan pria yang sangat menentang hubungannya saat bersama Temari –kakak Gaara.

"Bagaimana Hinata mengenalnya?" Tanya Naruto namun teman-temannya hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Sasuke sepertinya kali ini dia mengincarmu. Dan lihat sekarang, dia sudah melancarkan serangannya dengan mendekati Hinata. Sampai kapan kau akan diam saja? Apa kau sudah mengalah?" Ucap Sai.

' _Mengalah apaan sih? Emang mereka sedang berlomba?'_ batin Sakura.

Pertanyaan Sai benar-benar merendahkan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah bungsu Uchiha, tidak ada kata menyerah pada kamusnya. "Itu bukan urusanku."

Mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura geram dan berkata, "Kamu bilang ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu? Tapi sepertinya ini memang sangat berkaitan denganmu." Sakura mendapat pandangan sinis dari Sasuke.

Seolah tidak takut terhadap pandangan itu Sakura melanjutkan perkataanya. " Hinata adalah gadis yang baik pada orang lain, mana mungkin ada yang benci padanya kecuali para fans gilamu itu. Hinata tidak seharusnya masuk ke dalam masalah yang kau perbuat. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata maka kau adalah penyebab utamanya." Perkataan Sakura benar-benar membuat Sasuke marah. Mendengar Sai berbicara saja sudah membuat api di hati Sasuke, ditambah Sakura yang menyiram minyak ke dalamnya, bahaya.

"Sudahlah Sakura… Sasuke tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Naruto mencoba meredam amarah Sakura. Ia tidak ingin Sakura mencari masalah dengan salah seorang sahabatnya, bukan bermaksud untuk membela Sasuke. Hanya saja Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke akan menjaga gadis itu. Ia mengetahui hal itu ketika kakak sasuke –Itachi- menceritakan perihal Sasuke menolong Hinata. Baginya itu sudah menjadi bukti besar bahwa Sasuke memiliki kepedulian terhadap Hinata. Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan kejam –apa lagi Sasuke adalah ketua, tidak akan pernah menolong seseorang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Namun jika ditanyakan cinta, Naruto tidak mengetahui hal itu. Sangat sulit untuk mengetahui perasaan ketua mereka tersebut.

"Tidak bermaksud bagaimana!? Hinata diincar seperti itu karena Sasuke dan sekarang dia malah berkata seperti itu! Dasar pengecut." Ucap Sakura.

Emosi yang ditahannya sejak telah hancur, ketika mendengarkan kalimat terakhir dari gadis yang belum lama dikenalnya. Sasuke yang memang sudah marah sangatlah berbahaya dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia tidak akan menaruh belas kasihan pada orang yang mengusik hidupnya. Ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Sakura.

Perasaan Sakura yang merasakan aura membunuh membuatnya takut. Kenapa mulutnya itu dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang luar biasa pedas. Tangan Sakuke yang mengarah kepadanya membuat ia memejamkan mata. Namun sebelum kulit mulus itu menjadi biru, Naruto dapat menahan tangan Sasuke dan balik memukul Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Ucap Sakura yang melihat Naruto melayangkan pukulan ke perut Sasuke dan tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Dengar ya Sasuke, jangan coba-coba melukainya. Jika kau melakukan itu maka aku akan sangat marah padamu." Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk pergi.

Harusnya Sakura lebih berhati-hati berkata kepada empat orang tersebut. Memang sekarang dia dapat selamat karena ada Naruto yang menolongnya. Kalau tidak dia akan berakhir seperti wanita-wanita lainnya, dihajar hingga babak belur. Ingat mereka adalah geng yang sangat ditakuti di sekolah.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Naruto dan Sakura? Ini baru kali pertama Naruto dengan sukarela menolong seseorang dan malah mengancam kita." tanya Sai.

"Entahlah. Lebih baik kitamengikuti perkataannya." Balas Shikamaru.

"Ya." Ucap Sai.

"Sasuke mau kemana kau?" Ucap Shikamaru.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Merepotkan."

 **-o0o0o-**

Wajah itu memerah menahan gejolak kesedihan di dirinya, hingga tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh menorekkan bekas di wajah bagai porselen itu. Tangannya menutupi suara tangis yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya. Kemudian sebuah tangan membelai pipi itu, menghapus setiap jejak air itu.

"Gaa-Gaara-kun?" Ucap gadis yang menangis itu.

"Berhentilah menangis Hinata" Gaara menurun tangan Hinata dan menghapus jejak air mata yang kembali turun.

Hinata menggelang, "A-aku sudah men-mencoba hiks… ta-tapi a-aku hiks… terus menangis Gaara-kun."

Kedua tangan Gaara kini menakup kedua pipi Hinata, membuat tatapan mereka saling bertumbrukan. "Aku akan membuatmu berhenti menangis."

"Eh?"

Hinata membelalak melihat Gaara yang mencium bibirnya, hanya menempelkan. Perasaan Hinata bagai disambar petir dan membuatnya hanya diam. Ciuman pertamanya telah hilang sudah.

Gaara dengan gampangnya berkata, "Sudah berhenti bukan?" dengan sebuah senyum. Bagi Gaara ini merupakan ciuman yang sering dilakukannya, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak menunjukkan reaksi seperti biasanya. Gaara tersenyum melepas topengnya, senyum yang tulus.

"Hinata?" Melihat Hinata yang hanya diam membuat Gaara khawatir.

"Y-ya." Hinata gugup.

"Apa kau marah?"

Hinata diam tidak menjawab, tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Dia hanya terkejut menerima perlakuan seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya. Hinata yang hanya diam, membuat Gaara berpikir bahwa Hinata tidak marah kepadanya.

"Hinata?" panggil Gaara lagi.

"Y-ya Gaara-kun."

"Ku mohon rahasiakan ini dari Shikamaru-san atau pun teman-temanya." Gaara berbicara dengan wajah serius.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Gaara-kun? Bukannya Temari-san adalah kekasih Shikamaru-san?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia bertemu Temari lagi." Gaara mengepalkan tangannya.

"Shikamaru-san harus tahu keadaan Temari-san yang seperti ini Gaara-kun. Aku yakin Shikamaru-san dapat menerima Temari-san." Hinata mencoba merubah pola pikir Gaara.

"Ku bilang tidak!" Gaara berteriak dihadapan Hinata, membuat Hinata mundur selangkah dengan raut takut.

"Ma-maaf Gaara-kun. A-aku ha-hanya merasa i-itu akan baik untuk perkembangan Te-Temari-san." Hinata berkata pelan dengan wajah menunduk.

Melihat Hinata yang ketakutan, membuat Gaara merasa bersalah. Ia berjalan ke hadapan Hinata, memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan berkata, "Aku hanya tidak mau kalau Temari semakin terluka, jika Shikamaru tidak menerima dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Hinata menatap Gaara, ia dapat merasakan Gaara sangatlah menyayangi kakaknya tersebut. Hinata mencoba mengerti perasaan Gaara, walaupun hati kecilnya seakan berkata perbuatan Gaara salah. Sebuah anggukanlah yang menjadi jawaban Hinata.

Mereka kini menatap Temari yang sedang duduk di kursi roda menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Gaara berkata sejak peristiwa kecelakaan yang menimpa kakaknya tersebut kakaknya sempat mengalami masa koma selama tiga bulan dan ketika kakaknya terbangun, ia tidak dapat berjalan dan berbicara. Kakaknya hanya menatap Gaara dan kemudian menanngis. Peristiwa itu benar-benar menyayat hati Gaara, dia benar-benar telah gagal menjaga saudaranya sendiri.

 **-0o0o0-**

"Sedang apa tuan di sini? Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam saja?" Tanya seorang pelayan di rumah tersebut.

"Tidak perlu. Sepertinya Gaara sedang kedatangan tamu. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja, katakan pada Gaara agar menelponku." Ucap pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum melihat hal tersebut.

"Baiklah tuan." Tutur pelayan itu dan kemudian memasuki ruangan tersebut, sambil membawa nampan dan beberapa obat-obatan.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada Gaara dan Hinata yang sedang berbicara terhadap Temari -kakaknya Gaara.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Tenanglah Kankuro. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Temari." Pria itu mengeluarkan senyum.

"Cih. Jangan kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu bertindak seenaknya pada kakak dan adikku." Jawab Kankuro.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Pria itu melambai dengan seingai.

"Penjaga!" Suaranya terdengar marah.

"Ya tuan."

"Jangan biarkan pria itu masuk sesuka hatinya"

"Maaf tuan itu merupakan keinginan Gaara-sama." Jawab penjaga itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu laporkan setiap gerakannya di rumah ini." Perintah Kankuro.

"Baik tuan."

 **-0o0o0-**

Di dalam kelas, Hinata sedang duduk bersama Sakura. Ini adalah jam istirahat dan mereka memilih untuk memakan bekal yang mereka bawa di dalam kelas.

"Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya…" Jawab Hinata.

"Yang kemarin bersamamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Hinata sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Kemarin?" Hinata masih belum mengetahui maksud Sakura.

"Yang berambut merah itu loh."

"Oh… Dia Gaara, teman baruku Sakura-chan. Apa Sakura-chan mau aku kenalkan?" Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak perlu Hinata." Entah kenapa kok jadi Sakura yang gugup. Apa karena dia mengetahui maksud tujuan lelaki itu?

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun sangat baik."

Sakura makin tercengang melihat temannya yang satu ini. Apa dia tidak bisa merasakan firasat buruk saat berdekatan dengan pria itu? Atau pria itu memang orang yang baik? Atau Naruto dan kawan-kawannya lah yang sebenarnya jahat? Dan kenapa Hinata memanggil lelaki itu dengan suffix –kun? Apa mereka sudah sangat sedekat itu? Semua pertanyaan itu mulai berputar-putar di atas kepalanya.

"A-ada apa Sakura-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba mematung seperti itu? Jika Sakura-chan tidak ingin ku kenalkan tidak apa-apa." Kata Hinata.

Sakura menghela napas, daripada ia terus memikirkan hal itu lebih baik dia langsung berkenalan dengan lelaki itu dan menilainya. "Baiklah Hinata, kenalkan aku dengannya. Mana tahu kita bertiga dapat menjadi teman baik. Yakan?"

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak tahu, kapan lagi akan bertemu dengannya."

"Apa kau tidak memiliki nomornya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ti-tidak."

"Sudahlah, kalau kau bertemu lagi dengannya maka kenalkan ke aku ya."

"OKE." Entah datang dari mana semangat Hinata itu, melihat itu Sakura merasa mungkin saja Gaara itu memang orang baik dan Narutolah yang salah menilai lelaki itu.

"Wah… minumku sudah habis, padahal aku masih kehausan. Hinata temanin aku ke kantin ya."

"hmm." Jawab Hinata.

-0o0o0-

Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru kini memandang Sasuke yang kini memukul seorang kohai di sekolah mereka. Adik kelas tersebut tidak sengaja menambrak Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduk di kantin.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Dia sudah penuh dengan luka." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke menjauh dari adik kelasnya itu. Semua orang tidak ada yang berani melerai ataupun memanggil sensei. Jika ada yang mengadukan tindakan mereka, maka sudah jelas anak tersebut akan berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Lepas." Nada dingin Sasuke sangat menakut hingga Naruto memilih melepasnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sai.

"Ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana ini Shikamaru, coba pikirkan cara menghentikannya. Bisa-bisa adik kelas itu mati." Naruto sudah sangat cemas.

"Tumben kau berkata seperti itu. Bukannya kau dan Sasuke memang sering melakukan itu tanpa berpikir dulu?" Sai memanglah orang bermulut tajam.

"Gawat." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Lihat siapa yang baru saja masuk kantin." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hinata… Sakura…" Pandangan Naruto kini menatap Shikamaru dan Sai "Cepat hentikan Sasuke." Ucap Naruto panik. Bagaimana jika Sakura melihat ini, maka bisa-bisa Sakura menjauhinya. Tapi terlambat, Kedua gadis itu telah melihat yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Hinata, dia tidak percaya Sasuke adalah orang seperti itu.

"Hentikan! Apa-apaan kau ini. Kenapa memukulinya sampai seperti itu." Ucap Sakura marah. Ia melihat sekeliling dan menatap marah pada setiap orang yang hanya memandang. "Kenapa kalian hanya menontonnya saja?" Tatapannya berakhir pada Naruto.

Naruto gelagapan karena ditatap seperti itu.

Sakura kini maju ke arah Naruto dan menunjuk pria itu, "Kau sama saja dengannya, aku benci dengan orang-orang seperti kalian." Ucapan itu terdengar dingin, tapi tetap ada air mata yang menetes.

Sasuke kini sudah berdiri, membiarkan adik kelas tersebut lepas dari maut. Hinata membuang pandangannya ketika Sasuke menatapnya. Hinata menangis melihat tingkah Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai berbuat seperti itu? Apa sebuah masalah tidak dapat diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin?

"Sa-Sakura-chan bi-biarkan sa-saja mereka, lebih baik kita bawa dia ke UKS." Ucap Hinata yang kini sudah membantu kohai tersebut berdiri.

"Te-terima kasih…" Ucap kohai tersebut.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu berterima kasih. Jika mereka memang manusia pasti mereka membantumu." Ucap Sakura.

"A-aku sa-salah me-memilih teman." Ucap Hinata yang memandang Sasuke.

Setelah kepergian kedua gadis itu yang membawa kohai terluka itu, keadaan kantin masihlah hening.

Sasuke memukul meja di sebelahnya dan pergi, Naruto sudah pergi entah kemana dan Sai Shikamaru hanya menghela napas melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

-o0o0o-

Sakura dan Hinata meminta ijin kepada sensei yang masuk di jam terakhir untuk tidak masuk karena harus mengobati adik kelas tadi. Sensei tersebut memberi ijin dan menyuruh agar Sakura dan Hinata membawa tas mereka. Saat mengambil tas mereka, Sakura tidak memandang Naruto dan Hinata seakan ketakutan melihat Sasuke. Naruto menarik rambutnya frustasi sedangkan Sasuke memandang datar. Jangan pikir Sasuke tidak merasakan emosi apupun, lihat tangannya yang mengepal kuat.

Seusai pelajaran selesai Sakura dan Hinata melewati Naruto, Sasuke, Sai dan Shikamaru begitu saja. Melihat kelakuan dua gadis tersebut mereka berempat hanya dapat diam saja.

"Hinata."

Lagi-lagi pria itu datang menjemput Hinata, menunggu sambil bersandar pada pintu gerbang, melambaikan tangan ketika melihat Hinata, tersenyum pada Hinata. Hal-hal itu membuat muak pria yang memandang ke arah Hinata –Sasuke. Biasanya Hinata akan datang sendiri menemui lelaki itu, tapi kini Sakura pun menghampiri pria itu. Membuat Naruto menampakkan urat-urat kemarahan di keningnya.

"Gaara-kun… Ada apa sampai datang ke sini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak kau jalan." Ucap Gaara santai dan melirik gadis di sebelah Hinata.

"Gaara-kun kenalkan dia Haruno Sakura, Sakura-chan kenalkan dia Sabaku Gaara." Kata Hinata saling memperkenalkan temannya itu.

Gaara dan Sakura saling bersalaman. Sebenarnya Gaara sendiri sudah mengenal gadis bernama Sakura tersebut. Tapi dari mana?

"Hinata apa kau mau pergi bersamaku ke sekolahku? Hari ini ada acara pentas seni di sekolahku." Ucap Gaara.

"Bolehkah Sakura-chan ikut?" Tanya Hinata pada Gaara.

"Eh? Tidak perlu Hinata." Sakura merasa tidak enak hati jika mengganggu Gaara dan Hinata.

"Boleh. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, sebentar lagi pentasnya akan dimulai." Gaara melirik jam tangannya.

"Gaara-kun… Apa nanti aku bisa membeli cemilan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Boleh saja." Gaara kini mengusap kepala Hinata.

Sakura heran melihat tingkah Hinata yang sama sekali tidak tergagap di depan Gaara dan menerima perlakuan Gaara begitu saja. Apa Gaara dan Hinata sebenarnya sudah memiliki hubungan?

Sedangkan yang jauh di sana sedang memandang marah pada lelaki itu. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak lagi dapat menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

' _Akan ku buat kau terikat denganku secepatnya.'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto kini menelpon kedua orang tuanya. "Kaa-san apa pernikahan itu dapat diadakan dalam minggu ini?" Ucapnya pada orang di seberang telepon.

Ketiga temannya menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Tidak ada masalah besar, aku hanya tidak ingin direpotkan dengan pembahasan ini lagi." Balasnya dan menutup telepon.

"Naruto kau tidak bercandakan?" Tanya Sai.

"Apa dengan gadis pink itu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya. Aku akan mengikatnya dan tidak akan membiarkan Gaara mengganggunya apalagi sampai mendapatkannya." Ucap Naruto dan pergi terlebih dahulu menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Shikamaru bagaimana menurutmu dengan Gaara?" Tanya Sai.

Shikamaru menjawab jujur, "Dia orang yang sangat sulit untuk dihadapi. Mungkin semua keinginannya adalah MUTLAK."

"Kalau begitu mungkin saja dia menginjar salah satu dari kedua gadis itu. Aku merasa dia menaruh hati pada Hinata." Perkataan Sai mengganggu pikiran Sasuke, sejak kapan dirinya mulai sulit mengontol emosinya? Kini Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Hinata.

"Sai ikuti mereka." Perintah Sasuke. Ya... biasa sang ketua.

"Kalian sungguh membuatku kerepotan." Balas Sasuke kesal namun kemudian pergi.

"Shikamaru." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Cari tahu mengenai foto ini." Sasuke memberi sebuah amplop bewarna coklat dan kemudian pergi.

Shikamaru membuka amplop tersebut dan melihat satu persatu. Sebuah foto membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Makasih udah ngingetin aku untuk lanjutin ini. Aku sempat malas buat nulis lagi, tapi berhubung ada yang ingatin jadi aku lanjut. Maaf ya…

Makasih buat yang sempat Favorite, Follow da Review

.

.

.

Review

Laventa 288, Namikaze Arif, Miss Utun, Yuuki Natalia, Firdaus minato, Eka Hime, Salsabilla12, Aoi, 5, Sasuhina69, Naira86, Unnie, .29, Bucamat, KazukiShin, Oormiwa, hinatachannn2505, Angel821, shiroi tensi, NurmalaPrieska, SR not AUTHOR, Emiiy20, ara dipa, chiwichan, hyacinth uchiha, clarion, HipHipHUraHura, Esya. , Lavienda.

Ini adalah balasan review kalian ya… Angel gak sempat balas satu-satu. Maaf…

Moment SasuHinanya lebih sweet lg dong. Kalau gak ya buat sasuke makin cemburu liat kedekatan gaahina **Hahaha… Oke. Oke. Apa chap ini masih blom bisa buat Sasu cemburu?** Mungkin sara sama gaara dijadiin pasangan aja kali ya pas end-nya **Oke, bakalan aku pikirin dulu ya** Hweee! Jgn ada gaasaku yah! :'( pliss...aqu mohon... *_* kalo gaahina itu gk masalah! :) malahan aqu suka bnget! **Oke sip :)** Wahh makin seru ceritanya **Makasih…** eh, siapa yang mergokin tuh? iruka? **Kamu pasti sudah tahu bukan…** apa gaara bener suka sama hinata atau cuma main main doing **Kalau ini sih bakalan diungkap di akhir-akhir, jadi masih rahasia ya… :)** ada scene gaahina yah, biar cuma slight sasuhina doank gak pa pa, alnya aku suka banget sama gaahina **Hahahaha… ketawa aja dech akunya. SHL nanti bakal bantai aku tuh.** Pertama kali baca, aku lebih mengharapkan ceritanya fokus ke SasuHina dri pda NaruSaku. Tpi pas Naruto cium Sakura.. mulai tertarik sama mereka **Tertarik keduanya aja,, :)** penasaran sasuhina **Saya juga XD** Apakah akan terjadi cinta segitiga? **Mungkin saja… *duduk *minum es *berpikir *ketiduran** kalau boleh kasih komentar, ada beberapa typo yang agak parah. Istirahat dulu kak sebelum di cek ulang, **Iya… Iya… Saya tidur dulu ya *tidur *bangun *lihat kalender, ternyata udah ketiduran dua bulan hahahaha…. Maaf.** aku ska banget... sma ceritanya & bkin aku penasaran sma kelanjutannya... trus lanjut ya... jgn lama lama udh gk sbar nih bca kelanjutannya lagi.. **Iya ini saya lanjut, biarpun ngaret banget.** narusaku nya mana kok gak ada yang romantis kok cuma sasuhina **Wah masa sih? Yang lain bilang NaruSakunya lebih dominan dan lebih romantic dibanding SasuHina. Kalau gitu chap 12 saya buat orang itu romantic-romantisan ya… dah bacakan kalau Naru minta pernikahannya di percepat. Jadi sabar ya. XD** penasaran nih sama lanjutannya  
dan tolong bikinin musuh untuk Naru dong **Siapa ya? Kalau Sasori Gimana?** Keren! Keren! Keren! Momen shikatema ada nggak? Jadi bingung antara gaahina ato sasuhina! Suka semua sih~ yang terbaik aja dah! Bua sasu cemburu chuseyo~ **Makasih… ShikaTema ada tapi pasti gak akan banyak. Pilih saya saja kalau gitu.. :D Sasu dah cemburu tuh.** gaara ma hinata, sasuke dah mulai ada rasa ma hinata. aku suka, aku suka. **Senang kalau kamu juga senang** Setan merah mulai suka kyknya ma hina... Scene gh nya jgn banyak2 thor aku gk suka **Aku harus bisa buat Sasu cemburu melalui kedekatannya dengan Gaara. Jadi chap 11 lebih ke GaaHina** yg ngeliat NS kiss itu kayaknya hinata kalo saara yaa? **Tebakan anda salah.** kapan dong thor giliran sasuhina? **Chap yg akan datang**


	12. Chapter 12

Wah… teman-teman banyak yang terbawa emosi ya…

Hahaha… First Kiss Hinata diambil Gaara, apa itu jadi masalah? Hahaha…

Pada chapter ini kalian harus lihat tingkah Sasuke.

Pasti bakalan tercengang *harapanku sih…

Kalau gitu gak perlu berlama-lama lagi.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

"Kalau begitu mungkin saja menginjar salah satu dari kedua gadis itu. Aku merasa dia menaruh hati pada Hinata." Perkataan Sai mengganggu pikiran Sasuke, sejak kapan dirinya mulai sulit mengontol emosinya? Kini Sasuke hanya menatap kepergian Hinata.

"Sai ikuti mereka." Perintah Sasuke. Ya biasa sang ketua.

"Kalian sungguh membuatku kerepotan." Balas Sai namun kemudian pergi.

"Shikamaru." Panggil Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Cari tahu mengenai foto ini." Sasuke memberi sebuah amplop bewarna coklat dan kemudian pergi.

Shikamaru membuat amplop tersebut dan melihat satu persatu. Sebuah foto membuat Shikamaru terkejut.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You**

Chapter 12

Sudah tiga hari sejak saat itu, hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke semakin dingin. Tidak ada senyum ramah atau hanya sekedar sebuah ucapan sapaan. Yang ada hanya tatapan menusuk Sasuke pada Hinata dan ketidakpedulian Hinata terhadap Sasuke.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Naruto dan Sakura. Entah apa yang terjadi Sakura seakan menghindari Naruto dan enggan untuk sekedar melihat Naruto. Walaupun Naruto selalu mencari cara untuk membuat Sakura kembali peduli padanya atau sekedar berbicara padanya.

"Hah…" Hembusan napas frustasi itu dilayang oleh Naruto saat berada di kantin sekolahnya.

"Berhenti menghela napas seperti itu Naruto. Bagaikan semua beban dunia ada di pundakmu saja." Ucap Sai sakratis.

Sai memandang tiga sahabatnya yang beberapa hari ini terlalu uring-uringan. Itu benar-benar mengganggu Sai. Waktu istirahat yang biasanya digunakan untuk bersenang-senang, kini menjadi waktu yang paling membosankan bagi Sai. Melihat Naruto asyik menghela napas dengan sesekali menjambak rambut pirangnya. Sasuke yang selalu saja memukul meja, menahan amarah. Dan Shikamaru yang asyik memandang ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Sai.

"Hah…" Naruto menghela napas lagi.

"Tck." Sasuke berdecak lidah.

"Mendokusai." Shikamaru berkata pada ponselnya.

 **BRAKKK**

Sai memukul meja kantin dengan keras, hingga menarik perhatian semua siswa lain. Ya, ampun… Sai sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat. Pergi!" Sasuke melihat siswa-siswi yang sibuk memandang ke arah mereka. Namun karena ucapan Sasuke dan pandangan membunuhnya semua orang di ruangan itu tidak lagi melihat ke arah mereka.

"Bicaralah." Titah Sai. Walau di dalam kelompok ini Sasukelah ketuanya, tapi Sai tidak peduli dan masih menatap ketiganya.

"Baiklah… tidak perlu semarah itu pucat." Naruto bersuara.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Pada malam harinya keluar Naruto benar-benar datang ke kediaman Sakura. Mereka sampai dan disambut oleh keluarga Haruno, minus Sakura.

"Ayo masuk… Wah kau semakin tampan saja Naruto." Puji sang mertua pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih okaa-san." Naruto kemudian memandang ibu Sakura dengan seksama.

"Ada apa Naruto? Jangan memandang seperti itu." Ucap ibu Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa… Hanya saja hari ini okaa-san sangat cantik…" Pujian Naruto terlontar untuk ibu Sakura, membuat ibu Sakura tersenyum sumbringah dan tertawa.

"Kaa-san? Sakura di mana? Apa dia masih di kamar?" Ucap Naruto sambil melirik sekitar.

"Sakura belum pulang Naruto, ia menyatakan menemani temannya menonton perayaan di sekolah lain." Terang ibu Sakura.

"Oh…" Naruto hanya mengangguk, mengerti.

' _Jadi Sakura belum pulang. Awas saja jika Sakura sampai terluka, akan kuhajar 'si brengsek' itu hingga rohnya terpisah dari tubuh busuk itu. Bisa-bisanya dia melibatkan Hinata dan Sakura. Dasar picik!'_ Batin Naruto marah.

"Sakura." Ibu Sakura memanggil gadis yang baru saja masuk dengan berlari dan tidak memperhatikan kedatangan tamu yang kini berada di ruang keluarga.

Naruto segera melihat dan mengamati Sakura. _'Syukurlah dia tidak terluka.'_ Sebuah kelegahan meringankan semua beban di hatinya.

Sakura membungkuk memberi sapaan pada orang-orang yang berada di ruang tersebut dan kembali pergi, "Aku akan turun sebentar lagi kaa-san."

Tidak berapa lama Sakura turun dengan baju yang lebih sederhana dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Sepertinya dia baru saja membersihkan dirinya.

"Sakura ayo duduk di samping Naruto. Ada yang kaa-san dan tou-san ingin katakan." Ucap Ayah Sakura.

Sakura memandang heran pada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan bertatapan dengan Naruto seolah meminta penjelasan. Sakura melihat Naruto tersenyum tidak seperti biasanya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. _'Ada apa ini?'_ inner Sakura.

"Kaa-san sangat senang memiliki menantu sepertimu. Semoga kamu dapat menerima Naruto dan membantunya dalam membangun rumah tangga kalian." Ibu Naruto berucap demikian sambil memegangi tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya semakin tidak mengerti dengan suasana dan perkataan para orang tua.

"Kalian akan kami nikahkan minggu depan." Ucap ayah Sakura.

Jderrr… Sakura terdiam di tempat, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya seakan baru saja disambar oleh petir yang sangat kuat.

"Terima kasih Sakura… akhirnya minggu depan kalian akan menikah." Kali ini Ibu Naruto memeluknya dengan sebuah tangis bahagia. Sedangkan tiga orang tua lainnya hanya tersenyum sangat lebar dengan keputusan mereka.

Ibu Sakura melepas pelukannya, Sakura segera meminta izin untuk berbicara sebentar pada Naruto. Setelah mendapatkan izin, ia segera menarik Naruto ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Naruto! Apa-apaan ini!?" Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya di samping tubuhnya.

"Apa Sakura?" Naruto membalas dengan tenangnya.

"Naruto…" Kali ini Sakura akan benar-benar memukul pria di hadapannya ini, jika dia masih tidak menjawab, "kenapa pernikahannya semakin di percepat?"

"Karena aku ingin segera mengikatmu dan menjauhkan setiap pria yang menginginkanmu." Ucap Naruto tegas dan menatap bola mata Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Bagaimana bisa pria ini berkata semudah itu? Sakura menghela napas dan mencoba tenang.

"Naruto pernikahan tidak semudah itu. Pernikahan adalah janji seumur hidup dan tidak main-main. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang ditinggalkan oleh suaminya karena perceraian. Usia kita masih sangat muda Naruto, dengan emosi yang masih sangat labil. Kita akan sangat sulit untuk mempertahankan hal ini."

Naruto mendekati Sakura dan memegang pinggang Sakura, agar gadis itu mendekat padanya. Hembusan napas saling menerpa lawan bicara mereka, wajah Sakura saja kini sudah memerah. Entah karena malu atau karena marah.

"Sakura…" Naruto semakin mendekati wajah Sakura dan kemudian mengecup telinga Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar tidak dapat mengatur detak jantungnya, menerima perlakuan Naruto membuatnya sulit untuk memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dari si brengsek itu dan tidak akan membiarkan kepunyaanku didekati olehnya. Hahaha…" Naruto merasa keputusan yang diambilnya ini adalah benar dan dia sebenarnya sangat senang.

Sakura tidak percaya dengan Naruto yang sedang tertawa tertawa, entah apa yang ditertawakan olehnya. Sakura mulai mengepalkan tangannya, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dan salah besar jika sekarang Naruto tertawa seperti itu. Tawa itu sangat membuat Sakura marah, ia mendorong kuat Naruto hingga Naruto terjatuh.

"Saku-" Naruto ingin memprotes tindakan calon istrinya itu, namun ia hentikan ketika melihat Sakura menangis. _'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Hiks… Bisakah kau berfikir sebelum bertindak? Kau mempercepat pernikahan ini hanya untuk mengikatku? Kau ingin menjauhkanku dari 'si brengsek'?!" Sakura menarik napas dan menghapus air mata yang menetes. "Aku tidak tahu siapa 'si brengsek yang kau katakan. Tapi bagiku kaulah si brengsek itu. Apakah kau hanya memikirkanku sebagai kepunyaanmu? Atau harus kukatakan kau hanya menganggapku barang? Hah!"

"Sakura… aku ti-"

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara lagi denganmu. Terserahmu saja!" Sakura pun kembali ke ruang keluarga dan menemui para orang tua. Dia tersenyum seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Wanita itu sangat pandai menutupi perasaannya.

' _Bodohnya kau Naruto… Kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu? Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika dia tidak ingin berbicara lagi padamu?'_ Batin Naruto.

Dan perkataan Sakura memang terlaksana, Naruto tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Sakura. Mereka seolah tidak saling mengenal.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Hah…" Helaan napas keluar kembali dari Naruto menyudahi ceritanya. Ketiga sahabatnya tidak bertanya apa pun.

"Oke… lebih baik kau cari cara untuk berbaikan dengannya sebelum pernikahan itu. Sebelum dia akan benar-benar mencari cara untuk membatalkan pernikahan kalian dan pergi dengan si brengsek itu." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum, namun Naruto sangat tidak menyukai kalimat terakhir si pucat itu.

"Sekarang siapa lagi yang ingin bercerita?" Tanya Sai memandang Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Ayolah Sai sejak kapan kamu jadi kepo kayak gini. Mana Sai yang dingin dan tidak suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. "Aku menunggu." Tambah Sai.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan dan berakhir dengan Shikamaru yang melempar sesuatu ke atas meja.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang sebuah amplop coklat besar.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Ucap Sasuke.

Sai dan Naruto langsung membuka benda tersebut dan melihat beberapa foto. Terlihat wajah Naruto yang memerah melihat foto itu dan Sai tersenyum dengan wajah dinginnya.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto ke hadapan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Siswa yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar tempat duduk mereka berhenti dan memandang foto tersebut. Sudah dapat di pastikan mereka terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Gadis dalam foto itu dikenal sebagai gadis yang menjunjung tata karma.

 **BRAKK**

Kini penyebabnya suara gebrakan itu adalah Sasuke. "Apa yang kalian lihat! Cepat pergi!" Ucapan itu keluar dengan aura membunuh. "Naruto turunkan foto itu."

"I-iya." Naruto menuruti perintah Sasuke tanpa membantah. Naruto yang memang paling dekat dengan Sasuke, namun jika Sasuke sudah seperti ini. Maka Sasuke tidak segan-segan mengirim seseorang ke rumah sakit, termasuk salah satu dari tiga orang yang duduk di dekatnya sekarang.

"Sekarang bisakah kalian berdua menceritakan apa maksud dari foto itu. Sangat mengherankan seorang seperti Hinata dapat berciuman panas seperti itu bersama Gaara." Sai kembali ke topik utama.

"Ja-Jangan-jangan Gaara sudah menyentuhnya?" Tanya Naruto tanpa pikir panjang.

Naruto tidakkah kau mengetahui situasi saat ini. Mengapa kau melemparkan minyak ke dalam api yang sudah menyala besar. Terbakarlah kau Naruto, kau memang bodoh.

 **Bugh. Bugh. Bugh.**

Sasuke dengan kuatnya memukul Naruto dengan sangat cepat, tidak memikirkan apa pun. Hanya memukul dan terus memukul. Naruto sama sekali tidak membalas pukulan itu, dia hanya diam menerimanya. Sai dan Shikamaru hanya menghela napas dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Siswa lain hanya melihat dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Cih! Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu maka aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka." Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dan kembali duduk, mereka berdua tidak memerdulikan pandangan orang lain.

"Ayolah Naruto, apa kamu mau jika Sakura dikatakan seperti itu? Jadi tolong jaga ucapanmu." Shikamaru berkata bijak.

Kini Naruto hanya diam dan tidak berkata apapun. Otaknya yang lambat itu kini telah memahami kondisi Sasuke. _'Bilang saja kau suka padanya.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Sekarang bisakah kita kembali pada topik dan kuharap sekarang kalian lebih tenang." Ucap Sai.

"Baiklah biar aku yang menceritakannya." Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya mulai bersuara.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Setelah mendapatkan perintah dari Sasuke, Shikamaru pun langsung mencari informasi mengenai hal tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari ia telah menyumpulkan berbagai informasi yang mengejutkannya.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan mengenai foto ini?" Ucap Shikamaru pada dua orang suruhannya bernama Kiba dan Shino.

"Foto itu asli tanpa ada unsur editing. Foto itu diambil dan dikirim memang dari kediaman Gaara, tapi siapa pengirimnya kami masih belum mengetahuinya." Ucap Kiba menjelaskan.

"Apa Gaara mengetahui perihal foto ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mengetahui hal itu. Tapi boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Apa?"

"Gadis yang ada di dalam foto itu, apa kalian sangat dekat?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah Sasuke saja. Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Shikamaru curiga melihat raut wajah Kiba yang sangat syok, saat awal ia memberikan foto tersebut.

"Ya. Kami dulu sempat memiliki hubungan." Jawabnya dengan senyum kecut.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau tidak mengharapkan hal itu lagi, kau tahu bersaing dengan siapa bukan?" Tanya Shikamaru, menjatuhkan harapan Kiba.

Kiba menggangguk. Ia tahu dari pembicaraan tersebut bahwa Sasuke mengincar Hinata, ditambah lagi dengan Gaara yang tertangkap berciuman dengan Hinata. Dua pria tersebut bukan laki-laki yang bisa dianggap remeh.

Shikamaru memegang kepalanya dan kemudian mengambil foto lain, meminta penjelasan.

"Itu memang benar adalah Temari." Penjelasan ini berasal dari Shino.

Shikamaru terkejut. Jadi benar gadis yang memakai kursi roda dan hanya tampak belakangnya saja adalah Temari. Saat pertama melihat foto tersebut, entah kenapa Shikamaru sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya dia mengalami kecelakaan pada hari yang sama saat Naruko diserang segerombolan orang. Kami sudah memeriksa beberapa rumah sakit dan menemukan bahwa dia sempat dirawat di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dia mengalami koma selama beberapa minggu." Shino menyudahi menjelasannya dengan sebuah hembusan napas panjang.

"Keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya. Keluarga Sabaku menyembunyikan hal tersebut dari halayak banyak. Penduduk di sekitar kediaman mereka juga tidak mengetahui hal itu. Mereka menyatakan Temari sedang berada di luar negeri. Tapi setelah diperiksa lagi, ternyata Temari berada di kediaman Sabaku." Kata Shino.

"Tapi ada banyak hal yang aneh." Ucap Kiba tiba-tiba, setelah mengingat sesuatu.

"Jelaskan. Selain dengan kenyataan bahwa tidak seorang pun mengetahui keadaan Temari." Shikamaru berkata seperti itu agar Kiba tidak mengulangi penjelasan yang sama berulang kali.

"Aku pernah menyusup ke kediaman Sabaku." Shikamaru terkejut mendengar hal tersebut. Jika sampai Kiba tertangkap maka sudah pasti dia tidak akan berdiri di hadapannya sekarang dan malah sudah berada di bawah tanah. Sedangkan Kiba tersenyum mengingat keberaniannya.

"Setelah aku berhasil menyusup, aku masuk memeriksa dan menemukan kamar Temari. Di dalam kamar tersebut Temari sedang bersama seseorang."

"Lalu anehnya di mana Kiba? Temari memang sedang sakitkan jadi harus selalu diawasi." Shino memang tidak mengetahui mengenai kejadian ini karena Kiba sendiri tidak pernah memberitahukan setiap informasi yang didapatkannya.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku Shino. Yang aneh itu jika orang yang bersama Temari itu, terus mengawasi Temari saat ia sedang tidur dan menertawakan Temari."

Seakan ingin diintuksi kembali, Kiba pun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruh Shino untuk diam dan mendengarkan. Kiba menggosok hidungnya dengan jarinya dan kembali menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya orang yang mengawasi Temari adalah seorang pria, walaupun aku tidak tahu pastinya. Orang tersebut menggunakan sebuah jubah hitam berlambang awan yang menutupi tubuhnya. Saat itu aku melihat dengan jelas Temari hanya diam saat orang tersebut memegang keningnya dan kemudian menciumnya."

Shikamaru sekarang sudah mulai panas mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang memegang kekasihnya dengan sembarangan. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya saja selalu dipukul oleh Gaara jika menyentuh sang kakak. Semua ini benar-benar membuatnya ingin menerobos ke kediaman Sabaku dan meminta penjelasan dari Temari.

' _Di mata 'si bodoh itu' saat hal itu terjadi? Dan kenapa Temari tidak menolak hal itu?_ ' Batin Shikamaru.

"Tapi Shikamaru kau jangan salah paham, Temari saat itu menangis. Dan aku mendengar dari salah satu pelayan yang lewat bahwa…" Kiba menarik napas dan menyiapkan diri, "Temari tidak dapat berbicara dan ia sekarang lumpuh."

Napas Shikamaru sesak. ' _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui hal yang menimpa Temari dan kenapa 'si bodoh itu' tidak memberitahukan masalah ini. Akan ku hajar dia sekarang._ ' Batin Shikamaru sangat marah.

"Lebih baik kau tenang Shikamaru. Akan berbahaya jika kita masuk ke tempat tersebut. Dan informasi yang kami ketahui telah kami sampaikan, kami harus pergi." Ucap Shino.

"Shino, Kiba tetap perhatikan setiap pergerakan mereka. Beri tahukan info jika ada hal mencurigakan." Perintah Shikamaru.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Di dalam kantin tersebut sekarang hanya ada mereka berempat, semua siswa sudah memasuki kelas. Jam istirahat sudah habis, namun mereka tidak memperdulikannya.

"Jika benar Temari tidak dapat bicara dan lumpuh, sudah bisa dipastikan itu karena kecelakaan. Hinata dan Gaara yang berciuman itu juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan Gaara." Sai menarik kesimpulan.

"Jadi siapa pria yang mengambil foto itu dan yang bersama Temari?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di mana otak jenismu Shikamaru, jika biasanya kau sangat mudah untuk menarik kesimpulan." Sindir Sai.

"Jika kau hanya dapat menarik kesimpulan seperti tadi, aku juga sudah tahu dan kurasa kita semua juga tahu." Balas Shikamaru.

"Hah… Kepalaku mulai sakit menyusun semua teka-teki ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku yakin pria itu adalah anggota akatsuki dan yang mengambil dan mengirim foto ini juga dia. Karena hanya kelompok itu yang memiliki jubah seperti itu. Tapi masalahnya apa motif dibalik ini semua?" Kata Sai.

"Bukannya kita berhubungan baik dengan akatsuki dan Itachi juga menyebutkan akatsuki tidak pernah bertindak jahat." Sasuke mulai berpikir keras, sang kakakkan dulunya juga seorang akatsuki, sebelum ia bekerja seperti sekarang ini.

"Entahlah… lebih baik kalian yang berfikir. Aku ingin mengambil barang-barangku di ruang lukis. Sekarang waktunya pulang." Sai pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku pun lelah memikirkan hal ini, lebih baik lain waktu lagi kita bahas." Ucap Shikamaru dan disetujui oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, masalah foto yang terlihat oleh beberapa siswa, menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh siswa di sekolah. Hinata yang berjalan memasuki sekolah mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari para siswa lain. Ada yang menatap sinis, menertawakan dan juga mencemoohnya. Hinata bingung sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa semua orang jadi seperti menjauhi dirinya.

"A-ano… sen-senpai…" Hinata berbicara kepada salah senpai yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Lihat-lihat bukankah itu anak yang berciuman itu?" Hinata kaget mendengarkan perkataan seorang siswa yang dengan gamblang berbicara keras dan menunjuknya.

"Ma-maaf… apa maksud dari perkataan senpai?" Tanya Hinata.

Senpai yang ditanya tadi pun berbicara, "Kau tidak tahu?"

Hinata menggeleng tidak mengerti. Hinata tiba-tiba terjatuh akibat dorongan seseorang. Saat ia melihat ke belakang, itu adalah Karin.

"Ka-karin-san..."

"Hyuuga Hinata yang dianggap polos ternyata sangar err… 'liar'. Bermain dengan lelaki berambut merah itu, apa sangat menyenangkan?" Karin berkata sangat keras hingga mengundang siswa lain.

"Aku ti-"

"Sudahlah… beberapa siswa melihat fotomu dari kelompok Sasuke. Ternyata kau hanya perempuan murahan."

Hinata sudah meneteskan air mata, perkataan itu sangat menyakitkan dan menghina. Dia sama sekali bukan gadis seperti yang mereka fikirkan. Hinata sampai sekarang pun tidak tahu foto manakah yang dimaksudkan oleh mereka semua.

 **Ahkkk!** Hinata menjerit ketika Karin menginjak jari tangannya. Semua orang tertawa melihat Hinata yang menahan sakit dengan air mata.

"Hentikan itu!" Nada itu sangat datar namun tersirat penuh kemarahan.

Siswa-siswi tersebut memberikan jalan pada asal suara itu. Karin juga sudah menghentikan tindakannya dan mulai melihat siapa orang yang berani menghentikan ke senangannya.

"Sasuke…" Karin dengan cerianya langsung mengandeng lengan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke langsung menepis tangan itu dan malah mendorong Karin hingga terjatuh. Semua siswa mundur menjauh, tidak ingin terkena amarah Sasuke.

"Berdiri." Sasuke hanya memerintah Karin tanpa membantunya.

Karin langsung berdiri tanpa berkata apapun, namun kembali terjatuh karena Sasuke mendorongnya.

"Berdiri." Tanpa menunggu Karin berdiri sepenuhnya, Sasuke langsung mendorongnya kembali. Dan kali ini lebih keras lagi hingga jarak di antara mereka cukup jauh.

Sasuke tidak menyuruhnya untuk berdiri kembali, namun ia mendekat pada Karin. Lalu…

"Ahkkk! Sasuke…!" Semua seperti merasakan sakit yang diderita Karin, wajah yang menonton kian seperti menahan sakit.

"Bagi kalian yang berani bermain kasar pada Hinata Huuga maka akan berakibat seperti dia. Dan…" Sasuke masih menginjak jari Karin tanpa mempedulikan sang gadis yang sudah menangis. Menunggu perkataan Sasuke semua orang menahan napas. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang membahas masalah foto itu, jika saja aku tahu siapa orang yang menyebarluaskan gosip itu maka dia akan mati."

Semua tertegun mendegar hal itu dan mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa mereka mengerti. Sasuke lalu mendekati Hinata yang sudah berdiri. "Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan foto itu, tapi lebih baik dia diam dan bertanya lain waktu. Sasuke pun sudah menggenggam tangannya, menarik Hinata menuju ruang kelas.

' _Akan kubalas kau Hinata…'_ Batin Karin.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke selalu menggenggam tangan Hinata hingga jam pulang sekolah dan melepasnya ketika pelajaran. Hinata tidak memprotes tindakan Sasuke dan hanya menerimanya. Walaupun dengan susah payah Hinata harus mengatur detak jantungnya dan wajahnya yang semakin merona. Seperti saat ini, di hadapan banyak siswa sekolahnya Hinata berada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Panggil Hinata.

"Hn?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Bi-bisa lepaskan aku?" Tanya Hinata. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Hinata harus bergegas kembali ke kediamannya bersama Gaara yang sudah pasti menunggunya di depan gerbang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucapan singkat tapi tegas dari Sasuke.

' _Bagaimana dengan Gaara-kun? Padahal aku sudah mengiyakan permintaan Gaara-kun…'_ Batin Hinata.

Saat berjalan menuju gerbang, Sasuke melihat kedatangan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya.

' _Untuk apa si brengsek itu datang ke sini? Cih. Apa dia akan menjemput Hinata?'_ Hanya innernya yang dapat mengumpat seperti ini.

"Sakura… ayo kita pulang bersama." Ucap Naruto membujuk Sakura yang sampai saat ini masih saja marah padanya. Sakura sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang yang beberapa hari ini selalu saja membujuknya dan meminta maaf.

"Sakura! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini." Naruto menaikkan nada suaranya, untung saja siswa di ruangan itu sudah pulang.

"Apa aku mengenalmu tuan?" Ucapan Sakura menyulut amarah Naruto, tapi Sakura tidak peduli dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Sakura berjalan cepat menuju gerbang dan melihat ada Gaara di sana. Ia langsung berlari dengan lebih cepat menuju Gaara, tapi air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya. Tanpa aba-aba Sakura langsung memeluk Gaara. Setelah mengenal Gaara dalam beberapa hari, Sakura merasa Gaara adalah orang yang sangat baik dan dapat membantunya untuk menghindari Naruto.

Gaara terkejut dengan tindakan Sakura yang langsung memeluknya. Ia merasakan Sakura gemetar dan menangis, Gaara seperti mengingat sosok Temari yang pernah berbuat seperti ini padanya. Gaara membalas pelukan Sakura dan mengelus punggung Sakura, menenangkan. "Ada apa Sakura?" Tanyanya lembut.

Naruto yang melihat adegan Gaara dan Sakura marah. Nafasnya semakin memburu dan buku-buku jarinya memutih karena terkepal. "Akan kubunuh kau Gaara." Ucapnya serius dan menatap Gaara dan Sakura.

Hinata dan Sasuke melihat Sakura yang berlari ke arah Gaara dan langsung memeluk Gaara. Hinata sangat heran dengan hal itu, _'apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?'_ Batin Hinata. Sedangkan, Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang sekarang sangat emosi, _'Bisa gawat kalau Naruto mengamuk di sini.'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau bisa cerita padaku…" Gaara berkata dengan sangat lembut dengan masih pada posisi memeluk Sakura.

"Gaara, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? A-aku tidak ingin menemui seseorang." Ucapnya masih dengan menangis.

"Baiklah. Tapi kita harus menunggu Hinata." Ucap Gaara dan Sakura mengangguk.

Gaara menangkap sosok yang ditunggunya dan juga dua sosok pria yang sangat dia benci. _'Ternyata mereka di sana, Naruto, Sasuke. Lebih baik kita mulai permainanya,bukan?'_ Batin Gaara. Sebuah senyuman licik ditunjukkannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai tanda permainan telah di mulai.

"Hinata!" Panggil Gaara.

"Sasuke-san bisa lepaskan tanganmu, aku sudah janji pulang dengan Gaara-kun. Dan sepertinya Sakura dalam masalah." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Tidak." Sasuke menolak tegas. Setelah melihat senyum Gaara, Sasuke langsung mengerti bahwa Gaara sudah memulai perang. Akan bahaya jika Hinata juga masuk di dalamnya.

"Sasuke-san…"

"Tidak."

"Sasuke." Panggil Shikamaru dan Sai, dalam keadaan seperti ini Sasuke melonggarkan pegangannya.

Merasa ada celah, Hinata langsung saja melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berlari ke arah Gaara. Sasuke yang melihat itu, seketika menjadi sangat marah.

"Wow… Sepertinya kami mengganggu ya." Ucap Sai.

Sudah cukup rasa sabar Sasuke dan Naruto melihat hal tersebut. Melihat Hinata dan Sakura yang sangat dekat dengan Gaara. Amarah mereka sudah sampai pada ubun-ubun. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung bergerak dari posisinya. Dengan wajah datar namun sangat tersirat ketidaksenangan di sana, aura di sekeliling mereka pun menggelap.

' _Ku rasa sudah cukup, akan kuhajar kau brengsek.'_ Batin Naruto.

' _Mati kau.'_ Batin Sasuke.

TBC

.

.

.

Thanks buat semuanya atas kesediaan untuk follow, favorite dan juga review.

Maaf ya… kali ini angel gak bisa balas review kalian.

Maafkan aku, tapi jangan malas untuk review ya…

* Review kalian semangatku untuk lanjutin ff nih. :) *


	13. Chapter 13

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ayo nikmati chapter ini.

Temukan sensasi dan ketegangan cerita ini.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

Sudah cukup rasa sabar Sasuke dan Naruto melihat hal tersebut. Melihat Hinata dan Sakura yang sangat dekat dengan Gaara. Amarah mereka sudah sampai pada ubun-ubun. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung bergerak dari posisinya. Dengan wajah datar namun sangat tersirat ketidaksenangan di sana, aura di sekeliling mereka pun menggelap

' _Ku rasa sudah cukup, akan kuhajar kau brengsek.'_ Batin Naruto.

' _Mati kau.'_ Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You**

Chapter 13

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di depan Sakura, Hinata dan Gaara. Ketiga lelaki itu saling melemparkan tatapan benci, kesal, marah dan entah apapun yang bernilai negatif.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Gaara dan kemudian melirik Hinata.

"Menjemput dua orang princess." Jawab Gaara santai.

"Kau tidak perlu menjemput mereka." Balas Naruto.

"Mereka dapat pulang sendiri." Sasuke berkata seperti itu sambil menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Apa ada yang salah jika aku menjemput para princess?" Gaara kini memegang lengan Hinata dan menepuk kepala Sakura. Senyum kemenangan dilontarkan pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Gaara dan menarik Hinata mendekat kepadanya.

"Sasuke-san…" Ucap Hinata kaget.

Hinata kini berdiri di samping Sasuke. Hinata melihat dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke sudah sangat marah. Ia menatap Gaara yang tengah menatapnya. Apa yang harus diperbuatnya jika sudah seperti ini. Hinata benar-benar bingung.

"Pulang." Sasuke berkata dengan sangat tegas.

"Tapi Sasuke-san, aku ahkk…" Hinata hendak menjelaskan.

"Sekarang!" Kali ini Sasuke sudah terdengar memerintah. Ia menarik Hinata tanpa peduli dengan rintihan Hinata yang kesakitan.

"Berhenti kau Uchiha." Ucap Gaara.

Sebelum Sasuke meninggalkan mereka, Gaara sudah memanggilnya. Gaara benar-benar geram melihat tingkah Sasuke. Perbuatan Sasuke sudah tergolong kasar dan ia sangat tidak menyukai itu. "Sikapmu sudah terlalu."

"Apa urusanmu? Dia bukan kekasihmu." Kata Sasuke.

"Dia juga bukan kekasihmu Uchiha." Gaara tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau-" Kalau begini Sasuke tidak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya. Lelaki dihadapannya ini sungguh membuat Sasuke sangat marah dan ingin memukul Gaara. Ia melepaskan tangannya pada lengan Hinata.

Hinata tahu Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya. Melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, mengingatkannya pada kejadian di kantin sekolah. Sasuke bisa saja menghajar Gaara lebih parah dari yang pernah dilihat Hinata. Jika sampai itu terjadi maka Hinata akan sangat bertanggungjawab.

"Sasuke-san." Hinata memegang tangan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju Gaara, hingga Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Hinata.

"Bi-bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" Ucap Hinata dengan pandangan takut dan menoleh ke Gaara, "Gaara-kun maaf… a-"

"Ayo pulang."

Hinata belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun ia sudah ditarik lagi oleh Sasuke. Ia memandang Gaara memohon maaf. Gaara hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Naruto dan Sakura terlibat perdebatan tanpa Gaara. Saat Gaara sedang berurusan dengan Sasuke dan Hinata, ia meninggalkan Sakura. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Naruto untuk berbicara pada Sakura.

"Sakura ayo kita pulang." Bujuk Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Kau harus menurutiku Sakura!" Kini Naruto sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"TIDAK!" Sakura berteriak.

Sakura tetap bersikeras tidak ingin pulang bersama Naruto. Sebenarnya melihat Naruto yang dengan sabar membujuknya, sedikit menggerakkan hatinya hingga ia ingin menuruti Naruto. Tapi ketika Naruto mulai membentak, pikiran itu hilang sudah.

 **-o0o0o-**

Banyak murid yang kini menonton sekelompok orang yang sedang berkumpul di luar gerbang sekolahnya. Mereka berbicara mengenai keributan yang terjadi di tempat itu. Naruko yang baru saja selesai dengan setumpuk pekerjaannya terheran-heran dengan keramaian itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada salah satu siswa.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa? Kenapa banyak orang di sini?"

"Ah… itu." Tunjuknya pada luar gerbang, "Terjadi perkelahian di sana."

Di sekolah ini yang berani membuat keributan hanya keempat orang itu saja. Firasat buruk. "Siapa?"

"Naruto dan seorang pria dari sekolah lain." Jawabnya santai.

"Apa!? Naruto?"

Naruko segera berlari meninggalkan orang yang ditanyanya dan menuju tempat kakaknya. Saat hampir sampai di tempat perkelahian itu, Naruko tercengang melihat kakaknya yang sedang memukul seorang pria berambut merah. Tapi kemudian pria itu berbalik memukul Naruto. Di tempat itu ada Sakura yang berusaha menghentikan perkelahian itu.

"Hentikan Naruto! Gaara cukup!" Ucap Sakura tapi tidak didengarkan kedua pria itu.

"Sakura... Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruko.

"Naruko tolong hentikan Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

"HENTIKAN! NARUTO! MERAH!"

Naruko berteriak sangat kencang hingga dalam waktu singkat semua hening dan kedua orang yang berkelahi itu berhenti.

"Sudah cukup! Aku tidak akan ikut dengan salah satu dari kalian!" Sakura langsung meninggalkan tempat.

Naruto masih belum pulih sepenuhnya, ia masih dengan posisi semulai. Gaara yang menyadari keadaannya sekarang, segera mendorong Naruto. Gaara merasakan perih pada wajahnya dan sakit pada perutnya.

"Nii-chan, cepat kejar Sakura." Naruko segera membantu Naruto berdiri. "Akan berbahaya jika dia pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Seakan kesadarannya sudah pulih, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruko tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Naruko memandang pria yang berada di depannya. Pria itu tampak sama kacaunya dengan sang kakak. Ada lebam dan darah di sekitar wajahnya.

"Maaf… kau tidak apa?" Tanya Naruko sambil mendekat pada pria itu.

Apa Naruko tidak mengetahui bahwa pria inilah yang menjadi musuh dari ke empat pria yang berkuasa di sekolahnya? Apa lagi pria ini sudah menghajar sang kakak. Apa Naruko sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa?

Salah. Naruko mengetahui siapa pria di depannya itu. Walau ia tidak pernah bertemu langsung, namun berdasarkan ciri-ciri yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya tersebut. Naruko langsung dapat mengenal pria itu. Tato di kening pria itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah dikenali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruko lagi.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat.

Lelaki itu hanya memandang Naruko dari atas hingga ke bawah, seolah sedang menilai. Naruko hanya memandang dirinya, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Tapi pelipismu terus mengeluarkan darah. Itu harus diobati."

"Tidak perlu." Gaara hendak pergi namun ia ditarik dengan paksa.

"Lukamu harus diobati." Paksanya.

Gaara menarik tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Naruko, hampir membuat Naruko terjatuh.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak." Gaara memasang wajah marah.

Naruko menghela napas, "Tapi lukamu harus diobati. Lihat darahnya sudah menetes banyak."

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Itu menjadi urusanku karena itu disebabkan oleh nii-chanku. Sudah ayo."

Naruko sama sekali tidak mau kalah dengan pria dihadapannya. Naruko sejak dulu memang tidak pernah kalah dari siapa pun bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun. Kekeras kepalaannya itu sungguh tidak bisa ditandingi. Ketika mereka berdebat, dua orang lelaki mendekat.

"Naruko jauhi dia." Salah satu yang baru saja datang berkata.

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah tahukan jika dia itu yang selalu kami bicarakan."

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Kalian yang bermusuhan bukan aku." Jawabnya enteng.

Gaara hanya memandang kedua pria itu dengan malas dan menoleh ke gadis itu kembali.

"Sai, Shikamaru kalian kemana saja saat Naruko dan si merah ini berkelahi?" Tanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kami di sana." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum menunjuk tempat mereka tadi, "menonton."

"hah…. merepotkan." Mendengar ucapan Sai yang terlalu jujur membuatnya menghela napas.

"Kalian harusnya memisahkan mereka jika keadaan seperti tadi." Setelah itu Naruko memukul kepala Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Baiklah princess…" Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum palsu, namun di keningnya sudah ada perempatan siku-siku.

"merepotkan."

Gaara menghela napas dan pergi begitu saja. Untuk apa ia tetap berdiri di sana dan memandangi mereka bertiga. Gaara menekan pelipisnya sekedar untuk menghentikan darah yang masih menetes.

"Merah." Panggil gadis tadi.

Gaara menghela napas lagi, gadis itu masih saja mengejarnya. Gaara semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Merah tunggu aku." Naruko menarik pakaian Gaara.

"Lepaskan!" Nada suara Gaara yang mengeras menandakan ia marah.

Gaara langsung berbalik dan melepaskan tangan yang memegang bajunya secara kasar. Ingin rasanya ia memukul gadis itu. Tapi Gaara sudah berjanji kepada sang kakak untuk tidak pernah bermain kasar pada perempuan. Jadi ia hanya bisa menahan rasa geram dalam hatinya.

"Lukamu harus diobati." Naruko tetap bersikeras.

"Kau akan dalam masalah jika bersamaku." Ucap Gaara.

"Sudah tidak apa, Sai dan Shikamaru tidak akan memukulmu."

' _Bukan itu bodoh. Kalau mereka tidak akan jadi masalah.'_ Batin Gaara.

Gaara hanya menghela napas, "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu ayo." Naruko menarik Gaara ke dalam sekolah.

"Ke mana?" tanya Gaara yang ditarik masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah.

"UKS." Jawab Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu, aku membawa kotak P3K di dalam mobil."

"Kalau begitu kita obati di mobilmu saja." Ucap Naruko sambil menarik Gaara.

Entah mengapa hari-hari yang dilewatinya dipenuhi adegan tarik menarik. Apa tidak ada lagi adegan lain?

Gaara memandang gadis di hadapannya. Wajah dan warna rambutnya sangat mirip dengan Naruto tapi minus dengan garis pipi Naruto. Sifat gadis ini juga sangat keras kepala.

Gaara menatap ke arah lain, ia melihat seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Sepertinya itu adalah seorang mata-mata dari salah satu musuhnya atau musuh dari keempat orang itu –Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, atau Shikamaru. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia sampai mengenali gadis di depannya ini.

"Ayo cepat, aku sedang sibuk." Gaara menarik Naruko masuk ke mobil dan duduk di samping bangku pengemudi. Mendorong masuk gadis itu dan segera menutup pintu. Lalu ia masuk dan mengemudikan mobilnya ke tempat lain.

"Ma-mau ke-kemana kita?" Ucap Naruko.

Naruko ketularan sifat Hinata yang saat gugup akan berbicara terbata. Kini rasa takut menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi hal-hal negatif. Sifatnya yang tadi sangat keras kepala kini menghilang dan tampak ketakutan.

Gaara menatap gadis itu dan menunjukkan seringainya. Naruko yang melihat itu semakin menjauh dan tersudut di ujung hingga menempel pada pintu. Naruko tampak berkeringat dingin, sepertinya ia sangat ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf… ji-jika aku memaksamu ta-tadi. Ka-kau boleh melupakan itu."

Seringai Gaara semakin tampak menakutkan.

"Ji-jika kau berbuat yang aneh-aneh aku akan menelpon nii-chan." Naruko membongkar tasnya hingga menemukan ponselnya. Ia sesegera mungkin memencet nomor telpon Naruto. Sebelum dia menekan tombol panggil, Gaara langsung mengambil ponselnya.

-0o0o0-

Sasuke terus menarik Hinata menuju tempat parkir motornya, yang cukup sepi dari murid lainnya. Hinata menatap tangannya yang semakin memerah dan rasa sakit yang sejak tadi semakin sakit.

"Sasuke-san… tolong lepas… sakit." Ucapnya pelan tapi bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di samping motornya, Sasuke segera melepas tangan Hinata. Sasuke membuat Hinata menghadapnya dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Maaf."

Hinata heran mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ini kali pertamanya Sasuke mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan dari gosip yang tidak sengaja didengar olehnya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah meminta maaf pada siapapun. Garis bawahi kata ' **siapapun'**.

"Tanganmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ayo naik…" Ucap Sasuke ketika ia sudah naik ke atas motornya.

Hinata tampak ragu, ia baru kali ini menaiki kendaraan ini. Ditambah lagi dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini. Ia melihat pada rok sekolahnya yang memang di atas lutut. Rok itu akan naik ke atas jika ia pulang diantar menggunakan motor Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san…"

"Hm?" Alis Sasuke mengkerut, menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"Ji-jika aku naik, maka…" tangannya saling memainkan jarinya, "rok yang ku pakai akan…"

Hinata sulit menjelaskannya pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidaklah sebodoh itu. Ia memandang rok Hinata yang memang pendek di atas lutut dan jika ia membonceng Hinata maka kulit mulut yang ditutupi rok itu akan dilihat oleh banyak orang. Sasuke tidaklah menyukai hal itu, hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh dan melihat setiap inci lekuk tubuh Hinata. Ah… pikirannya sudah melantur.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kita akan meminjam kendaraan Sai atau Shikamaru saja." Sasuke sudah hendak menelpon temannya tersebut.

"Ti-tidak. Sasuke-san pulang saja, aku akan pulang dengan bus atau kereta saja." Hinata menggerakkan tangannya tanda tidak setuju.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut bersamamu."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata sangat terkejut, "Ta-tapi"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan dan kau harus mengingatnya Hinata." Sasuke berkata tegas.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata mengajak berjalan beriringan di sampingnya. Mereka sudah berjalan menuju stasiun kereta, mereka lebih memilih menaiki kereta saja. Dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun Hinata sesekali melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya memandang ke depan.

"Sudah puas memandangku?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa memalingkan wajahnya melihat Hinata.

"Eh?" Wajah Hinata sudah memerah karena rasa malu.

Mereka duduk di bangku tunggu stasiun kereta. Setelah melihat jadwal ternyata mereka harus menunggu sekitar satu jam lagi dan sudah setengah jam terlewati dalam diam. Hinata sudah tampak kelelahan dan ia berniat untuk mencuci wajahnya sebentar.

"Sasuke-san aku ingin pergi ke toilet." Ucap Hinata.

"Hn."

Di dalam toilet Hinata menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lesuh, ia mencuci wajahnya. Saat air menyentuh kulit putih pucatnya, ia menikmati sensasi dingin yang terasa. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangka lelahnya.

Sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahunya mengejutkannya. Ia berbalik untuk melihat orang yang menyentuh bahunya. Tatapannya menunjukkan rasa takut, dalam sekejap ia sulit untuk menarik napas, ia melangkah mundur.

"Hai… aku tidak menyangka dapat melihatmu lagi."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya wanita yang berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Ya, dia teman yang pernah aku ceritakan."

"Yu-yumi-chan…" Hinata memanggil nama orang tersebut, memastikan apakah itu memang orang itu.

"Ya, Hinata." Yumi tersenyum, "Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Hinata hanya diam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Yumi yang melihat itu dan tertawa sepuasnya.

"Apa kau takut pada sahabatmu ini? Itu sudah berlalu lupakan saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Dan aku minta maaf kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya." Dengan mudahnya Yumi mengatakan semua itu. Sama sekali tidak ada penyesalan dalam wajahnya.

"Tapi jika kau menggangguku maka kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih parah lagi…" Yumi memegang dagu Hinata dan mencengkramnya, selesai mengucapkan itu ia pergi bersama temannya tadi.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya dan mencuci wajahnya Hinata segera keluar dari toilet.

"Lama sekali." Sasuke sudah menunggu Hinata di depan pintu toilet wanita.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkannya saat ini.

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan Hinata yang terlihat seperti tertekan dan wajahnya tampak semakin pucat. Sesekali ia memperhatikan langkah Hinata yang gemetar. Ia melihat Hinata yang akan terjatuh di depannya, namun ia menahan tubuh Hinata.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-san." Ucapnya.

' _Apa ada yang terjadi?'_ Batin Sasuke penasaran.

"Keretanya sudah datang, ayo kita naik." Ucap Hinata dan melepas tangan Sasuke yang memegangnya dan berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Ayo ikut aku." Sasuke menarik Hinata. Menariknya ke tempat lain, membawanya ke sebuah bangku yang tampak sepi dan jarang dilewati oleh orang.

Hinata hanya mengikuti tanpa membantah, mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Ada apa?" Tatapan Sasuke sungguh sangat menuntut penjelasan.

Hinata hanya diam dan menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Bertemu Yumi membuatnya membayangkan setiap masa lalunya, penyiksaan di gedung itu terputar kembali.

"Katakan."

"A-aku bertemu dengannya lagi…" Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat dan matanya sudah berkaca, "Ta-takut. Aku ta-takut padanya. Hiks…" Pecah sudah pertahanan Hinata.

Sasuke marah, ia tidak suka melihatnya menangis. Siapa saja akan ia kirim ke neraka jika ada orang yang membuat Hinata menagis sampai seperti ini.

Apa menurut kalian Sasuke akan begini pada orang yang baru ia kenal?

"Aku ada untukmu Hinata."

Sasuke memeluk Hinata, membagi sedikit kehangatan pada tubuh dingin Hinata. Memberi sedikit kenyamanan pada hati Hinata yang seakan terancam. Memberi perlindungan pada gadis itu hingga tidak seorang pun yang akan melukainya.

Hinata menangis ketakutan dalam pelukan posesif itu. Pelukan itu mampu membuatnya merasa amam pada hatinya. Namun tetap saja tangis tidak dapat berhenti, malah semakin keras. Tangannya pun kini memegang erat pakaian Sasuke hingga berkerut.

Sasuke melihat tangisan Hinata semakin kencang. Beberapa orang yang lewat memandangnya. Sasuke harus menghentikan tangisan Hinata. Sudah cukup ia melihat gadis itu menderita seperti ini. Cukup!

Sasuke menarik dagu Hinata dan menyatukan tatapan mereka. Gelap mata Sasuke sudah menangkap Hinata masuk dan tenggelam di dalamnya. "Sudah cukup aku melihatmu seperti ini."

Sasuke menyentuh bibir itu dengan bibirnya, menempel. Apa hanya sebatas menempel? Tidak. Sasuke mulai melumat bibir gadis itu dengan masih saling menatap. Mata Hinata menunjukkan keterkejutan, ia ingin melepasnya. Namun Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata membuat hitungan jarak di antara mereka menjadi nol. Bahkan Sasuke sudah menekan tengkuk gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Pengunjung stasiun yang melihat itu hanya diam dan membiarkannya saja. Sudah menjadi hal biasa untuk melihat hal-hal seperti itu. Sasuke pun tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang, ia hanya menikmati setiap sensasi yang didapatkan dari bibit manis Hinata.

Seakan kesadaran Hinata kembali, ia mengerjapkan matanya. Hinata cukup lama untuk sadar, wajahnya memerah. Saat rasa sesak menerjangnya akibat oksigen yang pergi entah kemana. Hinata berusaha melepaskan ciuman itu dan berakhir dengan memukul Sasuke, tidak kuat.

Lepas sudah sesi ciuman itu, menghirup napas adalah hal terpenting saat itu. Pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya takut dan menangis, segera hilang dari setiap lekukan otaknya.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku."

"Eh?" Ucapan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya bingung. Tingkah laku, ucapan bahkan pola pikir lelaki di hadapan Hinata ini sama sekali tidak dapat ditebak.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa membuat kekasihku seperti tadi lagi."

Ucapan Sasuke sangat ambigu. Tadi? Saat ia menangis atau sangat dia berciuman? Ah… sudahlah. Yang terpenting Hinata sudah mendapat lebel nama Sasuke di hatinya. Walaupun lebel itu dipasang secara paksa oleh Sasuke.

Walau Hinata tidak mengerti tapi tidak ada kalimat penolakan darinya. Mungkin mata hitam itu telah benar-benar menariknya. Dengan ciuman singkat yang Sasuke layangkan kembali, menjadi pembuka hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

 **-o0o0o-**

"Sakura… ayolah…" Ucap Naruto membujuk sang gadis. Naruto mengendarai mobilnya pelan beriringan dengan langkah Sakura.

"Sakura ayo masuk. Sampai kapan kau akan berjalan seperti ini?"

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Sakura wajahmu sudah sangat pucat. Aku minta maaf… tapi kumohon ayo masuk."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan sebuah taman. Ia sudah sangat jauh berjalan, paling tidak ia harus mengistirahatkan kakinya.

"Keluar." Ucapnya pada Naruto dan kemudian berjalan menuju taman.

Sakura duduk di sebuah pohon rindang berlapiskan rumput, diikuti Naruto yang juga duduk di sampingnya. Mereka hanya saling diam.

Sakura menarik kakinya merapat pada tubuhnya dan memeluk lututnya. Wajahnya dipenamkan pada lekukan kakinya dan mengeluarkan suara tangis pelan. Naruto terus melihat Sakura, hatinya ingin sekali merangkul tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura…" Naruto tidak bisa lagi melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti itu.

"…"

"Maafkan aku." Naruto merangkul tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, ia sama sekali tidak terima dengan sifat Naruto. Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang ke kehidupannya, dipilihkan sebagai tunangannya, mengganggu setiap alur ke sehariannya, sampai pada hari ini Naruto membuat keributan besar.

"Apa kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan kita Sakura?"

Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan mempertanyakan hal itu. Ia langsung menatap mata Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi, bibirnya tidak dapat dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Menjawab ya, apa susahnya.

Naruto terus menunggu jawaban Sakura, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Naruto hanya menghela napas dan menjambak rambut pirangnya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke suatu tempat meninggalkan Sakura.

"Na-Naruto….hiks." Sakura memanggil pria itu tapi sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Tangisnya sudah semakin kencang, beberapa orang melihat dirinya. Ada anak-anak yang menunjuk kearahnya karena heran. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berantakan.

' _Awalnya kau memaksa menikah. Ketika ada masalah di antara kita, kau pergi. Jahat!'_ Batin Sakura.

Tidak lama, Sakura merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Sungguh ia sangat terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriaknya dan mendorong lelaki itu hingga jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"Maaf… Apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Sakura menatap orang yang tadi memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Wajah orang itu tampak basah dan rambutnya juga basah. Sepertinya orang tersebut baru saja membasahi wajah dan dirinya. Sosok itu menggaruk kepalanya, walaupun itu bukan karena gatal.

"Na-Naruto…"

"Ya…"

"Pergi ke mana kau tadi?" Tanyanya dengan mata menyipit.

"Mendinginkan kepalaku."

"Kenapa kau kembali!" Sakura marah.

Naruto yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Wajah mereka semakin dekat, Sakura memundurkan wajahnya hingga mentok pada pohon di belakangnya. Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali menertawakan sikap Sakura.

' _Apa dia berfikir aku akan menciumnya? Hahaha…'_ Batin Naruto.

Naruto berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Untuk mengajak istriku pulang bersama."

Sakura kembali mendorong Naruto, "Istri… Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu."

Lihatlah sekarang, Naruto hanya nyegir kuda dan Sakura marah. Melupakan hal yang terjadi. Sifat Sakura yang sangat mudah berubah, terasa sangat menantang bagi Naruto.

"Aku akan memaksa." Naruto menunjukkan wajah tengiknya, wajah yang penuh kesombongan.

"Bukanya tadi kau…"

"Maaf, itu kesalahan." Dengan mudahnya ia berkata seperti itu, "Aku Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Uzumaki Sakura." Naruto berteriak hingga menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Sakura tidak bisa menjawab apapun, tatapan setiap orang yang mendengarkan teriakkan Naruto membuatnya malu. "Kenapa kau berteriak!"

Sakura berdiri dan menarik Naruto meninggalkan lokasi itu. Sakura memilih meninggalkan lokasi tersebut, dari pada semakin banyak lagi orang senyum-senyum tidak jelas saat melihat mereka berdua. Tapi Naruto tidak akan mengikutinya begitu saja. Dengan menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya, ia menarik Sakura.

Sakura kini sudah berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Mencoba untuk melepaskan diri tapi itu percuma saja. Naruto sudah menangkapnya, memeluknya penuh perasaan.

"Naruto lepaskan." Masih mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Itu harapanmu Sakura. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. **Tidak akan pernah**."

"Naruto…" Tidak ada penolakan lagi, Sakura kini hanya menerima pelukan hangat itu.

"Maafkan aku mengenai pernikahan kita, tapi aku tidak akan membatalkannya Sakura. Bahkan untuk menundanya saja, aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu." Naruto semakin menarik gadis itu lebih dalam pada pelukannya.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku ingin mengikatmu, mengikat hatimu padaku. Aku ingin memilikimu, memilikimu seutuhnya sebagai istriku. Menjauhkanmu dari 'si berengsek itu', lelaki yang selalu saja menatapmu liar dan mengingikanmu, terutama pada lelaki yang bernama Gaara."

"Naruto…" Sakura ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Naruto mengenai hubungannya dengan Gaara. Namun Naruto terus saja berbicara tidak membiarkannya berbicara.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melepasmu pergi dari hidupku. Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Walau kuyakin kau sama sekali belum menerimaku. Tapi…" Naruto menatap mata Sakura, "aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku." Sebuah senyum terukir indah di wajah Naruto.

Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya kini berdetak kencang mendengar nada kesungguhan Naruto. Sakura menempelkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto, mendengar detakan jantung Naruto yang sama dengannya. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum dan kemudian membalas pelukan Naruto, "Aku menunggu." Jawab Sakura.

-o0o0o-

"Tenanglah… aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sedang kau pikirkan."

Gaara ingin tertawa melihat gadis itu, wajah paniknya sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikap yang ditunjukkannya pada awal mereka berjumpa. Gaara melirik kaca spion mobilnya dan melihat sebuah mobil yang sejak tadi masih mengikuti mereka.

' _Siapa mereka?'_ Batin Gaara.

Gaara melihat gadis di sampingnya dan memeriksa apa ia sudah memakai _seatbell_. Hari ini entah kenapa dia sangat lelah, ditambah lagi dengan orang-orang yang baru masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruko.

"Pegangan yang kuat." Ucap Gaara tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Naruko tidak bertanya lagi, ia mengikuti perintah Gaara. Sekilas ia melihat ke belakang dan terkejut dengan beberapa mobil yang sepertinya ia kenal.

Gaara melihat ekspresi gadis itu dan ia yakin bahwa gadis di sebelahnya mengetahui siapa orang-orang yang sedang mengejar mereka.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Gaara.

"Me-mereka musuh onii-chan, pasti mereka ingin membalas tindakan onii-chan melaluiku. Selalu saja begini, bisa gawat kalau aku sampai tertangkap." Naruko menjelaskan dengan suara biasa namun wajahnya sangat panik.

Gaara langsung saja menginjak pedal gas secara penuh, bermaksud agar mobil tersebut tidak mengikuti mereka lagi. Tapi sepertinya mereka sangat professional dalam mengendarai mobilnya. Mereka selalu saja dapat mengikuti Gaara.

Naruko mengambil ponselnya yang tadi diambil oleh Gaara. Ia langsung menelpon seseorang.

"Ayo nii-chan… angkat telponku…"

Naruko masih mencoba menelpon kakaknya. Karena tidak ada jawaban ia mencoba menelpon orang lain lagi.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa tidak menjawab telponku." Naruko yang kesal langsung membuang telpon ke dalam tasnya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan masih ada dua mobil yang mengikuti mereka. Itu sebenarnya sudah berkurang dari jumlah awal yang dilihatnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruko lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruko menatap Gaara yang fokus pada jalanan. Memajukan mobil dalam kecepatan seperti ini memang memerlukan konsentrasi penuh. Ia tidak akan mengganggu, jika ingin mereka tidak menabrak.

' _Aku harus mencoba menelpon seseorang lagi.'_ Batin Naruko.

Kembali ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon, "Kumohon angkat telponku."

Gaara melirik Naruko benar-benar menunjukkan wajah gadis yang ketakutan.

"Hallo." Ternyata ada yang menjawab telponnya, "Sai bi-"

" _Aku sedang sibuk._ " Jawab Sai dan menutup telponnya.

"Apa-apaan dia ini. Jika aku selamat, akan kuadukan tingkahmu pada nii-chan." Keluhnya lagi. Dalam keadaan panik seperti ini, bisa-bisanya ia mengeluh.

Ia menelpon kembali, "Sai tolong aku."

Orang yang ditelpon diam, tidak ada waktu menunggu jawaban, Naruko berbicara lagi, "Sai aku dikejar oleh segerombolan musuh nii-chan."

" _Dengan siapa dan dimana kau sekarang?_ "

"Aku bersama 'si merah', kami sudah di luar Konoha, mereka terus mengejar kami." Ucapnya.

" _Katakan lokasimu._ "

"Kami di Su-"

Naruko tidak sempat menyatakan lokasinya berada. Tiba-tiba saja mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti, hingga ponselnya jatuh dan mati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruko menggeleng. Ia melihat salah satu mobil yang mengejarnya telah berhasil menyalip mereka dan memaksa Gaara untuk menghentikan mobilnya, sebelum terjadi tabrakan. Beberapa orang sudah berada di sekitar mobil Gaara, mencoba membuka pintu di samping Naruko.

"Merah…" Ucapnya pelan dan melihat sosok di sampingnya.

 **-o0o0o-**

Di tempat lain ada seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan santainya. Tangannya memegang segelas wine, tangan lainnya memegang ponsel dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kami berhasil menemukannya."

Mendengar jawaban itu ia tertawa, "Baiklah, bawa dia kehadapanku."

"Baik."

"Nii-chan sedang apa?" Tanya seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada."

Orang yang tadi memanggil nii-chan itu kemudian memandang curiga, "Nii-chan, kuharap kau tidak sedang berbuat jahat. Apa lagi jika itu bersangkutan dengan masalah di sekolah."

"Aku hanya melakukannya untuk memberi pelajaran, karena membuat adikku malu di sekolahnya."

"Ta-"

"Pergilah, kau harus mengganti bajumu."

 **-o0o0o-**

Sai secepatnya berlari keluar markas mereka dan menuju mobilnya. Ia sudah akan membuka pintunya ketika melihat Shikamaru yang baru saja datang.

"Shikamaru."

Dengan malas Shikamaru mendekati Sai, "Ada apa?"

Raut wajah Sai sangat berbeda dari biasa, senyumnya pun hilang. "Naruko dalam bahaya. Sekarang masuk dan kita akan mencarinya."

Shikamaru dengan santainya masuk ke dalam mobil Sai. Pada saat ini gaya Shikamaru membuat Sai jengkel, "Shikamaru bisakah kau tidak tidur?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya."

"Cepat telpon Naruto dan Sasuke." Sai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dan malah memerintah.

"Merepotkan sekali perasaanmu itu."

Shikamaru segera menelpon Naruto dan Sasuke hingga salah satu yang ditelpon menjawab.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku Shika." Dari cara bicara ini saja, sudah jelas bahwa itu Naruto.

"Naruko dikejar musuh."

"APA! Dimana?"

"Dimana?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Sai.

"Tidak tahu, yang jelas Naruko sudah tidak di Konoha." Jawab Sai.

"Kau dengar itu bukan. Lebih baik kita berkumpul di gerbang perbatasan Konoha." Usul Shikamaru.

"Baik aku akan kesana." Jawab Naruto.

-o0o0o-

Saat perjalanan pulang untuk mengantar Sakura, Naruto menerima telpon mengenai adiknya yang dikejar oleh salah satu musuhnya. Itu membuatnya marah. Kenapa musuh-musuhnya selalu mengincar sang adik, padahal adiknya tidak pernah ikut di dalam urusannya.

Sakura yang melihat perubahan sifat Naruto segera bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang." Ucap Naruto dan semakin memacu mobilnya.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih, tapi melihat Naruto sekarang, sangat tidak memungkinkan. "Baiklah."

' _Akan kukirim kalian semua ke neraka jika berani melukai Naruko.'_ Batin Naruko sangat marah.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana pendapat kalian mengenai chapter kali ini?

Perlu nih tanggapannya.

Soalnya dari pendapat, kritik atau saran kalian aku bisa punya ide.

Jadi mohon reviewnya…

Apa kalian tahu siapa orang yang kemungkinan bertanggung jawab atas masalah yang terjadi?

Wah… aku mau bilang sedikit nih.

Mulai dari chapter selanjutnya, aku mulai bermain flashback.

Jadi aku harap kalian ingat setiap kejadiannya.

Hal-hal mencurigakan pada chapter sebelumnya, mungkin akan dibahas kembali.

Siap diri anda untuk kejutan-kejutan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **Balasan review**

Aduh, tambah tegang aja dibikin di akhir **Ah… terima kasih pujiannya.** momen SasuHina nya di banyakin **Apa pada chapter ini sudah banyak?** Yang dpat jatah sweet moment lagi2 NS huft **Apa momen kali ini udah lebih sweet?** hihihiii~ ya ampunnn... naruto sm sasuke itu cemburuan bgt sihh... tapi jadi sweet klo mereka itu cemburuan. **Itu atas permintaan salah satu review.** author nih buat hinata jadi murahan banget siii? jadi ga suka ceritanya **Maaf, jika Hinatanya terlalu murahan. Tapi semua ada alasannya kok.** Yeay Bentrok! semangat NaruSasu **Wah… kamu senang banget kalau bentrok ya dan anda juga NSL.** kirain ad romance sh nya thor.. **Apa momen mereka udah romantic?** cepetan update, keburu nanti ulangan aku enggak bisa baca ffsasuhina lagi **Maaf, aku gak bisa buat up kilat, soalnya ada banyak yang harus dipikirkan.** knpa moment sasuhina nya dikit skil... **Apa momen kali ini udah lebih banyak?**

…

Hinata dan Sakura sperti cewek gampangan. Apalagi Sakura di scene akhir chapter ini. Terlihat murahan sekali!

 **Untuk yang menyatakan mereka murahan. Mohon maaf, nanti kamu akan tahu hubungan mereka. Teruntuk Sakura dan Gaara tuh masih ada hal yang dirahasiakan. Untuk adegan Hinata dan Gaara, terutama kissnya itu juga ada rahasianya lohh… #Hubungan mereka yang masih belum terungkap.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thx to review**

ara dipa, Namsoyo, HipHipHuraHura, hinatachannn2505, Salsabilla12, Sasuhina69, .29, SR not AUTHOR, hyacinth uchiha, hyuuchan, amiyatuara09, who I am, aiueo, NurmalaPrieska, Tanuma Chan, elsa cha, guest-guest.

.

* Review kalian semangatku lanjutin ff :) *


	14. Chapter 14

**Teman-teman kalau nemu ada typo tolong kasih tahu aku ya, biar diperbaiki.**

 **Jujur aku kesulitan nemu kata-kata yang salah.**

 **Jadi mohon bantuannya.**

 **^.^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You©Angels0410**

Chapter 14

.

^.^)?

.

Cuaca mulai nampak semakin gelap, rintik hujan semakin deras berjatuhan. Walau begitu Naruto sama sekali tidak menurutkan kecepatan mobilnya. Setelah mengantar Sakura pulang, ia langsung bergegas menuju gerbang Konoha.

"Shikamaru. Sai." Panggil Naruto saat tiba di gerbang Konoha, ia menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Naruto, kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Sai.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang di mana Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia sepertinya berada di Sunagakure." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Sunagakure?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya… dia sedang bersama Gaara." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa!? Kalian gila, membiarkan Naruko bersama _si brengsek itu_." Naruto marah mengetahui hal itu.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita mengejar mereka, sebelum gerombolan bodoh itu menangkap Naruko." Ucap Sai.

"Sasuke? Mana Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto kemali.

Sai dan Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, jawaban bahwa mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke.

-o0o0o-

Menggunakan kereta sangat tidak sesuai dengan kebiasaan Sasuke. Berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang karena tidak mendapatkan bangku. Sasuke berada tepat di samping Hinata, posisi mereka yang berhimpitan membuat mereka berdua susah bergerak.

"Sasuke-san…" Panggil Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san tidak apa-apa? Sasuke-san berkeringat." Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke ingin menghapus keringat yang mulai turun dari wajahnya, namun dengan keadaan seperti sekarang itu sangat mustahil. Sebuah bulir keringat masuk mengenai matanya, membuatnya menutup mata yang terkena keringat. Ia yang selalu menikmati fasilitas VVIP, kini harus susah payah karena gadisnya tidak ingin mengikuti Sasuke.

Hinata segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, berusaha menghapus keringat di wajah Sasuke. Dengan sapu tangan miliknya ia menghapus setiap bulir keringat di wajah Sasuke, menahan gugupnya.

"Sudah lebih baikkan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Keadaan Hinata yang terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke membuat jantungnya berlomba memacu aliran darahnya. Hinata mencoba menjaga jarak, ia memundurkan kakinya, namun malah menambrak seorang pria yang berseragam berbeda dengannya. Ia berusaha mempertahankan jarang dengan Sasuke, walau akhirnya tubuhnya harus bersenggolan dengan pria tersebut. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa sangat risih.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang tidak nyaman dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia melihat tubuh Hinata yang terus bertambrakan dengan pria di belakang Hinata. Emosinya memuncak seketika. Bukan karena Hinata yang mundur menjauh darinya, tapi karena lelaki itu tersenyum dan dengan sengaja menumbruk tubuh Hinata.

"Menjauh darinya." Ucap Sasuke datar namun tetap mengintimidasi.

Sasuke menarik Hinata lebih dekat ke arahnya. Malah sekarang lebih tampak seperti Hinata yang berada dalam pelukan salah satu tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak ingin seorang pun menyentuh tubuh Hinata, hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh HInata. Hanya dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata merasa sangat malu dengan perlakuan Sasuke, pipinya merona dan jantungnya pun berdetak cepat. Ada rasanya nyaman ketika tangan itu memeluknya, dari pada harus bersenggolan dengan pria tadi. Sadar atau tidak kini Hinata malah meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada Sasuke, berusaha membuat pemisah. Namun entah mengapa tangannya malah menggenggam baju Sasuke dengan sangat erat. "Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, mendekati wajah Hinata dan membisikkan, "Aku tidak ingin gadisku bersentuhan dengan pria lain. Yang boleh menyentuh setiap inci tubuhmu hanya aku." Ucap Sasuke,

Akhirnya apa yang menjadi pemikirannya disampaikannya juga. Hinata tidak dapat berkata apapun. Ia sangat malu dengan perkataan Sasuke yang mengklaim dirinya. Selama dalam kereta mereka terus seperti itu. Walau orang lain memandangi mereka, Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali. Sedangkan Hinata yang malu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

-o0o0o-

Orang-orang yang mengerumuni mobil Gaara semakin banyak dan semakin brutal. Mereka mulai mengambil beberapa pemukul _baseball_ dari mobil mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan air hujan yang telah mengguyur mereka.

"Merah…" Naruko berusaha untuk tidak panik, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya. Dilihatnya Gaara yang sama sekali seperti tidak peduli dengannya.

Gaara sedang memegang ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu. Setelah selelai ia kemudian menyimpan ponselnya dan menatap kepada orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mobilnya. Gaara sangat benci dengan senyum orang-orang tersebut.

"Merah…" Panggil Naruko, tapi orang yang dipanggil seakan tuli. _'Nii-chan…'_ Batin Naruko memanggil-manggil kakaknya.

Gaara menatap pada seorang pria yang membawa pemuku baseball dan mengarahkan pemukul tersebut tepat di samping Naruko. Gaara segera menarik gadis itu, namun seatbell yang dipakainya menghalagi gerakannya.

Naruko tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara kaca yang pecah terdengar keras di sampingnya. Naruko menoleh dengan cepat dan terkejut ketika pintu mobil itu sudah terbuka.

"Keluar!" Seorang pria berbadan besar menarik Naruko keluar. Membuat tubuh gadis itu terguyur air hujan yang dingin. Walaupun Suna dikenal sebagai daerah panas, namun jika hujan sudah turun maka suhu lingkungan sangatlah dingin –lebih dingin dari Konoha.

"Tidak." Naruko berusaha memberontak tapi tenaganya yang kecil sudah pasti akan kalah.

Ia menoleh melihat pria yang berada tadi bersamanya, masih diam di tempat tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Ia menangis, perasaan takut membuatnya menangis. _'Nii-chan… Tolong Naruko… Naruko takut…'_ Batin Naruko meminta tolong.

Gaara melihat gadis itu yang terus saja merontah meminta dilepaskan. Namun pria-pria itu malah menariknya dengan kasar. Seorang pria yang kesal dengan sikap gadis itu langsung menamparnya. Gaara sudah tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi. Ia keluar dari mobil, memukul beberapa orang yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Naruko mencoba terus merontah agar tidak dibawa pergi, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan kuat membuatnya syok dan terdiam. Tamparan itu sangat kuat, hingga membuat telinganya berdenging. Ia ingin melawan tapi tenaganya sudah hilang dan rambutnya sudah ditarik.

Gaara kini melihat Naruko yang berdiri lemas di hadapannya. Gaara memandang tangan-tangan jail yang mulai menarik rambutnya, memaksa masuk. Gaara melihat pipi gadis itu yang merah dan bibirnya yang berdarah. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat perlakuan

"Lepaskan dia!" Gaara berteriak.

Tubuh Naruko sudah masuk ke dalam mobil hitam tersebut. Naruko masih tetap melawan dengan segala tenaga yang masih ia miliki.

"Kami tidak bisa mengikuti perintahmu. Lebih baik kau pergi saja, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kelompokmu." Pria yang berbicara itu, mengenal Gaara. Gaara yang merupakan pemimpin jalanan di Suna, sudah pasti dikenal banyak orang.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi. LEPASKAN DIA!" Ucap Gaara.

"Cih… Kau bukan pemimpin kami."

Jawaban itu sudah pasti membuatnya marah. Tanpa berkata apapun ia segera berjalan maju menghajar beberapa orang dengan tangan kosong. Gaara yang menjatuhkan beberapa orang orang tersebut, tidak menyangkah sebuah pemukul akan memukulnya hingga jatuh.

"Brengsek." Geram Gaara.

Bahu kiri Gaara yang terkena pukul membuatnya susah untuk menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Beberapa orang segera mendekatinya dan memukul secara brutal. Gaara berusaha menghalangi pukulan dan tendangan yang terarah kepadanya. Semakin banyak orang yang mengelilinginya, memberi pukulan dan tendangan hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan darah. Tindakan mereka semakin tak bisa dihindari.

Bugh. Bugh. Bugh. Terdengar kehebohan yang mengusik kesenangan para orang-orang yang memukul Gaara. Satu persatu orang-orang yang disekitar Gaara sudah jatuh.

"Kankuro lama sekali kalian datang." Ucap Gaara.

"Sudah beruntung kami mau datang, kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan." Ucap Kankuro, jengkel dengan tingkah Gaara yang sama sekali tidak berterima kasih dan malah mengeluh.

Kankuro mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Gaara berdiri. Gaara berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Sudah ikut saja, aku butuh kau membawa mobil ini." Ucap Gaara dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kankuro berjalan dengan wajah marah, adiknya ini memang selalu dapat membuatnya marah. Tapi ia hanya diam dan terus menjalankan mobilnya mengikuti intruksi Gaara. Di belakang mereka, ada

"Kudapatkan." Ucap Gaara saat melihat mobil yang tadi membawa Naruko, "Hentikan mobil itu, sekarang."

"Hei! Kau itu bukan boss ku." Balas Kankuro.

Kankuro dengan mudahnya menghentikan pergerakan mobil di depannya. Belum Kankuro benar-benar berhenti, Gaara sudah membuka pintu dan keluar. Ia tidak menghiraukan hujan yang semakin deras. Tanpa ba bi bu, ia segera menarik seorang berbaju hitam keluar dari dalam mobil, menghajarnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama semua pria berbaju hitam itu sudah terkapar tak berdaya.

Naruko yang tidak dijaga oleh pria-pria tadi, segera memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari mobil yang menculiknya tadi. Ia dapat melihat pria-pria tadi sudah terkapar tidak berdaya. Ia juga melihat Gaara dan beberapa orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Gaara melihat Naruko yang berdiri terdiam dengan air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia melangkah mendekati gadis itu.

"Kau sudah aman." Ucap Gaara tepat di depan Naruko.

"Ya…" Naruko masih tampak syok dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Gaara heran.

Naruko mulai merasakan telinganya berdengung, pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gaara tidak dapat lagi di dengar olehnya. Kepalanya serasa berputar, dadanya terasa sakit, sesak saat ia menarik napas. Matanya terpejam dan ia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Pertanyaan Gaara tidak dijawab oleh Naruko. Malah Naruko terlihat semakin kesakitan hingga gadis itu jatuh ke arah Gaara. Dengan sigap Gaara menahan tubuh itu agar tidak merosot jatuh membentur aspal.

"Hei… Ada apa denganmu?" Gaara sudah semakin panik.

Kankuro yang melihat gadis di depan Gaara terjatuh, segera menghampiri mereka. "Gaara cepat bawa dia ke dalam mobil, kita harus membawanya ke rumah. Dia harus segera diperiksa."

Keputusan bijak itu segera dilaksanakan Gaara.

-0o0o0-

"Apa-apaan ini!" Ucap Naruto.

Saat mereka menemukan keberadaan mobil yang menculik Naruko, semua tidak seperti perkiraan mereka. Semua orang sudah terkapar tidak dapat melawan. Naruto mendekati seorang pria yang tampak masih sadarkan diri.

"Dimana adikku!?" Tanya Naruto pada pria tadi.

"Ketua _wind waves_ membawanya _._ " Ucapnya.

Naruto langsung tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh pria itu. "Siapa yang memerintahmu!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pria itu membuat Naruto marah. Ia langsung memukul pria itu hingga mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Siapa yang memerintahmu!?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"A-Akasunna. A-aku hanya tahu itu saja." Ucap pria itu.

"Shikamaru siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Sekarang kita cari kemana mereka? Cuaca seperti ini sama sekali tidak mendukung." Ucap Sai.

Naruto tersentak seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Gawat!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Naruko tidak tahan dengan udara dingin, dia akan kesulitan bernapas." Naruto semakin gusar menyadari keadaan adiknya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke kediaman Sabaku." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Eh?"

"Cepatlah." Shikamaru tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang tampak kebingungan.

' _Ini saat yang tepat untuk melihat Temari.'_ Batin Shikamaru.

-0o0o0-

Gaara berada di kamarnya. Ia terus saja berada di ruangan itu, menunggu gadis pirang yang tergolek lemas untuk segera sadar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Gaara tidak menyadari kedatangan Kankuro. Ia menoleh pada Kankuro yang berada tengah bersandar pada pintu.

"Dokter menyatakan dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya tidak tahan udara dingin hingga kesulitan bernapas." Jelas Gaara.

"Gaara kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini berbahaya? Dia saudara kembar Naruto kan? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya dan kau adalah orang terakhir saat bersamanya." Kankuro menghela napas mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Dia yang mengikutiku." Jawaban singkat.

"Kau sudah membuat dirimu dalam masalah Gaara. Naruto tidak akan diam saja."

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut di halaman rumah Gaara. Gaara melihat dari jendela kamarnya dan seperti kata Kankuro tadi, dia sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Kankuro-sama… Ada tiga orang pemuda yang memaksa masuk. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya seorang pelayan.

"Bawa mereka ke sini." Perintah Gaara.

Pelayan tersebut segera pergi melaksanakan perintah Gaara.

"Gaara!" Kankuro marah, "Apa kau gila!?"

"Ayo kita bermain-main Kankuro." Seringai mengerikan itu muncul di wajah Gaara.

"Gaara!" Sebuah suara cempreng memasuki kamar tersebut.

Gaara menatap dua orang yang memasuki kamarnya, Naruto dan Sai. Ada seorang lagi yang tidak ikut masuk. Gaara tahu siapa itu.

"Kankuro segera ke kamar Temari, lelaki brengsek itu pasti ada di sana." Gaara menyuruh dengan nada mengancam.

"Baiklah." Kankuro yang marah sudah tidak peduli dengan tingkah Gaara dan lebih memikirkan Temari.

-0o0o0-

Shikamaru segera memisahkan diri dari Naruto dan Sai, mencari keberadaan Temari.

' _Temari…'_ Batinnya selalu saja menyebut nama gadis itu. Tidak ada perasaan kantuk jika harus menemui gadis itu. Inilah saat yang tepat untuk melihat Temari.

Dibukanya satu persatu pintu kamar di rumah itu, hingga pada satu pintu ia melihat seorang gadis yang berada pada kursi roda. Gadis itu hanya diam tak bergerak menatap sebuah bingkai foto.

"Temari." Panggil Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghampiri Temari dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. Kerinduan yang selama ini dipendamnya sudah pada kapasitasnya. Shikamaru memeluk gadis itu, memeluknya erat. Takut gadis itu akan tertelan bumi, terhisap lubang waktu, atau pergi darinya lagi.

"Temari." Lelaki itu kini menangis saat memeluk Temari yang sama sekali tidak membalas panggilannya, "Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau yang membuat Shikamaru seperti itu." Ucap Kankuro yang sudah dari tadi mengikuti Shikamaru. Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menyadari Kankuro yang mengikutinya. Pikirannya pada Temari membuatnya tidak memikirkan hal lain.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum Gaara marah." Kankuro menarik Shikamaru menjauh dari kakaknya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Kankuro terus saja menarik Shikamaru. Namun ia menghentikan tindakannya ketika sebuah suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya, kini terdengar kembali.

"Shika…" Suara yang pelan.

Shikamaru melihat ke arah tangan Temari yang menarik bajunya. Kankuro seketika melepaskan tangannya dari Shikamaru membiarkan lelaki itu kembali memeluk kakaknya.

"Temari." Panggil Shikamaru.

"Shi-shika… hiks…" Temari menangis dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu, "Kau tidak mengunjungiku?"

Pertanyaan Temari membuatnya bingung. Apa ia harus menyatakan bahwa dia tidak tahu keadaan Temari? Apa ia harus menyatakan Gaara melarangnya bertemu dengan Temari? Namun bukan salah satu dari itu yang ia katakan. Jawaban itu hanya akan memperburuk hubungan mereka.

"Maafkan aku…" Sebuah permintaan maaf dari Shikamaru.

Temari menggeleng dan membalas pelukan Shikamaru. Mereka bagaikan sebuah magnet yang saling tarik menarik. Mereka bagai memiliki dunia mereka sendiri, yang tidak dapat diganggu oleh siapapun termasuk Gaara atau Kankuro.

Kankuro sadar bahwa yang dibutuhkan Temari adalah Shikamaru. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia menghalangi hal itu. Apapun untuk Temari, akan dia lakukan.

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian bersama sebentar sebelum Gaara marah." Ucap Kankuro dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-o0o0o-

"Apa kau ingin adikmu?" Tanya Gaara sambil mendekati Naruko yang sedang terlelap.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya." Ucap Sai.

"Gaara! Jika kau ada masalah dengan kami, selesaikan dengan kami. Jangan bawa-bawa orang lain terutama adikku." Bentak Naruto.

"Jadi bolehkah aku bermain dengan Sakura saja?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto semakin marah.

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Balas Sai.

"Jangan sentuh Naruko ataupun Sakura! Kau ingat itu." Ancam Naruto.

"Baiklah…" Ucap Gaara.

Gaara sudah berdiri di dekat Naruko dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruko.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hanya mengambil hadiah karena menolongnya." Gaara menjawab dengan santai.

"Jangan coba lakukan apa yang kau pikirkan itu Gaara." Ucap Sai seolah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Gaara.

Gaara terus menundukkan tubuhnya, hingga kepalanya kini tepat di atas kepala Naruko. Dahinya sudah menyentuh dahi Naruko dan napasnya sudah beradu dengan napas Naruko. Dengan kilatnya ia mencium bibir Naruto, memberi beberapa kecupan pada bibir yang terlihat pucat itu.

"Gaara!" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto menarik Gaara dan memukulnya bertubi-tubi. Pukulan pertama, kedua dan ketiga mendarat dengan mulus di tubuh Gaara, namun pukulan selanjutnya dapat dihindari oleh Gaara. Gaara memukul Naruto hingga Naruto tidak memukulnya lagi. Tapi kemudian Sai memukulnya tiba-tiba hingga darah mengalir di pelipisnya.

Perkelahian itu menimbulkan suara gaduh, membangunkan gadis pirang yang tertidur. Naruko mengerjapkan mata dan memandang sekitarnya.

"Naruto-chan…" Ucapnya.

"Naruko." Naruto melupakan perkelahiannya dengan Gaara dan mendekati sang adik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini di mana?" Tanyanya.

"Kau di rumahku." Ucap Gaara.

"Eh?" Naruko bingung, bukannya tadi dia berada di sebuah mobil bersama pria-pria berseragam hitam?

"Kau pingsan karena diguyur hujan. Gadis keras kepala sepertimu ternyata tidak tahan dingin ya…" Nada itu terdengar seperti ledekan.

"Sudah ayo pulang." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat Naruto keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Naruko hanya mengikuti perkataan kakaknya. Ia melihat ke arah lelaki yang telah menolongnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Gaara. Senyum yang sangat-sangat manis.

"Terima kasih merah." Ucap Naruko berteriak.

Mendengar itu Gaara tersenyum.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wah… lihat-lihat bukankah itu Sasuke? Tapi kenapa ia bersama Hinata?" Tanya seorang murid yang berada di koridor sekolah.

Beberapa siswa perempuan saling berbisik dan terheran-heran dengan keadaan yang mereka lihat. Tidak sedikit juga murid yang menangis karena sang idola datang bersama perempuan lain dengan bergandengan tangan. Mereka tampak sangat serasi, hal itu banyak menimbulkan kecemburuan pada murid lainnya.

"Karin… Kau sudah kalah." Ucap perempuan bernama Shion.

"Tutup mulutmu! Ini baru akan dimulai Shion, jadi perhatikan baik-baik." Ucap Karin.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Karin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Shion.

Hinata merasa risih melihat tatapan mereka, lebih tepat jika dikatakan takut. Ia berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke, agar siswa lain tidak menatapnya seakan ingin menerkamnya.

Sasuke sadar dengan ketidaknyamanan Hinata dengan perlakuannya, tapi ia tidak mau melepaskan tangan Hinata yang menjadi sangat dingin. Ia memutuskan menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata. Benar-benar saat ini yang ada di mata Sasuke hanyalah Hinata hingga tidak mempedulikan sekitar.

"Ada apa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke memang tidak berguna, dia pasti sudah tahu jawabannya.

Hinata menunduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke, "A-aku hanya tidak nyaman dengan pandangan mereka."

"Biarkan saja."

"Ta-Tapi… Sas-Sasuke…"

"Kau membantah ucapanku?" Suara Sasuke terdengar mengerikan.

Hinata tidak menjawab ucapan Sasuke, ia hanya menggeleng dan mengikuti Sasuke yang menarik tangannya. Dalam tarikan itu Hinata hanya tertunduk, menghindari tatapan mata para fans Sasuke. Jika Sasuke tidak ada di sampingnya mungkin saja fans fanatic Sasuke akan menguburnya.

"Sasuke!" Suara Naruto memanggil.

Sesampainya di dalam kelas terdengar suara Naruto yang memanggil Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab atau menggubris panggilan Naruto, melirik saja tidak.

Tepat waktu, sebelum Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke bel berbunyi seiring dengan seorang guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian." Ucap sang guru yang baru masuk.

Setelah kelas menjadi tenang, guru tersebut melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Semuanya, kita kedatangan dua orang murid baru." Ucap guru tersebut.

Ruang kembali berisik, murid-murid saling bertanya siapa murid tersebut. Kenapa mereka harus di tempatkan di kelas kita?/ Bukannya kita sudah menambah dua murid di kelas kita?/ Apakah tidak bisa di kelas lain saja/ Itulah yang para murid itu tanya.

"Kurenai sensei apa mereka perempuan yang seksi?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran dan langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan dari Sakura.

"Tenang semuanya. Lebih baik kalian langsung saja lihat dan bertanya langsung pada mereka. Kalian berdua masuklah." Ucap Kurenai sensei.

Kedua murid itu masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Para siawa-siswi di ruangan itu hanya melihat dengan biasa. Tapi tidak dengan gadis di samping Sasuke. Gadis itu terlihat sangat tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat ke depan, dari awal ia hanya melihat wajah Hinata. Menikmati setiap ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu. Tidak memperdulikan murid-murid yang sibuk membicarakan siswa baru. Tiba-tiba Sasuke dibingungkan ketika melihat Hinata yang mematung dengan wajah ketakutan. Ia melihat arah pandangan Hinata yang tertuju pada murid baru tersebut.

' _Ada apa dengan Hinata?'_ Batin Sasuke.

' _Kami-sama kenapa mereka ada di sini?'_ Batin Hinata.

.

.

.

TBC

Tadi aku mau masukin flashbacknya tapi gak jadi. Flashbacknya kusimpan untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Ini sudah lebih dari 3k, kalau flashbacknya masuk jadi 7k.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk cut flashbacknya.

.

Belakangan ini banyak yang jadi silent reader ya?

.

Balasan Review

(Salsabilla12) bikin scene sasuhina nya lbh romantis lg yaa?! kyk chap dpn bikin penasaran nih? **Sepertinya permintaan kamu gak sesuai dengan chap ini, maaf.**

(sasuhina69) jadi hinata bakal ada hubungan ma gaara? **Hubungan yang dimaksud bukanlah seperti yang kamu pikirkan loh… Aku juga gak mau ending yang nyesek.**

 **(** HipHipHuraHura) Semoga yg sma gaara itu bkan bnetran kiss,,, siapa lagi musuhnya,, makin byk y musuhnya, **Kuharap juga begitu,,, Sebenarnya gak terlalu juga sih.**

(SR not AUTHOR) Sekarang geng siapa lg nih? **Kalau dikasih tahu sekarang gak seru donk.**

(Who I am)Cukup banyak typo loh, penulisan Naruto dan Naruko juga sering tertukar, jadi agak membingungkan. Mungkin bisa lebih diperhatikan. Lanjut! **Ah… ia aku sudah periksa dan perbaiki. Terimakasih telah diberitahukan**

(Guest)Err, makin rumit. Apa gak apa2 langsung ditambah konflik baru lg thor? Gak apa-apa kok. Lagian s **etiap konflik saling sambung, jadi gak bisa dikurangi. :) Itu Temarinya udah ketemu, tinggal flashback dan nemuin org dibalik itu semua.**

(sakata yumi k) kenapa aku jadi antagonis'a!.. **Hahaha… itu masih rahasia yumi-chan.**

(Namsoyo) Flashbacknya jng panjng",trus" moment SH nya ditumpuki(dibanyakin)hehe,bagus **Ku usahakan ya…**

 **(** Guest) Kutunggu kejutannya **Oke…**

 **(** hyacinth uchiha) chp dpan hrs ad romance sh yah...hehe thor konflikny kykny kebanyakan ... **Kalau chap ini SH nya tergolong romance gak? Kagak kok, itu**

 **(** hinatachannn2505) Lanjuttt thorrr _ **Oke… ^.^**

(Sisi)Tetep di lanjutin ya author,keren banget apa lagi adegan narusaku **Chap 15 aja ya…**

 **(** Devil Macma) author-san ._. typonya sangat menjebak. maaf ini bukan flame hanya sedikit mengoreksi, apalagi pas Naruto dan Naruko sering tertukar.. mohon diperhatikan lagi ya author-san **Oh… iya… maaf… lain kali saya akan lebih teliti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(^.^)/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Teman-teman kalau nemu ada typo(s) tolong kasih tahu aku ya, biar diperbaiki.**

 **Jujur aku kesulitan nemu kata-kata yang salah.**

 **Jadi mohon bantuannya.**

 **Karena kali ini saya langsung up.**

 **^.^)/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **/**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You©Angels0410**

Chapter 15

.

^.^)?

.

Suasana kelas tidak seperti biasanya, para siswa kelas A ini nampak sibuk dengan berbagai buku di atas meja mereka dan duduk berkelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari lima orang dan kelompok itu di tentukan oleh Kurenai-sensei.

"Sakura… aku tidak mengerti soal ini." Naruto berkata frustasi dengan suara keras.

"Bodoh. Ini soal yang sangat mudah dan kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya!?" Sakura sama sekali tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di otak calon suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakan ini lagi." Naruto menggeser bangkunya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

 **Pletak!** Naruto mendapat pukulan di kepalanya dari Sakura.

"Kembali ke bangkumu!" Bentak Sakura.

"Sakura aku tidak mau…" Naruto merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Ayo." Sakura menarik Naruto kembali ke bangkunya.

Naruto selalu saja membuat kelas menjadi kacau, tapi itu sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi kelas tersebut. Semua orang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu.

Di kelompok lain suasananya sangat berbeda dengan kelompok Sakura yang terdiri dari Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan dua orang lainnya. Kelompok lain itu sangat hening dan sibuk dengan tugas-tugas yang sudah mereka bagi. Kelompok itu terdiri dari Sasuke, Hinata, Karin dan dua siswa baru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang siswa baru pada Hinata.

Pertanyaan tadi membuat Sasuke terusik dan melihat ke arah Hinata. Wajah Hinata berkeringat dan selalu saja tertunduk. Setelah pertanyaan itu Hinata semakin tertunduk dan rambutnya menutupi wajah.

"Hinata…" Panggil Sasuke.

Hinata tidak menjawab sepertinya ia melamun. Hingga sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, membangunkannya dari lamunan. Hinata melihat ke arah si pemilik tangan itu dan hanya diam memandang orang tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi dan menghapus peluh Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?" Sasuke sedikit curiga dengan sikap Hinata yang sangat pendiam.

"Sasuke bi-bisa ajarkan soal ini, aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk soal yang masih setengah dikerjakannya.

Sasuke tahu Hinata saat ini bukanlah Hinata yang biasanya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan bukanlah kebiasaan Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tidak memaksa Hinata, ia hanya diam dan mengajari Hinata mengerjakan tugas itu.

Karin sangat tidak menyukai Hinata, ditambah lagi kedekatan Hinata pada Sasuke. "Bukannya soal itu sangat mudah? Kenapa dia tidak tahu, dasar bodoh." Ucap Karin.

Keempat orang yang menjadi teman sekelompoknya melihat ke Karin. Namun Karin tidak peduli, ia malah berkata, "Harusnya kelompok ini tidak mendapat orang seperti dia."

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu, yang menentukan kelompok ini adalah sensei." Ini adalah kalimat membela Hinata, tapi itu bukan Sasuke. Melainkan si anak baru.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu Kiba. Lebih baik tutup mulutmu." Karin menatap garang.

"Kiba biarkan saja mereka seperti itu, kitakan hanya anak baru…" Ucap anak baru lainnya.

"Yumi… Kau tahu dia bertingkah salah bukan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tutup mulut kalian!" Ucap Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke berbicara juga, sedari tadi dia diam saja melihat perdebatan kelompoknya. Sasuke sungguh tidak suka perkataan Karin, ingin rasanya ia memukul Karin. Namun semua niat itu ia urungkan, sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh lengannya, menahan pergerakannya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas untuk menurunkan sedikit emosi pada dirinya. Ia menutup buku tugasnya dan Hinata, segera ia menyerahkannya pada Kiba.

"Ini tugas kami." Sasuke menyerahkan tugas miliknya dan Hinata.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hn."

Sasuke melirik ke arah kelompok Naruto, "Naruto cepat selesaikan tugasmu setelah dan segera ke kantin. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh."

"Kau mengganggu kesenanganku." Naruto langsung mengerjakan tugas tersebut kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Naruto yang sedang fokus menarik perhatian Sakura, memandang wajah Naruto membuatnya tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, tapi ada perasaan senang saat melihat Naruto.

"Sakura jangan hanya memandangku, kerjakan juga tugasmu." Ucap Naruto, sok menasehati. Padahal sebelumnya ia pun melakukan hal sama, memandangi wajah Sakura yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Aku tidak memandangmu." Sakura berbohong.

"Oh… Ini tugasku telah selesai. Kau?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah."

-o0o0o-

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup besar dan dipenuhi dengan oleh boneka, ada seorang gadis yang masih tertidur.

"Naruko…" Suara terdengar dari balik pintu kamar tersebut dan berlahan pintu mulai terbuka.

Orang itu melangkah mendekati tempat tidur sambil membawa nampan.

"Naruko…" Panggilnya lagi.

Berlahan gadis yang tertidur itu membuka matanya karena namanya dipanggil, "Ka-Kasan…"

"Kau harus makan." Ucap ibunya sambil menyendokkan bubur.

Naruko menggeleng menolak makanan yang diberikan.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini maka kaasan akan membawamu ke rumah sakit Konoha."

Ibunya sudah tidak bisa sabar melihat setiap penolakan yang diberikan Naruko. Sesudah pulang setelah kejadian itu, Naruko sakit. Badannya sangat panas, wajahnya memerah dengan nafas yang ngos ngosan. Saat melihat keadaan Naruko seperti itu, seluruh orang di kediaman Namikaze panik.

"Sekarang makan." Perintah mutlak dari ibunya.

Naruko tidak lagi menolak, kini ia memaksakan makanan masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Setelah sendokan ke lima, Naruko sudah tidak tahan. Ia mulai menutup mulutnya dengan tangan tapi tidak bisa, ia muntah detik itu juga.

"Naruko." Seketika ibunya panik kemudian memanggil suaminya, "Minato… Minato."

"Ada apa!?" Minata masuk dengan berlari.

"Minato kita harus membawa Naruko ke rumah sakit Konoha." Ucap Kushina.

Minato secepat kilat mengangkat Naruko untuk membawanya ke rumah sakita. Sudah bisa dipastikan Naruko dalam keadaan sangat-sangat tidak sehat.

(^.^)/

"Sasuke…" Hinata memanggil Sasuke yang sedang memesan makanan.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Sasuke menatap Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini pesanannya…" Sebelum Hinata menjawab telah ada yang mengintrupsi.

Mereka menuju tempat biasanya, di sana sudah ada Sai yang menunggu. Saat Sasuke dan Hinata tiba, Sakura dan Hinata tiba juga.

"Ada apa kau mengumpulkan kami?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sai tersenyum menyambut kedatangan dua pasangan itu, "Bukan aku yang mengumpulkannya."

"Shikamaru…" Jawab Kiba yang datang bersama Yumi.

"Sejak kapan kau pindah kemari? Dan siapa dia?" Tanya Sai pada Kiba.

"Baru tadi dan dia te-" Kiba melirik Yumi yang sedang melotot padanya, "Kekasihku."

"Kekasih yang menerima pernyataan cintamu di lapangan sekolah itu? Bukannya kekasihmu sudah pindah sekolah? Apa dia kembali lagi?" Tanya Sai.

Seketika Hinata menegang di tempat melupakan tatapan Sasuke yang tengah mengamatinya. Naruto dan Sakura sedang asyik dengan obrolan mereka. Kiba menatap ke arah Yumi dan kemudian menatap Hinata yang berada di depannya. Sempat tatapan Hinata bertemu dengan Kiba namun Hinata langsung menunduk. Tidak ada jawaban dari bibir Kiba dan Kiba memang tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hinata." Panggil Kiba.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kiba, menatap bingung, dan Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengira jawaban pertanyaan Sai adalah Hinata.

"Apa Hinata gadis yang kau cerita itu, tebbayo…" Naruto panik saat melihat aura Sasuke.

Kiba dan Hinata hanya diam, Kiba menatap ke arah Hinata dan Hinata hanya menunduk. "Kau tidak bisa memakan itu." Kiba menunjuk makanan yang ada di hadapan Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap bingung.

Kiba segera mengambil mangkuk makanan Hinata dan menukarnya dengan makanan miliknya. Semua orang hanya diam tapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini ada campuran udangnya, kamu bisa sakit jika memakannya. Makan milikku saja ini sesuai seleramu." Kiba sama sekali tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah sampai ambang kesabarannya.

Saat Hinata ingin mencoba milik Kiba, Sasuke menghentikannya. "Jangan makan."

Hinata tidak jadi menyendokkan makanan itu ke mulutnya, ia segera meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap Sasuke. Sedangkan, Sasuke segera mengambil makanan itu dan melemparnya. Suara pecahan piring tadi mengheningkan kantin dalam waktu singkat. Tidak ada yang bergerak selain melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri.

"Kukatakan padamu Kiba." Suara Sasuke dingin dan mengancam, "Jangan coba berbuat hal itu pada Hinata, dia adalah kekasihku."

Kiba menghela napas, "Kau kekasihnya tapi tidak mengetahui sedikitpun tentangnya." Nada suara Kiba meremehkan.

"Sasuke duduklah, kau membuat orang-orang menatap kita." Ucap Naruto.

"Tutup mulutmu." Ucap Sasuke marah.

Hinata sama sekali tidak bersuara, melihat Sasuke yang semarah itu membuat takut. Yumi tidak suka dengan kejadian ini, baginya ini sama saja menunjukkan bahwa Kiba sangat mengenal Hinata.

"Kau hanya orang baru di sini." Kata Sasuke pada Kiba.

"Kuharap begitu." Kiba seakan menantang Sasuke, "Namun sebe-"

"Sasuke-san maafkan Kiba, dia memang seperti itu." Ucapan Kiba dipotong oleh Yumi.

Sasuke kembali duduk dan menatap Hinata yang sedang melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah takut. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghembuskannya, bagai membuang segala emosi pada dirinya.

"Hinata…" Panggil Sasuke.

"Ya-ya…" Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Kau makan ini saja." Sasuke kembali melunak ketika berbicara dengan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui, Sasuke memberikan makanannya kepada Hinata.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" Tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja datang.

Sai tersenyum, "Kau melewatkan kejadian menabjukkan." Sai melirik Kiba dan Sasuke.

Shikamaru langsung tahu apa maksud Sai dan menatap tajam Kiba. Kiba yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli.

"Shikamaru ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru segera mengambil tempat duduknya dan segera mengeluarkan apa yang dibawanya. Ternyata yang ada di dalamnya adalah foto-foto. Semua melihat foto-foto itu dengan seksama, Yumi, Sakura dan Hinata juga melihat. Semua foto itu mengejutkan Hinata dan Sakura.

"I-Ini… dari mana kau mendapatkan ini semua." Tanya Sakura yang terlihat marah.

"Ka-kapan ini diambil?" Tanya Hinata.

Yumi hanya tersenyum ke arah Kiba, yang tampak terkejut dengan semua foto-foto itu. Memang ada foto yang dia ketahui kapan diambil, karena dialah yang mengambil foto itu, tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya.

Foto Hinata yang sedang berciuman dengan Gaara, foto Hinata dan Sasuke ketika di depan rumah Hinata, foto Sakura dan Gaara ketika sedang makan malam keluarga, foto Sakura dan Naruto di sebuah taman, foto Kiba yang sedang menguntit di rumah Gaara, foto Kiba yang menunggu di depan rumah Hinata, foto Temari yang sedang bersama Shikamaru, foto Temari yang seorang diri di sebuah taman, foto Gaara yang sedang bersama Naruko, foto Naruto bersama Naruko, dan foto Naruko bersama Sai.

"Dari mana kau dapat ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka dimata-matai." Ucap Sasuke.

Sai hanya tersenyum saat melihat foto dirinya dengan Naruko, "Boleh aku ambil foto ini?"

Naruto melihat foto yang ada di tangan Sai, foto yang diambil dari sudut yang tepat membuat foto itu sangat cantik. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terdiam, tapi foto itu menunjukkan Sai yang sedang merangkul Naruko. "Sai sudah aku katakan jangan dekati Naruko."

"Itu hanya foto sebelum kau melarangku." Balas Sai.

"Itu bukan aku yang mengambil foto-foto itu, aku mendapatkannya dari Kankuro." Ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto langsung marah, "Maksudmu Kankuro memata-matai kita, tapi untuk apa?"

"Bukan." Dengan cepat Shikamaru menjawab.

Sasuke mulai malas dengan tebak-tebakan , "Sudah katakan apa yang kau ketahui."

"Kankuro yang memberikan itu, tapi bukan dia yang mengambil foto-foto itu. Foto itu dikirim ke rumah mereka, lebih tepatnya dikirim kepada Gaara. Kankuro sudah menanyai hal itu pada Gaara dan jawabannya sangat mengejutkan."

"Apa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Dia tidak mengetahui hal itu, hanya saja setiap hari selalu saja ada yang mengirim foto-foto itu. Dan menurut pengakuan Kankuro, Gaara marah pada kita karena ia mengira bahwa kita yang membuat Temari lumpuh seperti sekarang."

"Lebih tepatnya Gaara mengira kau lah yang melakukan semua itu bukan?" Sai memperjelas hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diperjelas.

"Temari, maksud kalian nee-channya Gaara?" Tanya Sakura.

"Begitulah Sakura. Temari dan Shikamaru sudah lama berpacaran, nemun sampai sekarang Gaara tidak menerima itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Bu-bukan Nara-san yang melakukannya." Ucapan itu keluar dari Hinata yang berada di samping Sasuke.

Shikamaru sangat bingung dengan gadis itu, bukannya dia baru saja mengenal Temari.

"Bagaimana kau yakin?" Sai seakan ingin menertawai Hinata.

Sasuke menyadari hal itu, "Lebih baik tutup mulutmu Sai."

"Bisa kau jelaskan Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Hinata gugup harus bercerita dari mana, tapi ia tidak boleh menutup-nutupinya. "Aku sudah lama mengenal Temari-nee. Saat Gaara mengajakku menjenguk Temari, aku memang terkejut dengan keadaan Temari. Tapi…" Hinata kini memandang Shikamaru yang serius melihatnya, "Temari-nee tidak benar-benar seperti i-itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Temari-nee hanya berusaha melindungi kalian semua." Ucap Hinata yang sudah menangis.

Semua orang semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Suasana ruangan itu pun kini berubah jadi lebih tegang. Bel istirahat telah selesai namun mereka tidak peduli. Siapa yang berani melarang mereka di sekolah itu, ya kecuali satu guru yakni Iruka sensei. Beruntung guru itu tidak masuk untuk mengajar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Hinata. Cepat ceritakan!" Shikamaru mulai kehilangan kesabarannya dan membentak Hinata.

Hinata tersentak, Sasuke tidak menyukai jika ada yang memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu.

"Cukup! Kita lebih baik pergi." Sasuke menarik Hinata.

Shikamaru tidak peduli, ia menarik Hinata untuk duduk, "Cepat ceritakan!"

(^.^)/

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sebodoh itu!" Ucap pria itu.

Sebuah pukulan sudah sejak tadi dilayangkan pada orang-orang suruhannya. Seakan belum puas, ia mengambil tongkat dan memukul kembali. "Apa kalian sangat bodoh."

"Tuan… ada telpon dari seseorang yang mengaku kenalan tuan." Ucap seorang pelayan dan memberikan telponnya.

"Hallo."

" _Hai…_ " Jawab sang penelpon.

"Oh ternyata kau… Ada apa!?"

" _Toneri… tenanglah. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan."_

"Diam kau! Kapan kau akan masuk dalam rencana yang kau buat?"

" _Jika sudah waktunya, aku keluar. Tapi lebih baik kau 'urus' gadis bernama Hinata. Dia terlalu banyak tahu."_

"Cih! Selalu saja begitu. Tapi aku tidak akan melukai gadis itu." Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Toneri.

" _Kau jangan coba menentangku Toneri. Jika kukatakan 'urus' dia maka urus dia segera."_ Suara penelpon sudah terdengar memerintah.

"Aku tidak bisa. Jika harus mengurusnya, aku punya cara tersendiri." Terdengar terlalu percaya diri.

" _Hah… terserah kau saja. Yang penting jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui identitasku."_

"Baiklah."

Setelah telpon ditutup, Toneri segera memanggil beberapa orang. Memerintahkan orang-orang tersebut untuk mengawasi pergerakan Hinata, Sakura dan Yumi. Entah mengapa mereka menjadi yang diincar oleh Toneri. Apa salah mereka terhadap Toneri.

(^.^)/

"Sakura apa kau bisa pulang sendiri?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bersalah. Ia sudah berjanji untuk mengantar Sakura, tapi karena sebuah telpon, ia harus membatalkannya.

"Bisa saja, tapi apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sakura mulai mengerti dengan setiap mimik wajah Naruto.

"Naruko berada di rumah sakit Konoha, Kaa-san menyuruhku untuk mengambil barang-barang keperluan Naruko." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk tanda ia paham, "Oke. Kalau begitu ayo ke rumah sakit. Biar aku saja yang mengurus keperluan Naruko nanti." Sakura menarik lengan Naruto.

"Hei… Sakura bukannya kamu ada acara ya?" Tanya Naruto masih mengikuti tarikan Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, aku lebih suka berkunjung ke rumah sakit Konoha." Sebuah senyum terlempar untuk Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto mulai penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng, mengedipkan matanya. "Rahasia."

Sebuah jawaban yang semakin membuat Naruto penasaran, tapi biarlah untuk sementara ia begini. Melihat Sakura tertawa senang seperti ini akan sangat menyenangkan bukan?

(^.^)/

Sakura dan Naruto sudah melangkah menuju ruangan Naruko.

"Sakura."

Panggilan yang baru didengar Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan langkah mereka. Seorang pria datang menghampiri Sakura, dengan santainya pria tersebut memeluk Sakura. Naruto tidak terima dengan perlakuan pria itu, segera ia menarik pria itu untuk menjauh dari Sakura.

"Jangan sembarangan memeluknya." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura tidak suka dengan perlakuan Naruto, "Naruto."

"Tenang Sakura… tidak masalah." Ucap pria itu sambil menepuk kepala Sakura.

Naruto langsung menangkap tangan pria yang menyentuh kepala Sakura, "Tidak untuk menyentuhnya."

"Baiklah… aku hanya menyapa adik kecilku."

"Menyapa tidak harus menyentuhnya. Kau tahu itu kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura memutar bola matanya tidak suka dengan Naruto yang terlalu berlebihan, "Naruto kenalkan dia Sasori, kakak kelas di sekolahku dulu. Sasori, ini Naruto teman sekelasku saat ini." Sakura memperkenalkan.

"Oh… hanya sekedar teman sekelas ya…" Nada suara Sasori tidak menyenangkan didengar oleh Naruto.

"Eh… itu…" Sakura ingin menjawab tapi masih ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya.

"Dia kekasihku dan sekarang kami sedang buru-buru. Bisakah kami pergi Sasori…" Ucap Naruto dan menarik Sakura.

Dalam tarikan tangan tangan Naruto, Sakura merasakan sakit. "Naruto sakit." Bentak Sakura.

Naruto segera menghentikan langkahnya, melepas tangan Sakura. "Maaf."

"Ada apa denganmu? Dia itu hanya temen dekatku tidak lebih." Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto sedang cemburu.

"Cih!" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura, "Hanya kau yang beranggapan seperti itu, bukan dia."

"Ayolah Naruto… Kau terlalu berlebihan." Sakura mulai bosan dengan sikap Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Sakura, "Kali ini kumohon jangan temui dia seorang diri. Aku merasakan firasat buruk padanya."

"Ayolah Naruto, kau tahu itu berlebihan. Aku sudah mengenal Sasori jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu."

"Sakura… Kumohon kali ini saja, dengarkan aku." Naruto sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Baiklah… Aku menurut."

Naruto senang dengan ucapan Sakura, ia memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang mendapat pelukan seperti itu sontak saja merona, beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka. Bukan apa-apa, hampir semua pekerja di tempat itu mengenalnya. Ya tentu saja, Ayah dan Ibunya bekerja di rumah sakit itu. Namun walau ia merasa malu, tapi tidak ada penolakan darinya saat dipeluk Naruto.

(^.^)/

Seusai pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Shikamaru, mereka semua membubarkan diri. Itu lebih baik daripada harus tetap membahas hal yang sudah pasti akan memancing emosi. Sekarang Sasuke mengendari mobil dengan berlahan. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Sasuke menggunakan mobil dan bukan motor.

"Hinata apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Eh?" Hinata melamun.

Sasuke segera memarkirnya mobilnya di tempat yang Hinata tidak tahu sama sekali. Tempat itu memang tidak jelek atau kumuh, namun banyak pria-pria dengan penampilan menyeramkan bagi Hinata.

"Sa-Sasuke kita dimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sudahlah ayo turun." Kata Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi…" Ia melirik pria-pria tadi.

"Tidak apa." Sasuke mengerti pemikiran Hinata dan dia tidak akan pernah membawa Hinata ke tempat berbahaya.

Sasuke dan Hinata menuju ke dalam sebuah rumah besar. Hinata memegang lengan Sasuke dan berjalan sambil menunduk, ia tidak menyukai tatapan para pria itu. Para pria yang melihat Hinata untuk pertama kali jelas melotot. Hinata datang untuk pertama kalinya bersama ketua mereka, pakaian Hinata juga mengundang senyum dan pemikiran liar mereka.

"Tutup mata kalian brengsek." Ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar itu seketika semua pemuda tadi menutup mata mereka. Terlalu beresiko jika ada yang melawan perkataan Sasuke yang notabennya ketua mereka.

"Sasuke ini tempat apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ini tempat bermain kami."

Hinata tahu arti kami dalam ucapan Sasuke. "Kenapa mereka tampak takut padamu?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kedua mata gadisnya, "Harusnya memang begitu. Apa kau tidak takut padaku?"

Seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, tapi Hinata tidak bisa. Wajah mereka yang semakin dekat membuat jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, wajah memerah dan mata yang tertutup.

Apa yang Hinata pikirkan? Saat ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, ia membuka matanya dan saat itulah Sasuke mencium kening Hinata. "Jangan pernah takut dan menutup matamu ketika bersamaku."

"Hei jangan berbuat hal senonoh di tempat ini Sasuke." Sai yang baru saja sampai, tengah disuguhi adengan drama romantis.

"Mengganggu." Sasuke pun masuk bersama dengan Hinata dan diikuti Sai. Pria-pria tadi juga sudah membuka matanya dan mulai membicarakan Hinata dan Sasuke.

Kali ini semua orang sudah berkumpul minus Naruto.

"Kali ini kuharap kau tidak menghalangi lagi Sasuke." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Selama kau bisa bersikap sopan padanya." Balas Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu mengenai sopan santun?" Ucap Sai.

"Jika kalian ingin berdebat maka lebih baik Hinata aku bawa pulang." Perkataan Sai membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru mendelik marah padanya. "Ceritakan Hinata." Ucapa Sai.

"Sa-saat Gaara mengajakku berkunjung melihat Temari-nee, aku terkejut mendengar Temari-nee yang katanya tidak bisa berbicara dan berjalan. Temari-nee hanya duduk di kursi roda dan memandang kosong pada objek yang entahlah aku tidak tau awalnya."

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Saat ini Hinata tengah memandang Temari yang duduk dengan pandangan kosong. Melihat Temari seperti itu, membuatnya menagis. Kakak yang dulu selalu membelanya ketika berkelahi dengan Gaara pada saat mereka kecil. Kakak yang selalu menasehatinya dengan sejuta cara dan ocehan membuatnya sangat senang. Dia beruntung karena ayahnya dan ayah Gaara adalah teman lama dan sampai sekarang mereka masih menjalani hubungan kekeluargaan.

Sampai suatu kejadiaan membuat keluarga Temari pindah dari Konoha menuju Suna. Kejadian kecelakaan yang melibatkan Temari hingga ia koma dalam waktu lama. Koma selama kurang lebih tujuh bulan membuat Temari tidak dapat beraktifitas seperti sebelumnya. Temari seharusnya satu tingkat di atas Gaara, namun tidak bisa karena ia harus mengikuti terapi penyembuhan. Yang membuatnya harus mengulang kembali.

Saat semua berjalan dengan lancar dan tidak ada kejadian setelahnya lagi, keluarga Sabaku kembali direpotkan dengan surat-surat kaleng. Surat-surat itu bukan ancaman namun surat cinta pada Temari, namun Temari tidak ambil pusing. Hanya Gaara dan Kankuro yang mengurusi hal itu.

Hingga suatu hari Temari bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Siswa lain yang tengah datang ke sekolahnya dalam rangka persahabatan dua sekolah. Awalnya Temari tidak bersimpatik pada pria pemalas yang selalu saja tidur ketika acara diadakan.

"Hei! Kalau kau hanya tidur di sini lebih baik kau pergi pulang." Ucap Temari.

"Berisik." Balas Shikamaru dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setiap mereka bertemu pasti akan terjadi perdebatan di antara mereka. Bukannya hanya saat acara tapi juga saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di tengah jalan. Hingga suatu hari Temari mulai terus memikirkan Shikamaru, tanpa alasan yang jelas Temari mulai mencari sosok itu. Tapi sangat aneh, ketika mereka selalu bertengkar Shikamaru selalu saja muncul di hadapannya, namun ketika Temari mencarinya pasti mereka tidak bertemu.

Di lain pihak Shikamaru selalu saja dapat melihat gadis itu. Entah sedang berada di mana, ia selalu menemukan sosok Temari. Itu bukan halusinasi tapi sebuah hal nyata. Hanya saja Shikamaru sangat malas untuk menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ia akan pergi ke sisi tergelap menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan dan kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak.

Sebulan lamanya itu terus terjadi hingga Shikamaru tanpa sadar selalu mengikuti gadis itu. Namun keputusannya salah diambilnya, tanpa tahu ke mana kakinya melangkah ia terus mengikuti Temari.

 **BUGH**. BUGH.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Shikamaru. Shikamaru memegang pipinya dan pelipisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"Brengsek! Untuk apa kau mengikuti Temari." Ucapan itu keluar dari pria berambut merah. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa dia bukan? Yups… benar. Itu Gaara.

"Cih! Bukan urusanmu." Shikamaru memang tidak mengetahui hubungan Gaara dan Temari.

"Itu Urusanku! Dia nee-chanku! Baka!" Gaara bagaikan kesurupan terus memukul Shikamaru. Shikamaru sempat membalas pukulan Gaara namun posisinya tidak menguntungkan.

"Hentikan Gaara." Ucap Temari.

Setelah mendengar keributan yang dibuat oleh adiknya, Temari segera bergegas memisahkan Gaara. Terlihat dari pertengkaran itu, Gaaralah yang lebih unggul. "Sabaku Gaara Hentikan!"

Gaara berhenti, menjauhkan diri dari Shikamaru. Temari menolong Shikamaru, "Bagaimana bisa kau berkelahi dengan Gaara?"

"Dia mengikutimu." Ucap Gaara.

Shikamaru tidak membantah, ia membenarkan ucapan Gaara dengan anggukan. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Temari.

"Hanya ingin mengikuti saja." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah ayo ikut ke rumahku saja, kita obati lukamu." Ucapnya dan membantu Gaara.

"Temari…" Gaara tidak suka.

"Gaara kau juga ikut. Lukamu juga harus diobati."

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang terjadi hanya ada kecanggungan. Kini di dalam ruang tamu hanya ada Shikamaru dan Temari yang mengobati lukanya.

"Temari…" Panggil Shika.

"Apa?" Jawab Temari.

"Mau jadi kekasihku?"

Shikamaru memang tidak romantis. Masa menyatakan perasaannya saja tidak, namun hanya langsung bertanya. Tapi itulah Shikamaru yang dikenal Temari.

"Kalau kukatakan tidak bagaimana?"

"Akan kupaksa." Shikamaru mengancam.

"Jangan coba-coba Shika, kau tahu adikku kan? Kau dalam masalah." Ucap temari. Ada perasaan tidak senang dengan sikap adik-adiknya namun ia mengerti bahwa itu adalah cara mereka menyayangi Temari dan Temari tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku tidak takut. Kau ingin mencobanya?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Temari bingung.

Dalam waktu singkat Shikamaru menarik Temari ke arahnya. Temari memandang tidak suka dengan perlakuan Shikamaru, namun pandangan itu berubah terkejut.

Shikamaru menciumnya dan itu adalah ciuman pertama Temari. Seketika cewek galang dan jutek itu melemah di pelukan Shikamaru. Ini benar-benar membuat sesak pada paru-paru Temari. Shikamaru tidak melepaskan pelukan bahkan ciumannya. Ciuman Shikamaru semakin menuntut tapi sama sekali tidak ada balasan dari Temari.

Melihat Temari yang sama sekali tidak membalasnya, membuat dadanya sakit. Apa tidak ada sedikit pun rasa suka untuknya. "Temari aku serius." Ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Shikamaru dengan suara sendunya.

"Apa?" Tanya Temari, otaknya sekarang sudah kosong.

"Aku suka padamu. Jadilah pacarku…"

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu." Kini suara berbeda terdengar, merusak momen romantis mereka.

"Kankuro…" Temari segera menjauhkan diri dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak ingin ribut lagi, tenaganya sudah habis terkuras untuk Temari. Ia segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar rumah itu.

"Shikamaru." Panggil Temari.

Shikamaru tidak berbalik namun menghentikan langkahnya menunggu suara gadis itu.

"Aku mau." Jawaban Temari atas pernyataan Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah tahu. Jika kau menolak maka aku juga akan memaksamu." Shikamaru berjalan dengan langkah angkuh memandang Kankuro dan Gaara. Entah sejak kapan ada di sana, namun Shikamaru tidak peduli. Yang terpenting baginya Temari sudah menjadi pacarnya.

Walau Gaara dan Kankuro menentang, tapi Temari memiliki beragam alasan untuk meyakinkan mereka. Sampai suatu hari Gaara dan Kankuro menyetujui hubungan mereka dan memperbolehkan Temari untuk pergi berkencan.

Semua mengira akan terjadi hal baik pada Temari, saat melihat wajah gembira Temari. Tapi salah, saat hari kencan itu Temari mengalami kecelakaan.

Temari terkejut melihat Shikamaru yang sedang memeluk seorang perempuan. Kecemburuannya menghancurkan logika yang ada pada dirinya. Ia lari, lebih tepatnya melarikan diri dari perasaan sakit yang ada di hatinya. Karena sakit itu membuatnya menitikkan air mata. Pandangannya buram oleh genangan air mata, terus berlari hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

' _Bodoh! Shikamaru tidak mungkin berbuat hal itu.'_ Langkahnya terhenti oleh ucapan hatinya. _'Harusnya kau dengar alasannya. Apa mungkin dia melepasmu ketika dengan susah payah ia mendapatkanmu?'_ Sungguh hatinya menuntunnya menuju Shikamaru.

Temari menghapus segala keraguannya, dengan hati-hati ia berjalan. _'Aku harus mendengarnya'_ Keputusan yang telah diambilnya. Bagai ada nasib buruk yang mengelilinginya, sebuah mobil menambraknya.

Temari masih dapat sadarkan diri, ia melihat seseorang yang keluar dari mobil yang menambraknya. Hatinya sakit melihat siapa pelakunya, air mata turun dari matanya, kesadarannya sudah mulai menurun, sakit terasa di sekujur tubuhnya, dan yang di dengarnya secara sayup-sayup adalah perkataan, "Kuharap kau sadar akan kesalahanmu Temari, tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu. Jika sampai ada yang tahu kejadian ini maka tamat sudah riwayat mereka. Hahaha…"

Dalam kesadarannya yang hampir habis, Temari mengucapkan satu nama.

"…."

.

.

.

TBC

Wah akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.

Jika nama sudah disebutkan maka pelaku utamanya, kalian tahu.

Setelah kisah Temari selesai, chap selanjutnya mungkin pernikahan NaruSaku

Atau malah

Flashbacknya SasuHina ya…

?

Yang pasti chapter selanjutnya bakalan lebih kena ke tokoh utamanya,

Tapi masih dipikirin, mau SasuHina atau NaruSaku.

Hehehe…

.

.

Balasan review

Apa gara tidak punya anak buah, sampai ada acara adu tinju di kediaman gara?  
Kelakuan naruto CS di kediaman gara apa tidak sama dengan bunuh diri, sama saja masuk kandang macan lho? **Gaara punya sih… Tapi kebetulan orang Naruto juga gak pakai anak buah. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi terkadang logika tidak bisa dipakai.** Akasuna? Sasori kah? apa cma Sai yg msh jones? **Lihat dichap selanjutnya ya… Sai mau dipasangkan ama siapa coba?** wah kayaknya murid barunya si yumi-chan ya? **Tebakan kamu benar 100 untuk anda.** Duh kasian hinata himeku sama si karin aja belum rampung eh malah kedatangan 2 lagi **masih blom tahu mereka datang untuk apa.** konflik nya kebanyakan. jadi puciinggg. **Aku juga pusing…** Sasuke posesif banget sama hinata **Sudah menjadi sifat Uchiha** chap depan SH dong **chapter selanjutnya akan ditentukan ama kalian mau SH atau NS yang lebih dominan** Apaa...yumi chan ? **Sudah terjawabkan** Gpp jd 7k, kalo baca ini slalu aja ngerasa kurang dan pngen lebih panjang.. **Astaga… 0_o** Di main pair dikasih tanda kurung '[]' donk thor, biar jelas pairnya! **Oke sudah tuh** dimaklumin y kalo silent reader susah sinyal **Jangan donk… selama berkomentar tidak dilarang dan dipajakin maka kamu lebih baik berkomentar. :D** ei! Knp ada scane gaanaru? :3 ck! Aqu tdk suka yg gado2 gini! **Aku suka gado-gado :p** kalo bisa mau dong nanti si Sasori aja gitu yg jdi org ketiga diantara NaruSaku **Ah… aku sudah mikirin itu.**

Special Thanks

ara dipa, SR not AUTHOR, Salsabilla12, HipHipHuraHura, hinatachannn2505, sasuhina69, dimpleryeong, Devil Macma, exNA, HajzuRa, NurmalaPrieska, Rendochika430, wara wiri di ns archive, MysteriOues Girl, Guest

,

\

 **.**

 **.**

 **(^.^)/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pemberitahuan!**

Hallo semuanya… Angel kembali lagi nih, ada yang rindu? ^Gak tuh.

Wah… aku terkejut dengan semua review kalian. Spot jantung aku tauk. ^Gak mau tauk.

Konfliknya berat ya? ^Iya, berat banget malah.

Hahaha… kayaknya aku perlu menyatakan informasi nih.

Beberapa chapter sebelumnya, bukan aku yang buat. ^Jadi siapa thor?

Itu adik aku yang buat… Soal alur cerita dia yang tentuin. ^Kok gitu thor?

Aku lagi banyak tugas yang gak bisa ditinggalin, jadi adik aku yang kuserahin mandat melanjutkannya. ^Terus sekarang gimana thor?

Karena adikku gak suka lihat komentar teman-teman semua, dia bilang gak mau nulis lagi. Katanya kalian tuh gak bisa ngerti ceritanya. Jadi dia nyerahin ffnya ke aku lagi.

 **Oleh karena itu, ff ini kembali aku yang lanjutkan. Bagaimana?**

 **Apa ada yang keberatan? Kalau ada kalian bisa komen.**

 **Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan menjawab kebingungan kalian...**

.

.

Dalam kesadarannya yang hampir habis, Temari mengucapkan satu nama. "…."

 **Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You©Angels0410**

Chapter 16

.

.

.

"Sa-sasori." Ucap Hinata dengan nada pelan.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Tapi Shikamarulah yang paling terlihat tidak terima dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Hinata! Kau jangan bercanda! Itu tidak mungkin!" Shikamaru sangat emosi dengan jawaban Hinata dan berakhir dengan adegan Shikamaru yang menarik seragam Hinata.

Perlakuan Shikamaru membuat Hinata ketakutan bahkan Hinata melihat bahwa Shikamaru akan memukulnya. Tapi cukup sampai di sana saja, Sasuke tidak membiarkan Shikamaru berbuat lebih dari itu. Segera ia tarik Shikamaru untuk menjauhkannya dari Hinata. Karena tarikan itu Hinata hampir ikut terjatuh seperti Shikamaru, hanya saja Sasuke lebih cepat untuk menangkapnya, memeluknya secara posesif.

"Sudah cukup. Jangan pernah bertanya lagi pada Hinata, jika kau tidak dapat mengontrol emosimu. Lebih baik tanyakan itu pada kekasihmu. Cih!" Nada dingin namun penuh penekanan. Sasuke mencoba menahan emosinya, itu karena Hinata yang sudah gemetar dalam pelukannya. "Mulai sekarang tidak ada yang boleh melibatkan Hinata dalam masalah ini."

Sasuke menarik Hinata keluar meninggalkan lokasi itu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…" Hinata masih terus mengikuti Sasuke yang menariknya.

"Hn?" Mereka berhenti di depan mobil Sasuke.

"Apa a-aku berbuat salah? Ke-kenapa Shikamaru-san sangat marah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak." Sebuah jawaban yang tidak menjawab seluruh kebingungan Hinata.

"Ja-di?"

Hembusan napas Sasuke terdengar berat, "Sasori dan Temari sempat dijodohkan namun peristiwa itu batal karena Temari yang menolak."

"Kenapa?" Hinata semakin penasaran.

"Temari tidak menyukai Sasori." Jawab Sasuke.

Ya Hinata tahu jika penolakan pasti terjadi karena ketidaksukaan tapi pasti ada alasan mendasar bukan…

"Temari pernah bercerita pada Shikamaru bahwa Sasori memiliki sifat buruk yaitu obsesi yang berlebihan dan tergolong berbahaya." Sasuke menjelaskan.

Sasuke tahu Hinata ingin bertanya kembali, tapi segera dialihkannya. "Hinata kita pulang segera, pasti tou-sanmu sudah menunggumu." Hari memang sudah malam.

"Hinata!" Panggil Kiba yang baru keluar menyusul mereka.

Sasuke dan Hinata melihat orang yang baru saja keluar, membawa bungkusan. "Ini untukmu, aku tadi membeli ini, kurasa akan cocok denganmu."

Kiba memberi sebuah bungkusan yang berisikan syal berwarna ungu dengan gambar lumba-lumba. Sangat sesuai dengan kesukaan Hinata. Sasuke tidak berkata apapun dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil, nampak Sasuke tidak menyukai itu.

Hinata bingung harus menerima atau tidak pemberian Kiba, namun Kiba langsung memberi bungkusan tadi pada Hinata dan pergi. Saat memasuki mobil Sasuke, Hinata hanya diam tanpa sedikit pun melihat ke arah Sasuke yang terus menatap bungkusan di pangkuan Hinata.

-o0o0o-

Pagi ini hari terlalu sangat-sangat panas, matahari bagai siap untuk menguapkan setiap tetes air. Seharusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi seluruh murid kelas A, namun kedatangan guru baru yang mengajar olahraga membuat kelas itu ingin mati.

"Sampai kapan kita berlari seperti ini?" Tanya salah satu murid.

"Ayo! Lari lebih cepat, keluarkan semua semangat muda kalian." Ucap guru olahraga baru -Gay.

"Hosh… Hosh…" Hinata sudah sangat kelelahan, sudah hampir setegah jam mereka berlari.

"Hinata kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke yang berlari beriringan dengan Hinata.

Hinata menghentikan larinya dan menarik napas, "Ti-tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun."

"Ayo lari terus." Ucapan dari guru tersebut.

Sebelum Hinata melanjutkan larinya, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu."

"Sa-sasuke-kun ada apa?" Hinata terkejut mendapati tangan Sasuke yang kini berada di keningnya.

"Deman." Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng.

Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Hinata pun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari orang-orang sekitar. Tangannya menggantung pada leher Sasuke, sangat erat. Hingga guru Gay menghampiri mereka berdua yang akan keluar dari lokasi olahraga.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" Tanya guru itu.

"UKS." Jawab Sasuke.

Guru Gay kini melihat ke arah Hinata dan berniat untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Jangan sentuh." Peringatan dari Sasuke.

Gay melihat aura Sasuke yang menatap tajam dan pergi begitu.

"Masa muda yang hebat!" Gay terpana melihat Sasuke, dengan heboh ia kembali mengajar. "Ayo lanjutkan! Semangat masa muda!"

Sampai di UKS Sasuke membaringkan Hinata dengan pelan, ternyata Hinata telah tertidur di gendongannya. Nampak napas yang sedikit memburu dengan keringat yang terus saja turun dari wajah Hinata.

"Bodoh. Kenapa selalu memaksakan diri." Selama mengenal Hinata memang Sasuke telah mengetahui sifat Hinata tersebut. "Kenapa tidak menyatakan apa-apa padaku." Tatapan Sasuke hanya tertuju pada Hinata. Dengan pelan Sasuke mendekati wajah Hinata dan mencium bibir pucat itu.

Dalam waktu lama Sasuke hanya menunggui Hinata hingga gadis itu terbangun.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…" Panggilnya pelan pada sosok laki-laki yang berdiri membelakanginya dan memandang keluar jendela.

Sasuke mendekat pada Hinata dan kembali memeriksa keadaan Hinata yang sedikit lebih baik. "Kenapa selalu tertutup padaku?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Eh?" Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Harusnya memberitahuku keadaanmu, bukannya aku kekasihmu?" Sasuke tidak suka pada dirinya yang seakan tidak dapat menjadi tempat cerita Hinata.

Kini Hinata mengerti maksud pernyataan Sasuke, "Ma-maaf…"

"Aku tidak butuh maaf. Aku butuh kau yang terbuka."

"Ta-takut…" Satu ucapan dari bibir Hinata.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ada rasa sakit ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Kau takut padaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan se-seperti itu." Hinata menggeleng, "A-aku takut Sasuke-kun marah dan menjauhiku." Sebulir air mata jatuh pada pipi Hinata.

Cup.

Kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Hinata, membuat sang pemilik bibir hanya memejamkan mata menerima kecupan yang berubah menjadi ciuman menuntut. Sasuke memulun bibir Hinata lembut dan mesra, hingga terlepas ketika Hinata kehabisan napasnya.

"Jika kau terbuka, maka aku tidak akan marah." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa benar Sa-sasuke-kun tidak akan marah?" Tanya Hinata langsung menatap mata Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Se-sebenarnya Ki-kiba-kun adalah mantan kekasihku." Hinata hanya menunduk. Semenjak kejadian kemarin malam, Hinata terus saja memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke hingga membuatnya sakit.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudah seharusnya aku tahukan. Kiba merupakan anggota dalam kelompok kami, sudah jelas aku mengenalnya. Dan Shikamaru sudah mencari tahu segala hal tentangmu dan memberitahukannya padaku." Jelas Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Sejak kejadian di stasiun kereta waktu itu." Sasuke membelai pipi Hinata, membelai dengan lembut bagai menyalurkan setiap perasaan yang dimilikinya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu lagi."

Sasuke berucap dengan ketulusannya hingga perkataan itu meresap ke dalam hati Hinata, membuat gadis itu sangat bahagia. "Te-terima kasih Sasuke-kun…" Hinata memeluk leher Sasuke erat hingga membuat Sasuke kesulitan bernapas, namun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

-0o0o0-

Pagi ini Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas normal. Sambil memerhatikan jalan yang dilewatinya, ia juga memperhatikan jam tangannya. Teriakan beberapa pengendara yang marah karena cara berkendaranya tidak dipedulikannya. Tujuannya saat ini cuma satu, segera sampai ke tempat Sakura.

Mobilnya berhenti ketika sudah sampai pada tempat yang ditujunya. "Sakura." Naruto menghampiri perempuan yang tengah menunggunya dengan bosan.

Sakura membuang muka ketika melihat orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura." Kini Naruto telah berdiri di depan Sakura.

"Siapa ya? Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Nampak dari perkataan Sakura bahwa ia sedang marah dan tidak mungkin Naruto melupakan wajah calon istrinya bukan? Ayolah… hari ini sangat panas, perempuan mana yang mau menunggu sampai hampir satu jam. Kalian pasti marah bukan?

"Maaf, aku tadi ketiduran." Naruto memberi alasan atas keterlambatannya.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf, tuan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal tuan." Sakura langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto memegang tangan Sakura, "Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku ketiduran karena kelelahan menjaga Naruko." Wajah Naruto sangat mengesal.

Sakura melihat Naruto, menilai apa pria itu bohong atau tidak. "Aku paling benci menunggu."

"Maaf." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Kau hampir membuatku mati terbakar." Omel Sakura.

Naruto hanya nyengir gak jelas, "Kan aku sudah minta maaf."

"Ya.. Ya.. ya…" Sakura menjawab tidak peduli.

CUP

…deg…

…deg…

Naruto mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Sakura dan Sakura hanya diam. "Hmmm… manis sekali. Aku ingin bibirmu menyapa bibirku setiap pagi." Ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Sakura.

"Na-Naruto!" Sakura berteriak.

CUP

Ciuman itu membungkam kebisingan Sakura dan juga orang-orang yang melihatnya. Saat ini saja ada beberapa gadis-gadis yang berteriak melihat keromantisan Naruto dan ibu-ibu yang tersipu malu. Mungkin karena mengingat masa mudanya.

"Jangan berteriak sayang, aku kan di sebelahmu." Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tidak lagi bersuara.

' _Ada apa dengan Naruto, oh… Kami-sama ini sangat memalukan'_ Batin Sakura.

"Sekarang ayo kita pergi…" Naruto menautkan jarinya dengan jari jemari Sakura dan berjalan santai menuju mobilnya. Senyum sumbringah tidak lepas-lepasnya dari wajahnya, sesekali menyapa ibu-ibu yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Sekarang kita akan ke mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Seperti kata kaa-san, kita akan ke butik langganan kaa-san untuk memilih baju pengantin." Kata Naruto sambil melajukan mobilnya.

Sakura mengangguk menandakan ia tahu. Dalam perjalan menuju butik banyak hal yang mereka terus perbincangkan, hingga sampai pada topik Sasori.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian mengenal?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura hanya menjawab seadanya tanpa hal yang ditutup-tutupi. "Kurang dari satu tahun."

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya dia tidak berada di Konoha?"

"Dia pernah menolongku." Jawab Sakura malas.

Naruto semakin tertarik dengan cerita Sakura, "Menolong?"

"Ya, menolong. Saat aku ditarik oleh sekelompok preman, Sasorilah yang menolongku." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman itu adalah senyuman untuk Sasori, untuk pertolongan Sasori. Namun melihat itu membuat Naruto tidak suka. Naruto menghentikan laju mobilnya dan Sakura menatap bingung pada Naruto.

Mereka kini saling berhadapan, "Mulai sekarang akulah yang menjagamu. Tidak ada seorang pun selain aku. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu. Tidak akan pernah." Sebuah tatapan yang kesungguhan.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, namun kini Naruto semakin dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura tidak sedikit pun mundur, terhipnotis dengan kesungguhan ucapan Naruto. Malah sekarang ia juga mendekat pada Naruto, mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Naruto. Apa Sakura sadar? Ntahlah hanya Sakura dan Tuhan lah yang mengetahui itu.

Saat waktu berhenti hanya bagi mereka, tiba-tiba…

Tok…tok…tok. Suara ketukan pada kaca mobil Naruto menghentikan acara mereka yang bahkan belum dimulai. "Woi! Jangan berhenti sembarangan dong. Kalian menghalangi jalan kendaraan lain." Ucap orang yang mengetuk kaca mobil Naruto yang sudah diturunkan Naruto.

Naruto melirik ke sikitarnya, bukannya dia berhenti di tempat yang benar? Sampai matanya tertuju pada simpang jalan yang tertutup oleh badan mobilnya. Naruto menjadikan mobilnya sebagai palang sebuah gang kecil.

"Aww!" Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bodoh!" Dengan wajah merah Sakura memukul kepala Naruto, sungguh memalukan mereka ini.

-0o0o0-

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam melewati hiruk-pukuk kota Konoha yang sangat ramai, akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura sampai juga pada butik yang dikatakan

"Apa kalian nyonya dan tuan Uzumaki?" Ucap salah seorang pelayan.

"Ya…" Ucap Naruto ringan, namun lihatlah Sakura yang mengerutkan kening.

Ayolah… dia belum mengikat janji secara resmi dengan pemuda pirang itu. Kenapa dia sudah dikenali sebagai nyonya Uzumaki, dia masih Haruno, Haruno Sakura.

"Kalau begitu silakan ikuti saya, nyonya besar sudah memilihkan beberapa pakaian yang akan kalian kenakan." Sang pelayang menuju sebuah ruangan khusus diikuti oleh Naruto dan Sakura. "Silakan dicoba nyonya dan tuan Uzumaki, saya akan pergi sebentar." Ucap sang pelayan dan pergi setelah menerima anggukan setuju Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju pakaian yang telah tersedia pada gantungan pakaian. Semua berwarna putih dengan model-model yang berbeda-beda. Sibuk melihat pakaian yang tergantung hingga tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Sakura.

"Naruto."

Naruto melihat Sakura yang tadi memanggilnya, "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa dia memanggilku nyonya Uzumaki, kau lupa aku Haruno?" Masih dengan wajah jengkel.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti itu, ingin tertawa namun ia tahu Sakura pasti akan semakin marah. Ia pun hanya berjalan mendekati Sakura, berdiri di depannya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh?"

Dalam sebuah tarikan tangan, Naruto berhasil memeluk tubuh si gadis pink. Sakura benar-benar kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto. Sumpah,, ia merasa jantungnya akan meledak seketika. Ini kali pertama ia merasakannya, gugup.

"Na-Naruto." Sakura berucap terbata, berusaha menolak segala kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Pelukan itu mengantarkan panas yang membuat Sakura merasa semakin gugup. Sangat jelas olehnya suara pemompa darah pada tubuh Naruto. "Le-lepas."

Penolakan Sakura tidak membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, namun membuatnya semakin erat. Sesekali ia menciumi puncak kepala Sakura, menumpuhkan kepalanya di sana. "Tenanglah dan jangan bergerak."

Terpaan hangat terasa di daun telinga Sakura, membuatnya merinding dan terdiam. Sedangkan Naruto asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri, menarik setiap aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura. Tindakan itu pun membuat Sakura merona.

"Kau akan menjadi Uzumaki Sakura. Apa bedanya nanti dan esok?" Tutur Naruto.

Benar. Naruto dan Sakura akan resmi menikah esok. Persiapan baju pengantin pun sudah dilakukan jauh-jauh hari, sampai-sampai ibu Naruto dan Sakura memesan berbagai jenis model dengan ukuran Sakura.

"Tapi…" Sakura mencari berbagai alasan, tapi sebelum itu Naruto memanggilnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto yang juga memandangnya. Senyum Naruto menghanyutkan Sakura, membuat pemikiran kosong seketika. Apa Sakura tidak tahu, bahwa jarah wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, semakin dekat, makin dekat, dan….

"Ehm."

Suara yang bukan dari mereka berdua mengintupsi kegiatan itim Sakura dan Naruto, mengembalikan pemikiran Sakura dan membuat Naruto kesal. Sakura mendorong Naruto hingga Naruto terjatuh dengan posisi tidak elit.

"Ayolah Sakura." Naruto berdiri sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur lantai. "Mengganggu." Naruto berkata dengan kesal saat melihat pelayan tadi datang kembali.

"Ma-maaf…" Pelayan itu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura berucap sambil tersenyum.

Kegiatan mereka berlangsung sangat lama karena Naruto selalu saja mengomentari gaun pengantin Sakura. Terlalu pendek, terlalu panjang, terlalu tertutup, terlalu terbuka, terlalu besar, terlalu seksi, terlalu cantik.

Eh?

Ya alasan klasik, Naruto hanya tidak ingin melihat Sakura yang terlalu menarik perhatian pria lain dan tidak boleh terlalu jelek juga –Ah, walau berpakaian biasa pun Sakura tetap cantik. Meskipun ia tahu jika pernikahannya besok hanya akan dihadiri kerabat terdekat dan teman-teman tertentu saja.

-o0o0o-

Pelajaran nampak lebih tenang dari biasanya, meningat Naruto tidak masuk sekolah. Sekolah berjalan sangat-sangatlah tenang sampai dapat dikatakan membosankan. Jam dinding pun terasa enggan untuk bergerak seperti biasanya. Banyak murid di kelas itu, sudah beberapa kali menatap jam sialan itu.

Saat bel berbunyi tanpa menunggu lama, seluruh murid di kelas itu berhambur keluar. Tidak peduli pada guru yang bahkan masih terduduk di tempatnya. "Dasar anak-anak tidak tahu sopan santun." Ucap guru yang mengajar di kelas A.

"Hinata tunggu di parkiran, aku akan mengantar."

Hinata mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Kakinya berjalan pelan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Hembusan angin menerpa wajah dan rambutnya, hingga sesekali rambut itu menghalangi pandangannya. Jari lentik mulai menggapai anak-anak rambut yang terus mengusik wajahnya, menyisipkan pada telinganya. Tapi karena sibuk dengan rambut-rambut yang menggodanya, ia tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga menabrak seseorang.

"Go-Gomen." Hinata menunduk.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya orang yang ditabrak oleh Hinata. Padahal orang itu yang ditabrak, tapi tetap peduli dengan keadaan Hinata. Aishh… baik banget tuh orang.

"Ya.. aku tak apa." Hinata penasaran dengan orang yang ditambraknya, sesaat ia mendongakkan wajahnya memandang orang di hadapannya. Memakai seragam yang tidak sama dengannya. Sudah dipastikan dia bukanlah murid sekolahnya.

Hinata merasakan kecanggungan karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa, "A-Ano…"

"Kalau boleh tahu ruang kelas dua B dimana?" Orang itu bertanya terdelebih dahulu.

Hinata yang ditanya langsung menjawab dan kemudia pria itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sebuah kelegaan terasa di hati Hinata, sejak tadi ia berusaha untuk menahan ketakutannya. Ada keganjilan pada orang itu, ada perasaan takut saat ia berbicara dengan orang itu. Apa itu hanya perasaan sesaat saat melihat orang baru?

Lama terbengong melihat arah kepergian orang itu hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke mengejutkan Hinata.

"Eh? Se-sejak kapan Sasuke di sini?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berdiri di samping Hinata dan meminta penjelasan. Bukan apa-apa, Hinata memang harus dipaksa untuk bisa menyatakan perasaannya. Namun Hinata tidak marah walau nada suara Sasuke terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Tadi ada anak yang menanyakan ruang kelas saja."

"Hn. Sekarang ayo pulang." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata lembut, menuju parkiran.

-0o0o0-

Di depan ruang kelas itu, berdiri seorang pria yang sibuk dengan telponnya. Berbincang-bincang dengan santainya. Lokasi sekolah lumayan sepi, sebab ini merupakan jam pulang sekolah.

" **Bagaimana? Kau sudah melihatnya?"** Tanya orang di sebrang telpon.

"Ya… Cantik. Aku juga sempat melihatnya dengan Sasuke." Jawab pria itu pada orang yang di telpon.

" **Apa aku bilang, makanya aku ingin dia jadi milikku."**

"Terserah kau saja aku tidak ikut campur. Kau tahu keinginanku bukan?"

Suara tertawa yang keras membuat pria itu menjauhkan telponnya, **"Hahaha! Tentu."**

"Apa kau bisa mengalahkan Sasuke? Bukannya dia seorang prince, tidak sepertimu yang berandalan, Otsutsuki Toneri." Perkataan yang sangat merendahkan.

" **Brengsek kau Sasori, seperti kau bisa saja mengalahkan Naruto."** sedikit memberi jeda pada ucapannya, " **Apa aku perlu mengingatkanmu… bahwa Akasunna Sasori pernah ditolak oleh Sabaku Temari, yang akan ditunangkan dengannya. Sabaku Temari lebih memilih pria pemalas bernama Nara Shikamaru... Dan kali ini dia menyukai gadis yang baru dikenalnya, Haruno Sakura. Namun naas gadis itu akan menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Hahaha…"**

"Tutup mulutmu Toneri!." Ucap Sasori –pria yang tadi menabrak Hinata, pria yang berdiri di depan sebuah kelas, entah untuk apa.

" **Bukankah kau duluan yang memancingku? Paling tidak biarkan aku melanjutkan kalimatku. Semua masih belum berakhir saat kau mengetahui bahwa Narutolah orang yang menyakiti adik angkatmu, Saara. Bagai rantai yang saling terikat satu sama lain, ternyata Hinata yang merupakan pacar Sasuke adalah gadis yang pernah kau bully dulu. Kau melibatkan Gaara di dalam permainanmu dan Kankuro tidak menyukai itu. Sungguh ikatan yang menarik bukan?"**

"…" Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasori, ia hanya diam malas untuk menjawab ucapan yang menurutnya sangat tepat. Bagaimana bisa mereka saling berhubungan.

" **Apa kau masih mendengarku?"**

"Ya." Jawaban yang sangat kalem.

" **Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu, dengan syarat kau harus membantuku menjauhkan Sasuke dari Hinata. Aku mulai tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka."**

"Toneri kau sungguh mengerikan. Demi gadis itu, kau sampai menyuruh orang mengikutinya."

" **Jangan menilaiku Sasori. Sepertinya kaulah yang lebih mengerikan. Setelah mendapat penolakan dari Temari, kau menabraknya. Sungguh tidak manusia."**

Mereka seakan mengungkapkan keburukan mereka masing-masing. "Hahaha… Apapun untuk orang-orang yang berani melawan keinginanku."

" **Sudahlah. Apa besok kita bisa menjalankan rencana itu? Aku perlu kepastian."**

"Ya. Besok semua harus berjalan dengan lancar. Aku tidak ingin kegagalan. –nii-san…"

Terdengar suara lain pada telpon itu, **"Sepertinya adikmu itu sudah datang. Kita lanjutkan malam nanti."** Telpon itu pun terputus.

"oke."

Gadis itu berlari-lari sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasori yang menunggunya di depan kelasnya. Senyum itu merekah begitu berseri di mata Sasori. Walaupun mereka bukan saudara kandung, namun Sasori sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

"Nii-san sudah lama? Maaf Saara tadi harus membersihkan lab biologi." Ayolah gadis itu harus menarik napas, setelah berlari-lari kenapa ia masih bisa berteriak seperti itu.

Sasori merentangkan tangannya memberi kesempatan bagi sang ada untuk berada dipelukannya, "Tidak nii-san baru sampai." Ia mencoba berbohong.

"Aku tidak percaya, nii-san jangan berbohong terus ke Saara. Saara tidak suka pria yang suka berbohong." Kini Saara merengut.

Dengan sebuah senyum Sasori mengelus rambut Saara, "Ya, nii-san sudah menunggu Saara."

"Maaf…"

"Hah…" Sasori menghela napas melihat wajah Saara yang menjadi sedih, "Itulah kenapa nii-san tidak ingin jujur, lihat kau sekarang berwajah jelek. Mana Saara yang cantik, adik nii-san yang selalu ceria."

"Ini Saara, adik nii-chan." Kini senyum lebar terlihat di wajah Saara.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

"Ayo!." Saara berteriak semangat.

-o0o0o-

"Kau kira akan semudah itu merusak hubungan kami semua. Orang seperti pantas diberi pelajaran." Ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi berada di dalam ruang 2B.

.

.

.

TBC

Dominan ke NS ya… Sesuai dengan pungutan suara kemarin. "NSSH"

Untuk kali ini saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian di sini, jadi mohon maaf…

Review akan dibalas jika kalian login. Tapi kalau gak punya aku ya gpp kok. :)

Mudah-mudahan chapter kali ini bisa menjawab segala pertanyaan kali.

Jika masih ada yang mengganjal maka tanyakan saja.

Aku suka kalian yang aktif…

THX to you

.

.

.

"Semangatku lanjut ff ini adalah reviewmu."

Serius tuh ucapan.

.

.

Special thx untuk review sebelumnya.

sasuhina69, Salsabilla12, .29, ara dipa, NurmalaPrieska, rohimbae88, hinatachannn2505, sebut saja mawar, Gery O Donut, hyacinth uchiha, Filla Flow, SR not AUTHOR, keiKo-buu89, sunyday, Da Vinci, namikaze chaerim, NamikazeRael, Nhiyla324, Guest-Guest.


	17. Chapter 17

-o0o0o-

"Kau kira akan semudah itu merusak hubungan kami semua. Orang seperti pantas diberi pelajaran." Ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi berada di dalam ruang 2B.

-0o0o0o-

Sejak tadi Sasuke sama sekali belum berbicara kepada Hinata. Ini bermulai sejak Hinata berbicara dengan orang asing? Bukan berlebihan, tapi Sasuke memang sangat protektif mengenai Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata dalam kebingungannya, memilih untuk diam dan melihat jalanan yang mereka lalui. Ketika mobil berhenti di perempatan lampu merah, Hinata memanggil Sasuke untuk memulai pembicaraan. "Sa-Sasuke"

"Hm?" Sekilas Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata dan kemudian kembali berfokus pada jalanan saat lampu sudah berubah hijau. "Ada apa?"

"A-Ano…" Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya dengan kepala menunduk. Dilirik Sasuke gerak-gerik Hinata, "Katakan saja."

"A-Ano…" Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke yang melihat ke arah jalan, "Sa-Sasuke marah?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Kernyitan nampak dari wajah Sasuke, "Hm?"

Hinata menunduk saat Sasuke melihat ke arahnya. "Sa-Sasuke sangat diam. Apa Sasuke ma-marah karena a-aku bicara dengan pria itu?"

Sekarang Sasuke mengerti kenapa Hinata sejak tadi menunjukkan wajah sedih itu. Ia pelankan laju mobilnya, kemudian ia tatap Hinata lekat-lekat dan itu ternyata memberi efek intimidasi bagi Hinata, walau Hinata sendiri tidak menatapnya.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan tegas.

Seketika jantung Hinata berdetak kencang dan ada rasa sakit di sana. Ia sudah sangat tahu bagaimana karakter Sasukenya itu. Kini ia hanya bisa terdiam dengan menahan tangisan yang ingin sekali keluar.

Sasuke yang fokus ke jalan, terkadang melirik Hinata. "Jangan pernah berbicara dengan pria yang tidak dikenal."

"Ta-Ta.."

"Jangan membantah." Suara Sasuke meninggi.

Semua memang bukan salah Hinata, mungkin Hinata yang tidak menyadarinya. Tapi Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi marah. Dengan seenaknya tangan pria itu memegang tangan Hinata, walau mungkin bagi Hinata itu hanya membantunya yang hampir terjatuh karena tabrakan itu. Namun bagi Sasuke, sepertinya pria itu sengaja melakukan itu.

Mengingat itu membuat Sasuke menjadi sangat marah. Tanpa pikir panjang segera ia lajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyalip semua kendaraan yang ada di depannya dengan membabi-buta. Tidak memikirkan Hinata yang sudah menangis dan ketakutan di sampingnya.

"Sa-Sasuke hen-hentikan.. Hiks," Hinata memegang erat apa saja yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan. Suaranya sangat bergetar dan mungkin Sasuke tidak menyadarinya, "Ta-Takut hiks. Sa-Sasuke aku takut."

Sasuke seperti orang gila, beberapa kali orang telah memaki cara berkendaranya. Namun ia tidak peduli.

"BERHENTI!" Teriak Hinata pada akhirnya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata tersentak dan kepalanya terbentur. Suara benturan itu keras hingga mengejutkan Sasuke, "Hinata kau tidak apa?" Tanyanya setelah sadar dan dapat berpikiran jernih.

"Hiks… Maaf." Ucap Hinata disertai tangisnya yang semakin kencang, "Maafkan aku."

Dilihat Sasukelah wajah Hinata yang penuh ketakutan dan sebuah warna kemerahan pada kening Hinata. Perasaan Sasuke tidak tenang saat melihat Hinata yang menangis. Ditariknya Hinata kepelukannya, "Kamu tak perlu minta maaf, Hinata."

Dalam pelukan Sasuke, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berbicara apapun. Sasuke terus menenangkan Hinata yang masih menangis. "Jika bertemu dengannya lagi, jauhi dia." Ucap Sasuke.

Melihat pria yang bersama Hinata tadi membuat Sasuke khawatir. Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke menjadi tidak tenang dan marah. Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke sudah mengikuti Hinata dari belakang, hanya saja Hinata tidak menyadarinya dan Sasuke membiarkan itu. Kemudian dilihatnyalah seorang pria berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Hinata. Dari posisinya, bisa ia lihat pria itu tengah menatap dan tersenyum ke arah Hinatanya. Tidak berapa lama setelahnya ia melihat pria itu sengaja memposisikan dirinya di jalur yang akan dilewati Hinata. Dan Hinata sendiri tidak bisa menghindar karena fokus pada rambut yang mengganggu wajahnya. Hingga berakhir dengan Hinata yang berada dipelukan sang pria. Oleh karena itulah Sasuke sangat marah.

"I-Iya." Jawab Hinata dengan anggukan juga. Sebenarnya Hinata juga takut dengan pria itu, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak nyaman tadi. Tapi untuk sopan-santun ia menutupi ketakutannya dengan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. Pelukan untuk menolongnya tadi pun sebenarnya hanya dianggap sebagai niat si pria untuk menolongnya agar tak terjatuh.

Tangisan Hinata sudah berhenti dengan begitu Sasuke melepas pelukannya tapi masih tetap menghadap Hinata. Ia hapus jejak-jejak air mata pada wajah Hinata dan tersenyum untuk menenangkan Hinata. "Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu Hinata." Ucap Sasuke. Dari cara penuturan dan tatapan Sasuke terlihat bahwa ini adalah pembicaraan yang sangat serius. "Tapi tidak di sini."

Hinata kelihatan bingung, ia lihat Sasuke yang terus memandangnya, "Se-sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya melajukan mobilnya.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh, akhirnya Hinata dan Sasuke sampai juga di tempat yang dimaksudkan Sasuke. Sebuah Rumah Sakit yang sangat besar. Hinata terus berjalan mengikuti tarikan Sasuke pada tangannya. Hingga langkah Sasuke berhenti dan Hinata pun berhenti.

Sebuah taman yang berada pada belakang rumah sakit, terlihat sangat cantik, segar dan teduh. Sebuah pohon dengan sebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih di bawahnya. Dan pohon itu dikelilingi bunga-bunga yang disusun rapi pada pot-pot berwarna-warni. Biarpun kecil dan tergolong sepi, tapi tetap saja taman itu memikat hati Hinata.

"Ini cantik sekali Sasuke." Ucap Hinata dengan wajah senang. Dengan riang Hinata tarik tangan Sasuke menuju bangku yang ada di bawah pohon itu. "Aku tidak tahu tempat ini menjadi secantik ini."

Sasuke duduk sangat dekat dengan Hinata, tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan Hinata. Dia lihat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum, "Kamu pernah ke sini Hinata?"

"Pernah, i-itu sudah sangat lama." Hinata balik tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Sa-Sasuke sendiri darimana mengetahui tempat ini?"

"Darimu." Jawab Sasuke. Jawaban itu seketika membuat dahi Hinata berkerut dan semakin berkerut ketika Sasuke berkata, "Dan itu adalah waktu pertama kali aku menyadari keberadaanmu."

"Maksud Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya, "A-Apa sebelumnya Sa-Sasuke mengenalku?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

 **Flashback On "Pertemuan Hinata dan Sasuke"**

 _Saat Hinata dan Sasuke duduk d tingkatan yang sama, Junior High School._

"Beraninya kau melawan kami. Hah! Dasar anak baru sok baik!" Ucap seorang anak perempuan dengan galaknya pada anak perempuan yang terduduk di tanah.

Anak itu sekarang sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa anak perempuan lainnya. Pakaian anak itu terlihat kotor dengan bekas-bekas telapak sepatu di sana-sini. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan air mata, ada beberapa bekas cakaran dan kemerahan juga. Dan di depan anak itu berserakan rambut panjang berwarna ungu.

"Hiks ke-kenapa sen-senpai menggangguku hiks?" Ucap anak itu sambil menangis.

Anak perempuan yang kini berkerumun di sekitarnya tertawa secara bersamaan. Hingga terdiam ketika seorang anak perempuan dengan kacamata mengangkat tangannya. "Mengganggu?" Beo anak itu dengan nada dan seringai mengejek.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan pada anak yang duduk di atas tanah itu. Membuat anak itu semakin terisak dan ketakutan. Bekas cakaran di wajahnya pun bertambah dikarenakan kuku orang yang menamparnya. "Hiks sa hiks sakit."

"Sakit?" Tanya perempuan berkacamata tadi sambil memegangi dagu anak yang dipukulnya, memaksa anak itu untuk menatapnya secara langsung. "Itu masih kurang menyakitkan untukmu Hinata!" Teriak anak itu tepat di wajah lawan bicaranya (Hinata).

Ternyata anak dengan penampilan berantakan itu adalah Hinata dan yang mengerumuninya adalah kakak-kakak kelasnya. Keadaannya sungguh memperihatinkan, bisa dilihat Hinata sedang menjadi korban bulli.

"A-Apa salahku senpai?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan. Ia merasa tidak pernah mengusik kakak-kakak kelasnya itu. "SAKIT. Se-senpai sakit." Teriak Hinata saat seorang dari yang mengerumuninya menginjak kakinya.

Anak itu terus menginjak kaki Hinata, sesekali dia menertawakan wajah Hinata yang memohon-mohon untuk dilepaskan. Terus, terus, dan terus ia injak kaki Hinata tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh korbannya. "Rasakan. Rasakan. Ini kalau kau berani mengadukan kami yang sedang membolos."

"A-Aku hiks ti-tidak hiks mengadu pada siapa pun. Hiks." Ucap Hinata.

Namun sepertinya tidak ada yang percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. Tanpa belas kasihan atau tanpa rasa bersalah, mereka terus memukuli Hinata. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menolong Hinata karena sekolah sudah sepi, ini sudah melewati jam sekolah. Biarpun ada yang mendengar teriakan Hinata, mereka pasti akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar atau melihat kejadian itu.

Awalnya Hinata ingin langsung pulang ke rumahnya, namun tiba-tiba saja dirinya ditarik dan dibawah ke gedung belakang sekolahnya. Tanpa tahu alasan mengapa ia dibawa, ia langsung dipukuli oleh kakak-kakak kelasnya itu. Pakaian yang semula bersih dan rapi kini sudah kotor dan berantakan, wajahnya yang tanpa bekas luka dan cantik kini dipenuhi dengan memar dan luka, rambutnya yang semula panjang kini sudah pendek dengan bentuk potongan tidak beraturan. Sungguh penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Dan sekarang tidak ada lagi tenaga untuk berbicara ataupun melawan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tiba-tiba seorang anak pria membuka pintu gedung dan menghentikan aksi brutal itu. Seluruh orang yang memukuli Hinata memandang terkejut sekaligus takut pada orang yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Kutanya sekali lagi. Apa yang kalian lakukan." Ucap orang itu sambil menatap tajam.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Ucap salah satu diantara mereka, "a-anak itu mengadukan kami saat membolos." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke menarik napas dan menutup matanya, "Aku yang mengadukan kalian senpai."

"A-Apa?" Sepertinya perempuan-perempuan itu tidak percaya pada ucapan Sasuke. "Ti-Tidak mungkin."

"Itu kebenaran." Sasuke memasukkan tangannya pada saku celananya dan menatap satu persatu para perempuan itu, "A-Aku sudah mengingat wajah para senpai. Jika senpai tidak pergi sekarang, maka akan aku adukan tindakan senpai."

Tampak marah, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dengan terpaksa para senpai itu keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang tidak berdaya.

"Te-Terima kasih." Kata Hinata dengan susah payah. Di saat yang sama ia juga berusaha untuk berdiri, namun usahanya hanya menimbulkan rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya, terutama bagian kaki Hinata.

Sasuke melihat segala usaha yang dilakukan oleh Hinata, membuatnya merasa iba. Sebenarnya ia tadi hanya tidak sengaja melihat bulli yang dilakukan kakak kelasnya dan ingin menghentikannya saja. Tapi melihat keadaan Hinata yang sekarang, Sasuke pun memilih untuk menghampiri dan berjongkok di depan Hinata.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke pun mengangkat sebelah tangan Hinata dan membuat tangan itu berada di pundaknya. Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke membantu Hinata menuju ruangan UKS. Untung saja ruangan itu belum dikunci, sehingga Sasuke dan Hinata bisa masuk dan mengobati luka-luka Hinata.

"Te-Terima kasih Sa-Sasuke." Ucap Hinata di sela-sela saat Sasuke mengolesi obat pada luka-luka di tangan dan kakinya. Biarpun nada itu terdengar biasa, tapi sebenarnya Hinata sedang menangis. "Te-Terima kasih…"

"Cengeng." Astaga, bukannya menghibur, Sasuke malah mengejek. Cengeng? Anak perempuan mana yang bisa tahan jika harus dipukuli dan rambut yang selama ini ia jaga harus berakhir dengan potongan-potongan tidak jelas. "Sekarang lebih baik telpon keluargamu agar menjemputmu."

"Ti-Tidak bisa." Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk dalam, "To-tousan sedang sibuk dan Neji-nii sedang ada kerjaan yang harus dikerjakan."

"Kaa-sanmu bisa menjemputkan?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata menggeleng, "Kaa-san sedang di rumah sakit."

Sasuke menghela napasnya, "Baiklah, akan kuantar kamu pulang."

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata merasakan detak jantungnya tidak normal. Perasaan Hinata terasa meledak-ledak ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, menuntunnya menuju mobil jemputan Sasuke. Beberapa kali ia melirik tangan itu dan kembali melihat punggung Sasuke. Entah kenapa genggaman tangan Sasuke terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman. Di dalam mobil itu pun tangan Sasuke masih terus menggenggam tangan Hinata. Tidak ada yang tahu, apa Sasuke sadar atau tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu." Ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan genggamannya.

Hinata merasa tak rela untuk melepaskannya tapi apa daya memang dia harus segera turun. Ia buka pintu mobil di sampingnya, berbalik sebentar ke arah Sasuke. "Te-Terima kasih Sasuke."

"Hm." Jawaban yang sangat singkat namun bagi Hinata itu sangat membahagiakan.

Setelah ia tepat berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya, ia balik menghadap ke Sasuke dan membungkukkan badannya. Setelahnya mobil yang membawa Sasuke segera melaju.

' _Genggamannya sama dengan kaa-san.'_ Pikir Hinata sambil terus melihat tangan yang digenggam Sasuke tadi.

Setelah mengantar Hinata tadi, tidak ada lagi percakapan atau tindakan apapun di dalam mobil. Hal itu membuat Sasuke hanya diam dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Sasuke-sama." Panggil supir Sasuke.

"Hn?" Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Supir itu melirik Sasuke yang ada di bangku belakang, "Itachi-sama menyuruh saya untuk mengantar Sasuke-sama langsung pulang ke rumah."

Sasuke menghentikan aktifitas pada ponselnya dan berdecak tidak suka, "Kita akan tetap ke tempat biasa."

"Ta-Tapi Ita-"

"Sekarang kau sedang bersamaku maka ikuti perintahku." Perintah Sasuke memotong ucapan supirnya itu. Tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, "Baiklah Sasuke-sama." Jawab sang supir.

Tak lama setelah percakapan itu, akhirnya Sasuke sampai juga ke tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu setelah kegiatan sekolah. Tempat itu adalah rumah yang kecil dengan halaman rumah yang juga kecil dan tidak ada satupun tanaman.

"Pulang saja. Aku akan pulang bersama yang lainnya." Ucap Sasuke setelah ia turun dalam mobil. Supir tersebut hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke dan segera pergi.

"Sasuke!" Panggil seseorang dengan suara cempreng dan keras.

Sasuke mendengarnya namun ia terus berjalan memasuki halaman rumah itu. Dari belakang Sasuke bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "Sasuke harusnya kau menjawab." Omel orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, "Berisik."

Orang yang dikatakan berisik tidak terima dan balas memukul kepala Sasuke. "Rasakan itu."

"Naruto jangan ganggu dia." Ucap orang lainnya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah kecil itu dan duduk di bangku yang ada di tengah ruangan. Sedangkan Naruto terus mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayolah Shikamaru, itu hanya bersenang-senang." Ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto, ia malah melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto tersenyum kuda, "para gadis dan Itachi-nii lagi ya? Jadi anak orang penting dan tampan susah juga."

"Jadi kau mengakui dia tampan?" Tanya pria lain di ruangan itu.

Naruto menoloh ke orang yang bertanya tadi, "Tidak. Aku masih lebih tampan Sai." Ucapnya kepedean.

"Kau lebih baik mengikuti ucapan Itachi, Sasuke." Ucap Shikamaru.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia malah memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Dia selalu saja menghindar dari masalah. Sejak orang tuanya mulai sibuk dengan bisnis keluarga, ia mulai banyak membuat ulah." Ucap Sai.

"Karena itu kita yang dikira membuat Sasuke berubah. Itu tidak menyenangkan." Kesal Naruto. Ketika belakangan ini Itachi datang ke tempat mereka dan melarang mereka berteman.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas, masalah ini sudah mereka bahas berulang kali. Saat Shikamaru ingin menutup matanya untuk tidur, matanya tidak sengaja menemukan bercak darah pada pakaian Sasuke. "Hei Sasuke kau berkelahi dengan siapa lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto dan Sai melihat ke arah pandangan Shikamaru. "Astaga Sasuke! Apa yang harus kami katakan pada Itachi ketika melihat bekas luka itu." Heboh Naruto.

Mendengar suara ribut teman-temannya membuat Sasuke terbangun, "Aku hanya menolong seorang gadis."

"Wow… Siapa?" Untuk hal yang satu ini Naruto bisa sangat-sangat heboh.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya karna tingkah Naruto, "Hanya anak baru."

"Tumben sekali kau menolong orang lain." Ucap Sai.

"Ntahlah." Jawab Sasuke.

Setelah kejadian Sasuke yang menolong Hinata, Hinata jadi selalu saja mengikutinya. Bersembunyi-sembunyi menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan, memperhatikan setiap kegiatan Sasuke. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan marah para penggemar Sasuke, ia terus saja melakukan kegiatannya. Menjadi _stalker Sasuke._

Di lain pihak sebenarnya Sasuke mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah diikuti, tapi ia membiarkannya saja. Bukan masalah bagi Sasuke selama keberadaan Hinata tak mengganggunya. Namun ia juga kerap kali melihat Hinata yang dijahili karena terus mengikuti dirinya.

Semakin lama anak-anak perempuan yang mengaku fans Sasuke, semakin berani menjahili Hinata. Dari menumpahkan minuman pada Hinata, menyembunyikan barang-barang Hinata, dan terkadang kekerasan fisik juga didapatkan Hinata. Tapi Sasuke tidak menolongnya lagi.

Hingga saat jam istirahat para fans-fans Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu hal. Dan itu sukses besar.

"Kenapa bisa barang ini ada padamu Hinata!" Bentak Sasuke pada Hinata.

Seluruh kelas hanya menyaksikan keributan yang terjadi di dalam kelas. Para fans Sasuke terlihat ikut memanas-manasi suasana, membuat Sasuke lepas kendali. Sasuke mendorong Hinata hingga terduduk di lantai, "Kau benar-benar pencuri!"

Hinata menggeleng, "Bu-Bukan a-aku hiks yang hiks me-melakukan itu." Lirih Hinata.

Ditarik Sasukelah rambut Hinata hingga Hinata mengaduh kesakitan. "Sa-Sakit Sasuke hiks… le-lepas." Hinata terus memegangi tangan Sasuke yang menarik rambutnya.

Sepertinya Sasuke sudah kerasukan setan, bisa-bisanya ia menyiksa Hinata di depan kelas dengan seluruh orang menonton. "Kau telah merusak barang berharga milikku!" Semakin keras Sasuke menarik rambut Hinata, menyusul emosi Sasuke yang lepas kendali. "Ini adalah pemberian orang tuaku. Bisa-bisanya kau mengambil dan merusaknya!"

Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari rambutnya namun nihil. Bagaimana pun ia berusaha, jambakan itu hanya akan semakin terasa menyakitkan. "Bu-Bukan hiks a-aku. Hiks Ku-kumohon le-lepas hiks. Sa hiks sakit…"

"ADA APA INI?!" Seorang guru tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas, "Sasuke Apa Yang Kau Lakukan!"

Sasuke melepas rambut Hinata dan berdiri merapikan penampilannya, "Memberi ia pelajaran." Jawaban Sasuke sangat tidak bisa diterima, tapi guru itu tampaknya tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Ia menarik napas, "Ada berita buruk."

Seluruh murid memandang penasaran, kecuali Sasuke. Ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, tampak tidak peduli dengan ucapan gurunya itu. "Sasuke orang tuamu mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

Deg. Sasuke terdiam.

"Sekarang kemasi barangmu karna nii-sanmu telah menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah." Tambah guru itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama Sasuke langsung berlari keluar dari kelas. Wajahnya terlihat pucat saat mengetahui informasi kedua orang tuanya. Saat tiba di rumah Sakit, Itachi dan Sasuke segera menuju ruang operasi orang tua mereka. "Bagaimana keadaan orang tua kami dokter?" Tanya Itachi pada dokter yang keluar dari ruang itu.

Dokter itu menggeleng, "Koma. Kedua orang tua kalian masih di masa-masa kritis."

"Lakukan apapun dokter demi kesembuhan kaa-san dan tou-san." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah sedih.

"Ya, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik." Jawab dokter itu.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, Sasuke mulai menanyai kakaknya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Itachi duduk di kursi tunggu sambil memijat keningnya, "Ntahlah Sasuke," Itachi membuang napas berat.

Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelah Itachi, "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke. Perasaannya sudah sangat ketakutan. Membayangkan dirinya akan kehilangan orang tua, membuatnya ingin menangis. "Kita harus memenjarakan orang itu." Tambah Sasuke dengan suara keras.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya, namun tiba-tiba saja Itachi memandang tajam pada Sasuke. "Diamlah Sasuke."

"Aku takkan diam saja." Balas Sasuke.

Itachi berdiri, "Semua ini kesalahanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya dengan ucapan Itachi. Bagaimana bisa ia yang bersalah, padahal bukan dia yang menabrak orang tuanya.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, "Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, kaa-san menangis sambil menelponku." Ucap Itachi. Kembali ia pandang wajah Sasuke yang terkejut, "Kaa-san menangis dan tou-san menenangkan kaa-san, karena itu tou-san tidak menyadari mereka telah keluar jalur yang seharusnya."

Wajah Sasuke memucat, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia keluarkan. Itachi pun tidak ingin membuat masalah lagi dengan amarahnya terhadap Sasuke. Itachi lebih memilih meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam.

' _Sasuke tolonglah mengerti. Kaa-san dan Tou-san bukannya ingin mengabaikanmu, tapi saat ini ada yang harus kami selesaikan.' Ucap ibu Sasuke melalui telpon._

' _Selalu saja begitu. Kalian memang selalu mengabaikanku.' Balas Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan menyindir._

' _Sasuke… kaa-san dan tou-san harus melakukan rapat penting. Ini demi orang-orang yang bekerja pada perusahan kita. Mereka menggantungkan hidup pada kita Sasuke.' Ucap ibu Sasuke berusaha menerangkan._

' _Sudahlah. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah ada di hidup kalian.' Perkataan Sasuke sudah sangat keterlaluan._

' _Ti-Tidak bisa Sasuke. Kamu anak kaa-san dan tou-san. Kali ini saja, setelah ini kita akan melakukan liburan bersama.' Tanpa Sasuke sadari ibunya sudah menangis._

' _Tidak perlu liburan lagi. Aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak memiliki kaa-san dan tou-san seperti kalian.' Balas Sasuke dengan sangat dingin._

' _Jaga ucapanmu Sasuke.' Ternyata ayah Sasuke mendengar dan tidak suka dengan gaya bicara Sasuke._

' _Hm.' Ucap Sasuke begitu saja dan menutup telponnya._

Sederetan percakapan Sasuke dan orang tuanya teringat oleh Sasuke. Kini ia sangat menyesal telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada orang tuanya terutama ibunya. Andai saja ia tidak berkata seperti itu, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Dia adalah penyebab tidak langsung kecelakaan orang tuanya.

Selama empat hari Sasuke sama sekali tidak berbicara pada siapapun, menolak untuk kembali ke sekolah dan hanya menunggui orang tuanya. Itachi sudah beberapa kali menyuruh Sasuke untuk bersekolah, namun Sasuke monolak keras untuk meninggalkan kamar orang tuanya.

Seperti pagi ini Sasuke hanya berjalan di sekitar rumah sakit dan akan kembali ke kamar rumah sakit orang tuanya ketika ia lelah. Sedangkan Itachi pergi bersekolah dan kemudian harus memeriksa data-data perusahaan mereka. Sehingga Itachi sangat jarang terlihat di Rumah Sakit.

Saat kembali menuju ruang rawat orang tuanya, tanpa disangka ia bertemu salah seorang teman sekelasnya. "Sa-Sasuke…" Ucap perempuan yang ada dihadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melihat sekilas, lalu pergi begitu saja. Sepertinya ia menghindari perempuan yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya itu. "Tunggu Sa-Sasuke." Ucap perempuan itu lagi.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangan yang sedang memegang sebuah foto. "I-Ini milikmu. A-Aku su-sudah memperbaikinya." Ucap Hinata masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Sasuke tidak mengambil benda yang diberikan perempuan itu, ia hanya memicingkan matanya. "Apa kau mengikuti ku lagi, Hinata?"

Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tau aku ada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke masih penuh curiga.

"A-Aku sedang men-menjaga ka-kaasan." Jawab Hinata.

Sasuke mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata. Setelah kejadian yang dilakukannya pada Hinata di sekolah saat itu, entah mengapa Hinata sama sekali tidak mengungkitnya. Karna benda yang ditangan Hinata itulah Sasuke menyakiti Hinata. "Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata.

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang penuh tanya pada Sasuke. "Ma-Maksudnya?"

"Sudah lupakan. Kemarikan milikku." Sasuke mangambil secara kasar foto yang berada di tangan Hinata. Tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, Sasuke kemudian pergi dan berlalu di sebuah kamar.

"Hhh…" Hinata menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya berlahan, "A-Ada apa dengan ja-jantungku?." Ucap Hinata pelan sambil memegangi dadanya.

Di sebuah ruangan para dokter tengah sibuk menangani pasien. Sepertinya keadaan menjadi gawat darurat di ruangan itu. Dan ruangan itu adalah ruangan ayah dan ibu Sasuke dirawat. Sudah lewat satu minggu, tapi ayah dan ibu Sasuke tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera membaik.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke?!"

Sasuke duduk dengan wajah tertunduk, "Ti-tidak tahu. Saat aku kembali, tiba-tiba saja kaa-san sudah seperti itu."

Itachi berjalan bolak balik, "Ini semua kesalahanmu. Jika saja kau bisa menghargai orang tua kita, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!" Tanpa Itachi sadari perkataannya menjatuhkan Sasuke.

"Aku akan menghirup udara segar dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi membiarkannya saja, Itachi mengetahui ucapannya pasti melukai perasaan Sasuke. "Kau harus bisa belajar kenyataan Sasuke. Kita tidak akan tahu sampai kapan kaa-san dan tou-san akan bertahan."

Sasuke melangkah melewati koridor-koridor rumah sakit, hingga matanya melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk di depan kamar mayat. Dari tempat Sasuke berdiri terlihat wajah Hinata yang kelelahan. Sama seperti wajah Sasuke saat ini.

"Sasuke." Panggil Hinata dengan senyum di wajahnya saat melihat Sasuke. "Ba-Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu?" Tanya Hinata namun Sasuke tidak menjawab. Biarpun mendapat respon negatif, Hinata masih berusaha mengajak Sasuke mengobrol. "A-Apa Sa-Sasuke butuh tempat menenangkan diri?"

Sasuke hanya menggerakkan bahunya. Kemudian Hinata menarik Sasuke dengan beraninya. "Ke-Kebetulan a-aku juga i-ingin me-menenangkan diri. Ja-Jadi ayo bersama." Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke hanya membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Hinata menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinata. Dalam pikiran Sasuke ada pertanyaan mengenai Hinata. Tapi tunggu dulu, sejak kapan ia mulai memikirkan Hinata.

Sebuah taman yang terlihat tidak bagus. Pohon berada di tengahnya dengan daun yang mulai berguguran, membuat sekitar dipenuhi daun-daun kering berserakan. Tanaman yang ada di pot-pot juga terlihat layu. Tempat ini yang dimaksud menenangkan? Yang benar saja.

"Tempat apa ini?" Sasuke membuka suara.

Masih dengan memegang tangan Sasuke, "Ta-Taman rumah sakit. I-Ini tempat yang sangat te-tenang kan…"

"Sangat kotor dan tidak terawat." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandangi sesekali.

"Sasuke tidak suka?" Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk, "le-lebih baik kita kembali."

Sasuke yang ditarik tangannya, sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Kita sudah di sini, lebih baik duduk dulu." Kata Sasuke dan malah balik menarik Hinata duduk di bawah pohon.

Hampir lebih dari lima belas menit mereka terdiam dengan posisi duduk bersebelahan dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan. Ntahlah mereka sadar atau tidak, tapi sekarang mereka terlihat seperti pasangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan kaa-sanmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata terdiam dan kemudian tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Sasuke ke-kenapa terlihat se-sedih?"

Apa Hinata tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Kenapa ia jadi balik bertanya?

"Masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ja-Jangan sedih kalau begitu. Bahagialah" Ucap Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia tidak suka dengan perkataan Hinata yang seperti itu. "Bahagia? Apa aku bisa bahagia melihat orang tuaku seperti itu!" Bentak Sasuke.

Hinata terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke, "Sa-Sasuke… bu-bukan i-itu maksudku, a-"

"Diam kau!" Bentak Sasuke lagi. Dengan emosi meluap-luap, Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk tepat di depan wajah Hinata. "Kau pasti senang melihat kaa-sanmu di sinikan?" Tanya Sasuke masih tetap menunjuk dan memicing, "Dan aku yakin, kau akan tetap senang ketika kaa-sanmu meninggal. Sela-"

PLAK

Hinata menampar Sasuke.

"Hiks… Ka-kau tidak bi-bisa hiks berkata se hiks seperti itu." Hinata menarik napas, "A-Aku sangat membencimu!"

Setelah menyatakan itu, Hinata berlari pergi. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melukai orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan ucapan tajamnya. Sekarang ia berdiri sendirian di tengah taman, tidak ada seorang pun yang mempedulikan dirinya. Dirinyalah yang salah, harusnya ia mendengar penjelasan Hinata.

"Bodohnya kau Sasuke." Sesal Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian berlari untuk mengejar Hinata. "Tapi tunggu dulu." Sasuke berhenti tepat tidak jauh dari keberadaan Hinata, "untuk apa aku mengejarnya."

Dilihatnya Hinata yang sedang berpelukan dengan seorang pria, "Siapa itu?" Bukannya menemui Hinata, Sasuke malah bersembunyi dan terus mengikuti Hinata.

Astaga, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sasuke. Selama ini bukannya Hinata yang mengikutinya, kenapa sekarang ia yang malah mengikuti Hinata. Diam-diam Sasuke terus saja mengupingi pembicaraan Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak apa Hinata?" Tanya pria yang memeluk Hinata.

Sasuke melihat Hinata menggeleng. Kemudian pria tadi memandang wajah Hinata, "Menangislah jika kamu ingin."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, _'Menangis? Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ Tanya pikirannya.

"Tidak Neji-nii, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis." Jawab Hinata.

"Nii-san minta maaf, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa Hinata." Ucap pria yang bernama Neji itu.

Hinata menggeleng lagi, "Jangan sedih Neji-nii, kita harus bahagia. Ini demi kaa-san yang sudah pergi dan ini demi tou-san yang masih ada untuk kita."

"Jangan paksa dirimu untuk tegar Hinata, menangis saja." Kata Neji dan mengusap kepala Hinata.

"Neji-nii pergilah, aku akan membereskan barang-barang kaa-san." Neji berniat menolak, namun Hinata kembali bicara, "Neji-nii kan harus menyiapkan pemakaman kaa-san."

Deg. Sasuke sekarang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Melihat Hinata yang tersenyum membuat Sasuke muak. Sepertinya Hinata benar-benar senang dengan kematian ibunya. Bagaimana bisa ia masih tersenyum, ketika ia kehilangan ibunya.

Seperginya Neji dari tempat itu, Hinata masuk ke ruangan ibunya. Membereskan satu persatu pakaian-pakaian dan barang-barang ibunya. Kamar itu hanya diisi oleh dirinya, tanpa ada orang lain di sana. Dan Sasuke di depan pintu sedang mengintip melalui kaca.

Deg. Apa yang dipikirkannya tadi tidak seperti yang terlihat sekarang.

"Kaa-san hiks." Hinata memasukkan pakaian ibunya sambil menangis, "Kaa-san hiks."

Hinata terus memanggil ibunya. Di dalam kesendiriannya, ia hanya bisa menangis dan memanggil ibunya. Sasuke tidak tahan melihat keadaan Hinata lagi, ia buka pintu kamar itu.

"Tunggu." Sebelum pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, ada seseorang yang kembali menutup pintu tersebut. "Biarkan dia seperti itu."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku Neji, nii-sannya Hinata. Sedangkan kau, siapa?" Tanya Neji balik.

Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada gagang pintu dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Sasuke."

"Oh, jadi kamu Sasuke yang melukai adikku?" Tanya Neji.

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun.

Neji cuman berkacak pinggang dan menilai Sasuke dari atas sampai bawa. "Apa yang menarik darimu?" Tanya Neji.

"Apa?" Sasuke jadi bingung karena pertanyaan itu, tapi Neji tidak mau menjawab. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?"

Neji melihat keadaan Hinata yang masih sama dengan tadi, itu membuatnya membuang napas kasar. "Kaa-san kami baru saja meninggal setelah satu bulan koma di rumah sakit ini. Hinata selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk terlihat baik-baik saja, padahal ia sangat menderita."

"Apa dia tidak pernah menangis di depan orang lain?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Seingatku tidak pernah. Jika itu sampai terjadi maka orang itu sudah sangat menyakitinya." Jawab Neji.

Beberapa saat terdiam, Neji kembali bertanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata jika di sekolah?"

"Hn?"

"Selama seminggu ini, dia selalu pulang dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya dan terkadang pakaian yang dipakainya sangat tidak baik. Apa dia selalu dijahili?" Tanya Neji penuh dengan emosi.

Sasuke tau bahwa Hinata pasti menjadi korban bulli di sekolahnya. Tapi apa Sasuke harus mengadukannya juga? Padahal Hinata sendiri tidak menyatakan apapun pada Neji. "Aku tidak tahu, selama seminggu ini aku merawat orang tuaku di rumah sakit." Jawab Sasuke berbohong.

"Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu?" Tanya Neji.

"Masih koma." Jawab Sasuke.

Neji hanya menepuk bahu Sasuke dan berkata, "bahagialah karena kau masih bisa melihat mereka. Jaga baik-baik dan berdoalah selalu. Aku yakin orang tuamu akan baik-baik saja." Kata Neji sangat bijaksana.

"Hm Terima kasih."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kalimat itu hanya kalimat yang sering Hinata ucapkan." Neji melangkah pergi namun ia berbalik, "Terima kasih karena sudah mau berteman dengan Hinata."

Sekarang Sasuke tahu segalanya mengenai Hinata. Sifatnya, kebiasaannya dan pola pikir Hinata. Selama ini secara tidak langsung Sasuke telah mengetahuinya karna Hinata yang terus berada di dekatnya. Setelah tahu segalanya, pikiran Sasuke selalu dibayang-bayangi sosok Hinata. Tiga minggu setelah pertemuannya dengan kakak Hinata, Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Hinata.

Kini Sasuke sudah kembali bersekolah, orang tuanya pun sudah kembali sembuh. Ia mengikuti perkataan Neji untuk selalu menjaga dan berdoa untuk kesehatan orang tuanya. Dan itu berhasil, orang tuanya sembuh dan dia pun lebih mendengarkan ucapan orang tuanya. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang dulu, namun gaya bicara dan sikap dinginnya tetap melekat dan selalu ditunjukkan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, minus keluarganya.

Dihari pertama Sasuke kembali aktif bersekolah, ternyata Hinata sudah pindah sekolah. Dan saat ia mencari ke kediaman Hinata, ternyata sudah kosong. Sejak saat itulah Sasuke selalu mencari Hinata dan menunggu Hinata yang ia yakin akan kembali padanya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Aku adalah Sasuke. Sasuke yang pernah selalu kamu ikuti." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tepat di bola mata Hinata. "Aku mencarimu Hinata."

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" Hinata menggeleng seakan tidak percaya dengan cerita Sasuke. "Aku menemukanmu saat kau lagi-lagi dibulli." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah marah.

"Ce-ceritakan." Hinata ingin tahu segalanya. Ia penasaran bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu lagi setelah berpisah cukup lama. Dan setelah pertengkaran mereka, bagaimana bisa tetap mencarinya.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

…

 **Bagaimana?**

 **Maaf ya panjang banget. Lain kali aku buat lebih pendek.**

 **Di chapter ini aku menceritakan tentang hubungan SasuHina sebelumnya.**

 **Dan di chapter depan, 'mungkin' masih akan SasuHina.**

 **Tapi jangan khawatir bagi NaruSaku, akan ada chap special buat kalian.**

 **Dan sepertinya ini chapter masih banyak lagi.**

 **Maaf ya kalau jumlah chapternya jadi sangat banyak**

 **Soal pernikahan NaruSaku pasti akan ada.**

 **09oktober2016**


	18. Chapter 18 dan 19

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You©Angels0410**

Chapter 18 dan 19

.

"Menceritakan SasuHina dan NaruSaku"

.

"Ce-ceritakan." Hinata ingin tahu segalanya. Ia penasaran bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu lagi setelah berpisah cukup lama. Dan setelah pertengkaran mereka, bagaimana bisa tetap mencarinya.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat rasa ingin tahu Hinata, ia elus kepala Hinata dan berkata, "Lain waktu akan aku ceritakan. Sekarang kita pulang, ini sudah malam."

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, "I-Iya. Neji-nii pasti akan marah kalau aku pulang malam." Hinata berdiri dan menarik Sasuke agar mereka segera pulang.

Sasuke membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Hinata hingga mereka sampai di tempat parkiran. Setelah mereka duduk dengan nyaman, Sasuke pun melajukan kendaraannya menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

Ketika sampai di depan kediaman Hyuuga, ternyata Neji sudah menunggu di gerbang rumah mereka. Neji berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya dan memandang Sasuke tajam ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Hinata segera masuk." Perintah Neji tegas.

Hinata sepertinya tahu kakaknya itu sedang marah dan mungkin saja kemarahannya karena kedatangan Sasuke. "Nii-san a-aku bi-bisa jelaskan." Tutur Hinata.

Neji malah melempar pandangan tajamnya pada Hinata, "Hinata masuk sekarang."

Sasuke yang melihat itu segera melepas genggaman tangannya dan memegang bahu Hinata. "Sudah masuk saja Hinata." Hinata mengangguk mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke dan segera masuk setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Hinata yang lebih menuruti perkataan Sasuke dari pada Neji jelas membuat Neji semakin marah. Saat Hinata tak terlihat lagi barulah Sasuke dan Neji menatap tajam.

"Jauhi adikku." Ucap Neji _to the point._

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek ke arah Neji, "Tidak akan." Balas Sasuke secara jelas.

Neji adalah kakak Hinata yang sangat protektif. Walaupun Hinata tidak memberitahukan kesehariannya pada Neji, tapi sebenarnya Neji mengetahui semuanya. Termasuk juga mengetahui hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke. Ia selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke, mencari tahu segala hal mengenai Sasuke. Dan setelah mengetahui mengenai Sasuke, Neji dengan sangat menentang hubungan adikknya dengan seorang seperti Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa adikku bersama dengan laki-laki seperti dirimu?" Ucap Neji ketika melihat sifat Sasuke.

"Tidak ada hal yang baik dari dirimu." Neji menatap remeh orang yang ada di hadapannya, "seorang brandalan bermarga Uchiha, marga yang cukup terpandang untuk menutupi semua tindakan burukmu."

"Lebih baik tidak membawa margaku dalam masalah ini." Seberandalan apapun Sasuke, ia tidak pernah membawa marganya dalam masalah apapun. Semua dapat ia selesaikan dengan baik tanpa melibatkan keluarga. "Dan apapun yang kau katakan aku akan tetap bersama Hinata."

"Orang yang cukup keras kepala, tapi aku tidak butuh orang-orang seperti dirimu." Ucap Neji.

Sasuke dengan tenang menjawab setiap perkataan Neji, "Aku tidak bekerja padamu, jadi memang seharusnya kau tidak butuh diriku."

Neji mulai geram, "Sudahlah, kau tidak bisa menjaga Hinata. Kau hanya akan membawa Hinata dalam masalahmu."

"Aku akan menjaganya lebih baik daripada dirimu." Sasuke menjawab dengan tegas dan langsung menatap Neji dengan sangat serius.

Neji menilai keseriusan dalam ucapan dan tindakan Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu bersama Hinata." Neji tersenyum namun senyum itu tidak benar-benar tulus. "Jika kau sampai membuat Hinata terluka maka kau gagal. Dan saat itu juga kau harus melupakan Hinata."

Sesaat Sasuke ragu untuk menjawabnya tapi mengingat setiap perasaannya saat bersama Hinata membuatnya tidak bisa untuk ragu. "Baiklah."

"Kau harus mengingat itu, jika tidak aku sendirilah yang akan memaksa Hinata untuk menjauh darimu." Neji memandang angkuh, mengintimidasi Sasuke yang ada di depannya. "Aku akan membawa Hinata pergi saat itu juga sampai kau tidak akan melihatnya. Camkan itu Sasuke."

-0o0o0-

Tamu dalam acara pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura mulai berdatangan memenuhi gedung itu. Keluarga Naruto dan Sakura dengan senyum lebar menyambut setiap tamu yang hadir. Teman-teman terdekat mereka pun datang menghadiri acara pernikahan mereka.

Naruto menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang berkerumunun di sekitar pintu masuk, "Wah, kalian datang?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kiba dan beberapa orang lainnya. Semua terlihat gembira, tapi berbeda dengan seorang cowok yang sejak tadi terlihat gelisah.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Naruto jelas sekali melihat kegelisahan Sasuke dan hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat Sasuke seperti itu, "Hinata belum datang ya?"

"Hn."

"Mungkin dia terlambat, apa kau sudah coba hubungi dia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto mulai jengkel mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Bisakah kau menjawab dengan benar?"

Saat Naruto mulai mengomel, Sasuke mengabaikannya dan terus berfokus mencari Hinata. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke berlari menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Hoi, Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang agak keras, berharap Sasuke yang sudah jauh mendengarnya.

"Biarkan saja Naruto. Tadi dia menelpon Hinata, tapi sepertinya tidak ada jawaban." Ucap Kiba.

…

"Permisi Neji-san." Ternyata yang dikejar oleh Sasuke adalah kakak Hinata. Bagaimana Sasuke mengenal Neji? Padahal Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Neji.

"Dimana Hinata? Apa dia tidak datang?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau jangan main-main Sasuke." Neji maju selangkah dengan wajah marah, "bukannya kau menyuruh seseorang menjemput Hinata?"

"Eh?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak paham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Neji.

"Sasuke!" Neji menarik jas Sasuke, "dia sudah pergi bersama orang kirimanmu lebih dari dua jam yang lalu dan kau bilang dia belum datang."

Admosfer di sekeliling Neji dan Sasuke sangat memperlihatkan akan adanya kegaduhan yang akan mereka ciptakan. Sebelum itu terjadi telah ada beberapa orang segera melerai mereka dan menjauhkan mereka.

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Kiba berlari menghampiri Neji dan Sasuke.

Walau Kiba dan beberapa orang lainnya telah melerai Neji dan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja masih ada saja pembicaraan di antara mereka yang dapat menyulut emosi. "Cih, sejak awal aku harusnya menentang hubunganmu dan Hinata." Ucap Neji.

Sasuke sejak awal sudah tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan mungkin akrab dengan Neji. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Sasuke berusaha tidak terlalu terbawa emosi. Dengan sikap tenang Sasuke berkata, "Kau tidak bisa membuatku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Hinata."

"Ingat Uchiha, aku hanya akan membiarkan hubungan kalian jika Hinata baik-baik saja." Neji memperbaiki pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. Dengan menghembuskan napas ia menatap Sasuke dengan serius. "Jika ia sampai terluka maka kau harus mengakhiri hubungan kalian."

"Hei… Hei… Jangan terlalu serius seperti itu." Ucap Kiba, ia memang telah mengenal Neji dan Sasuke. Mengetahui Neji dari Hinata yang dulu satu sekolah dengannya dan Sasuke sejak ia resmi bergabung dengan kelompok Sasuke. "Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata yang hilang."

"Diam kau Kiba." Ucap Neji pada Kiba dan kemudian berkata kembali pada Sasuke, "Ingat Sasuke kau sudah pernah berjanji."

Sasuke sesaat menunjukkan wajah terkejut, namun ia bisa menutupi segala emosi. "Hn."

Saat suasana semakin menegang diantara Sasuke dan Neji, Shikamaru menghampiri mereka. "Tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar. Hinata dalam masalah."

Secara tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang dan mengejutkan Sasuke dan Neji dengan pernyataan bahwa Hinata dalam masalah. Apa maksud semua ini, apa Shikamaru mengetahui sesuatu?

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu Shikamaru?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada mendesis.

Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan situasi yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Neji. Ia rogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel. Tangannya sibuk mengotak-atik layar ponsel tersebut, sampai suara pesan masuk terdengar. Setelah membaca, memasukkan ponselnya kembali dan dengan wajah serius menyatakan, "Lebih baik kita pergi menuju gedung sekolah lama yang ada di pinggir kota. Hinata ada di sana bersama Toneri."

Sasuke tahu tempat itu, "Kenapa harus di sana lagi?" Bisik Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke berlari ke parkiran kendaraannya dan segera menuju tempat Hinata berada.

Setelah Sasuke yang pergi terlebih dahulu disusul oleh beberapa orang teman lainnya, Neji masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya sejak awal bukan?" Tanya Neji dengan amarah yang siap menghempas Shikamaru.

"Tidak sepenuhnya." Shikamaru menjawab seakan-akan dia tidak terpengaruh dengan amarah Neji. Benar-benar pembawaan yang sangat tenang. Sedangkan Neji benar-benar marah, jika terjadi hal yang buruk pada Hinata maka sudah dipastikan Neji juga akan membuat perhitungan dengan Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja. Ayahku adalah kepala polisi dan aku sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Tidak akan ada yang terbunuh maupun yang dirugikan dari tindakanku ini." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau sampai salah, maka mati kau!" Desis Neji.

-0o0-

Di kamar pengantin wanita juga ada kegaduhan. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menolak untuk melanjutkan pernikahannya, ia memaksa untuk segera membatalkannya. Berita ini juga sudah sampai ke telinga Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura?" Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura, "Kita tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan ini."

Sakura menggeleng, "Harus dibatalkan Naruto."

Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengenai permintaan Sakura untuk membatalkan acara pernikahan mereka. "Katakan apa yang terjadi?" Naruto mencoba bersabar menghadapi Sakura yang tidak memberi jawaban apapun. "Sakura! Katakan apa yang terjadi!?"

Naruto membentak Sakura, membuat admosfer semakin menegang. Untung saja saat ini hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Jika dalam lima belas menit masalah belum juga mereka selesaikan, pasti para orang tua yang akan turun tangan. Kemungkinan pernikahan akan benar-benar dibatalkan dan Naruto tak ingin itu.

"Sakura…" Sakura menangis, ada sesuatu hal yang ditutupinya. Kini Naruto mencoba tenang, tidak ingin membuat Sakura semakin menangis karena emosinya yang meledak-ledak, "coba katakan sesuatu." Ucap Naruto dengan lebih pelan.

"Naruto," Sakura memegang kemeja Naruto, memegangnya cukup erat hingga kain itu menjadi kusut, "Pernikahan ini harus dibatalkan…"

"Kenapa Sakura?"

"Ji-Jika kita menikah maka Hinata dalam bahaya. A-Aku menerima pesan itu."

Naruto sekarang mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sasuke yang mencari Hinata, Sakura yang mendapat surat ancaman, sudah dipastikan ini sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru barusan. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi ia yakin Shikamaru bisa memecahkan masalah.

"Tenanglah Sakura… Semua akan baik-baik saja." Naruto memeluk Sakura, paling tidak itu akan bisa menenangkan Sakura yang tengah ketakutan. "Shikamaru menyatakan akan mengurus hal ini. Kita percaya padanya dan tetap melanjutkan pernikahan kita."

"Ta-Tapi…" Sakura masih ragu dengan keputusan itu.

"Sakura," Panggilan Naruto membuat Sakura menatapnya, melihat mata Naruto membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

…

Sasuke melajukan kendaraannya seakan-akan ia adalah pemilik seluruh jalanan di kota tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan bunyi-bunyi klakson kendaraan lain dan makian pengguna jalan lain, Sasuke tetap melajukan kendaraannya dengan sangat cepat. Beberapa kali ia hampir saja menabrak kendaraan lain, tapi dengan cekatan Sasuke dapat menguasai keadaan dan menghindar. Kiba yang mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang pun sampai dibuat jantungan saat melihat gaya Sasuke yang berkendara.

Saat mereka sudah tiba di depan gedung yang dimaksudkan Shikamaru, Kiba bersyukur bahwa dirinya dapat dengan selamat mengikuti seorang 'hantu jalanan' seperti Sasuke. Hantu jalanan adalah julukan yang diberikan teman-temannya pada Sasuke saat mengendarai kendaraan seperti saat ini.

'Dasar gila. Jika tadi dirinya sampai celaka, aku harus apa? Kalau tadi dia mati, bagaimana?' Dalam hati Kiba mempertanyakan beberapa hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah tidak mungkin untuk terjadi, membuat Kiba merasa bodoh. 'Hhh… Sudahlah. Sekarang aku harus fokus pada Sasuke dan Hinata.'

Saat Kiba selesai dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya, ia baru menyadari Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di sekitarnya. Astaga, harusnya ia mengawasi Sasuke sesuai dengan perkataan Shikamaru. Segera ia berlari untuk mencari Sasuke dengan sangat berhati-hati, melewati beberapa orang yang berjaga disekitar gedung.

Saat matanya melihat Sasuke, segera saja Kiba melesat menghampiri Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke akan memasuki pintu gedung tersebut. 'Apa dia bodoh. Sangat bahaya jika masuk seorang diri, apalagi mereka tidak tahu jumlah musuh di dalam.' Pikir Kiba.

"Sasuke kau tidak bisa masuk sekarang, kita harus menunggu yang lainnya." Kiba mengejutkan Sasuke yang akan membuka pintu sebuah gedung tua itu. "Kau tidak bisa bertindak cerobah." Tambah Kiba kemudian.

Walau Kiba sudah berkata begitu, Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapan Kiba. Ia lebih memilih memasuki gedung tua sekarang. Namun sebelum Sasuke menendang pintu besar gedung tua itu, Kiba menarik Sasuke.

"Ap-"

"Sssstt…" Sela Kiba dan menarik Sasuke untuk bersembunyi. "Penjaga."

Sasuke melihat arah yang ditunjuk Kiba, ternyata ada lima orang yang berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

"Aku bisa menangani mereka. Apa kau lupa siapa aku?" Ucap Sasuke.

Kiba menarik napas dan membuangnya kasar, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi jika kau seperti ini bukannya menangani tapi malah membuat masalah. Lebih baik menunggu yang lain."

Dari awal Sasuke memang tidak menyukai Kiba. Ia tarik kerah baju Kiba, "Diam kau! Aku tidak membiarkan Hinata di tempat ini lebih lama lagi. Aku akan menyelamatkannya."

"Cih." Kiba memukul Sasuke tepat di wajahnya, membuat Sasuke marah. "Coba pakai otakmu Sasuke. Tidak selamanya kau bisa menangani semua sendiri. Jika kau bertindak gegabah Hinata bisa terluka."

Sasuke mengerti dengan ucapan Kiba, memang bodoh jika ia masuk tanpa tahu berapa orang yang ada di dalam sana. Alih-alih menerobos masuk Sasuke memilih untuk menenangkan diri _. 'Tenang… Aku harus berpikir jernih.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

Segala hal yang menyangkut dengan Hinata adalah hal utama baginya. Dirinya sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungi Hinata. Dia bahkan rela untuk mengorbankan dirinya, untuk menolong orang yang ia sukai. Tidak. Sasuke bukan hanya sekedar menyukai Hinata, itu bukan sekedar suka. Sasuke mencintainya, mencintai Hyuuga Hinata.

Apa kalian pernah mengira Sasuke terasa mudah bergaul dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya? Apa kalian mengira Sasuke mencintai orang dengan sangat cepat? Apa kalian mengira pada awalnya Sasuke hanya mencoba bermain-main dengan Hinata?

Salah. Salah. Sasuke bukan orang yang mudah untuk bergaul, menyukai orang baru, apalagi hingga tahap mencintai orang lain. Ia adalah tipe pria yang akan menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang baru. Dan Sasuke bukan orang yang akan mempermainkan hidup orang lain. Selama orang itu tidak mengusik hidupnya maka tak ada alasan baginya untuk mengusik kehidupan orang lain.

Jadi kenapa Sasuke tertarik pada Hinata yang baru ia temui? Kenapa dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah berpacaran? Dan pihak pertama yang menyatakan perasaannya adalah Sasuke sendiri?

 **KENAPA?**

Saat menunggu, sebuah sms masuk ke ponsel Kiba. Dengan cekatan tangan Kiba membuka pesan dan setelah membaca pesan tersebut Kiba memasukkan kembali ponselnya. "Ayo menuju belakang gedung. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang."

Sasuke pun mengikuti Kiba dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi dengan baying-bayang keadaan Hinata. Dia tidak ingin Hinata celaka hanya karena kesalahannya yang memiliki banyak musuh. Dia tidak mau menjadi penyebab celakanya orang-orang di sekitar. Seperti kejadian dulu.

…

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Kiba yang sudah memasukkan ponsel ke saku. "Bala bantuan." Jawab Kiba singkat dan segera bergerak.

Sasuke mengikuti Kiba dengan waspada saat mereka berjalan ke belakang gedung tua itu. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar sirine polisi. Ternyata bala bantuan yang dimaksudkan Kiba adalah satuan kepolisian dan itu adalah orang tua Shikamaru.

"Wah… wah… kalian ingin melarikan diri?" Ucap Kiba saat melihat pelaku –Toneri- semua kejadian hari ini keluar dengan wajah panik.

"Hah… tidak aku sangka kalian melibatkan kepolisian." Toneri berjalan dengan santai dengan Hinata yang ada di gendongannya. "Aku kira kalian akan menyerang secara langsung."

"Lebih menyenangkan jika melemparmu ke penjara." Ucap Kiba.

Hanya Kiba yang menjawab setiap ucapan Toneri, karena Sasuke sendiri hanya memperhatikan Hinata yang tertidur di gendongan Toneri. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang penuh amarah.

Toneri melirik ke arah Sasuke kemudian melirik ke arah Hinata. "Aku hanya bersenang-senang." Ucap Toneri sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. "Seperti ini." Toneri menyentuh pipi Hinata menggunakan bibirnya, menempel cukup lama.

Toneri yang dengan lancangnya mencium Hinata menyulut emosi Sasuke sampai pada batasnya. "Brengsek kau Toneri! Jangan sentuh Hinataku!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Hahahaha." Pemandangan yang sangat menarik ketika melihat seorang Sasuke seperti sekarang. "Aku sudah melakukan lebih."

Astaga sepertinya Toneri benar-benar senang menyulut emosi Sasuke. Kalau bukan karena Kiba yang menahan Sasuke, sudah pasti Sasuke akan memukuli Toneri hingga tak bernyawa. Tapi bagi Toneri itu adalah bagian yang paling menarik, mengotori tangan Sasuke membuatnya harus menanggung hukuman.

"Ah… apa aku harus mengulang perbuatanku," ada jeda sesat, hingga Toneri berjalan mendekati sebuah meja, "akan kutunjukkan di depan matamu."

"Jangan coba-coba melakukannya Toneri." Kata Sasuke dengan geraman yang tertahan.

Kiba pun sudah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya, "Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu Toneri." Ucap Kiba.

Toneri tidak peduli, ia hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya, meletakkan Hinata di atas meja yang bertepatan tidak jauh dari dirinya. "Kalian pasti juga akan menikmati pertunjukanku." Kata Toneri.

…

Harusnya hari ini adalah hari perayaan pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura, tapi keadaan yang terjadi sangat tidak terduga. Terutama keadaan Hinata saat ini, ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Hinata merasa seakan tubuhnya tidak bertenaga, bahkan sekedar untuk menggerakkan bibirnya. Tubuhnya tidak merespon apapun yang diinginkannya, seolah tubuh itu memang sudah mati. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar mati, ia masih bisa merasakan dan mendengarkan. Tubuh tak berdaya itu, bisa merasakan sakitnya ikatan pada kaki dan tangannya. Bahkan tubuh itu bisa merasakan sentuhan pada lengannya.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh menyentuh gadis itu!?"

Terdengar jelas oleh Hinata suara khas seorang pria yang mengintruksi. Sentuhan yang dirasakan olehnya tadi, kini tak terasa lagi. Apakah mereka sudah pergi? Tidak, mereka masih ada di sekitar Hinata karena ia masih bisa mendengar suara-suara mereka.

Sebuah suara tawa terdengar menggelegar memenuhi ruangan. Tapi kemudian senyap menguasai ruangan itu kembali dan digantikan suara pria-pria yang sedang bercakap-cakap.

"Siapa nama gadis itu? Kenapa kita harus repot-repot membawanya?"

"Namanya Hinata." Helaan napas terdengar, "Hah… Dia sepertinya tertarik dengan gadis itu."

Hinata sadar dirinyalah yang tengah dibicarakan. Tapi siapa mereka, apa mau mereka pada dirinya dan kenapa dia harus diculik. Hinata berusaha membuka matanya, tapi kenapa tidak bisa? Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Hah… dia selalu seperti ini. Apa dia tidak takut jika akan berurusan dengan polisi?"

"Mungkin."

"Sampai kapan dia akan diam seperti itu?"

Hinata tahu apa maksud pertanyaan itu. Pria itu membicarakan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin efek suntikan itu sekitar dua atau tiga lagi."

Sekarang Hinata tahu kenapa dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Pasti ini semua berhubungan dengan suntikan yang dimaksud pria itu.

Setelah cukup lama tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terdengar. Selama satu setengah jam Hinata hanya mencoba mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun dalam kesunyian ada bunyi yang mengusik, suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar.

' _Siapa yang datang?'_ Hinata hanya mampu memikirkan dan menebak-nebak siapa orang yang melakukan semua ini padanya. _'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?'_

"Kalian sekarang bisa keluar. Bayaran untuk kalian sudah aku kirimkan."

Hinata mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh dan suara pintu yang kembali tertutup. Dalam gelapnya penglihatan Hinata, terasa suara yang semakin mendekat. Suara seperti kursi yang ditarik. _'Siapa itu?'_ Kembali Hinata mencoba membuka mata tapi sia-sia.

Sebuah sentuhan dingin terasa menelusuri wajah hingga leher itu. Tidak hanya itu hembusan napas pun menerpa pipi Hinata. Semakin lama sentuhan itu semakin merajalela, kembali bergerak hingga terasa berhenti di bibirnya.

' _Apa ini!'_ Ingin sekali ia berteriak agar siapa pun orang yang menyentuhnya berhenti. "Ja-Jangan!"

"Ahhh…" Siapa pun orang yang melakukan itu sepertinya sangat menikmati perbuatan bejatnya, "Kau memang luar bisaaa…" Suara itu terdengar menggoda tapi bagi Hinata itu sangatlah menjijikkan.

' _Hentikan! Hentikan!'_ Ucapan itu hanya bisa diucapkannya di dalam hati.

"Sejak pertama aku melihatmu, aku sangat menginginkanmu." Terasa sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipi Hinata. "Kau ingat aku kan?"

' _Siapa?'_ Semuanya hanya terucap di dalam hati Hinata.

"Aku Toneri sayang…" Kali ini Hinata merasakan sebuah jari yang sedang meraba-raba bibirnya, "Kau tahu sejak saat itu aku ingin mencicipi bibir lembutmu Hinata."

Jari itu terus bermain-main di bibir Hinata, mengelus dan menekan-nekan bibirnya. Ingin rasanya Hinata menampar pemuda itu, tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia mengingat pria itu, ia mengingatnya. Sekarang rasa takut menguasai dirinya, hingga tanpa sadar ia telah menciptakan aliran sungai di pipinya.

"Jangan menangis," usapan terasa pada pipi Hinata, "aku akan memuaskanmu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ajaibku…"

' _Tidak! Tidak! Sasuke-kun hiks… tolong…'_ Batin Hinata hanya bisa meronta-ronta tidak terima dengan perbuatan lelaki itu. _'Sasuke…'_

…

Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menutupi aura kebenciannya, ketika melihat Toneri dengan seenaknya menyentuh Hinata. Disebelahnya pun Kiba sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Hentikan itu TONERI!" Teriak Sasuke.

Toneri melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum, " Aku baru hanya menyentuh lehernya Sasuke, tidak perlu semarah itu. Kau belum melihat bagian paling utamanya." Ucap Toneri sambil mengelus bibir Hinata.

Kedua genggaman tangan Sasuke sudah siap memukul Toneri.

"Astaga Hinataku sayang," Toneri terlihat menyapu pipi Hinata dengan jari telunjukknya, "jangan menangis. Apa kau ingin aku berbuat seperti tadi?"

"Cukup Toneri, kembalikan Hinata pada Sasuke." Perintah Kiba yang juga sudah geram.

"Tunggu pertunjukan utamanya masih belum di mulai Kiba." Balas Toneri.

Apa lagi yang ditunggu Sasuke dan Kiba, kenapa mereka hanya diam saja. Toneri tersenyum, "Selamat menikmati." Ucap Toneri. Kemudian Toneri mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

Deg jantung Sasuke memompa dengan sangat cepat, ketika ia tahu pertunjukan apa yang ada Toneri perlihatkan. Dengan cepat ia langsung berlari ke arah Toneri, menarik dan melempar Toneri ke dinding. Tidak sampai di situ saja, Sasuke pun kembali mendekati Toneri, dan memukulnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Ayo pukul." Tantang Toneri dengan senyum, saat Sasuke berhenti memukul dirinya.

Setelah Kiba menyematkan sebuah jaket pada tubuh Hinata, ia melihat ke arah Toneri yang masih terus mempropokasi Sasuke untuk memukulnya. Padahal keadaan Toneri pun sudah babak belur. "Lepaskan saja dia Sasuke, kita harus membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit." Ucap Kiba.

"Apa kau sudah mencicipi bibir pink milik Hinata?" Tanya Toneri di sertai seringai kepuasan.

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Sasuke marah besar dan kembali memukul wajah Toneri tanpa belas kasihan. Jika Sasuke dibiarkan begitu saja, maka Toneri bisa mati.

"Sasuke hentikan." Perintah Kiba dengan suara keras, tapi Sasuke masih terus memukul. "Toneri bisa mati. Hentikan itu Sasuke!"

Gawat, ini benar-benar gawat. Jika Toneri sampai mati maka Sasuke bisa mengalami banyak masalah. Kiba terus memikirkan cari menghentikan Sasuke, menarik Sasuke menjauh dari Toneri adalah sia-sia.

"Sa-Sas-suke-kun…" Sebuah suara yang pelan memanggil nama Sasuke, membuat si pemilik nama terdiam. "Sa-Sasuke-kun…" kembali suara itu terdengar, kali ini lebih keras lagi.

"Hinata." Sasuke langsung menghampiri orang yang memanggil namanya, memeluk orang itu dengan erat dan mengecup kening orang itu beberapa kali. "Kau tidak apa?"

Hinatalah orang yang memanggil nama Sasuke, menghentikan Sasuke yang tadi memukul seperti orang gila. Sekarang Hinata berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, merasakan nyamannya perlindungan Sasuke. Kini Hinata sudah bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, walau masih dengan susah payah.

Hinata memegang erat pakaian di depan dada Sasuke, mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke, dan mulai menangis. "Sa-Sasuke-kun hiks aku sangat hiks ta-takut."

"Ya, aku tahu Hinata." Kembali Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya Hinata, memberikan kenyamanan pada sang kekasih. "Tenang, aku sudah ada bersamamu."

Hinata masih menangis, tapi kali ini ia bisa merasakan ketenangan. Setelah apa yang dialaminya, sekarang Hinata merasa sangat lelah. Dan akhirnya Hinata pun tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke.

-0o0o0-

Pernikahan harusnya sudah berlanjut sejak tadi, namun entah kenapa pengantin wanita tidak kunjung keluar. Semua terjadi karena Sakura yang mengunci dirinya di dalam ruangan. Orang-orang berusaha membujuk Sakura untuk segera maju menuju altar, karena Naruto telah menunggunya di sana.

Di lain pihak banyak orang-orang yang terus berbisik-bisik mempertanyakan kenapa hal seperti ini dapat terjadi. Kenapa pengantin wanitanya tidak muncul? Apa pernikahannya dibatalkan? Hingga waktu terlewati begitu saja, tanpa adanya hal penting yang terjadi. Beberapa undangan sudah meninggalkan ruangan, ini sudah lewat dari satu jam namun pernikahan Sakura dan Naruto belum juga dilaksanakan.

Kini Naruto hanya mampu berdiri menunggu Sakura di depan altar. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendobrak pintu di mana Sakura berada. Ketika setiap orang memandang kasihan, menghina bahkan menertawakan diri Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan altar.

' _Sakura aku akan menunggumu, aku tidak peduli jika setiap orang akan meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku menunggumu Sakura.'_ Batin Naruto mengucapkan keyakinannya.

 **Flashback On**

Semua sudah jelas bagi Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka tidak bisa sembarangan untuk memulai pernikahan. Ini bukan lagi menyangkut kebahagian mereka, ini sudah melibatkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Setelah mendapatkan ancaman, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pernikahan mereka. Sekuat apapun Naruto meyakinkan Sakura bahwa Shikamaru pasti akan mengatasinya, tetap saja Sakura tidak percaya.

"Naruto aku tetap tidak bisa menikahimu, ini tidak akan berhasil." Bisik Sakura. Posisi Sakura yang ada di dalam pelukan Naruto membuatnya merasakan bahwa Naruto kecewa. "Sakura… Shikamaru sudah mengurusnya, ia menyatakan semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng kemudian melepaskan diri pada pelukan Naruto. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, berbalik untuk tidak lagi memandang Naruto. "Naruto ini sudah melewati waktu yang dijanjikan Shikamaru. Kita tidak bisa mengapaikan ancaman itu Naruto."

"Tapi Sa-" Naruto ingin menolak, tapi ucapannya disela oleh Sakura, "Pikirkan Hinata. Ini bukan main-main Naruto, berusahalah mengerti perasaanku Naruto!" teriak Sakura.

Penolakan yang terus diucap Naruto membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya. "Hiks… Kau pikir aku mau seperti ini? Coba pikirkan perasaanku Naruto hiks, kita tidak mungkin bahagia hiks di atas penderitaan teman kita hiks..." Sakura terduduk dilantai dengan tangisnya.

Mereka memiliki pola pikir yang jauh berbeda, tapi apa semuanya harus berakhir. Naruto sudah mulai menyukai Sakura sejak awal ia melihatnya, gadis yang penuh dengan kejutan. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melepaskannya, "Sakura."

"…"

"Aku bukan tidak memikirkan perasaanmu," Ada jeda helaan napas pada ucapan Naruto, "tapi aku percaya dengan teman-temanku. Mereka pasti menyelamatkan Hinata."

"…" Sakura tidak tahu harus menanggapi apapun.

"Aku tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan ini, aku akan menunggumu di altar." Langkah kaki terdengar berjalan menjauh, "Aku menunggumu Sakura." Tepat setelah ucapan itu suara pintu terdengar.

 **Flashback off**

Sakura berdiri menghadap sebuah jendela, menatap jalanan yang tepat di depan gereja tempat pernikahannya dilaksanakan. Ia bisa melihat beberapa orang yang mulai pergi meninggalkan gereja. "Maaf… Naruto…" Sakura hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf, saat ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang menunggunya.

-0o0o0-

Tiba-tiba denting piano mengalun, menarik semua perhatian para undangan. Apakah acaranya akan di mulai? Tapi tidak ada pergerakan dari pintu di mana Sakura berada, hingga piano itu berhenti mengalunkan nada tersebut.

Naruto menatap tajam pada orang yang memainkan piano tadi. Tak tahukah dirinya bahwa Naruto sedang gelisah. Sebuah alunan piano merupakan pertanda acara akan dimulai. Dan ketika ia mendengar alunan itu, Naruto pikir Sakura akan datang mendapatinya.

Tak berapa lama, alunan piano itu kembali berbunyi. Dan Naruto langsung menatap tajam pada pemain itu lagi, _'ayolah ini bukan permainan.'_ Ucap batin Naruto kesal. Tapi pianis itu sama sekali tak berhenti, jari-jarinya masih saja menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan lincah sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…"

Ada apa dengan orang-orang yang terus memanggil-manggil Naruto. Hal itu malah akan membuat Naruto akan semakin marah. Rasa frustasinya dan keinginannya menikahi Sakura membuat diri Naruto bisa meledak kapan saja. Jadi harap jangan ganggu Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Secepat kilat Naruto memandang orang yang memanggilnya. Bukan karena ingin memukul orang itu, tapi karena suara itu adalah suara orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. "Sa-Sakura…" Kenapa Naruto malah terlihat gugup?

"Nak, sampai kapan kau akan diam saja? Kau sudah tak ingin menikahi anakku?" Tanya orang yang berada di samping Sakura. Dan orang itu adalah ayah Sakura, "Kalau kau tidak ingin, akan aku bawa Sakura kembali." Ucap ayah Sakura.

"Tidak!" Kata Naruto dengan panik, "Aku ingin menikahi Sakura."

Naruto mendekati Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan Sakura menggapi tangan Naruto. Mereka berjalan mendekati pendeta yang akan mengikatkan janji pada mereka.

-/- Maaf ya, saya gak tau apa ucapannya. Jadi skip aja ya. Hehehe… -/-

Akhirnya seluruh acara berjalan dengan lancar, walaupun ada beberapa halangan yang terjadi. Kini Naruto dan Sakura ada di mobil yang sama, mereka akan menuju kediaman Naruto.

Di dalam mobil sangat hening, hingga Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Naruto maaffff…" Ucap Sakura sambil menunduk.

Naruto menoleh pada Sakura dengan kening mengeryit, "Maaf untuk?"

"Maaf karena membuatmu lama menunggu." Sakura memberanikan diri melihat Naruto, "Kau pasti malu karena itu."

"Hahaha…" Naruto yang tertawa, membuat Sakura bingung. "Sakura kau tak pantas untu meminta maaf seperti itu. Tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa, mana Sakura yang galak. Hahaha…"

TOK

"Ittai." Sakura menokok kepala Naruto dengan kuat hingga membuat Naruto kesakitan. "Kau kejam sekali Sakura." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Salah sendiri membuatku marah." Balas Sakura dengan wajah sebalnya. Sakura juga menjauh dari samping Naruto, membuat tubuhnya menempel pada pintu. "Aku tak mau lagi bicara padamu."

"Sakura…" Panggil Naruto.

"…" Sakura tak menanggapi.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura tingkah Sakura yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia lihat. Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura, "Sakura…" Panggilnya lagi.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto, dengan mata yang menyipit. "Jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Husss.. husss…" Sakura menggerakkan tangannya seperti mengusir.

Bukannya menjauh, Naruto malah menangkap tangan Sakura.

"Ish… Jangan dekat denganku, aku masih marah." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya tak mau menatap Naruto. "Dan lepas tanganku." Tambah Sakura.

Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mencium tangan Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura dengan terkejut memandang Sakura. Namun kesalahan besar, Ketika Sakura menoleh jarak mereka sangat-sangat dekat.

Mata Sakura tidak berkedip menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Sakura pun merasakan Naruto semakin mendekat, membuat dirinya menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas sebagai pemisah dirinya dan Naruto. "Na-Naruto apa ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura gugup.

Walaupun Sakura galak dan terlihat tomboy, tapi kalau masalah seperti ini Sakura tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Sejak dulu dia memang selalu dekat bahkan didekati oleh banyak pria, tapi itu tidak membuat Sakura menjadi liar. Malah seumur hidupnya, Sakura tidak pernah berpacaran. Hal ini berbeda jauh dari Naruto yang selalu gontak-gantik pacar.

"…" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, malah ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Sakura sambil mendorong Naruto dengan sekuat tenaganya hingga membuat Naruto terpental ke belakang. Perbuatan Sakura membuat kepala Naruto malah membentur kaca pintu dan mengeluarkan suara keras.

"Sakuraaaa…. Kau kasar sekali." Ucap Naruto.

"Salah sendiri kau bertingkah aneh." Balas Naruto.

Naruto memperbaiki duduknya dan menatap ke depan. "Apa yang aneh dari seorang suami yang mendekati istrinya? Aku rasa itu hal yang wajar." Tanya Naruto.

Wajah Sakura seketika memerah, ia mencari-cari alasan untuk membela perbuatannya tadi. "Ta-Tapi di sini ada paman itu."

Naruto tersenyum kuda, "Jadi kalau berdua kau mau?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ish, sudahlah aku tak tahu." Balas Sakura.

"Hahaha…" Naruto kembali tertawa, membuat Sakura kesal. Naruto yang tau hal itu mendekat pada Sakura, tapi tidak sedekat tadi. Dia menepuk kepa Sakura. "Aku senang kau sudah menjadi milikku."

Sakura menatap mata Naruto dan tersenyum membalas ucapan Naruto. Dan ketika itu juga Naruto mencuri kecupan bibir Sakura. "Naruto!" Teriak Sakura.

"Hahahaha…"

Interaksi mereka terus berlanjut, Naruto terus saja menggoda Sakura membuat Sakura kesal karena kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya kelewat mesum.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Saat Sakura tengah menatap keluar jendela, ada seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba kehadapannya membuat dirinya terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang adalah ruangan di lantai dua. Dan bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu kini ada di depannya sekarang, hanya dipisahkan oleh kaca putih yang berada di antara keduanya.

Orang itu mengetuk kaca itu dan berucap 'buka'. Awalnya Sakura menggeleng, namun kemudian orang itu berucap kembali 'ini tentang Hinata'. Dan karena itu Sakura langsung membuka jendela itu dan membiarkan pria yang tak dikenalnya itu masuk.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku Lee." Jawab orang itu dengan suara keras dan terlihat sangat semangat. "Wow… Kau ternyata sangat cantik."

Gaya bicara orang itu dan pujiannya tidak membuat Sakura merasa akrab, malah Sakura menjadi merasa was-was. Itu terlihat dari langkah Sakura yang mundur.

"Tenanglah." Ucap Kiba yang mengetahui ketidaknyamanan Sakura. "Aku disuruh Shikamaru ke sini untuk menyampaikan pria hal Hinata."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Tanya Sakura dengan panik.

"Tenanglah, Hinata sudah bersama Sasuke saat ini." Ucap Lee.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Dan tadi Shikamaru menyatakan agar kalian segera melangsungkan pernikahan saja."

Sakura terlihat bingung, "tapi aku tidak melihat mereka memasuki gerbang lagi, sejak mereka pergi tadi."

"Mereka memang tidak akan datang." Ucap Kiba.

"Kenapa? Apa ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada mereka? Atau ini hanya akal-akal kalian saja?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Tenang saja Sakura." Lee menunjukkan gaya khasnya pada Sakura, "Mereka tidak datang karena harus membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya Hinata sedikit shock dengan peristiwa hari ini." Jawab Lee.

Jawaban itu mengandung unsure kebohongan, karena keadaan Hinata ternyata lebih buruk dari yang dikatakan lee. Ia menjawab seperti itu karena Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya.

"Kau tidak sedang berbohongkan?"

"Tidak mungkin aku berbohong." Jawab Lee.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, kelihatannya Sakura sedikit meresa lega. Sekarang ia hanya perlu memikirkan mengenai pernikahannya. Memikirkan Naruto yang masih terus menunggunya. Ada perasaan bersalah yang terlihat di wajah Sakura, jika ia membayangkan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Lee.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sakura. Ia bukan lah orang yang mudah terbuka dengan orang lain.

Lee berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menepuk bahu Sakura, "Jika ini mengenai Naruto yang menunggumu, ia tidak akan marah jika kau datang terlambat."

"…"

"Aku rasa dia sangat mencintai Sakura. Aku tahu hal itu ketika ia selalu menceritakan dirimu pada kami teman-temannya. Dan aku tahu ia sangat mengharapkanmu di sana, jadi datanglah dengan senyummu dan jadilah pendampingnya seumur hidupmu." Ucap Lee sok bijaksana.

Sakura pun hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Terima kasih untuk kalian semua."

"Ya, sama-sama." Lee melepas tangannya pada Sakura, "Sekarang aku harus pergi, aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat kita berduaan sebelum kau menikah. Bisa-bisa seluruh orang akan bergosip mengenai hal ini. Bye Sakura. Ucap Lee dan berjalan ke luar melalui jendela tadi.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

-0o0o0-

Kini hari sudah malam dan Sasuke masih setia menunggui Hinata di salah satu ruang rumah sakit. Tapi di ruangan itu bukan hanya Sasuke yang sedang menunggui Hinata, ada juga Neji yang juga menungguinya.

"Segera akhiri hubungan kalian." Ucap Neji tegas.

"…" Sasuke diem tidak ingin membuat keributan.

Neji sejak tadi sudah sangat marah saat melihat keadaan Hinata dan semakin marah saat mengetahui bahwa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan musuh-musuh Sasuke.

"Aku tak ingin adikku selalu dalam bahaya jika masih bersamamu. Dan aku ingatkan kau harus menepati janji yang kau buat." Ucap Neji.

"…"

"Jika kau tidak mengakhirinya, maka aku akan membawa Hinata sangat jauh darimu. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi." Kata Neji dengan nada memperingatkan.

Sasuke berdiri, ia menatap Hinata sebentar dan memegang pipi Hinata. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjauhinya."

Ya, Sasuke lebih memilih menjauhi Hinata dari pada harus kehilangan Hinata dari pandangannya. Setelah mengecup Hinata di keningnya, Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Hinata yang belum sadarkan diri.

-TBC-

19 November 2016

.

.

Maaf teman-teman aku lama updatenya.

Gimana ceritanya? Apa kalian suka?

Hmm… Aku harap kalian suka ^^

Ini aku anggap ini dua chapter ya ^.^

"Minna mohon sempatkan diri untuk favorite, follow, atau bahkan review ya.."

Makasih semua.


	19. Chapter 19 B

**Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love From You©Angels0410**

Chapter 19

~Happy Reading~

Keadaan terlalu senyam untuk kelas yang selalu saja berisik. Kesenyapan itu membuat semua orang dipenuhi tanda tanya. Guru yang kini mengajar pun sedikit banyak merasa heran dengan kelasnya.

Guru yang mengajar duduk dibangkunya, melihat ke arah bangku kosong. "Ada yang mengetahui alasan mereka tidak datang?"

Seluruh siswa saling memandang, menggeleng dan berbisik-bisik karena ketidaktauan mereka. Memang hari ini entah dalam rangka apa kelima orang tersebut tidak hadir di sekolah. Ya… Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, dan Shikamaru.

 _ **Kediaman Sasuke**_

"Sasuke!" Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok sang kakak yang memijat pelipisnya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kamarmu?"

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke ambang pintu, dimana Itachi sedang berdiri. Kemudian melirik seluruh kamarnya yang super deper berantakan. Tapi ia seakan tak peduli dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Itachi.

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di sofa. Dengan hati-hati Itachi melangkahi beberapa pecahan vas dan bingkai foto. Sesampai di dekat Sasuke, Itachi langsung memukul kepala Sasuke. "Ada apa denganmu?!"

Sasuke memberi tatapan tajam pada Itachi, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Cih." Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya, "Apakah karena gadis bernama Hinata itu?"

Mendengar nama Hinata disebut, langkah Sasuke berhenti. Ia hanya terdiam di tempat, menunggu ucapan Itachi selanjutnya.

Itachi mendekat pada Sasuke, menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Bodoh! Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya tunjukkan kepada semuanya."

Sasuke berbalik melihat sang kakak, "Maksud Aniki?"

Itachi menghembuskan napas, "Tunjukkan kepada kakaknya itu bahkan pada ayahnya juga, bahwa kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mendekati Hinata." Balas Sasuke dengan suara pelan, seakan menyesal dengan janji yang dia buat.

Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sasuke, "Hahahaha!" Itachi tertawa tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sudah marah. "Tu-Tunggu Hahahaha…" Ucap Itachi ketika melihat Sasuke ingin pergi.

"Jika kau hanya ingin tertawa, lebih baik aku pergi." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

Itachi melangkah kan kakinya mendekat, "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Ini satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa bersamanya dan jika gagal kau akan kehilangan dia selamanya. …. …. …."

"Baka aniki." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum jahat di wajahnya , lalu pergi, "Aku akan pikirkan."

 _ **Di Kediaman Hinata**_

Suasana kediaman Hinata terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Rumah yang biasanya hanya dipenuhi oleh pelayan, kini dipenuhi oleh anggota keluarga Hyuuga dan teman Hinata. Ayah Hinata dan Neji sedang duduk di ruang tamu, bersama dengan keluarga yang lainnya. Mereka terlihat menanyai prihal musibah yang menimpah Hinata.

Sedangkan di ruangan lain. Ada Hinata yang sedang ditemani oleh teman-temannya, yakni Sakura, Naruto, dan Shikamaru.

Sakura duduk di sebelah kiri tempat tidur Hinata, sedangkan Naruto dan Shikamaru duduk di kursi yang tak jauh dari tempat Hinata. Kini Sakura sedang menyuapi Hinata dengan bubur yang tadi dia telah bawa.

Sakura menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur, "Hinata ayo makan lagi, ini baru suapan ke lima. Kau harus makan banyak, agar cepat pulih." Omel Sakura.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Sakura menghela napas melihat Hinata yang sulit sekali disuruh makan, "Ayolah Hinata, satu sendok lagi ya." Bujuk Sakura.

Akhirnya Hinata membuka mulutnya, menerima sesuap bubur. Sakura bergerak mengambil minuman dan obat yang tadi sudah dititipkan oleh Neji pada Sakura. Neji sungguh kuawalahan memberi Hinata makan.

"Nah sekarang makan obatnya." Ucap Sakura dengan tangan memberi obat berupa pil pada Hinata dan segelas air minum.

Hinata tanpa banyak berkata lagi, meraih gelas dan segera meminum obatnya tadi. Dan kemudian memberika gelas tadi pada Sakura kembali.

Shikamaru dan Naruto hanya memandangi kedua gadis tersebut tanpa niat ikut campur di dalamnya.

"Sakura, apa Sasuke tidak ikut bersama kalian?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sakura. Sebenarnya sejak kedatangan Sasuke, Hinata sangat berharap Sasuke juga datang. "Apa Sasuke sedang sibuk?"

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, ia lalu menatap Naruto dan Shikamaru. _'Apa yang harus kukatakan.'_

Mereka bertiga sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang menjadi masalah Sasuke. Sebab ketika mereka ingin membesuk Hinata, mereka juga mengajak Sasuke, tapi anak itu sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi. Maka karena itu, mereka tidak pergi bersama Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia akan datang sendiri Hinata, kau tahu kan dia lebih suka berduaan denganmu." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum dan kemudian dia tertawa. Jawaban Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit tersenyum.

Sakura mengetahui itu kebohongan, namun ia tidak mungkin membuat Hinata terlalu memikirkannya. "Hmmm… Hinata. Sepertinya kami harus segera pulang."

Hinata menganggung, "Hati-hati ya.."

"Cepatlah sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah. Kami merindukanmu Hinata." Ucap Sakura dan diiyakan oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dan saat Sakura dan Naruto ingin keluar, Hinata memanggil. "Sakura. Naruto."

Yang dipanggil berbalik tubuh, "Ya?"

"Selamat atas pernikahannya dan ini kado untuk kalian." Hinata mengulurkan dua buah kertas.

Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan mengambil pemberian Hinata. "Ini…"

"Tiket liburan untuk kalian." Ucap Hinata sambill tersenyum.

Naruto yang berada di samping Sakura, melihat tiket itu dan terkejut. "Astaga Hinata, Ini kan li-liburan yang ma-mahal itu. Bagaimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan antusias.

"Aku meminta tiket itu dari Nii-chan sebagai hadiah untuk pernikahan kalian."

"Teimaka Kasih Hinata." Ucap Sakura sambil memeluk Hinata dan Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto merangkul Sakura, "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya HInata. Kau tau aku sangat ingin berdua dengan istriku ini." Ucap Naruto sambil mencuri cium pipi Hinata.

-0o0o0-

Sudah lebih dari tiga hari Sakura, Naruto dan Shikamaru kembali bersekolah lagi setelah dua hari tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Namun kali ini ada suasana yang sangat berbeda di ruangan kelas itu.

"Naruto, sejak kapan Sasuke sedekat itu dengan Karin?" Bisik Sakura pada Naruto, sambil melirik-lirik arah Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas saat melihat kelakuan Sasuke. "Ntahlah Sakura, semenjak kejadian itu Sasuke berubah menjadi aneh."

Sakura kembali berbisik, "Bagaimana jika Hinata melihatnya?"

Naruto dan Sakura yang asyik dengan bisik-bisik mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata.

-0o0o0-

Rasanya terlalu aneh bagi Hinata, ketika ia memasuki gerbang sekolah. Entah kenapa tatapan beberapa orang sepertinya tidak bersahabat kepadanya atau itu hanya perasaannya. Hinata menghembuskan napas, menenangkan perasaannya yang sedikit gelisih. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada seorang pria yang bernama Sasuke.

Perasaannya selalu gelisah memikirkan keadaan Sasuke. Setelah peristiwa itu, Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah menjenguknya, bahkan untuk menanyai kabarnya melalui telpon atau sms pun tidak. Ini benar-benar membuat Hinata berfikir negatif. _'Kenapa Sasuke tidak datang? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke? Bagaimana jika Sasuke terluka saat itu?'_ Pikiran-pikran itu terus saja mengganggunya, membuat Hinata lelah.

Langkah Hinata kini terhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Hembusan napas terdengar dari bibirnya, tanganya terulur untuk mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka lebar. Sebuah senyum terlempat buat seorang teman yang juga tersenyumnya. Memasuki kelas pada langkah pertama, membalas sapaan beberapa temannya. Dan…

Langkahnya terhenti memandang sesuatu yang membuat hatinya bergemuruh. Ia tak bisa membedakan perasaannya, antara senang melihat Sasuke yang baik-baik saja atau kecewa, sedih, dan marah dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Semua bercampur hingga Hinata merasakan sakit dan sesak pada setiap tarikannya.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis, menangisi kebodohannya yang mungkin terlalu berharap. Dalam hati ia menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu bodoh. _'Bodohnya kau Hinata. Tidak mungkin yang kau rasakan sama dengan yang Sasuke rasakan. Kau terlalu bodoh dan tidak sebanding denganny.'_ Kalimat itu terus ia ulang-ulang di dalam pikirannya.

"Hinata…" Ucap Sakura kasihan. Sakura bisa melihat saat ini Hinata benar-benar shock dan sedih melihat Sasuke dan Karin yang duduk di bangkunya sedang bermesra-mesraan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hinata berusaha menutupi perasaannya, walau itu mungkin bisa dikatakan sia-sia saja. Dengan tersenyum ia menjawab Sakura, "Aku sudah baik-baik saja Sakura."

Naruto melirik marah pada Sasuke yang tetap pada kegiatannya, seolah tidak mempedulikan perasaan Hinata. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menyatakannya sekarang, semua sungguh pasti menyakiti perasaan Hinata. "Semoga harimu akan lebih baik mulai sekarang Hinata. Dan jika ada yang menyakiti perasaan maupun fisikmu, LUPAKAN saja mereka." Ucap Naruto cukup keras, seolah ikut menyindir Sasuke.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, "Terima kasih Naruto-san. Kalau begitu aku akan duduk dibangku kembali."

Sakura melirik Karin yang duduk di bangku Hinata. Seakan tau maksud Sakura, "Aku sepertinya akan duduk dengan Nara-san."

"Tapi Hinata.."

"Ya tak apa Sakura. Dari awal bangku itu milik Karin." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Hinata menuju bangkunya, melewati Sasuke dan Karin yang sedang mesra-mesranya. Hingga ia mendengar Karin mengucapkan sesuatu yang benar-benar menghancurkan segalanya.

"Sasuke dan aku sudah berpacaran, kuharap kau tak menggodanya."

Hinata tak menjawab ucapan Karin, memandang pun ia tidak sanggup. Kini ia harus menata hatinya kembali. "Ternyata begitu, kali ini juga sama. Aku harus membuang perasaanku." Ucap Hinata pelan, tapi itu masih bisa di dengar oleh Shikamaru.

Dan perlu diingat Sasuke dan Hinata masihlah pasangan kekasih.

-0o0o0-

Pelajaran terus berganti, hingga tanpa terasa jam pulang sekolah berakhir. Dan entah kenapa Sasuke jadi merasa lebih lelah disbanding hari-hari biasa. Karin yang selalu mengekorinya, menempel bagaikan lintah. Ia risih tapi ini adalah pilihannya dan harus ia jalani.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang tampak membereskan alat-alat tulis beserta bukunya ke dalam. Wajah Hinata masih terlihat pucat. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuatnya saat ini? Tidak ada. Ia bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat melihatnya tadi pagi. Dan bagaimana terkejutnya HInata saat mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Karin dengan naga mendayu-dayu gak jelas. Membuat Sasuke menghela napas sebentar lalu kemudian melihat Karin. "Hm?"

"Bisa antarkan aku pulang? Hm… supirku tidakk bisa menjemput hari ini." Karin nampak bergelayut pada lengan Sasuke, "Mau ya… ya. Ya. Ya."

"Ayo." Hanya itu kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dan itu bertepatan dengan Hinata yang berjalan melewati meja mereka.

' _Maaf, Hime. Ini adalah pilihanku. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu sedih.'_ Monolog batin Sasuke.

-0o0o0-

Langkah kaki tiap siswa-siswi berjalan menjauhi bagunan sekolah mereka. Walau terik matahari yang terlalu panas, tapi itu tidak mengurungkan niat para siswa-siswi untuk meninggalkan lokasi tersebut.

Di lingkungan sekolah terlihat beberapa orang yang sepertinya sibuk menatap sekitar gerbang. Terlihat di sana seorang pria dengan mobil sport merah dan pria satunya mobil sport berwarna hitam. Dua orang yang terlihat kontraks tapi sama-sama ganteng, yang kini bersandar pada mobil mereka. Seperti mereka menunggu seseorang.

"Hinata."

"Hinata."

Ucap keduanya bersamaan, membuat orang yang dipanggil melirik bergantian ke arah keduanya. Hinata yang masih dengan posisi diam di tempat, membuat kedua pria itu malah berjalan ke arahnya. Dua pria itu pun saling melempar tatapan heran yang menyatakan, _'siapa kau?_ ' saat mereka sudah sampai di depan Hinata.

"Nii-san…" Hinata memandang kakaknya dan kemudian memandang Gaara, "Gaara-kun."

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Neji pada Hinata. Terlihat bahwa Neji tidak terlalu menyukai Gaara.

Hinata segera menjelaskan, "Nii-chan, dia Sabaku Gaara, di-dia temanku. Gaara-kun kenalkan nii-chan, Hyuuga Neji." Hinata masih melihat kakaknya yang seakan tak percaya padanya sedangkan Gaara sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan tatapan Neji.

"Hmm… Ga-Gaara-kun kenapa datang ke sini?" Tanya Hinata.

Neji menunggu jawaban pria itu, sepertinya Neji tidak pernah menyukai semua pria yang mendekati adiknya.

Gaara tersenyum, "Aku sebenarnya ingin menjemputmu. Tapi.." Ia lirik Neji yang di sampingnya, ternyata kau sudah dijemput,"

"Ma-Maaf, mulai sekarang Nii-chan akan mengantar dan menjemputku." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah dan malu.

Gaara semakin tersenyum lebar, ia tepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan. "Tidak apa. Jika nii-chanmu tidak bisa menjemputmu, maka katakan padaku." Ucap Garaa masih tetap kegiatanya.

"Cih." Neji menarik tangan Gaara, menyudahi acara tepuk-menepuk kepala Hinata. "Aku pasti akan terus menjemputnya. Berhayal saja kau sana." Ucap Neji sinis.

"Aku akan selalu ada jika kau perlu sesuatu." Kata Gaara. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Neji.

"Ayo pulang Hinata, kau masih perlu istirahat." Ucap Neji sambil menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam. Gaara melambaikan tangan pada Hinata yang tersenyum dan sedikit menganggung padanya.

Di tempat lain Sasuke terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik ketiganya. Dan ada perasaan marah dan tidak terima, ketika pria merah itu memegang Hinata. "Sasuke ayo kita pulang… Cuaca sangat panas." Tarik Karin paksa dan Sasuke hanya menurut.

-0o0o0-

Shikamaru melihat Gaara yang berdiri berbincang. Ia lalu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponselnya dan kemudian terlihat menelpon seseorang. "Hallo. Bisa kau lebih mendekati mereka. Aku tidak terlalu peduli kau mendekati siapa. Yang penting dekati salah satu dari Sabaku itu dan dapatkan info sebanyak-banyaknya."

-0o0o0-

Gaara membuka pintu mobilnya lalu kembali menutupnya. Sebentar ia menarik dan membuang napasnya kasar. Ketika ia hendak melajukan mobilnya, ketukan pada kaca pintu sampingnya membuat niatnya urung. Ia tolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapa orang yang mengetuk itu.

Garaa mengerutkan keningnya, menatap bingung pada gadis yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya. Dilihatnya gadis itu yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintu. Garaa menggeleng, dan membuat gadis itu mendengus tak suka. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala, semakin lama ia semakin kencang mengetuk kaca mobil tersebut. Dan hal itu membuat Gaara dengan terpaksa, membiarkan gadis itu masuk.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Gaara _to the point._

"Hanya ingin membalas budi." Jawab Naruko dengan senyum lebarnya. "Eh."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara kembali ketika melihat raut panik Naruko.

Naruko menggoyang lengan Gaara, menyentuh Gaara tanpa izin, mengabaikan tatapan Gaara yang tak suka. "Cepat jalankan mobilmu. Cepat!" Perintah Naruko

Sebenarnya Gaara sangat tidak suka diperintah-perintah namun kepada gadis yang satu ini berbeda. Dalam pikirannya Gaara merasa tak ingin, namun tubuhnya bergerak sesuai instruksi dari gadis itu. Dan benar saja, Gaara langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hah…" Naruko memegang dadanya sambil bernapas lega, "nyaris saja."

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Gaara. Dirinya tadi sempat melihat segerombolan pria yang berpakaian cukup rapid an sepertinya mereka mengejar gadis di sampingnya. "Apa mereka muruh Naruto?"

"Bukan." Jawab Naruko cepat.

Gaara sekilas menatap Naruko bertanya melalui pandangannya, _'jadi?'_

"Mereka pengawalku."

Cittttt…. (Suara ban mobil dan aspal yang saling beradu)

Gaara menatap Naruko tajam, "Aku akan mengembalikanmu." Tutur Gaara.

Perbuatan Gaara yang membawa Naruko seperti ini bisa saja akan menjadi perkelahian bagi kedua belah pihak dan Gaara tak mengiginkannya. Walau ia sangat membenci Naruto, tapi ia masih memiliki otak untuk tidak menjadi pihak yang memulai.

"Jangannnnn… Jangannnn…" Naruko berucap sambil menarik-narik lengan Gaara. "Aku bakal balik, tapi gak sekarang."

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara tegas.

Naruko makin brutal. Kini ia makin mendekat pada Gaara, terus menarik lengan Gaara. "Kumohon… Kali ini saja. Aku cuman ingin makan dan berbelanja saja, tapi mereka terus mengikutiku, membuatku jadi pusat perhatian. Kumohon kali ini saja."

"…"

Naruko sudah meletakkan kepala pada bahu Gaara, dengan tangan yang memeluk lengan Gaara erat. "Kumohon kali ini saja. Ya…ya.. ya…" Tutur Naruko dengan lembut.

Gaara merasa risih dengan tingkah Naruko, "Baiklah. Tapi lepaskan tanganmu."

"Oke!" Naruko langsung saja melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Oke… Sekarang kita ke kedai iciraku, aku sudah lama tidak ke sana. Ayoooo!"

Gaara menghebuskan napas lelah, menghadapi gadis ini benar-benar menghabiskan tenaganya. Di perjalanan menuju tempat tersebut, Naruko terus saja bercerita panjang lebar. Membuat Gaara ingin sekali menyumpal mulut gadis itu dengan apa saja, asalkan gadis itu bisa diam. Namun semua sia-sia.

Gaara pun hanya bisa mengikuti kemana arahan Naruko, sebab ia tak mengetahui letak tempat tersebut.

"Itu tempatnya." Seru Naruko sambil menunjukkan sebuah warung yang tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak kecil juga. Dari depan terlihat sangat sederhana namun bersih. Dan ketika mereka memasuki kedai tersebut, sungguh sangat mengagumkan. Ornamen-ornamen yang tertata rapid an memiliki seni yang luar biasa. "Ayo sini duduk."

Gaara duduk dihadapan Naruko.

"Paman aku pesan dua porsi menu seperti biasanya." Teriak Naruko.

Satu pemikiran yang ada pada Gaara, _gadis dihadapannya ini sangat brutal, keras kepala, pemaksa._

"Ada apa kau memandangku seperti itu." Naruko menyipitkan matanya, sambil tersenyum mengejek, "Kau menyukaiku?"

Wajah Gaara tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi dalam hati ia terkejut menyadari tingkat kepedean gadis dihadapannya. Tak mau membalas ucapan Naruko, Gaara pun hanya mengabaikannya menunggu pesanan tadi datang.

Dalam kegiatan makan mereka pun, Gaara benar-benar mengabaikan Naruko. Hal itu membuat Naruko kesal. "Cih, abaikan saja aku terus. Padahalkan ini bentuk terima kasihku karna ia telah menolongku." Bisik Naruko pelan, namun sayangnya itu terdengar.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka, Naruko langsung bangkit berdiri. "Ayo pulang."

Terlihat sangat jelas jika sekarang Naruko sedang kesal. Dari perlakuan Naruko yang juga mengabaikan Gaara. Dan Gaara pun tak peduli.

Kasihan Naruko.

"Kau salah jalan, rumahku harus belok kiri bukan kanan." Ucap Naruko jengkel.

Gaara kembali menghela napas, "bukannya kau ingin berbelanja?" Tanya Gaara tanpa menoleh.

"Iya." Jawab Naruko singkat dan kembali terdiam, tidak melakukan perotes apapun.

Di dalam sebuah mall besar itu, Naruko dan Gaara berkeliling memasuki satu persatu toko yang ada. Mencoba berbagai hal seperti pakaian, kacamata, topi, dsb. Itu juga Naruko yang memaksa Gaara.

"Sudah selesai belanjanya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Tunggu." Naruko memegang tangan Gaara dan menariknya paksa. "Aku ingin membeli satu lagi."

Ternyata Naruko menariknya pada sebuah took yang menjual beraneka pernak-pernik. Dan mereka kini tepat di depan sebuah assesoris gantungan kunci.

"Wah,,, ternyata ada. Aku akan membeli ini." Naruko langsung pergi menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. "Nih buat mu." Naruko menyodorkan gantungan kunci.

Gaara tak mengambilnya.

"Ish… sudah ambil, tak usah malu-malu." Naruko memberikannya langsung ke genggaman Gaara. "Ini Gantungan kunci Fairy Tail. Kau punya itu Natsu dan aku punya Lucy."

Sungguh Gaara tak tahu itu siapa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruko memaksanya tanpa henti dan terus menceritakan kedua orang itu tanpa henti. Hah… sungguh lelah Gaara dibuatnya.

Akhirnya sampai juga di depan kediaman Uzumaki, lebih tepatnya rumah orang tua Naruko. Naruko keluar dari mobil Gaara, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Gaara.

"Naruko!" Terdengar suara kembarannya. Dari nada suaranya, terlihat ketidak senangan dan marah.

"Nii-chan." Terlihat sekali bahwa Naruko gugup menghadapi Naruto.

Naruto melirik ke arah Gaara yang kebetulan menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Ia benar-benar tidak senang melihat Naruko dengan pria itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku menyatakannya padamu." Naruto menekankan setiap ucapannya, membuat Naruko malah semakin takut. "Kau sudah jadi seorang pembangkang hah!"

"Ti-Tidak… A-"

"Masuk!" Naruto membentak dan memotong ucapan Naruko. Membuat Naruko benar-benar menangis. Dan Naruko pun berlari memasuki rumahnya. Setelahnya Naruto mendekati kearah mobil Gaara. "Jangan pernah berbuat macam-macam pada adikku. Jika kau mempunyai masalah denganku, selesaikan denganku." Ucap Naruto tajam.

"Cih, lebih baik kau berkaca Naruto." Gaara menyalakan mobilnya, "kalian lah yang memulai semua ini dengan menyakiti Temari."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak mengerti. "Kau buta dan tak tau apa-apa."

Seakan tak peduli, Gaara melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan Naruto. "Kau memang tidak tau apa-apa Gaara."

-0o0o0-

Hari berganti, cuaca yang berganti, tapi di sisi lain suasana hati mereka tidaklah berubah. Semakin lama cara mereka semakit menyakiti perasaan mereka sendiri. Menggoreskan luka yang tak terihat.

Keadaan kantin cukup ramai, dengan orang yang hilir mudik dengan nampan yang mereka bawa. Kan sudah dikatakan, kantin ini emang selalu padat.

Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto berjalan memasuki kantin. Sudah tidak ada lagi meja yang kosong untuk mereka bertiga. Dan Naruto melakukan aksinya.

"Hei cepat selesaikan makanan kalian, kami ingin duduk juga." Ucap Naruto sinis dengan mata melotot. Tidak menunggu lama, anak yang tadinya menduduki kursi tersebut, langsung pergi begitu saja. Lebih tepatnya melarikan diri. "Sakura, Hinata, kemari."

"Naruto sudah kukatakan jangan berbuat seperti itu." Tegas Sakura.

Naruto dengan tatapan tak berdosanya, malah menatap Sakura balik. "Aku tak melakukan apapun, aku cuman menyuruh mereka cepat selesai karna kita ingin duduk. Dimana salahku?"

"Sudahlah." Ucap Sakura dan kemudian menarik bangku nya.

Hinata sedari tadi tersenyum melihat tingkat kedua pengantin baru itu. Sudah seminggu lebih acara pernikahan itu terjadi dan musibah Hinata terjadi. Dan sejak itu pun hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke semakin buruk.

"Naruto… i-itu…" Sakura berbisik pada Naruto, menunjuk pada meja yang tak jauh dari mereka, di sana ada Sasuke dan Karin. "Le-lebih baik kita cari tempat lain." Sakura melirik ke arah Hinata.

Naruto mengerti maksud dari ucapan Sakura, "Sakura, Hinata lebih baik kita makan di kelas saja." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata menatap bingung ke arah keduanya, bukannya tadi keduanya yang paling ngotot mengajak dirinya ke kantin. Sekarang mengapa mereka ingin makan di kelas. Ia melirik arah pandang Sakura yang sesekali bergerak ke sebelah kanan.

Deg ia melihatnya. Kemesraan keduanya benar-benar telah membuat Hinata ingin menangis. Biarpun sebelumnya ia telah melihat mereka bermesraan berkali-kali tapi entah kenapa kali ini lebih terasa menyakitkan? Karna selama ini, kemarin malam pun Hinata masih mengharapkan Sasuke. Tapi kini pupus sudah harapan Hinata.

Hinata menatap nanar kedua orang itu, Sasuke dan Karin. Mereka sangat dekat, saling menyuapi, tersenyum sejenak dan menyuapi kembali. Hingga pada saat mata Hinata benar-benar terasa akan lepas, dengan jantung yang ingin meledak dan kepala yang terasa berputar-putar.

Karin secara beraninya mengecup bibir Sasuke di keramaian kantin, membuat seluruh intensitas mata di sana menatap mereka. Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa, seakan ia menerima semua perlakuan Karin dengan senang hati.

Sungguh benar-benar hancur hati Hinata saat ini, adegan itu masih saja berlanjut. Orang-orang mulai berbisik-bisik, berapa lama mereka bisa berciuman.

Air mata Hinata mengucur tanpa ia sadari, apalagi ketika mata Sasuke dan matanya sempat bertemu. Ia sudah tak bisa di ruangan itu. "Sa-Sakura, a-ayo kita ke-kelas saja." Ucap Hinata dan langsung berbalik.

Akibat keinginannya untuk tidak melihat Sasuke, akhirnya ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ia dongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang itu. "Ki-Kiba…" Ucap Hinata lirih.

Kiba tahu apa yang dirasakan Hinata, dengan lembutnya ia peluk Hinata. "Tenanglah… aku di sini untukmu." Tutur Kiba sambil mengelus punggung Hinata.

Mendengar itu Hinata semakin menangis terseduh-seduh dan akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Kiba. "Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…"

"Lupakan dia Hinata. Mungkin dia tak pantas untukmu." Ucap Kiba.

Di lain tempat tak sadarkah mereka, jika di sana ada Yumi yang melihat adegan itu dengan pandangan kecewa, benci, marah dan bersalah?

Dan apakah kalian tahu apa sebenarnya yang dirasakan Sasuke? Kenapa ia menatap marah pada Kiba yang memeluk Hinata?

.

.

.

.

(o-o)/

Semua akan dilanjut pada chapter berikutnya

Semoga kalian sabar menunggu

T

B

C

Bye~ Bye~

Kalau boleh tinggalkan pesan pada kolom review jika ingin.

Dan untuk typo yang bertebaran mohon maaf.

Saya tidak melakukan pemeriksaan lagi

Karna ini aja udah sangat diusahakan.

Terima Kasih atas kesabaran selama ini.


	20. Pengumuman

Hello semua…

Dah lama ya aku gak update Love From You

Kali ini aku datang bukan buat update.

Maaf… :'(

(_,)

Tapi tenang semuanya, jangan gusar…

Disini, dikesempatan kali ini, aku datang memberitaukan sesuatu.

 **LOVE FROM YOU TELAH UPDATE**

 _/apaan sih author nih, katanya tadi gak update. PLAK/_

Tenang-tenang…

Love From You telah mengalami beberapa _**perubahan**_ dan telah di _**update**_ di _**wattpad**_

Kalau masih ingin mengikuti fanfic ini silakan liat akun saya di wattpad

 _ **angels0410**_

Soal cerita-cerita lainnya juga sudah saya buat di wattpad dengan judul yang sama. Dan cerita lainnya pun mengalami perbaikan. Cerita di sini akan saya perbaiki, tapi tidak tau kapan.

Demikian sedikit pemberitauan dari saya, kurang lebihnya saya ucapkan Terima kasih dan mohon maaf.

^-^/


End file.
